Um Verão Inesquecível
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: UA. Londres, século XIX. Tudo pode acontecer quando uma senhora resolve casar seu neto Kamus a qualquer custo. Malandros querendo dar o golpe do baú e entre outras confusões. Capítulo 14 no ar!
1. Prólogo

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Kurumada, Toei e Editoras licenciadas.**

**Fic UA. **

**Resolvi manter os nomes dos personagens originais, para que não houvessem confusões. É um fic sem grandes ambições, a não ser divertir.**

**Com exceção dos cavaleiros, os demais personagens ou foram criados por mim ou inspirados em pessoas reais.**

**Boa leitura...**

**Prólogo:**

**Londres, 1843.**

A passos lentos, o homem caminhava pelas ruas de Londres apoiado em sua bengala. Em seu rosto as marcas do tempo se refletiam nas rugas e nos cabelos brancos, mas não em seu sorriso que lhe marcavam uma alma jovial.

Ele vai até um parque, ao entrar esbarra em um rapaz, fazendo-o ter um encontro acidental com uma jovem dama que caminhava. O rapaz pede desculpas rapidamente e a moça responde com um sorriso tímido que o encanta. Logo estavam conversando.

- Mais um. –riu o senhor, sentando-se em um banco apreciando a vista.

- Reverendo Malloren?-uma senhora de idade senta ao lado do senhor, ela lhe sorri.- Não resiste a tentação de unir algum jovem casal nos laços do amor?

- Estarei realizando o casamento daquele jovem casal no próximo verão. Isso se ele vencer a timidez e cortejar a moça como se deve. E que prazer revê-la Viscondessa de Chanttél.-o idoso se levanta e beija a mão da dama.-Quando voltou de Paris?

- Há algumas semanas. Para visitar meus netos.-respondeu.

- Desde o velório do Barão de Blackmoore não nos falamos.-pensou o idoso.- Sabe, eu também não estava morando em Londres nestes últimos cinco anos. Estou cuidando de uma pequena paróquia no interior. A idade não me permite muitos exageros como outrora, incluindo enfrentar o ar frio daqui.

- Mas mesmo assim atendeu meu pedido deste encontro.

- Como dizer não a uma amiga tão querida? Fale-me o que a aflige.

- Meu neto.

- Explique-me.

- Sim. Começarei por meu neto. O único varão da família, que ostenta o nome de duas famílias tradicionais de dois países e que se recusa a perpetuar isso.-respondeu transtornada.

- Como?

- Kamus, lembra-se dele? Ele se recusa a casar e me dar a alegria de ver um bisneto antes de morrer.

- Isso são arroubos da juventude, minha amiga.

- Ele fará vinte e oito anos, Adam! Passou da idade de ter arroubos de juventude!

- Hum...decerto que sim.-o idoso sorriu.-Então deseja casar seu neto? Ainda este ano?

- Sim. Se encontrar uma jovem que o mereça!

-Faça um baile. Apresente-o às jovens em idade de se casar da cidade. Apresentarei uma lista de famílias que possuem alguma dama nesta idade.-e acrescentou cauteloso.-E convide a baronesa de Blackmoore.

- Será um escândalo!-a viscondessa ficou horrorizada.

- A baronesa tem as enteadas em idade de se casarem!-rebateu o reverendo.-E lembre-se que eram filhas de um amigo querido, já falecido...

- Não tente me chantagear com meu lado sentimental Adam Malloren.-fechou o cenho e o reverendo a fitou com severidade.-Está bem! Eu as convidarei. Em nome do falecido Barão.

- Faça o baile e eu me encarregarei do restante. Se o baile não der certo...tentaremos outra abordagem.-reverendo Malloren sorriu.-Seu cozinheiro ainda faz aquelas tortinhas de limão maravilhosas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois, em um bairro nobre de Londres.

Uma jovem em vestes cinzas, cabelos ruivos presos em um coque cuidadosamente armado, lia com atenção uma missiva sentada nos jardins dos fundos de sua mansão. Ergueu o olhar quando ouviu passos se aproximando e sorriu ao ver a figura de seu fiel mordomo.

- Perdão se eu parecer atrevido madame, mas...Está lendo a carta novamente?-indagou o criado, carregando uma pequena bandeja de prata com um envelope sobre ela.

- Fico apreensiva com a chegada dele, Igor. Ele por direito é o guardião desta casa, das meninas e...meu também.-ela suspirou, retirando os delicados óculos.-Não o conheço, este Lorde Francis Furneval, primo de meu falecido esposo...e temo que não seja boa pessoa.

-Não o considerarei um homem mal se mandar uma ou duas das suas enteadas a um colégio interno. Mas a senhorita Carla afirma veemente que o primo é um homem de caráter.-ele se aproximou e entregou a sua senhora o envelope.-Veio em nome da Viscondessa de Chanttél.

-Da Viscondessa?-estranhou pegando o envelope.-Não a vejo desde o funeral, há cinco anos!

-Espero que não sejam notícias ruins, baronesa.

-Ora. É o convite para um baile!-a baronesa se ergue com um sorriso nos lábios.-Um baile na Mansão Villeirs! Fomos convidadas!

-Isso é maravilhoso.

-Notei certa ironia em sua voz Igor.-a baronesa sorriu.

-Imagina senhora. Eu adoro quando as suas enteadas se empolgam com um baile e me levam para fazer compras e carregar seus pacotes de tecidos, chapéus, fitas e espartilhos novos.-ele faz uma mesura e sai da sala.-Irei polir meus sapatos confortáveis...sinto que irei precisar deles logo.

A baronesa sorri e caminha apressada até uma sala de estar, onde encontrou sete jovens, de idades entre quinze a vinte e três anos. Duas delas, as mais velhas, estavam concentradas em um jogo de xadrez. Uma jovem, de cabelos castanhos amarrados com uma fita azul, que combinava com o vestido praticava no piano. Uma jovenzinha, aparentemente a mais nova entre elas, ergueu os olhos do livro ao ver a madrasta entrar no aposento. As demais, que bordavam, fizeram o mesmo.

- Vamos a um baile.-anunciou a dama.-A viscondessa de Chanttél nos convidou.

Gritinhos entusiasmados foram ouvidos. A menina do piano correu empolgada, abraçando a sua irmã mais velha pelos ombros.

-Um baile Carla. Com belos rapazes!-disse a menina rindo.-Certamente irá encantar algum cavalheiro que irá fazer-lhe a corte.

-Amanda, contenha-se!-pedia Carla ruborizada.

-Não sei por que tanto entusiasmo com um baile.-resmungou a mais nova, mexendo nos cachos dourados e voltando a atenção ao livro.-Está certo que Carla e Inis passaram da idade de se casarem, mas não precisam ficar afobadas!

-Melissa!-Inis ergueu indignada, quase derrubando o tabuleiro de xadrez. A morena olhou para a madrasta como se pedisse ajuda.-Não vai dizer nada.

-Melissa, isso foi rude!- baronesa sentou-se em uma poltrona.

-Desculpe, Inis.-e cochichou para a irmã sentada ao seu lado.-Eu disse alguma mentira Louise?

-Não me envolva nisso.-pediu voltando o olhar para a madrasta.-Nós todas iremos?

-Sim. A Viscondessa faz questão de nossa presença.

-Ai, preciso de fitas novas!-outra, de cabelos castanhos claros, largou o bordado e levantou-se entusiasmada.-Me ajuda a escolher Vanessa?

-Mas já tem muitas fitas, Tathiane!-exclamou a irmã.

-Todas usadas!-defendeu-se.

-Sim! Temos que comprar fitas novas!-Amanda dá a volta correndo pelo sofá, fazendo as irmãs se levantarem.-Posso pedir ao Igor que nos ajude nas compras?

-Ele está entusiasmado com isso.-respondeu a baronesa sorrindo.

-Isso é tão excitante!-Amanda correu, gritando pelo nome do mordomo, mas volta para a sala.-Vamos! Temos que chamá-lo e sair agora!

As mais novas se entreolharam e saíram correndo atrás de Amanda, deixando apenas Carla e Inis na sala, com a baronesa.

-Amanda Dawes!-repreendeu Carla.-Isso não são modos de uma dama!-suspirou.-Ela não me ouviu.

-Quando elas ficam juntas...-suspira Inis, e depois olha preocupada para a madrasta.-A senhora vai ao baile?

-Não posso permitir que vão ao baile sozinhas.

-Mas...pensei que odiasse bailes.-comentou Carla.-Sabe, por causa dos comentários maldosos que fazem de você.

-Injustos!-exclama Inis.

-Se a senhora Laik não puder acompanhá-las, terei que ir. Não é de bom tom que damas vão a um baile desacompanhadas.-determinou a baronesa, se levantando.-E não é justo privá-las do convívio com a sociedade.

-Mas...

-Acho que já passou da hora de eu deixar o luto. Não acham?

-Sim. Eu acho!-Carla sorriu e Inis concordou.

-Agora vão. E avisem suas irmãs que amanhã sairemos cedo para as compras.-pediu a baronesa.-Preciso terminar de ler os livros de contas, antes da chegada de seu primo.

-Sim.

As duas concordaram e saíram da sala de estar, deixando a dama sozinha com seus pensamentos e problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite... Nos aposentos das meninas Dawes.

-Isso é ridículo!-exclamou Melissa, olhando para as irmãs mais velhas.

-Não é ridículo! É Magia!-exclamou Amanda.-Dizem que se você for dormir na noite de Santo Elias, em jejum, após fazer uma prece...sonhará com o homem com que irá se casar!

-Jura?-Louise ficou espantada.-E dá certo?

-Sim! Judith Horwaad fez esta simpatia no ano passado, nesta mesma noite de Santo Elias e sonhou com Alexander Beldon. E agora vão se casar no outono!

-Continuo achando ridículo!-disse Melissa.

-Eu não conseguiria fazer isso.-replicou Tathiane, rindo, trançando os cabelos longos e escuros de Vanessa.

-Nem eu.-concordou Vanessa.

-Eu irei fazer!-determinou Amanda.-Fará comigo, Louise?

Louise Dawes ponderou sobre isso. Não lanchou a tarde por causa das lições de esgrima, e lembrou-se do pão fresquinho e quentinho que a senhora Evans havia acabado de assar para o jantar. Suspirou.

-Eu faço.

-Então não desceremos para jantar e iremos dormir mais cedo. Senão a simpatia não funcionará!-determinou Amanda.

-Não me lembre do jantar.-resmungou Louise ao ver as demais irmãs descendo para o jantar e já se arrependendo.

Horas depois a casa estava mergulhada em silêncio. Todos dormiam. Quer dizer, quase todos. Louise acordou no meio da madrugada, sonolenta e faminta, o estômago roncava e suspirou.

Cambaleando de sono, saiu de seu quarto, descendo as escadas para a cozinha. Certamente haveria ainda pão. Parou no alto das escadas ao ouvir as batidas insistentes na porta e encolheu-se para que Igor não a visse.

O pobre criado, com o rosto sonolento, veio rapidamente atender a porta.

-Quem é? Não sabe que horas são? Isso não são horas de visitar a baronesa Juliane Dawes!-exclamou o mordomo, entreabrindo a porta.

-Sou Lorde Francis Furneval! Cheguei do navio que veio de Calcutá há pouco!-anunciou o visitante, fazendo Louise tentar abrir os olhos e prestar atenção.

-Ah, Lorde Furneval!

O mordomo abre a porta dando passagem a um nobre de aparência aristocrata de longos cabelos loiros, acompanhado por um rapaz que aparentava ter a mesma idade e usava roupas exóticas. Aliás...o próprio lorde parecia estar usando um vestido!

Isso fez Louise constatar que estava dormindo e sonhando. Nenhum aristocrata inglês usaria um vestido!

-Este é Mu. Meu amigo e convidado nesta temporada em Londres.-o lorde fez as apresentações e ergueu a sobrancelha para o mordomo.-Algo errado com meus trajes?

-Não senhor!-respondeu o mordomo imediatamente.-Ele entende nosso idioma, meu lorde.

-Apesar de ter nascido e sido criado no Tibet.-respondeu Mu.-Meu pai fez questão que eu aprendesse a falar inglês e francês com fluência. Desculpe, estou cansado. Poderia me indicar o quarto de hóspedes?

-Certamente. Irei levá-los a seus aposentos. Avisarei a baronesa de sua chegada logo cedo. Querem comer alguma coisa senhores?

-Não.-o lorde olhou ao redor e seus olhos azuis fixaram em um ponto na escadaria, reparando na figura de Louise.-Poderá se retirar em seguida. Eu conheço a casa e não precisa se preocupar.

Louise ficou encantada com os belos olhos do lorde. Apesar de ser um sonho, concluiu que era muito bonito. Em seguida, levantou-se e voltou ao quarto rapidamente. Ao entrar fez barulho e Amanda sentou-se na cama, tal qual uma sonâmbula.

-Que foi?

-Volte a dormir. Está sonhando.-avisou Louise.

-Estou?

-Eu sei que estou.-Louise se jogou na cama.-Sonhei com um belo lorde, de vestido amarelo e laranja.

-Ah...que bom.-e Amanda volta a deitar e dormir.

Continua...

É..mais um fic UA...de presente para as minhas amigas.

E detalhe...o casal principal ainda não apareceu!

Aguardem e confiem!

bjs


	2. Capítulo 1

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 1:**

Manhã seguinte, na Mansão Blackmoore.

Todas as senhoritas Dawes estavam reunidas à mesa para o desjejum, a baronesa apreciava uma xícara de chá, enquanto seu criado lhe servia uma fatia de bolo. A baronesa olhou intrigada para Louise, que parecia imersa em pensamentos.

-O que lhe aflige Louise?-perguntou de repente e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

A menina arregalou seus grandes olhos escuros e pigarreou antes de responder:

-Estava lembrando de um sonho estranho que tive ontem.

-Sonho?

-Sonhou com o homem com quem vai se casar?-Amanda foi logo perguntando ansiosa. -Eu sonhei com cores azuis e não vi rosto algum.

-Sonhei sim... Com um rapaz loiro e muito bonito, que chegou a nossa casa, acompanhado de um amigo com trajes exóticos e... mas que usava um vestido estranho!

Igor derrubou uma xícara ao ouvir isso.

-Do que estão falando?-indagou a baronesa.

-Bom dia a todas. -uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de todas e a baronesa ergueu-se da cadeira com um sorriso. Era Lorde Francis Furneval e ele estava acompanhado por seu amigo, Mu.

-Bem vindo, Lorde Furneval. Espero que tenha passado bem e...

De repente, Louise é acometida por um ataque de tosse, parecendo que havia se engasgado com o pão que devorava a pouco. A jovem parecia ter se assustado ao ver o Lorde. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e ela tentava respirar.

Igor, como um criado prestativo, com um tapa nas costas da jovem, tentou desengasga-la e não obteve sucesso.

- Por Deus! Louise!

A baronesa começou a ficar aflita com o ocorrido, até Mu fazer a menina se levantar, a abraçá-la por trás e com um movimento nunca antes visto por aquelas damas, apertar o corpo de Louise e esta expelir o pedaço de pão que ameaçava sua vida, e este cair na xícara do ilustre convidado e ela pode respirar novamente... Apesar da vergonha da situação.

-Obrigado, Mu. -diz o lorde, fazendo um gesto para que o mordomo trocasse a sua xícara. -Minha cara prima, está bem agora?

- Oh... -Louise sai correndo para o andar superior, sendo seguida pelas irmãs preocupadas, deixando a baronesa e seus convidados sem ação.

-Eu... Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. -diz a senhora de Blackmoore.

-Não foi culpa sua. -respondeu o lorde.

-Com licença, preciso ver se ela está bem mesmo. -e saiu da sala de jantar.

-Aceita pão?-Igor perguntou, fazendo o lorde arquear a sobrancelha.

-Não, obrigado. -ele se serviu de leite morno e suspirou. -Pior do que eu imaginava amigo.

-Acredita mesmo nisso?-indagou Mu, aceitando o pão oferecido pelo mordomo.

-Sim. Eu deveria ter voltado há cinco anos atrás.-colocou a mão sobre a boca, em um gesto de preocupação.-Minhas primas ficaram sem protetor! Deveriam estar casadas! E preciso ter certeza de que ninguém lapidou os bens deixados por meu primo a elas e a viúva!

-Elas... Me parecem bem.-Mu comentou.

-Carla e Inis passaram da idade de se casarem! Thatiane e Vanessa já deveriam estar sendo cortejadas!-enumerou o lorde. -Melissa e Amanda já deveriam ter sido apresentadas à sociedade! Lógico que a baronesa fez um bom trabalho mantendo caça-dotes longe das meninas, mas...

-Louise.

-Como?

-Não citou sua prima Louise. -insistiu Mu.

-Ela é uma criança, não viu?

-É mais velha que Melissa... Deveria ser apresentada a sociedade e a um futuro pretendente também.

-Ela... Parece-me desastrada demais!

-Era ela quem nos vigiava do alto da escada?

O lorde lembrou-se da visão da dama em trajes de dormir do alto da escada quando chegou. Ela parecia querer se esconder, mas não obtivera sucesso. Os cabelos longos e soltos pelos ombros, um pouco desalinhados na ocasião, mas que não diminuíram a beleza natural que possuía.

-Sim. -pigarreou e disfarçou bebendo leite.

-Não me pareceu uma criança quando a tive a pouco em meus braços. -sorriu e seu amigo o fuzilou com o olhar. -Eu não abracei sua prima com segundas intenções. É testemunha que a salvei!

-Melhor não comentar isso novamente meu caro!-disse em um tom irritado.

-Perdoe-me minha indelicadeza. -Mú sorriu, bebendo o chá. -Você deveria cortejá-la!

-Enlouqueceu? É minha prima!

-De terceiro grau.

O mordomo limpou a garganta, como se quisesse lembrá-los que estava ali, ouvindo tudo.

-Não voltou a Londres para resolver a situação de suas primas e arranjar uma esposa antes de retornar à Índia? Então, case-se com uma delas!

-Não é tão simples assim, Mu... Ela tem que aceitar minhas condições.

-Queria ver a reação de suas parentas quando vier a contar-lhes sua atual condição. -Mú riu. -Louise não estranharia sua condição. Afinal, ela já o viu usando um "vestido".

O lorde suspirou com tédio e o mordomo arqueou a sobrancelha imaginando se o Lorde era uma daquelas pessoas com comportamentos excêntricos e que se vestiam de mulher quando estavam sozinhos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mais tarde.

-Nunca me senti tão envergonhada em minha vida!-Louise ainda se lamentava, enquanto caminhava pelas calçadas com suas irmãs e o mordomo logo atrás, carregando pacotes em seus braços. -Ainda bem que o lorde já havia saído quando desci do quarto!

-Foi um infeliz acidente, mas não deveria ficar se martirizando!-aconselhou Carla, parando em frente a uma loja de chapéus. -Ele é um cavalheiro e não ficaria tecendo comentários do ocorrido.

-Espero. -suspirou novamente, não havia comentando com as irmãs que era com ele que sonhara na noite anterior, isto é, agora não acreditava que fosse um sonho.

-Vamos terminar as compras e voltar logo a tempo de almoçarmos em casa.-pediu Inis entrando na loja.

-Louise. -Amanda a puxou pelo braço.-Me conte mais sobre o seu sonho!

-Em casa eu contarei e...

Um vento forte passou naquele momento, fazendo as damas se encolherem. Mas a força do vento foi tal que acabou por carregar o lenço que Amanda segurava em sua mão.

-Meu lenço!

A menina correu, acompanhada das irmãs menores, atrás do lenço. O vento o carregou até perder as forças e este caiu aos pés de um cavalheiro, que se abaixou para pegar o delicado tecido.

Naquele momento, as meninas pararam de correr e ofegantes ficaram observando. O homem, de bela aparência, cabelos longos soltos, mas bem cuidado, bem vestido e apoiado por uma elegante bengala fitou as meninas, mas seus olhos pousaram em Amanda, deixando-a com a garganta seca de repente.

Profundos olhos azuis pareciam estudá-la, e ele deu um sorriso charmoso ao entregar a ela a peça.

-Certamente deve ser seu, senhorita. -Ele inclinou-se levemente para frente.

-São azuis... -ela murmurou.

-O que disse?-perguntou curioso.

-Oh, nada... Nada!-ela pegou o lenço disfarçando. -Obrigada cavalheiro. É estrangeiro?

-Como percebeu? Tenho treinado para falar seu idioma com perfeição.

-Uma leve entonação na letra r.-ela disse, como se fosse entendida no assunto.

-É muito observadora! Permita-me que me apresente... Sou Kanon Tassouli, de Athenas.-pegou a mão da menina e a beijou.-Seu humilde servo.

A reação de Amanda foi o de corar e as palavras sumirem da sua boca. Algo inédito de se acontecer. Vendo que a irmã hesitava e engasgava em se apresentar, Thatiane tratou de fazer as apresentações.

-Prazer vossa graça. Somos irmãs e eu sou Thatiane Dawes, esta é Melissa Dawes e por fim, minha irmã, Amanda Dawes.-sorriu e Amanda ficou mais corada ainda.

-Amanda? Um belo nome, aliás.

-Obrigada.

-Bem, preciso ir. Meu irmão está me esperando para um almoço de negócios e não gosta que eu me atrase.-fez de novo um gentil cumprimento com a cabeça.-Em breve nos veremos novamente, senhorita Amanda Dawes.

Assim que viram que o cavalheiro se afastara, as meninas começaram a rir entre elas, como se comemorassem o fato de um cavalheiro ter aparecido. Todas menos Melissa que achava esta atitude e comportamento inadequado.

-Se Carla estivesse aqui teria arrancado suas orelhas!-repreendeu a caçula.-Thatiane praticamente você jogou Amanda nos braços daquele desconhecido!

-Ele não é bem um desconhecido. -Amanda defendeu. -É o senhor Kanon Tassouli de Athenas. E certamente é um homem de negócios bem sucedido, pelas roupas e pela educação. Viu que ele falou que tinha um almoço de negócios?

-Mesmo assim! Foi um comportamento inadequado!

-E ele tem olhos azuis... -ela suspirou.

-Muitos homens têm olhos azuis.

-Não entende Melissa? Eu fiz a simpatia de Santo Elias e sonhei com cores azuis. E o senhor Tassouli tem olhos azuis!-voltou a suspirar. -É com ele que vou me casar!

Melissa suspirou ruidosamente, achando que as irmãs estavam ficando obcecadas demais com a idéia de se casarem.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Após um longo trajeto, Kanon afastava-se do elegante bairro londrino e se aventurava por uma das várias ruas empobrecidas daquela grande cidade. Passando por homens que se ocupavam em suas profissões, entrou em uma humilde pensão.

Sem olhar para os demais hóspedes que comiam a sopa servida ou se embebedavam em algum canto, três homens sentados em um canto o observaram atentamente.

Kanon subiu as escadas até um quarto, abrindo a porta e entrando em seguida.

-Chegou finalmente!

-Olá, meu caro irmão!-Kanon cumprimentou o homem, cuja imagem era exatamente igual a dele, mostrando nitidamente que eram gêmeos.

Saga Tassouli era o mais velho, e sempre mantinha uma expressão mais séria em seu olhar. Este era um traço que o diferenciava de seu irmão Kanon, cujos olhos refletiam muito de seu caráter arrogante. Ele estava sentando perto da mesa, onde degustava da refeição, feita de pão, carne e queijo. Bem como uma garrafa de vinho para saciar a sede.

-Então? Conseguiu?-perguntou, enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne e se servia.

-Claro!-Kanon puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se defronte ao irmão, se servindo de um pedaço de queijo. E em seguida mostra um envelope, retirado de sua casaca.-Convites para a festa na mansão Villers.

-Perfeito!-Saga apontou a faca para o irmão, não de maneira ameaçadora, mas como se quisesse lhe ensinar algo.-Muitas damas, viúvas ou desesperadas para casarem por terem passado da idade estarão por lá. Basta escolhermos as que ter o melhor dote!

-Acha mesmo que este plano dará certo?

-Certamente que sim! Conquistaremos tais damas e nos casaremos com elas. E voilá...viva a vida sem preocupações e com luxo!

-Bem. Eu já tenho alguém em vista.

-Quem?

-Uma das senhoritas Dawes.-sorriu ao dizer isso e comeu um pedaço de carne.

-Dawes...Dawes...-Saga parecia refletir sobre o nome.-Claro! São filhas do falecido Barão de Blackmoore! Perfeito irmão! Elas são herdeiras de uma grande fortuna e não possuem nenhum homem nesta família que possa interferir em alguma decisão de casamento entre elas!

-Mas e a tal viúva?-Kanon pareceu preocupado.

-O que tem ela?

-Soube assim que chegamos a cidade que ela vive reclusa deste a morte do marido. E não permitem que façam a corte as enteadas!

-Deve ser uma velha avarenta que não quer dividir a fortuna que herdou com outros!-concluiu Saga.

-Velha? Me disseram que...

-Não se preocupe. Eu manterei a velha longe para que corteje a sua dama Dawes e se case com ela logo!

-Bem...quanto a barone...-Kanon parecia querer dizer algo.

-Como se chama a sua dama escolhida?

-Amanda Dawes.-a lembrança da jovem dama o fez esquecer do que ia dizer ao irmão sobre a baronesa.

-Escreva o que eu digo. Em menos de três meses será Amanda Dawes...Tassouli.-e sorriu.-Ela tem irmãs em idade de se casar?

-Seis pelo o que soube.

-Perfeito! Mas jogarei meu charme para outra dama. Para que não desconfiem de nós.

-Dois dias para o baile.

-Dois dias para mudarmos nossas vidas!-ergueu a caneca com vinho e escutou batidas na porta.-Atenda.

-Por que eu?-Kanon se levantou indignado.-Sou seu irmão, não seu criado.

-Mas sou o mentor intelectual de nosso futuro!

Kanon resmungou algo em grego e abriu a porta, fechando-a depressa em seguida. Saga o olhou, estranhando tal comportamento.

-O que foi, homem?

-É...é...é ele!-apontando para a porta, que agora era socada.

-Ele? E deixou que ele o visse?

-Mandou que eu atendesse a porta!

-Não dê ouvidos a tudo o que eu digo!

-SAGA E KANON! ABRAM ESTA PORTA OU TEREI QUE CHAMAR AS AUTORIDADES SEUS CANALHAS!

-Policia?!

-Droga! Este cara não desiste? Culpa sua!-apontou para Kanon.

-Por que minha culpa?

-Quem seduziu e dormiu com a irmã dele em Athenas, nos obrigando a fugir para a Inglaterra, antes de sermos mortos?

-Eu não a seduzi!-defendeu-se indignado, segurando a porta que parecia querer ceder.-Ela me arrastou para o estábulo! E aviso que Diantha foi quem me ensinou muitas coisas!

-Diz isso para ele!-apontando para a porta.

-Está louco! Ele me matará!

Um novo empurrão e a porta cede, jogando Kanon longe. Saga mantinha a postura e a expressão tranqüila, bebendo seu vinho ao ver o quarto ser invadido pelos irmãos Petronades, aparentemente zangados. Notou cauteloso que um terceiro, que não parecia se ocidental, mantinha a guarda na porta. Colocou a caneca na mesa e abriu os braços com um sorriso.

-Aiolos, Aiolia! Quanto tempo! Como está o velho Nikola? E sua adorável mãe e bela irmã?-calou-se quando viu o punhal apontando para a sua garganta.-Isso é mesmo necessário?

-Viemos cobrar uma divida de honra!-disse Aiolia, com o punhal na garganta de Saga.-Pela honra de minha família e de minha irmã, vamos sangrar vocês como porcos que são!

-Amigo...aqui na Inglaterra as coisas não são resolvidas assim.-Saga afastou a lâmina com um dedo.-Sejamos civilizados. Ademais...degolar a mim e meu irmão não irá restaurar a honra da bela Diantha.-sorriu.-Casamento sim! Levem Kanon para que case-se com sua adorável irmã e todo mal estará remediado!

-Como me joga assim no covil dos leões, seu irmão desnaturado!-Kanon se levanta, protestando.-E o amor fraternal?

-Tenho mais amor ao meu pescoço intacto, irmão.

-Diantha se casou com um dos nossos primos, que gosta muito dela apesar de seu comportamento vergonhoso. Ele irá colocá-la no caminho certo. -diz Aiolos, que estava parado no centro do quarto. Ele caminhou até Saga e se serviu de vinho.

-Transmita aos noivos meus sinceros parabéns e votos de felicidade!-respondeu Saga se afastando de Aiolia e do seu punhal.

-Procuramos apenas lavar nossa honra com seu sangue!-diz Aiolia.

-Outra vez esta conversa de sangue!-Saga faz cara de repulsa.-Não tem uma maneira menos suja de se resolver isso?

-Verdade.-diz Kanon.-Trabalhos forçados!

-Indenização!-aponta Saga.

-Indenização?-Aiolia olhou curioso para os gêmeos.

-Sim! Darei uma generosa quantia em dinheiro pelo ocorrido. Para pagar por todo o infortúnio de terem viajado de Athenas até aqui. E Kanon pagará também uma boa quantia, para que Diantha e seu afortunado marido, comecem a nova vida com conforto!

-Hmmm...-Aiolos e Aiolia ficaram pensativos e o mais velho assentiu.-Certo. Paguem-nos dez mil libras.

-DEZ MIL!-os dois pareciam horrorizados.

-Cada um.-concluiu Aiolos.-Agora!

-É uma fortuna!-Kanon protestou.-Não temos tal quantia...

Ambos sacaram os punhais.

-Neste momento conosco!-completou Saga.-Precisamos de um prazo, afinal!

-E por que o daríamos a vocês?-Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Porque meu irmão e eu casaremos em breve, com damas bem ricas. Após os casamentos teremos os dotes e com isso pagaremos a dívida de honra!

-Casarão com herdeiras? Quando?-Aiolia não acreditava.

-Ainda não sabemos quem são as noivas.-concluiu Saga.

-Você não sabe, eu já tenho alguém em vista.-corrigiu Kanon.

-Bem lembrado.

-Expliquem-se!-ordenou Aiolos.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Kanon deu os ombros e Saga resignado explicou aos irmãos Petronades seus planos de desposarem ricas herdeiras. Aiolia parecia não dar créditos a tal plano, mas Aiolos escutou tudo atentamente.

-Está bem.-Aiolos concordou, para o espanto de seu irmão caçula.-Mas ficaremos perto de vocês até tenha concluído seus planos e nos dado o dinheiro.

-Confiem em mim.-diz Saga com um sorriso.

-Não confio em vocês!-apontou para o rapaz na entrada do quarto.-Mas nele eu confio.

Os gêmeos observaram o rapaz de traços orientais entrar no quarto e olharam confusos para os Petronades.

-Ele tem uma dívida comigo.-explica Aiolos.

-Todos devem pra ele?-murmurou Kanon que recebeu um cutucão de Saga.

-A caminho da Inglaterra, ele foi salvo por meu navio. Um náufrago que precisava vir para este país, cumprir uma missão pelo seu senhor, certo Ikki?-perguntou ao rapaz que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.-Ele fala muito bem o inglês e vai ser meus olhos e ouvidos. Ikki ficará na cola dos dois, me manterá informado de seus passos. Se tentarem me enganar, ele matará os dois!

-É só um contra nós dois. Damos conta.-sussurra Kanon a Saga, que concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

O rapaz chamado Ikki se aproximou, apesar de vestir roupas ocidentais emprestadas, carregava nas costas um objeto comprido, embrulhado em um tecido de aparência cara, preso com uma tira de couro. Ele retira o tal objeto, desenrolou o tecido e revelou o objeto.

De posse dele nas mãos, sacou com uma velocidade impressionante o que seria uma espada e partiu em duas a mesa onde estava o almoço, guardando a espada com fio impecável novamente. Ele observa Saga e Kanon com frieza.

-Creio que nos daremos bem!-sorriu Saga, cutucando Kanon para que ele fechasse a boca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dias depois... Mansão Villers.

Uma bela noite para um baile.

Enquanto Kamus duPont, Visconde de Chanttél e futuro Barão de Villeirs, se deslocava em meio ao barulhento baile promovido por sua avó, ele procurava com o olhar seus melhores amigos, que se ocupavam em observar as damas presentes e a convida-las para a dança.

Kamus suspirou. Ao menos eles manteriam as donzelas com sonhos de casamento afastadas dele. Ele sabia que a intenção da matriarca da família era que seu relutante neto, o único varão da família, encontrasse uma noiva entre as debutantes, se casasse, assumisse o título de Barão e perpetuasse o nome da família.

Ele tinha outros planos. E o casamento não era um deles.

- Sua avó não desiste, meu bom amigo.- Kamus olhou para a figura do jovem estrangeiro que se tornou seu melhor amigo desde que se conheceram há cinco anos.

- Ela ainda tenta, Milo.

- Não pode culpá-la por querer ver um bisneto antes de morrer.-diz e sorri para uma garota que esconde o rosto ruborizado sob o leque.

- Que espere Lucy se casar!-exclamou.

- Ela sabe que sua irmã logo terá pretendentes e um casamento respeitável. Você...por outro lado.

- Sabe o que penso de casamento.-sorriu de volta.-E pretendo ficar longe dele.Aliás, onde está Shura?

- O espanhol? Dançando com Lucy.-apontou discretamente e Kamus olhou imediatamente contrafeito para o meio do salão.

- Que ele não ouse encher a cabeça de minha irmã com tolices românticas! Eu o matarei!-bufou Kamus e Milo gargalhou.-Vamos, temos que sair daqui e encontrar os outros na casa de madame Shannon.

-O baile está cheio de belas mulheres. E mais damas estão para chegar.

-E nenhuma irá me fisgar!

- Como se isso fosse fácil!-riu.-Um dia alguém irá te fisgar com estas "tolices românticas", meu amigo.

-Nunca!

-Nunca diga nunca! Meu velho pai sempre me dizia isso!

-Tal mulher ainda não nasceu, Milo. E quando nascer, estarei velho demais para ela! Eu nunca irei me casar! E tenho dito!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Southampton...noite.

Quem por ali passasse e visse o casarão com um belo jardim a sua frente, e fosse de fora da cidade e região, veria uma residência onde uma família vivia em harmonia. Todos conhecem o bom médico da cidade, viúvo e pai de duas lindas damas.

O bom doutor Hopkins tinha uma vida boa, uma linda casa herdada de seu avô, sua família era respeitado nesta cidade, mas apesar de tudo...

Quem por ali passasse e visse o casarão com um belo jardim a sua frente, não imaginaria o furacão que ali reside.

Gritos foram ouvidos, parecia que um terremoto abalava aquele casarão. Mas os moradores locais até estavam parcialmente acostumados com a confusão que vez ou outra abalava aquele lar, quando o bom doutor Hopkins tentava apresentar a sua filha mais velha, um pretendente.

-Quem será o pobre coitado hoje?-a velha senhora Thompson apareceu correndo até a janela de sua casa, que ficava defronte a do médico, tentando ver alguma coisa.

-Martha, deixa de ser curiosa e venha dormir mulher!

-Cale-se Earl!-ela o repreendeu.-Nada de interessante acontece por Southampton! Só os acessos de fúria da senhorita Annely Hopkins quando aparece algum pretendente! Será que os homens desta cidade não aprenderam? Deve ser o sangue americano da mãe! A falecida senhora Hopkins era muito geniosa!

Earl Thompson desistiu de argumentar com a esposa curiosa e subiu para o quarto dormir.

Naquele momento, a porta da frente do casarão foi escancarada e um pobre rapaz saiu correndo de dentro da casa, em pânico, seguido pelo bom doutor e sua filha mais nova, Luna. Uma bela jovem de traços delicados, vivos olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros e lisos.

-Olha Earl! É o filho dos Fergunsons, o Izaiah!-balançou a cabeça negativamente. -Eu sabia que as visitas dele eram com segundas intenções!

-Senhor Fergunson! Volte!-implorava o médico.

-Nunca!-gritou parando no portão, mostrando o olho roxo.-Eu não volto para esta...esta...megera que você chama de filha!

-Não ofenda minha filha, seu moleque!-repreendeu o médico.

-Ela não é uma mulher! É uma fera!-e saiu correndo.

-Ah...minha gastrite!-gemeu o médico se apoiando no portão.-Sua irmã vai me matar um dia, Luna.

-Papai. Deste jeito não dá! Eu nunca vou me casar se Annely não se casar primeiro!-disse chorona.

-PAPAI!-gritou alguém em fúria da varanda da casa.

Lá havia uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados, olhando com fúria para o pai e para a irmã.

-Desista papai! Eu não vou me casar! Pare de me apresentar pretendentes!

-Annely!-a irmã protestou.-Eu quero me casar!

-E eu com isso?

-Só posso casar se você se casar primeiro!-nervosa.

-Então se conforme. Porque eu não vou me casar!

-Ai minha gastrite!-gemeu o médico.-Um dia Annely...um dia hei de aparecer um homem que a levará ao altar! E aí, eu quero ver!

-Tal homem ainda não nasceu, papai. E quando nascer, estarei velha demais para ele! Eu nunca irei me casar! E tenho dito!

E Annely Hopkins entrou na casa, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Betado por Arthemisys.**

Mansão Villers.

O baile transcorria com alegria. Os músicos tocavam valsas que incentivavam os pares em meio ao salão. Jovens senhoritas olhavam discretamente para os rapazes solteiros da festa, escondendo com leques os risos e cochichos cúmplices, quando algum deles as cumprimentavam.

Em um canto do salão de bailes, a Viscondessa de Chanttél se abanava com um leque, fingindo que prestava atenção aos diálogos das amigas próximas, mas com o olhar fixo em seu neto. Kamus estava em um canto, ao lado do amigo Milo, em uma postura aparentemente relaxada, mas a velha dama sabia que ele procurava uma desculpa para sair dali imediatamente.

-Não está dando certo. - Reverendo Malloren comentou, ao sentar ao lado da Viscondessa, com um prato de guloseimas retirado da mesa do buffet. -Ele não demonstra interesse algum pelas damas presentes!

-Eu avisei. -a senhora suspirou. -Mas... Ainda faltam chegar muitas convidadas, pois o baile começou há pouco tempo!

-Isso é verdade. Se esta noite ele não encontrar sua dama... Iremos para o plano B. - avisou o reverendo.

-Plano B? Que plano B?

-Ainda não pensei nele. -comendo uma tortinha de limão, e fitando a Viscondessa que tinha uma expressão incrédula. -Confie em mim, querida. Quando decido juntar um casal, eu não falho!

-Eu confio, Adam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma carruagem para diante da Mansão Villers, e de dentro dela Saga e Kanon saiam como verdadeiros cavalheiros, devidamente trajados. Saga então falou para o jovem que dirigia a carruagem.

-Você... errr...-tentando lembrar o nome dele.

-Amamiya Ikki. -respondeu o rapaz, com ar sério.

-Isso... Nome comprido e complicado. Vou te chamar só de Ikki. -ele colocou as mãos atrás do corpo. -Leve a carruagem para onde estão as outras e venha nos buscar somente mais tarde. Decerto compreendeu que não pode entrar conosco ali.

-Sim. -Ikki incitou os cavalos a galoparem, se afastando dos gêmeos. -Bakaiaro!

-Do que ele me chamou?-Saga perguntando a Kanon.

-Bácaiaro.-respondeu o gêmeo.

-O que isso quer dizer? Eu não entendo o idioma dele!-subindo as escadas.

-Deve ser "senhor" ou "lorde" em japonês. -concluiu.

-Será?-fez ar de quem não acreditava. -Ele não diria isso com deboche, diria?

-Não sei. -sorriu, entrando no salão e caminhando até a anfitriã, a Viscondessa, que recebia os convidados naquele momento. - Viscondessa de Chanttél! Está mais formosa do que da última vez em que nos vimos!

Dizendo isso beijou a mão da Viscondessa, que fez uma expressão de que não o reconhecia.

-De certo se lembra de mim, não?-Saga beija a mão da senhora. -Somos nós madame, Saga e Kanon Tassouli, de Athenas.

-De Athenas?-a Viscondessa estranhou.

-Sim. -Saga continuou. -Lembro do maravilhoso baile em Paris, onde meu pai... O embaixador Tassouli, dançou com a senhora. Lembra deste baile, Kanon? Éramos tão jovens!

-Ah sim. O embaixador Tassouli!-A Viscondessa fez ar de quem havia se lembrado. -Desculpe como está sua adorável mãe?

-Minha mãe manda saudosas lembranças. -Saga olhou ao redor, como se admirasse a decoração. -Ela aguarda ansiosa que a visite em Veneza neste verão. Como combinaram.

-Ah, creio que terei que adiar a visita. Minha idade não me permite realizar viagens tão longas!

-Ah, que pena!-Kanon pega a mão da Viscondessa. -Mamãe ficará sentida.

-Mas escreverei a ela explicando tudo.

-Ela ficará muito feliz com isso, não é Kanon?

-Certamente Saga.

-Por favor, entrem. E se divirtam. -ela faz um gesto e Kamus se aproxima. -Kamus, conheça os filhos de uma amiga querida de Athenas. Saga e Kanon Tassoulo.

-Tassouli.-Saga a corrigiu, apertando a mão de Kamus.-É um prazer conhece-lo, Visconde.

-De Athenas? Tenho um amigo que nasceu em seu adorável país. -apontou para Milo com a mão, em um gesto amigável. -Milo Alessandros... Saga e Kanon Tassouli de Athenas.

-Muito prazer. -Milo os cumprimenta. -Sua família... Tassouli... São os Tassouli que vieram de Creta?

-Esparta, na verdade. -corrigiu Kanon. -Descendemos dos espartanos.

-Que interessante! Venham, juntem-se a nós. -Kamus vá a frente. -Podem falar mais de sua família enquanto bebemos. O que seu irmão tanto procura?

O francês pergunta a Saga, quando nota que Kanon olhava ansioso pelo salão.

-Ele anseia rever uma bela dama que conheceu há alguns dias. -explicou.-Ele tem esperanças de que a reencontre esta noite aqui.

-Espero que a encontre. Diga-me, Senhor Kanon... Quem é a dama? Talvez eu a conheça.

-Amanda Dawes.-respondeu Kanon e notou a surpresa em Kamus e Milo.-Disse algo errado, cavalheiros?

-Não. De modo algum. -Kamus apressou-se em esclarecer.

-É que as damas Dawes não saem de seu recluso lar desde a morte do pai. -Shura respondeu, ao se aproximar, acompanhado de Lucy. -Seria uma surpresa que elas aparecessem.

-Surpresa por que, Shura?-perguntou Lucy.-Não me diga que dá créditos aos comentários maldosos que fazem a cerca da baronesa viúva?

-De modo algum senhorita Lucy. Você me conhece bem e sabe que nunca dou atenção a fofocas de salão. -beija a mão da jovem que cora.

-U-Hum!-Kamus pigarreia, chamando a atenção do casal. -Esta delicada dama é minha irmã mais jovem, Lucy. -ela estende a mão aos gêmeos, e ambos a cumprimentam um de cada vez. -E este fanfarrão é meu amigo Shura Mendonza.

-Shura Joaquim de la Rocca Hernandez Mendonza. -deu uma leve reverência e sorriu.

-Nome comprido!-Kanon exclamou.

-Costume espanhol. -Shura sorriu.

-Lucy... Creio que há mais rapazes ansiando dançar com você. -Kamus disse a irmã, que entendeu que era para dar-lhes licença.

-Claro. Não posso deixá-los me esperando. -riu e se afastou dos rapazes.

-Uma jovem adorável, sua irmã. -Saga comentou.

-Obrigado. Bem, o que os traz a Londres cavalheiros?

-Negócios de família. -Saga tratou de explicar imediatamente. -Minha família é dona de uma grande frota mercante e queremos expandir negócios. A Inglaterra me parece ser um local ideal para encontrar investidores e futuros sócios!

-Entendo.

-Algo que eu ainda não entendi. -Kanon os interrompeu. -Por que seria algo assombroso assim a senhorita Dawes aparecer?

-Ela e suas adoráveis irmãs talvez nada. -respondeu Milo. -Mas a madrasta dela, carrega uma péssima fama!

-Já tive a oportunidade de conversar com a baronesa viúva e afirmo que tais comentários a respeito dela são maldosos! Nada verdadeiros!-diz Shura.

-Já conversou com ela?-Milo animado. -E como foi? É verdade o que dizem sobre a beleza dela? Quem dera ela me desse a oportunidade de conversar com ela também!

-Um momento. -pediu Saga, sorrindo debochado. -Nosso caro amigo Milo aprecia mulheres mais velhas e experientes?

-Não a conhece, não é?-Kamus perguntou, bebendo um gole de sua taça de vinho.

-Não. E...

De repente a música parou e um burburinho preencheu o salão. Os homens se aproximaram para ver o que acontecia. Na entrada do salão estavam sete belas damas. As mais jovens vestiam-se com cores claras, e mantinham uma expressão que iam do excitamento por estarem ali e do receio por terem chamado a atenção ao chegarem.

-Ela ousou vir...

-Eu pensei que somente as filhas do Barão apareceriam.

-Quem são aqueles?

-Soube que o primo do Barão retornou da Índia para cuidar da família.

Saga escutou duas damas comentarem. Estranhou isso. O que havia de errado ali?

Procurou com o olhar quem poderia ser a tal baronesa que tanto falavam. Não viu ninguém que pudesse ser uma beldade de idade madura. Quem acompanhava as jovens era um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, e ao lado dele outro de aparência exótica.

Foi quando notou com clareza a bela jovem de cabelos ruivos que estava e braço dado com o loiro. Usava um vestido de cor verde, forte, e um decote até ousado, mas que em nada diminuía a sua postura nobre. Em seu pescoço um magnífico colar de esmeraldas, que em nada ofuscava a beleza dela.

Para Saga, ela era a dama mais bela que jamais havia visto antes em sua vida.

Kamus abriu passagem por entre os convidados, fez um gesto discreto para que a música voltasse a tocar, e o salão novamente foi invadido pela valsa. Ele parou diante da ruiva e do loiro, cumprimentou-os e dando o braço à dama ruiva, a levou ao salão. Ela era seguida pelas demais moças e pelos dois rapazes.

-Quem é aquela linda mulher?-e quando ouviu a risada discreta de Shura, percebeu que pensara alto demais.

-Aquela é a baronesa viúva de Blackmoore. -respondeu o espanhol e Saga o olhou incrédulo.

-Não é possível! Ela deve ter a mesma idade que a filha mais velha do barão!

-Soube que é poucos anos mais velha que ela. -Shura sorriu. -E sim. Ela é uma bela mulher que vive reclusa, para a tristeza de muitos jovens que se apaixonaram por ela ao longo destes anos. Mas soube que ela agora abandonou o luto. E fico feliz em ver que é verdade!

-Então, não faltarão cavalheiros a cortejá-la. -comentou Milo, ajeitando o casaco. -Devo me apressar e reservar a próxima dança com a baronesa!

-Esse Milo. -Shura riu ao vê-lo caminhar na direção da dama.

-Diga senhor Mendonza. -pediu Saga. -Que comentários maldosos podem haver sobre aquela bela dama?

Shura perdeu o sorriso no mesmo instante e ponderou sobre como responder.

-Que ela se casou com o Barão por causa do seu dinheiro. -bebeu um gole de licor. -E o matou.

-O que disse?

-São comentários maldosos de damas invejosas da beleza e da fortuna dela. -disse incisivo. -Infelizmente, muitos acreditam nisso.

Saga ponderou se a história pudesse ser verdadeira. Afinal, ela não seria a primeira e nem a última mulher a se casar com um nobre velho devido a sua fortuna. E imaginou se... Ela for exatamente como os comentários afirmavam ser... Poderia atrapalhar seus planos de casar seu irmão com a jovem Amanda.

Foi quando notou a presença de mais duas pessoas entrando no salão, que sentiu o sangue gelar. O que eles faziam ali? Iriam estragar tudo!

-Com licença. -Saga diz antes de deixar Shura sozinho e caminhar apressado até os dois novos visitantes.

O que diabos os irmãos Petronades faziam ali?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Quantas pessoas, Thatiane!-Amanda diz excitada, olhando o salão.

-Sim. Nossa! Fiquei com tanta vergonha quando todos nos olharam. Vocês não ficaram assim?-a irmã pergunta curiosa.

-Eu morri de vergonha!-disse Melissa.

-Finjam que nada aconteceu. -avisou Carla. -E sorriam.

-Olhem! Inis já está sendo cortejada por alguns cavalheiros!-Louise apontou discretamente. -Aposto que logo ela terá todas as danças reservadas!

-Vanessa também. -apontou Amanda. -Ah, ninguém irá me convidar a dançar?

-Se me permitirem. -Amanda virou assustada, mal escondendo a sua surpresa ao ver Kanon diante dela. -Gostaria de reservar as próximas danças somente para a senhorita.

-Senhor Tassouli! Que surpresa!-Amanda sentiu um súbito calor.

-Lembrou-se de meu nome, senhorita Amanda. -sorriu.

-O senhor também se lembrou do meu.

-Impossível esquecer alguém como a senhorita. -estende a mão. -Me permite?

Amanda olhou para a madrasta e ela assentiu com um leve menear da cabeça. Kanon agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e segurando a mão de Amanda a levou para o salão de danças.

-Quem é aquele?-Melissa perguntou espantada.

-Um deus grego... -suspirou Louise.

Lorde Furneval ouviu tal comentário e não apreciou nada.

-Está assim porque Amanda está dançando com um desconhecido ou porque Louise o considerou... "Um deus grego"?-Mú perguntou, sorrindo.

-Não diga tolices. Um baile é para que damas dancem com cavalheiros. E eu estou de olho em minhas primas!

-Vamos Shaka. Não tente me enganar meu amigo!

-Não me chame de Shaka aqui. -ele o advertiu. -Por enquanto, me chame pelo meu antigo nome.

-Esqueci. É que me acostumei a chamá-lo assim. Desculpe. -Mu olhou o salão e depois Louise. -Mas não me respondeu sobre ela, Shaka.

-Chega de tolices!-Shaka o advertiu falando baixo. -Me chame de Francis! E não, eu não me irritei com o comentário tolo de Louise!

-Então posso convidá-la para dançar?-o lorde o olhou sério. -Não? Bem, antes eu que sou seu amigo que outro não?

-Por que esta insistência com Louise?

-Porque em todos estes anos em que eu o conheço você nunca olhou para uma mulher da mesma maneira que olha para ela.

-E como eu olho?

-Como se quisesse protegê-la de tudo e todos. -diz sério.

-Não diga tolices, Mu. É claro que quero protegê-la. Ela e suas irmãs!-disse o lorde, voltando seu olhar para Louise, que naquele momento estava conversando com um rapaz.

Cerrou os punhos e caminhou até ela. Mu sorriu.

-Devo presumir que a chamará para dançar, Shaka?

-Francis!-ele o corrigiu, quase perdendo a pose.

-Como quiser... -Shaka. Digo, Francis. - e se afastou imediatamente.

O lorde caminha até Louise, e com um olhar dispensa o jovem, intimidado pela presença imponente do lorde. Louise o encara sem entender bem, mas percebeu que ele estava irritado com alguma coisa.

-Não está apreciando o baile, senhor Furneval?-ela perguntou, com um sorriso, tentando aliviar a tensão.

-Considero bailes barulhentos demais.

-É o primeiro baile que participo. Estou adorando!-exclamou animada.

O rapaz olhou para Louise e em seguida para o salão, onde a garota olhava com total atenção, os casais que se moviam de acordo com a música.

-Gostaria de me acompanhar em uma dança, senhorita Dawes?-o lorde perguntou, fazendo Louise o encarar espantada. -Somente se desejar, claro.

-Eu adoraria!-ela aceita a mão estendida do lorde. -Pensei que continuaria a me evitar.

-E por que eu faria algo assim, senhorita Louise?

-Bem... O que houve no café da manhã, outro dia... -fica corada. -Nestes dois dias, evitou fazer as refeições conosco... Sai e demora a voltar... Achei que nos evitava.

-Perdão se eu causei tal impressão. Na verdade, eu estava me inteirando dos negócios de sua família, com a ajuda da baronesa e dos advogados de seu pai. -explicou, começando a dançar com ela. -Estive tão concentrado nisso, que perdia a noção de tempo.

-Então não me evitava por causa... Do pão?

O lorde riu. Um riso discreto, mas cujo som Louise achou belo.

-Não. Decerto não foi por causa do pão.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso!-ela sorriu e o rapaz se esforçava para não esquecer dos passos de dança, enquanto admirava o rosto dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro lugar... Em uma casa de reputação duvidosa.

Ela foi levada até madame Shannon por dois homens de aparência rude e nada amistosos há três dias atrás. Invadiram sua casa, ameaçaram sua vida ordenando que lhes dissessem onde estava seu irmão.

Helena Vernon se recusou a ajudá-los. Furiosos, afirmaram que seu irmão havia roubado o chefe deles, e se não pagasse a dívida seria morto! Desesperada para impedir mais esta tragédia em sua vida, afinal Gilen era seu irmão e mesmo que tenha errado não poderia permitir que o ferissem.

Até aquela manhã havia sido deixada em uma casa sem conforto nenhum. Até que o homem que afirmava ter sido lesado por Gilen lhe fez uma proposta. Deixar-se ser leiloada na casa de madame Shannon e pagar finalmente sua dívida.

Levada aquele bordel, a madame Shannon a examinou, em um dos momentos mais constrangedores de sua vida, para ter certeza de que iria leiloar uma virgem. Após ter confirmado aos bandidos sobre o valor que poderia alcançar com o leilão, eles saíram satisfeitos, deixando-a sob os cuidados da cafetina.

Lágrimas amargas vieram aos seus olhos. Helena amaldiçoou sua vida. Há dois anos atrás quando sua mãe ainda era viva, isso jamais iria acontecer. Havia prometido a ela em seu leito de morte que não permitira que Gilen tivesse o mesmo destino que o pai. Um viciado em jogos que destruiu todo o patrimônio que possuíam para pagar divida de jogos. A ruína o levou ao suicídio e a família a miséria.

-Sinto mamãe... Eu vim a Londres procurar meu primo, mas ele não mora mais no endereço que me deixou. E ninguém quis me ajudar a encontrá-lo. -dizia a si mesma em um sussurro. -Desculpe mamãe.

Agora estava ali, para leiloar sua inocência pelo melhor preço, para salvar a vida de Gilen. Se ao menos tivesse encontrado seu primo... Ele era um homem que possuía muitas terras, e pelo o que se lembrava dele quando o viu ainda menina, era um homem de gênio forte e honra inabalável! Ele a teria colocado Gilen no caminho certo e a teria protegido disso tudo! Tinha certeza disso.

Ou então... O gentil cavalheiro que conheceu assim que chegaram a Londres, algumas semanas atrás. Se ao menos soubesse o nome dele... A única lembrança que tinha era de que era muito belo! Com uma rosa em sua lapela, quando a maioria dos cavalheiros preferia cravos.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando aquele momento.

O conheceu quando procurava a residência de seu primo em um bairro nobre da cidade. Ela estava exausta por ter caminhado a tarde toda em vão, e parou sob a sombra de um salgueiro, para descansar um pouco.

Foi quando sua atenção foi tomada por uma bela mansão, com o mais belo jardim de rosas que havia visto em sua vida. Nem mesmo os jardins que sua mãe tanto cuidava, eram belos como aqueles.

Curiosa, aproximou-se mais. Notou que o portão estava entreaberto. Olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém a veria. Empurrou o velho portão e entrou no jardim, apenas para admirá-lo. Sentou em um banco de mármore, próximo a uma estátua de anjo, que parecia vigiar e proteger aquele jardim.

Foi tomada pela tentação de levar uma daquelas rosas vermelhas consigo. Olhou para o anjo e disse-lhe:

-Se importaria se eu levasse uma delas?-nenhuma resposta. -Dizem que quem cala consente.

Estendeu a mão para pegar a rosa, mas reteve seu gesto quando ouviu uma voz.

-Cuidado com a Fera!

Assustada ela levantou-se, e ao virar-se ficou frente a frente com o dono da voz. Como não havia notado a presença dele? Tinha olhos claros, em um tom azul incomum, cabelos longos, cuidadosamente penteados. O cavalheiro estava à vontade, sem um casaco. Estava cuidando dos jardins e tinhas luvas que protegiam suas mãos.

Helena nunca imaginou que haveria alguém assim tão bonito neste mundo. Piscou várias vezes e finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

-O que disse senhor?

-Cuidado com a Fera. -ele sorriu, retirando as luvas. -Não conhece aquele conto de fadas, sobre um castelo com um belo jardim de rosas?-ela não respondeu. -Um comerciante tinha uma bela filha e queria presenteá-la com algo especial, quando retornasse para casa. Mas não encontrou nada que agradasse. Encontrou o tal casarão com o jardim. Sabendo que ela apreciava flores, resolveu roubar uma rosa daquele jardim e leva-lo a sua filha. Mas quem morava no casarão era uma fera temível...

-A Bela e a Fera!-ela respondeu, erguendo um dedo sorrindo. -Eu já li este conto, milorde. Acaso... Compara-se a Fera da história?

-Dizem que eu me torno uma quando quero defender o que me é precioso. -ele sorriu ao dizer isso. -Não queria uma das minhas rosas?

-Ah, me desculpe, por favor. Não tive a intenção, mas são tão lindas!-corada, envergonhada de seu ato.

Ele não responde, apenas com a ajuda de uma pequena faca retira uma das rosas do jardim e com cuidado a livra dos espinhos. Em seguida a entrega a Helena.

-Para você... Bela.

Ela aceita a rosa, ainda espantada com o rapaz diante dela.

-Quem é sua senhoria?

-Apenas um cavalheiro, senhorita Bela.

Em seguida, um homem que parecia ser o mordomo o chamou. O cavalheiro pediu que o esperasse, mas Helena foi embora. Temia chegar tarde no bairro em que estava morando. Ele era perigoso à noite. E temia mais ainda, ficar sozinha com um cavalheiro que mal conhecera, e fazia seu coração disparar.

"Esqueça-o."-dizia a si mesma, quando as lembranças deram lugar à dura realidade.

Duas garotas entraram no quarto para prepará-la. Banharam seu corpo e o perfumaram, depois a vestiram com uma roupa leve, que evidenciavam seu corpo jovem, com poucas curvas. Após concluírem o trabalho, saíram sem dizer nada. Em seguida, a própria madame Shannon entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho. Olhou para o prato quase intocado de sopa e o pão que havia mandado para que jantasse.

-Sei que esta situação é horrível querida. -dizia a cortesã, depositando a bandeja na penteadeira. -Mas deveria se alimentar.

-Como comer sabendo que em breve... Eu... -engasgou. -Oh, Deus!

-O que é mais importante para você, Helena? A vida de seu irmão ou a sua inocência?-Shannon perguntou de repente. -Pense que esta noite irá terminar em breve e poderá voltar para sua casa. A vida de seu irmão será poupada e. receberá uma quantia pelos seus serviços, e poderá ir embora para sua antiga cidade, ou recomeçar em outro lugar. Não será muito, mas o suficiente para que não passe fome por alguns dias.

Helena desviou o olhar diante das frias palavras da mulher.

-Você é muito bonita. Tem o rosto de uma menina. -Shannon ergueu o queixo de Helena examinando-a. - Quantos anos disse que possuía?

-Dezenove.

-É velha demais! Em geral os nobres que aparecem na noite do leilão preferem mocinhas jovens e ingênuas do interior. -ela riu, pegando alguns objetos para fazer maquiagem em Helena. -No leilão, direi que tem quatorze anos, e que veio do interior tentar a vida nesta cidade. Para preservar sua identidade, direi a todos que possui outro nome.

-Outro nome?-estranhou, enquanto a mulher pintava seus olhos, destacando a cor natural deles.

-Sim. Não prefere assim? Prefere escolher um nome para o leilão?

Helena olhou no espelho diante dela.

-Bela.

-Bela?-Madame Shannon estranhou a escolha.

-Pode dizer a todos que me chamo Bela. -e fitou a cortesã. -Como a Bela dos contos de fadas. Só que não estarei indo ao encontro de um príncipe enfeitiçado... E sim a um covil de feras.

Madame Shannon concordou, e caminhou até a porta, antes de sair avisou:

-Eu coloquei um remédio no vinho. Recomendo que o tome. A deixará entorpecida e a experiência não será tão traumática... Bela.

Helena olhou para o vinho e recusou-se a beber. Iria encarar esta parte de sua sina, ciente de seus atos, e de cabeça erguida.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram o fic.

Bjs


	4. Capítulo 3

Um Verão Inesquecível

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 3:**

Mansão Villers... O baile ainda transcorria tranqüilamente.

-O que fazem aqui?-Saga perguntou a Aiolos e Aiolia assim que atravessou por entre os convidados da Viscondessa de Chanttél e os alcançou.

-Viemos ter certeza de que não estragará tudo. -respondeu Aiolia.

Saga olhou para os lados e pediu com um gesto que eles o acompanhassem. Entraram discretamente em uma ampla biblioteca, parcialmente iluminada, e assim que fechou as portas, foi logo dizendo:

-Enlouqueceram? Querem estragar meus planos? E se a Viscondessa desconfiasse?

-Ela não percebeu nada e nem ninguém. -declarou Aiolos, admirando a sala. -Apenas estamos de olho em nosso mais novo investimento.

-Tolo!-respondeu Saga ligeiramente alterado. -Kanon está neste momento dançando com uma rica herdeira. E se não atrapalharem em breve ele a pedirá em casamento e terão seu quinhão nesta história. Até mesmo eu posso ganhar alguma coisa ao me casar com alguma das muitas moças solteiras e ricas deste baile.

-Você?-Aiolia apontou para Saga como se não acreditasse.

-E porque não? São todas muito bonitas, e ricas. Não seria sacrifício nenhum me casar com algumas delas. Exceto a filha de um conde, que além do problema com o peso, parece-me ser vesga a pobrezinha, mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora... -ele abre a porta para que os irmãos Petronades pudessem sair. -Se vão ficar no baile, o façam sem levantar suspeitas e se perguntarem algo...digam que somos sócios nos negócios e apenas isso.

-Muito bem. -Aiolos ajeitava o terno de sua elegante roupa de baile. -Vamos Aiolia, vamos ver como os ingleses costumam se divertir em bailes?

-Certamente. -Aiolia se despediu de Saga com um sorriso debochado.

-Mas ainda ficaremos de olho em você e seu irmão. Não sairemos de Londres sem o dinheiro que nos deve... Ou suas orelhas.

Os dois irmãos saíram e Saga fechou a porta, furioso. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Não iria deixar que eles atrapalhassem seus planos de ter uma vida confortável logo agora que estavam tão próximos disso. Ele e seu irmão sempre viveram na pobreza e na fome, desde que suas memórias lhe permitissem lembrar. O pai os abandonara após o nascimento da irmã mais jovem deles... Leda. 

A mãe desapareceu no mundo quando tinham apenas onze anos, e Leda nunca foi uma menina saudável. Morreu com apenas seis anos, enfraquecida pela fome, não resistiu ao ficar doente. Quando o padre a enterrou, penalizado pelas crianças, ele viu Kanon chorar pela primeira e única vez em sua vida. Ele não se permitiu a isso. Jurou que não morreriam de fome, que não acabariam na pobreza. E se tivesse uma filha como Leda... Jamais a abandonaria como os pais fizeram.

Serviu-se de uma taça de brandy, de uma mesinha na biblioteca, para se acalmar. Foi quando notou que não estava sozinho na sala. Alguém saia por detrás de uma porta lateral, e para a surpresa de Saga, era a baronesa de Blackmoore.

De perto ele teve que admitir que ela era mais bela do que imaginara. Mas o olhar denunciava que havia escutado a conversa que teve com os irmãos Petronades, e isso significaria o fim de seus planos!

-Milady. -A cumprimentou como se nada houvesse acontecido. -Perdoe-me o atrevimento, mas o que faz uma bela dama como você aqui ao invés de estar iluminando o salão com sua presença?

-Fugindo dos olhares das damas e dos galanteios dos cavalheiros. -respondeu, se aproximando e servindo-se também de uma dose de brandy. -Minhas enteadas parecem estar se divertindo tanto que não acho justo atrapalhar este momento de felicidade.

-Tem razão. Quem é vossa senhoria, se me permite saber?

-Lady Juliane Dawes, Baronesa de Blackmoore.

-Não é um nome inglês.

-É francês. Minha mãe o considerou belo desde que o ouviu pela primeira vez. 

-Baronesa... Seu esposo não estaria procurando-a?-fazendo-se de desentendido.

-E por que crê que eu seja casada?

-Disse que possuía enteadas. 

-Sou viúva. -respondeu dando um gole na bebida. -Mas considero todas como minhas irmãs... Filhas. E como tal eu sinto que devo protegê-las deste mundo cruel.

Saga deu um sorriso, entendendo a mensagem que a ruiva queria lhe passar.

-Certamente. Prezamos muito a felicidade de nossos entes queridos.

-Oh, sim... Uns prezam mais que outros. -ela depositou a taça sobre a mesinha e sorriu. -Tanto que manteria qualquer um que tentasse se aproveitar da ingenuidade de alguma das minhas meninas, atrás das barras de uma prisão.

-Castigo apropriado a este tipo de pessoa.

-Com certeza. -ela se afasta de Saga, abrindo a porta da biblioteca e voltando ao salão.

Saga larga a taça de brandy e caminha apressado para alcançá-la. A viu caminhando até Kamus, certamente para lhe falar sobre quem eram os gregos em sua festa. Ele viu Kanon conversando com Amanda, em outro ponto do salão. Não deixaria que tudo fosse em vão.

Sem hesitar a alcançou e a segurou pelo cotovelo, fazendo a dama o fitar entre o espanto e a incredulidade.

-Uma dança, baronesa?

-O que o senhor pensa... -ela não concluiu a fala, ao ser arrastada até o centro do salão.

Ele a segurava firme, conduzindo-a na dança lenta que começava. A baronesa ergue o queixo, fitando-o desafiadora.

-Se acredita que irá me demover da minha intenção de denunciá-lo, esqueça. Eu o farei!

-Acredito que o fará. -ele exibiu um sorriso charmoso. -Vejo em seus olhos que é uma mulher determinada.

-Não imagina o quanto eu sou, senhor.

-Tassouli... Saga Tassouli. -se apresentou. -Ótimo! Aprecio esta qualidade nas mulheres. Só lamento que estejamos em lados opostos no momento.

-Está desafiando o perigo, meu caro. Posso colocá-lo em uma prisão e arruinar a sua vida antes do relógio bater meia noite. -disse com um sorriso.

-E desperdiçar a oportunidade de ter uma bela mulher em meus braços?-a baronesa não sabia se ficava irritada ou embevecida com suas palavras. -Não, minha querida. Nem a ameaça de passar o restante de meus dias em uma cela me faria abrir mão de tão deliciosa e única oportunidade.

Juliane, apesar do nervosismo que sentia, ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, fitando-o.

-Não permitirei que o senhor ou o seu irmão se aproveitem da ingenuidade das minhas meninas.

-Gosto da maneira protetora ao qual se refere a elas. Com certeza será uma boa mãe.

O sorriso nos lábios dela sumiu no mesmo instante em que ele proferira tais palavras. Há muito quando aceitara o pedido de casamento do velho barão, feito com a intenção de protegê-la de uma situação difícil, havia aceitado a idéia de que não poderia lhe dar filhos. Além da idade avançada, e da saúde fragilizada, nunca houve nada entre eles a não ser amizade e companheirismo mútuo. Nunca compartilharam intimidades, e após sua morte decidiu que não se casaria novamente, usando o título que adquirira com o casamento como escudo para jamais ser obrigada a desposar alguém contra a sua vontade.

Já havia aceitado que jamais seria mãe, mas que protegeria as filhas de seu melhor amigo com todas as suas forças se necessário fosse.

Saga pareceu perceber o desconforto que causara nela com as suas palavras aparentemente inocentes. Notou que havia tocado em alguma ferida, e estranhamente sentiu-se mal com isso.

-A dança acabou. -ela declarou, mantendo-se séria.

-Baronesa...

-Com licença. -um homem usando uma farda militar, talvez um capitão, se aproximou. -Permita-me baronesa de Blackmoore a próxima dança?

-Eu... -ela estava para lhe responder, quando outro cavalheiro se aproximou.

-Meu caro lorde Oxford. -dizia o outro com ar afetado. -A baronesa já havia reservado a próxima dança comigo.

Saga estreitou o olhar, principalmente ao perceber que outros homens haviam se aproximado, todos com a intenção de dançar e cortejar a bela e rica herdeira dos Blackmoores.

-Em qual momento ela prometeu isso, lorde Devonshire?-um terceiro inquiriu. -Pois a lady prometeu uma dança a mim esta manhã, enquanto tomávamos um desjejum no clube de esgrima, não é?

-Ah, Marquês de Trymount. Como vai a sua pessoa?-o capitão perguntou com falso interesse, escondendo a irritação.

-Sinto cavalheiros. -ela declarou com um sorriso encantador, não estava a vontade para dançar mais, apoiando a mão sobre o braço de Saga. -Mas este gentil cavalheiro já reservou todas as danças comigo esta noite. Ele veio de outro país e o anfitrião do baile pediu-me que eu o apresentasse a sociedade.

-Ah, mesmo?-o Marquês fitou Saga com cuidado. -E de onde veio, senhor...?

-Tassouli. Saga Tassouli. Eu vim da Grécia, Athenas para ser mais exato.

-E o que o traz a Londres, senhor Tassouli.

-Eu vim a negócios e...

-Ah, cavalheiros. Se vão passar a noite conversando sobre negócios. -a baronesa abriu o leque encenando um ar de tédio. -Vou deixá-los a sós para que conversem mais a vontade. Irei procurar a companhia das outras senhoras.

-Claro, milady. -os cavalheiros se despediram da baronesa com mesuras e beijos em sua mão, tal qual ditava a cortesia da época.

-Até outro dia, senhor Tassouli.-disse a baronesa se afastando.

-Estarei esperando ansioso pelo nosso almoço amanhã milady. -ele disse e a baronesa o fitou sem entender. -Meio dia, no Clube de Esgrima ao qual me falou.

-Certamente. -e se afastou, irritada com ele.

-Uma mulher notável!-Saga exclamou, esquecendo os demais cavalheiros próximos.

-Sim. -o Marquês não escondia a insatisfação.-Gosta de esportes, senhor Tassouli? Esgrima?

-Sim, eu aprecio.

-Então, creio que gostaria de ir ao Clube de Esgrima amanhã, mais cedo do que o horário combinado com a nobre Baronesa e praticar comigo?

-Praticar esgrima? Claro.

-Ótimo. Procure por mim, eu o esperarei. -e com uma mesura o marquês se afasta dos demais.

E Saga tem a sensação de que estava em uma cilada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Southampton.

Uma irritada Annely estava em sua cama, tentando se concentrar no livro de contos, com o quarto parcialmente iluminado pelas lamparinas, quando a senhora Kemble, governanta da casa, entrou.

-Um dia matará seu pai assim, Annely!

A boa senhora cuidava dela e de sua irmã Luna, bem como da casa e de seu pai desde a morte de sua mãe quando menina. Por isso Annely não lhe deu uma resposta ferina, voltando a sua atenção ao livro.

-O pobre homem está tendo uma úlcera por sua causa!-continuou a senhora, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Então meu pai deveria parar de me apresentar candidatos a me desposar. -respondeu virando a folha do livro para continuar a sua leitura. -Izaiah é um impertinente, chegou para jantar e não saia mais daqui. E tentou me beijar a força!

-Ele ousou a tanto?-a senhora Kemple parecia chocada. -Mas é um rapaz tão bonito! De boa família e nunca escondeu que tem sentimentos por você.

Annely fecha o livro com raiva, e estreitou o olhar para a governanta.

-Eu não quero me casar! Será que é tão difícil assim aceitarem esta minha decisão?

-E o que mais uma mulher pode querer? Annely Hopkins, uma mulher sem a proteção de um marido não é nada neste mundo! 

-Eu quero e vou ser escritora! Não preciso de um marido para isso e muito menos da proteção de um homem!

-Você e estas idéias... E sua irmã? Não pensa nela?

-Luna é a pessoa com que mais me preocupo neste mundo, senhora Kemple. Jurei a mamãe que cuidaria dela!

-Ela quer se casar.

-Ótimo! Se ela quer se casar que papai encontre um bom pretendente para ela. Mas que além de tudo a ame e a respeite, ou se haverá comigo. -voltando a abrir o livro.

-Annely, seu pai prometeu que somente casaria a filha mais nova quando a mais velha estiver casada!-a senhora disse aflita.

Annely volta a fechar o livro, irritada.

-Ele não deveria ter prometido nada em meu nome! Eu não pretendo me casar! Os homens são arrogantes, preconceituosos, que se acham donos das mulheres e que não medem esforços para enganar uma mulher para atingir seus objetivos e são mentirosos!

-Mas...

-Senhora Kemple, está tarde e eu quero dormir. -colocou o livro sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, e se cobrindo logo em seguida.

-Não pode julgar todos os homens por causa de um só, querida. -disse a senhora, apagando as lamparinas e saindo em seguida.

Annely não respondeu ao comentário dela. Não adiantaria argumentar. Estava cansada e queria apenas dormir e esquecer esta noite horrível, e se preparar para enfrentar o pai na manhã seguinte.

Tudo o que queria era dormir em paz, e não sonhar novamente com o verão de seus treze anos, quando foi enganada pela primeira e única vez por um homem. Que lhe roubou um beijo diante de pessoas da cidade e prometeu que voltaria para ela no ano seguinte. 

Ele jamais voltou. Foi para Paris, onde a esqueceu com outras mulheres de classe. Certamente se casou com alguma mulher de nome nobre e rica.

O que se esperar de um homem, além de tudo um lorde poderoso naquelas terras? Fora pretensão e ingenuidade da parte dela acreditar que um futuro visconde iria se interessar e se casar com a filha de um médico de família simples e sem posses ou títulos.

-E o odeio. -escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. -Eu o odeio tanto, Kamus!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansão Villers.

Carla Dawes subia a escada que levava ao segundo andar do casarão e do alto teve uma visão privilegiada de todo o baile. Um leque fechado pendia de seu pulso, na outra mão levava o cartão de danças em branco. Não estava inclinada a dançar com nenhum dos cavalheiros presentes. Sentia-se desconfortável ali.

Do alto pode ver suas irmãs que se estavam animadas, felizes. Sorriu, havia se sentido assim quando tinha apenas quinze anos e o pai a apresentara a sociedade em seu baile de debutante.

Viu Amanda conversando animada com um cavalheiro, junto a eles estavam Melissa e Thatiane, sempre vigilantes. Sua madrasta se aproximava de Vanessa, e começaram a conversar. Não conseguia ver para onde Inis fora, mas deduziu que deveria estar conversando com algum cavalheiro, já que desde que ela chegou foi cercada por admiradores, mas notou Louise fazendo novas amizades perto dali, e seu primo e o amigo estrangeiro dele próximos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, pois lorde Francis demonstrava um interesse incomum por sua irmã.

Suspirou. E pudesse iria para casa neste momento, mas não queria estragar a noite de suas irmãs, então discretamente procurou a saída do salão, para poder respirar ar puro.

Do lado de fora, a noite agradável denunciava que o verão finalmente chegava. Logo começaria a estação das chuvas. Pensando no tempo, Carla foi se afastando da mansão até notar que havia andado demais.

Estava perto do local onde os cocheiros esperavam pelos seus passageiros ilustres para levá-los de volta para casa. Os viu mais afastados, conversando para afastar o sono.

-Não deveria estar andando sozinha por aí, senhorita.

Carla virou-se assustada na direção da voz grave e espantada descobriu que ela pertencera a um rapaz de traços orientais, que estava encostado a uma árvore, com as mãos atrás da nuca em uma postura relaxada.

Ele deveria ser um pouco mais velho que Carla, e tinha uma curiosa cicatriz que cortava seu rosto a partir da testa até entre os olhos. E Carla o considerou um homem muito bonito, e de um olhar tão profundo que a fez perder um bom tempo admirando-os.

-Senhorita?

-Ah, sim!-ela percebeu constrangida que o fitava por tempo demais, e isso era uma grosseria!-Perdoe-me, eu não quis... Eu...

-Tsc... Tudo bem. -ele fechou os olhos em um sorriso de lado. -O baile está tão chato assim?-comentou louco para ir embora e dormir.

-Não, mas eu não gosto muito de bailes assim. -respondeu.-Perdoe-me mas, você não é inglês. Apesar de falar bem meu idioma, tem um leve sotaque.

Ele abriu um olho, fitando-a. Depois sorriu:

-É bem observadora.

-Meu pai me dizia isso. E também dizia que a Scontland Yard deveria ter me aceitado como detetive em seu meio. Mas ser investigadora nunca foi minha ambição de vida. -riu. -Se eu fizesse isso, provocaria um escândalo em minha família. 

Ele a fitou, admirando a maneira descontraída dela falar.

-Sou japonês. Cheguei a pouco a seu país.

-E onde aprendeu nosso idioma tão bem?-realmente Carla estava interessada.

-Um amigo de meu pai era um inglês. Um negociante. Tinha belos navios. -respondeu.-Ensinou a meu irmão e a mim seu idioma quando éramos crianças. Eu sempre pratiquei.

-Nossa! Que interessante!-Carla demonstrou genuína admiração, que atraiu mais a atenção dele. -Ah, que descuido meu. Não me apresentei como deveria. Meu nome é Carla... -hesitou em falar o sobrenome, afinal a família era muito conhecida e teve receio de que isso afastasse o novo amigo.- Carla Baker-Sneed.

Repreendeu-se por mentir, e ainda mais envolver o sobrenome de uma boa amiga de sua infância.

-Ikki Amamya. -respondeu após um breve silêncio. -Você não é igual aos outros ingleses, senhorita Baker-Sneed.

-Carla, me chame de Carla. E por que eu não sou igual aos outros?

-Eles teriam me olhado com desdém, ou fingiriam que não notaram a minha presença, senhorita. Por eu ser um simples cocheiro e por ser estrangeiro.

Infelizmente Carla teve que concordar. Muitas pessoas são levadas a agirem assim contra estrangeiros, devido às diferenças e movidas por preconceitos. Mas seu pai era um homem de princípios e ideais que muitos consideravam excêntricos, inclusive o de tratar bem os estrangeiros, principalmente os chineses que chegavam a Londres para trabalharem. 

Muito deles o falecido barão os considerava amigos e visitavam sua casa. 

-Me chame de Carla, por favor. -ela retificou. -Não vejo diferença entre nós.

-É uma dama, dá para perceber pelos seus gestos e modo de falar. -falou se afastando da árvore e se aproximando dela.

Carla havia notado que o modo dele andar era cheio de elegância, que lembravam um nobre. Ele de modo algum era um simples cocheiro, concluiu.

-Não estou acostumado a ser informal. Mas se me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome...

-Então, está bem Ikki. -ela voltou o olhar para a mansão. -Melhor que eu volte, antes que notem minha saída.

-Concordo. 

Carla se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e retornou a mansão logo em seguida. Ikki ficou observando-a, até ter a certeza de que estava dentro da propriedade da Viscondessa. Concluiu que a Inglaterra não era uma terra tão hostil assim.

Voltou a se recostar na árvore, lembrando dos motivos que o fizeram abandonar sua terra natal e ir ao Ocidente. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Encontrar um ladrão sujo, um assassino covarde e lavar a honra de sua família, e com sua espada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não era a primeira vez que Mu participava de um baile destes. Apesar de ter nascido no Tibet, aos doze anos acompanhou os pais em uma mudança de vida e foi para a Índia. Lá conheceu muitos ingleses que ali residiam.

Na Índia, tinham uma boa vida. Os pais tinham dinheiro para dar ao único filho uma educação refinada, e o colocaram em colégios antes freqüentados apenas por pessoas de posses.

Muitos o ignoravam, e até o tratavam com violência. Todos menos um rapaz de cabelos loiros, Francis, que enfrentou ao seu lado um grupo de jovens estudantes que pretendiam surrar-lhe por afirmarem que ali não era o seu lugar. Juntos, Francis e ele brigaram, bateram e apanharam. Mas daquele dia em diante se tornaram inseparáveis como irmãos.

Francis era filho único de um oficial inglês e um homem poderoso que até título de nobreza ostentava, mas nunca fora tratado com desigualdade em sua casa. Era tratado como filho.

E por esta razão, por estar sempre com a família Furneval, acompanhava a sua vida social. Bailes como este não eram novidades para Mu, mas a jovem de riso espontâneo, cercada por admiradores... Sim, era diferente e especial.

-Lady Lucy duPont.-a voz de seu amigo o tirou do torpor.

-O que disse Shaka?-disfarçou.

-Francis!-o lembrou irritado. -A jovem a quem você está admirando de longe há algum tempo. Lucy duPont, é neta da Viscondessa. Foi apresentada a sociedade ano passado, pelo o que me disseram. Muito bonita!

-Sim, é uma jovem muito bonita!-concordou.

-Venha comigo. -o pegou pelo braço e o levou até a dama em discussão.

Lucy parou de conversar com os amigos quando percebeu a presença de Lorde Furneval e seu amigo, que tinha um olhar assustado.

-Milady, espero que não se importe, mas... Meu amigo não fala nosso idioma, mas me confidenciou que admirava a sua beleza e simpatia.

-Verdade?-Lucy olhou para Mú.

Mu empalideceu, e em seguida fuzilou Shaka com o olhar, repreendendo em tibetano:

-(Ficou louco? Acaso é uma vingança pelos comentários que fiz a respeito de você e sua prima?)

-(Claro que é.)-Shaka respondeu em tibetano e depois se virou para Lucy, que parecia encantada com Mu. -Ele me perguntou se poderia convidá-la para uma dança.

-Eu ficaria honrada. -ela estende a mão a Mu, esperando que ele a levasse à pista de dança.

-(Eu me vingarei, Shaka.)-depois fez uma mesura, pegando a mão de Lucy e a conduzindo para a dança.

Shaka, ou Francis, apenas se limitou a sorrir, e a murmurar em tibetano.

-(Ah, doce vingança. Shaka, você é brilhante!).

-O que disse milorde?-Louise perguntou, aparecendo de repente, assustando-o.

-Ah, eu disse... Que linda valsa!

Louise sorriu, concordando.

-Shaka nesta língua que você disse, significa o que?-indagou curiosa.

-Quer dançar, Louise?-ele não a deixou responder, já a guiando para o meio do salão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro ponto do salão.

-Vamos ter que ficar a noite toda vigiando Amanda e este cavalheiro?-Melissa sussurrou nervosa a Thatiane.

-Você ouviu as recomendações de Inis. Não deixar Amanda sozinha com um homem que visivelmente está interessado nela. Ademais, se ele a quer cortejar, tem que pedir autorização a Juliane ou ao nosso primo!

Melissa revirou os olhos, entediada.

-Tolice! Se ele ousasse fazer algo com Amanda, teria pena dele! Ela tem o punho mais pesado do que muitos homens! Lembra daquele rapaz que nos assediou ao voltarmos da igreja, no parque? Acho que ele ainda procura os dentes da frente que perdeu com o soco que Amanda lhe deu!

Thatiane riu ao lembrar-se da cena. As pessoas ao redor ficaram chocadas ao ver uma Dawes agir daquela maneira, mas Amanda e Louise eram as Dawes que sempre apreciaram esportes, diferentes de muitas damas da idade delas que preferiam aprender a bordar, tocar piano ou ler poesias, as duas aprenderam a montar como amazonas, esgrima e muitas vezes bebiam brandy e uísque com o pai ou com a baronesa na biblioteca ao fim do dia, para o desespero de Igor, o mordomo que sempre repreendeu certas condutas.

Mas irritar Igor era o esporte preferido de todas as Dawes, que não imaginavam a vida sem a presença dele, que muitas vezes agia mais como um irmão super protetor do que um criado.

-Vou dar uma volta!-disse Melissa em voz alta, levantando-se apressada e esbarrando em um cavalheiro, que teve sua casaca formal banhada pelo vinho, que fora derrubado com o encontrão que recebera. -Oh, perdão!

O rapaz, de cabelos loiros escuros, rebeldes, olhos esverdeados, a fitou entre a irritação e a curiosidade. Mas a irritação falou mais alto.

-É o que acontece quando crianças aparecem em bailes de adultos. -comentou, tentando limpar-se.

Melissa e Thatiane ficaram chocadas com as palavras grosseiras do homem. Melissa, mais ainda.

-Cair com apenas um simples acidente causado por uma "criança" é bem típico de beberrões, não acha?-falou com um olhar mortal.

-Melissa!-Thatiane queria que um buraco se abrisse aos seus pés e sumisse diante de tal situação.

O homem a fitou imediatamente. 

-Deveria conter a língua, pirralha!

-E o senhor deveria ser mais educado!-desta vez Thatiane não se conteve diante do que ele havia falado. -Isso não é modo de se dirigir a uma dama, e minha irmã pediu-lhe desculpas. A boa educação diz que deveria ter aceitado e não provocado mais discussões!

O rapaz fitou a garota que falava. Nunca uma mulher se dirigiu a ele desta maneira, e muito menos repreendendo como se ele fosse um menino! Iria dizer algo que a colocaria em seu lugar, mas alguém pousou a mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o.

-Aiolia, a dama está certa. Deveria aprender a controlar seu temperamento meu irmão. -e em seguida fez uma mesura diante das meninas. -Peço perdão em nome de meu irmão. Ele se irrita facilmente.

-Aiolos!-Aiolia não acreditava que o irmão o tratava como uma criança, outra vez.

-Está tudo perdoado. -diz Thatiane e em seguida olha para Melissa. -Não é, Melissa?

A adolescente suspirou, se dando por vencida.

-Sim. E me perdoe por ter te chamado de beberrão, senhor.

-Eu sou Aiolos Petronades, este é meu irmão Aiolia. Não reparem, apesar de parecer furioso como um leão, ele é manso como um gatinho. -sussurrou.

Melissa não conteve um riso, Aiolia ficou vermelho e com vontade de socar o rosto de Aiolos, Thatiane reparando nas feições de Aiolia, realmente não teve como não compara-lo a um leão.

-Agora que o mal entendido foi solucionado. -continuou Aiolos. -Creio que podemos continuar a nos divertir com o baile, não?

Quando Melissa ia responder, notou que Carla as chamava com um gesto discreto. Era a hora de irem embora.

-Talvez outro dia, senhor Petronades. Precisamos ir. -disse Melissa.

-Esperem. Nem ao menos dirão seus nomes?

As irmãs se entreolharam antes de responder:

-Sou Thatiane Dawes e esta é Melissa, minha irmã. -os dois se surpreenderam com os sobrenomes. -Agora precisamos ir. Vamos Melissa.

Quando as duas se afastaram, Aiolia indagou ao irmão:

-Dawes? Mas este não é o nome do...

-Sim. -Aiolos ficou sério de repente.

-Devemos contar ao nosso amigo samurai?

-Ainda não. Não sei qual seria a reação dele ao saber disso. -Aiolos ponderou. Havia simpatizado com a explosiva Melissa e a espontânea Thatiane. -Vamos ter certeza de que o Dawes que ele procura é o mesmo que carrega o sobrenome destas meninas.

Aiolia concordou em silêncio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente Kamus, Milo e Shura haviam conseguido burlar a vigilância da Viscondessa, as inúmeras garotas que foram apresentadas ao relutante visconde, e saíram do baile. E estavam a caminho do Salão de Madame Shannon.

Kamus pagou a mais para o cocheiro que os levasse o mais rápido possível. Queria jogar, beber e pagar os favores na cama com alguma das meninas que ali trabalhavam. 

Durante o trajeto, ouviu as brincadeiras dos amigos sobre a sua avó arranjar-lhe uma noiva, e respondia com uma carranca tais provocações. Chegaram ao destino, e em seguida entraram prontos para encerrarem a noite da maneira que mais gostavam. Com bebidas e mulheres que sabiam como dar prazer.

-Está movimentado aqui não?-comentou Shura, vendo muitos homens ricos presentes, alguns estavam no baile da Viscondessa e como eles, vieram até o bordel encerrar a noite.

Kamus não deu atenção, avistando um amigo que estava a uma mesa bebendo. Aproximaram e foram recebidos com acenos e cumprimentos.

-Diga-me Afrodite. Por que não foi ao meu Calvário?-Kamus o indagou bem humorado.

-Calvário? Ah sim, o baile. -o rapaz sorriu.-Porque eu tive que receber um velho amigo que chegou de viagem hoje.

-Que amigo?-Milo perguntou se servindo do vinho na mesa.

-Eu, seu asno grego. Cáspita!

Todos cumprimentaram com entusiasmo o italiano, incluindo Milo, que respondeu a altura o elogio.

-Bem vindo de volta, Giovanni. -Kamus apertou a mão do amigo. -Ou devo me referir a você pela alcunha de "Máscara da Morte", o terror dos nobres falidos de Londres.

-E eu gostei do nome ao qual me batizaram. -riu e pediu a uma das meninas do bordel que trouxesse conhaque para todos. -Só estou dando a eles o que mereciam.

-Infelizmente, sabe o que penso disso. -disse Afrodite, ajeitando a rosa em sua lapela.

-Já me disse. -Giovanni bebeu um gole do conhaque recém servido. -Mas eles merecem.

-Isso é falta de mulher, amigo. -Shura riu.

-E estamos aqui para resolver isso, se for o nosso problema. -Milo continuou a brincadeira.

-Não, Milo. -continuou Shura. -Penso que a ilustríssima avó de nosso amigo aqui tem razão. -Shura tocou o ombro de Kamus antes de continuar a falar. -Não somos mais crianças ou jovens a procura da nova aventura na noite. Somos homens de negócios, alguns com títulos de nobreza. Creio que devemos procurar uma boa esposa e formar uma bela família.

Shura, Milo e Kamus se entreolharam e responderem em uníssono:

-Nããããooo. -disseram com desdém e brindaram.

-Eu quero me casar. -declarou Giovanni atraindo a atenção deles. -Herdei terras na Itália, casas em Londres, tenho negócios que me rendem uma considerável fortuna ao ano.

-Considerável fortuna? É um dos homens mais ricos da Europa!-replicou Milo.

-Pra que tanto dinheiro se eu não tiver alguém para quem deixar? Tenho dinheiro, mas isso não é o suficiente para estes nobres esnobes. Querem nome, títulos! Preciso de uma esposa de boa família que me dará o nome e o status que desejo. -completou, terminando de beber. -E ainda tenho coisas mais importantes a realizar. Promessas a cumprir.

-Que promessas?-indagou Afrodite, mas pela expressão séria do amigo, achou melhor desviar do assunto. -Eu também procuro pela esposa ideal. Mas nenhuma me parece adequada.

-Eu ainda sou jovem. Tenho ainda lindas damas a entreter antes de me dedicar a uma só. -completou Milo.

-Não procuro ninguém ainda. Mas sei que se encontrasse alguém ideal, eu a pediria em casamento imediatamente. -acrescentou Shura.-E você Kamus?

Kamus ficou pensativo um tempo, como se sua mente estivesse longe, em outro tempo. 

-Mulheres são seres mentirosos. -disse bebericando seu conhaque. -Podem te destruir com a mesma facilidade que dizem "eu te amo". Não meus amigos. Nesta armadilha eu nunca vou cair.

Ele pensou em dizer "novamente", mas se calou. Um pesado silêncio se instalou entre eles, até que Milo o quebrou.

-Por que todos aqui estão agitados?

-Parece que um dos credores de William Prestonly será leiloado esta noite. Na verdade, irão leiloar a virgindade de alguma pobre menina para pagar as dívidas de algum viciado em jogo da família. -Afrodite disse com repúdio em sua voz, desaprovando isso.

Todos concordaram, sabiam que William Prestonly era um brilhante homem de negócios, mas que mantinha muitos deles na ilegalidade e já arruinou muitos homens nos jogos de cartas. Agora aquela idéia de leilão revirava o estômago de todos.

Foi quando madame Shannon entrou no salão e subiu em um palco.

-Senhores e senhoritas presentes... Um momento da atenção de todos.

Silêncio total.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte ergueram-se com brusquidão ao verem a pequena figura em cima do tablado exposta aos olhares luxuriosos dos presentes.

-Meus queridos amigos, apresento-lhes... Bela.

Continua...

Obs: eu sei a noite está longa! Mas eu não quero me apressar e cortar cenas que considero importantes para apresentar melhor os personagens, as tramas, suas motivações e especialmente suas características principais. 

Mas logo, logo... Certas pessoas irão se rever... aguardem!


	5. Capítulo 4

Um Verão Inesquecível

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Betado por Annely!**

-Meus queridos amigos, apresento-lhes... Bela.

No começo, Afrodite achou que estava enganado, mas bastou um olhar para reconhecer a jovem que vira em seus jardins dias atrás, e que não saía de seu pensamento desde então. O que estaria fazendo ali? E porque se submetia a esta degradante situação? Percebeu naquela figura pequenina e desprotegida um medo mortal, mascarado pela maquiagem e pela falsa segurança que tentava impor.

-Que cena degradante!-Kamus comentou irritado.-Por isso não queria vir a este lugar.

Afrodite nem ouvia direito o que diziam, estava concentrado na figura da moça que a qualquer momento poderia ser comprada e violentada por algum daqueles homens.

Os lances começaram. Pequenos de início. Devia fazer algo e rápido.

-Quatrocentos e cinqüenta guinéus!-A voz de Afrodite elevou-se aos demais, assustando os amigos. Um lance alto que afastaria os presentes.

-O que?-se perguntavam, curiosos.

-Quinhentos!-a voz de Lorde Upcot, um homem com fama de machucar as jovens de madame Shannon com jogos bizarros se fez presente, visivelmente atraído pela figura de Bela e pelo desafio do leilão.

-Seiscentos!-rebateu Afrodite.

-Seiscentos e cinqüenta!-insistiu o lorde, nada contente em ser contrariado.

-Seiscentos e setenta e cinco!-insistiu Afrodite, os presentes cochichavam entre si.

-Novecentos!-disse o lorde, fitando agora Afrodite.

Neste momento, "Bela" que se encontrava em cima do tablado, reconheceu um dos homens que a disputavam no leilão. Ele evitava olhá-la diretamente, concentrado em um desafio visual com o outro senhor que dava lances altos por sua virtude. Engoliu em seco. Será que Deus havia atendido suas preces?

-Aquele verme.-vociferou Afrodite.-Mil!

Os murmúrios aumentaram. Upcot ficou lívido, dando as costas ao leilão, desistindo dele. Afrodite sorriu. Agora teria que tirá-la dali.

-Um mil e duzentos!-uma voz grave se fez presente, com surpresa Afrodite fitou o seu dono. Giovanni "Máscara da Morte".

-O que pretende?-Afrodite aproximou-se do amigo.

-Isso não interessa!-respondeu Giovanni.

-Você nunca simpatizou com isso antes! Pretende comprá-la e...

-Não conclua sua frase, se valoriza a amizade que temos.-cortou-o rispidamente.-É assunto meu.

-Senhores?-Madame Shannon os chamou, já animada pelo possível lucro.-Algum outro lance?

-Um mil, duzentos e trinta.-disse Afrodite, enfrentando o olhar duro do amigo.-Se não me disser, terei que vence-lo aqui.

-Nunca me venceu em nada, Afrodite.-Ele sorriu irônico.-Na esgrima, nos jogos. Por que aqui seria diferente?

-Porque não vou deixar que aquela moça seja comprada e violentada.

-A conhece?

-Não. Só conversamos uma vez.

-Senhores. Isso é conchavo!-alertou a cafetina, ignorada pelos dois.

-E mesmo assim gasta uma considerável fortuna com ela?

-Boa questão. Depois discutiremos isso. Ela...é uma dama, pelos gestos e pelo modo que se portava. Não deveria estar aqui! E agora, por que você...

-Longa história.-ele ergue o dedo indicador.-Um mil e duzentos e sessenta. Se a comprar, terá que levá-la ao "quarto", e aos olhos destes pervertidos consumar o ato...e a reputação dela e sua vida estará arruinada, por causa do idiota do irmão.

-Você a conhece!

-Sim.

-Quem?

O silêncio dele foi a resposta.

-Um mil e trezentos!

-Eles sabem o que fazem?-Milo indagou a Kamus e Shura que assistiam tensos o que acontecia.

-Assumiria as conseqüências deste ato?-indagou Giovanni a ele.

-O que?

-Se todos souberem que é Helena Vernon que está ali. Depois desta noite ela estará arruinada.-Fitou o amigo.-Alguém teria que salvar sua honra.

-Você quer dizer? Casar com ela?-engasgou com a idéia.

-Sim.

-Você se casaria com ela?

-Não poderia. Há impedimentos. E você?

-Sim.-respondeu sem pensar.

-Me retiro do leilão.-Giovanni anunciou em voz alta, pegando sua cartola e se despedindo dos amigos.-Amanhã iremos conversar melhor sobre isso.

-Ah...-Afrodite tentou dizer algo, mas o amigo já estava saindo do salão e ele fora cercado pelos demais presentes, que aplaudiam o fim do leilão.

Certo de que iria fazer com que muitas pessoas ficassem irritadas naquela noite, se aproximou do tablado e chamou madame Shannon, cochichando algo a ela. A mulher se surpreendeu, e balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas a mão que segurava seu punho com força demasiada a fez mudar a resposta.

Ela foi ao centro do tablado, bem ao lado de Helena e pediu silêncio aos presentes para falar:

-Senhores...um momento. Devido ao final inusitado do leilão e também pela posição do meu amigo, eu aceitei de bom grado que ele levasse Bela consigo para uma noite prazerosa em sua residência.-os presentes vaiaram e reclamaram, frustrados pois desejavam assistir ao espetáculo no quarto devidamente preparado para isso.-Calma! Lamento, mas atenderei ao pedido do jovem lorde. Ela é toda sua, milorde.

Até aquele momento, Helena não se movera. Estava em choque por tê-lo reencontrado e envergonhada por ser em tais circunstâncias. O que ele estaria pensando dela agora?

Afrodite a tomou nos braços e carregou-a para fora do salão, sob os olhares atônitos dos amigos que assistiam a tudo, jamais imaginando que veriam Afrodite fazer algo parecido com isso em sua vida. Entreolharam-se e balançando as cabeças, voltaram a beber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Residência da família Dawes.

-A senhorita irá me colocar em sérios problemas!-choramingou a empregada, vendo sua patroa vestir a capa negra.-Se o senhor Igor souber, irá me colocar na rua sem pensar duas vezes! E a senhorita sabe que não tenho para onde ir!

-Ludmila, ele jamais fará isso.-respondeu Inis, abrindo a porta e verificando se o corredor estava vazio.-Porque ele nunca nos pegará.

-A senhorita se arrisca muito! E para jogar?

-Não se preocupe Ludmila! Agora deite-se em minha cama e finja que sou eu dormindo. Veremos-nos mais tarde.

-Mas...-Inis não respondeu, saindo pelo corredor.-Oh Deus...

Inis saiu pelos fundos, como fazia todos os sábados a noite, quando todos se recolhiam para dormir. A porta da cozinha, previamente aberta, por Ludmila levava aos fundos do casarão e por um portão velho, na qual somente ela possuía a chave, a dama ganhava as ruas.

Na esquina, como havia sido combinado, um cocheiro a aguardava. Era sempre o bom e fiel George Gatter que a esperava, guardando seu segredo em troca de uma generosa gorjeta, que há muito tem o ajudado no sustento dos filhos. Ela subiu no coche, e o homem indagou:

-O mesmo lugar de sempre, senhorita?

-Sim. Depressa.-ela sorriu matreira.-As cartas me esperam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A carruagem parou diante da imponente construção, mas em seu interior seus ocupantes permaneciam em silêncio total. A jovem lança um olhar para a imensa mansão e em seguida para o homem ao seu lado, que permanecia de olhos fechados, como se cochilasse.

-Vamos entrar, Helena.-ele disse, abrindo a porta. Ela ficou surpresa quando o ouviu dizer seu nome. Como ele sabia?-Vamos. Está muito frio esta noite.

Estendendo a mão para ela, a ajudou a descer da carruagem. Helena apertou mais contra seu corpo franzino o casaco que ele lhe cedera, tanto para protegê-la do frio quanto para esconder o corpo, que o vestido mal cobria. Neste momento engoliu em seco. E se ele a trouxe ali para usufruir do prêmio ao qual adquirira no leilão?

Com tal pensamento, parou de caminhar ficando para trás. O rapaz percebeu a hesitação da moça e a fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. E então decidiu acabar com tais temores.

-Fique tranqüila. Tem minha palavra de cavalheiro que jamais faria algo com a senhorita que não fosse de seu desejo...-sorri de lado.-Incluindo favores na cama, Helena. Jamais forçaria uma mulher a ficar comigo em meu leito. Geralmente, elas o procuram por livre arbítrio.

Ela ficou corada.

-Perdão. Eu não deveria ter falado desta maneira, como se...-ele ficou consternado ao perceber o que havia dito.

-É perfeitamente normal que ache que estou acostumada a ouvir estas coisas, milorde...depois de hoje.

-Não. Não é normal, Helena. De certo modo estou furioso com a situação, mas eu não queria constrangê-la com o que eu disse.

-Como sabe meu nome? Eu não disse ao senhor?

-Um amigo me contou.-quando ela ia perguntar mais, foi interrompida.-Vamos. Conversaremos melhor amanhã. Deve estar exausta.

Afrodite abriu a porta de sua casa e logo seus criados vieram recebê-lo. Quando entregava ao mordomo sua bengala e a cartola, este olhou curioso para a figura de Helena a porta, e fitou o patrão com ar indagador.

-Peça para a sua senhora Lyan arrume o quarto de hóspedes e que providencie tudo o que minha hóspede necessitar. Aquele no fim do corredor, o que tem a visão direta ao jardim de rosas.-ordenou ao mordomo que obedeceu prontamente.-Angeline, leve a senhorita Helena para o quarto dela.

-Sim, milorde!-a empregada com o rosto sardento assentiu imediatamente com um sorriso.-Vamos, senhorita Helena.

Helena olhou incerta para a moça diante dela, e para Afrodite que se servia de uma dose de licor oferecida por um dos criados. Ela então começou a seguir a garota, mas a mão de Afrodite em seu punho, segurando-o levemente a deteve.

-Durma bem, Bela.-ele disse, depositando um beijo suave em sua mão, soltando-a em seguida.

Aquele simples toque de seus lábios em sua pele fez o corpo de Helena estremecer como se o frio da noite houvesse invadido aquele lugar e se concentrado nela...mas estranhamente não era frio o que sentia e sim um calor agradável.

-O-Obrigada Milorde.-respondeu, seguindo rapidamente a jovem chamada Angeline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alta madrugada na Mansão Villers.

Dois homens embriagados desciam de um coche, cantando alto. Um terceiro descia, desajeitadamente, quase caindo e pedia silêncio aos outros dois. Os amigos riram e concordaram em fazer silêncio, mas a porta principal sendo aberta e uma senhora de olhar severo sobre eles os fizeram parar.

-Viscondessa.-Milo cumprimentou com um gesto exagerado de mesura, sendo apoiado por Shura, ou iria cair ao chão.

A distinta senhora revirou os olhos e suspirou, chamando um dos criados.

-Certifique-se de que estes dois irresponsáveis cheguem em suas casas inteiros.

-Sim, milady.-respondeu o criado, ajudando Shura e Milo a voltarem ao coche.

Quando eles saíram, a Viscondessa olhou de maneira repreensiva para o neto. Kamus neste momento sentiu-se novamente com doze anos, quando era pego em alguma arte pela avó e era obrigado a ouvir seus discursos sobre moralidade e comportamento digno de um futuro lorde, fazendo-o praticamente implorar por uma surra, que era mais rápida e indolor.

-Vovó...eu...Ic...-parecia desnorteado.

-Kamus...-ela suspirou.-Quando irá largar esta vida e assumir seu lugar como Visconde?

-Não...não comexe minha cara xenhora.-firmando o passo, caminhando trôpego até ela.-Não vou me casar com nenhuma filha desesperada de algum amigo xeu.

-Eu quero que se case sim. Mas com alguém que você venha a amar e tenha uma família.-ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.-Estou velha demais. Não quero morrer sabendo que está infeliz.

-Eu? Infeliz? Por..porque estaria infeliz se eu bebi os melhores vinhos e estive com belas mulheres?-sorrindo, entrando na casa.

-Mas nenhuma era ela, não é verdade?-disse a viscondessa, sem se virar, mas sabia que o neto estancara com o que dissera.-Você jamais a esqueceu.

-Ela é passado!-disse após um longo silêncio.

-Então porque ainda pensa nela?-ela virou-se com um sorriso terno e fitou Kamus que parecia curado da bebedeira por um momento.-E se ela não se casou com outro, como você imagina? E se...

-E se?-ele riu com amargura.-Ela estava com outro...

-Kamus.

-Eu...vou dormir vovó...dormir...-sentou-se em um divã na sala e deitou-se ali, dormindo profundamente graças a bebida.

A Viscondessa fitou seu neto adormecido e suspirou, olhando para cima e murmurando como se conversasse com Deus:

-O que eu fiz com meu menino? Será que ele me perdoará um dia, Senhor?

E do alto da escada, mais alguém ouvia aquele desabafo com um ar preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outra época...outro lugar.

Uma menininha de cabelos longos e castanhos, presos por fitas rosas corria para alcançar o grupo de garotos a frente dela. Os meninos carregavam varas de pescar feitas de varas de bambu e conversavam animados. Um deles, com o rosto sardento olha para trás e cutuca com o cotovelo o mais alto entre eles, com roupas mais finas que as dos demais, apesar de estar sujo pelas brincadeiras juvenis.

-Ei, Kamus. Olha lá a sua sombra!

O garoto olha para trás arqueando uma sobrancelha, os outros meninos dão risadas altas e Kamus empurra um deles para pararem.

-Chega John! É a Annely, oras!-depois ele olha zangado para a menina.-Que você quer, Annely?

-Nada!-respondeu a menina dando os ombros.-Estou só caminhando.

-Não vai atrás da gente pescar no rio, vai?-inquiriu nada convencido.

-Claro que não! Eu iria me sujar com peixe!-protestou com ar inocente.

-Mas está indo para a direção do rio.-comentou um dos garotos.

-A estrada até o rio é livre!-disse com as mãos na cintura.-E eu vou procurar flores. Só isso.

-Está bem.-ele apontou o dedo para o rosto dela.-Não me siga mais, Birrenta!

-Eu não estou te seguindo, Cara de Fuinha!-mostrou a língua e caminhou passando pelos meninos.

E como Kamus desconfiava, a menina estava por perto. Era sempre assim quando vinha passar os verões na fazenda da família em Southampton. A filha do médico local sempre o seguia. No começo eram amigos de brincadeiras, mas o tempo passava e Kamus ia preferindo a companhia e brincadeiras de meninos, filhos dos empregados da fazenda ou dos moradores locais, a ficar perto da garotinha.

Mas os meninos a ignoravam, concentrados na pescaria. Nem prestavam atenção quando ela pulava entre as pedras escorregadias, fato este que Kamus notou e achou perigoso.

E como ele previra, Annely escorregou e caiu no rio de maneira desajeitada. A reação inicial dos garotos era de dar boas gargalhadas, mas Kamus ficou em pé ao notar que Annely tinha dificuldades em voltar à superfície. Lembrou-se que ela não sabia nadar. Largou a vara de pescar de lado e correu até onde ela estava, a água batia até seu peito e ele a pegou ajudando a ficar em pé.

Annely tossia pela água que engolira, tentando respirar, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava os olhos.

-Sua boba!-ele ralhou, fazendo-a se sentar em uma pedra.

Naquele instante era possível ver a diferença de idade entre eles. Kamus era um jovem chegando aos catorze anos de idade, e Annely mal havia completado sete. E como tal, típico de sua idade e pela situação, ela começou a chorar. Tanto pelo susto quanto pela vergonha.

-Ah, não. Não chora!-lamentou-se. Odiava ver meninas chorando.-Para Annely! Você não chorou quando eu coloquei sapos na sua cama, vai chorar agora?

Mas a menina não parecia querer lhe dar ouvidos, continuando a chorar.

-Para Annely!-suspirou.-Se você parar de chorar eu...eu...-falou baixo para que os outros não escutassem.-Eu caso com você quando crescer!

A menina parou de chorar, fitando-o com os olhos castanhos e marejantes, e fungava.

-Promete?

-Prometo.-ele prometeu. Afinal, não esperava cumprir a promessa a uma garotinha chorosa.-Vou te levar para casa. Vamos.

Ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu. Kamus a carregou nas costas até a vila onde ela morava, e em todo o caminho a menina mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Foi naquele instante que ela sabia que o amava.

E com os sons vindo do andar de baixo, Annely abre os olhos despertando do sonho de quando era menina. Suspirou fitando o teto. Por que sempre tinha que sonhar com ele?

Novamente o barulho e Annely senta na cama, tentando descobrir o que estava havendo, depressa saiu da cama, pegando o roupão e descendo as escadas. Lá embaixo, avistou o pai, que tentava fazer um chá. Ele viu a filha e pareceu sem graça.

-Desculpe se acordei você, filha. Sabe que sempre me atrapalho na cozinha e...

Annely sacode a cabeça e pegou a chaleira das mãos do pai, reavivando o fogo para esquentar a água para o chá. O pai senta em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, suspirando.

-Pode falar papai. O que está incomodando-o?

-Me incomoda ter ver sozinha Annely. Sozinha em uma idade onde a maioria das moças já estão casadas e com filhos!-falou com uma expressão nada contente.

-Casadas, com filhos, gordas e infelizes!-completou pegando duas xícaras.

-Sabe que não é verdade.-o pai ergueu o dedo em riste.-Sua prima Alice está casada e muito feliz! Seus primos também!

-Menos Edmond.-Ela sustentou, colocando uma das xícaras diante do pai.

-Edmond virou padre. Isso não conta.-o pai estava visivelmente contrariado.-Estou ficando velho, Annely. Velho e doente.

-Bobagem papai. Está forte e...

-Não me interrompa.-ele pediu com autoridade e ela o obedeceu.-Não me agrada morrer e saber que minhas filhas estarão sozinhas neste mundo. Sem um marido que as proteja! As sustente!

-Papai, eu não preciso de um marido para me proteger e me sustentar. Edmond escreveu-me dizendo que há pessoas interessadas em meu livro. Quando for publicado, terei como cuidar de mim e de Luna.

Ela foi falando, pegando a chaleira e vendo a água que começava a ferver.

-E quanto à solidão?-ele a indagou e Annely ficou em silêncio.-Desde que sua mãe morreu, eu sei o que é a solidão, filha. Eu falo do companheirismo, de alguém com quem conversar, compartilhar sonhos, tristezas, alegrias...eu não tenho nada disso desde que ela se foi. Não acho justo que se prive disso.

-Pai, isso é...tolice!-ela foi preparando o chá, nervosa com o rumo da conversa.

-Para alguém que quer se tornar uma escritora de romances...dizer que o amor é tolice é algo contraditório, não acha? O que aquela sua heroína diria disso? A apaixonada Ana que espera pelo seu Barão?

-Andou lendo meus manuscritos? Está me espionando?-servindo o chá, nervosa.

-Não. Apenas achei a história...familiar.

Ela abre a boca para responder, pelo menos repete o gesto três vezes, enquanto o pai degustava o chá que ela preparara. Por fim levantou-se furiosa, e subiu de volta ao quarto sem falar nada. O pai sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanhecia...

A carruagem de aluguel parava no local previamente combinado por Inis com o cocheiro, e como sempre ela o paga muito bem pela exclusividade e pela descrição de manter seu segredo bem guardado. Agora teria que se apressar e entrar na casa logo, antes que Igor acordasse.

O mordomo tinha o péssimo hábito de acordar primeiro que todos na casa, e não queria passar pelo constrangimento de ter que se explicar a ele se a visse voltando da rua naquele instante.

Parou assustada ao ver que um homem estava sentado na calçada, encostado exatamente no portão lateral de acesso a cozinha, que ela sempre usava após voltar das noites de jogos. Pensou que podia ser Igor, que havia descoberto seu segredo, mas notou ao se aproximar cautelosa que se tratava de outra pessoa.

O homem estava dormindo, escondendo o rosto com um curioso e enorme chapéu de palha, algo que uma dama londrina como Inis Dawes jamais havia visto antes. E se tratasse de algum bêbado? De todas as calçadas daquele bairro, ele tinha que dormir justamente na calçada de sua casa?

Sem muitas opções e o tempo passando rápido, a jovem suspirou pedindo a Deus por forças e se aproximou mais ainda do homem adormecido, esticando o dedo e o cutucando com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

Um resmungo foi a resposta que obteve. Ela revirou os olhos e o cutucou novamente.

-Senhor...senhor!-ela o chamava.-Levante-se antes que algum policial apareça e o prenda! Poderia se afastar para que eu passe?

Um novo resmungo, mas desta vez o homem se endireitou sentando-se ereto e retirou o chapéu de palha, fitando a moça com ar curioso.

-O senhor fala meu idioma?-ela suspirou olhando os céus.-Ele não deve estar entendendo nada do que eu falo.

Ele não respondeu, ainda fitando-a com maior curiosidade.

-O senhor poderia curar sua bebedeira mais para lá?-ela perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a mão pedindo que se afastasse, com o rosto denotando sua impaciência.-Eu...-apontando para si mesma e depois para o portão e a casa-...entrar em minha casa! Casa!

-Eu falo perfeitamente seu idioma senhorita.-ele respondeu para o constrangimento de Inis.-E não estou embriagado. Apenas cheguei muito tarde e não quis incomodar as pessoas com quem irei trabalhar, e estava esperando o dia amanhecer.

-Oh...Bem...poderia me dar licença? Preciso entrar agora em casa.-totalmente sem graça.

Ele levantou-se, ficando diante dela.

-Se me permite a indiscrição. Mas de onde uma dama como a senhorita estaria vindo agora?

Inis endireitou o corpo, fitando-o de maneira reprovadora.

-De modo algum eu responderia uma pergunta destas! É muito atrevido me indagar desta maneira!-o afastou com um empurrão, na verdade ele sorriu e se permitiu ser afastado pelo gesto da moça.

Inis bufou ao notar isso e entrou na casa rapidamente. Só não bateu a porta da cozinha para demonstrar sua raiva, porque temia acordar a todos. Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, na direção do quarto, e assim que entrou trancou a porta. Suspirou aliviada ao caminhar até a cama onde Ludmila estava dormindo, e a sacudiu com delicadeza.

A garota abriu os olhos, e sentou-se na cama rapidamente ao ver Inis.

-Senhorita Dawes! Já amanheceu? Chegou agora?-assustada, falando baixo.

-Shhh...-pediu fazendo o gesto de colocar o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.-Está tudo bem. Agora desça, se troque e...vamos continuar nossas vidas!

-E a senhorita?-Inis sorriu mostrando a bolsa de dinheiro.-A senhorita se arrisca muito e sem necessidade!

-Eu faço pela emoção.-ela sorriu.-Ora, Ludmila. Pensei que fossemos amigas. Sabe que acho esta vida de "dama da sociedade" enfadonha demais para mim. Por mim, iria ter uma vida de aventuras pelo oriente!

-Uma vida perigosa, isso sim!

-Logo terei mais do que o suficiente para conhecer o Oriente!-sorriu triunfante.

-Se quer viajar pelo Oriente por que não o faz com o seu próprio dinheiro?

-Porque a minha madrasta não permitiria que eu me arriscasse sozinha por aí. Agora meu primo controla as nossas finanças e ...assim é mais emocionante!

-Por Deus...-suspirou Ludmila, ajudando-a a desatar o vestido de Inis para ajuda-la a se trocar.

-Depois vá e me deixa dormir um pouco.-ela ficou pensativa.-Poderia olhar pela janela e ver se tem um homem com roupas chinesas parado na calçada?

-Como senhorita?-estranhando o pedido.

-Só, faça isso.-voltou a pedir. Ludmila foi até a janela, afastando a cortina e olhando para fora com atenção.-Então?

-Ninguém na calçada senhorita. Só o leiteiro que se aproxima com sua carroça.

-Ótimo!-sorriu.-Agora, vou dormir um pouco.

Ludmila concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu do quarto assim que viu Inis se enrolar nos cobertores para dormir. Desceu as escadas para a cozinha, evitando que a cozinheira, que assava pães para o desjejum, a visse quando cruzou os corredores para o seu quarto. Precisava tirar as roupas amassadas e vestir-se de maneira adequada para trabalhar. Após se trocar e sair do quarto, quase esbarrou no mordomo que estava bem diante de sua porta.

-Senhor. Assustou-me!-falou com a mão sobre o coração.

-Dormiu bem, Ludmila?-perguntou curioso.

-Por que pergunta?

-Está com ar...cansado.-apontando para o próprio rosto.-Olheiras.

-Não tive uma noite tranqüila.-imaginou se ele soubesse do quanto.

-Bem,vamos para a cozinha e façamos o desjejum. Preciso apresentar uma pessoa a criadagem.-disse caminhando a frente e sendo seguido pela empregada.

-Quem?-perguntou curiosa assim que entrou na cozinha e viu um homem de roupas orientais comendo com muito apetite o pão e o mingau servido a ele pela cozinheira.

-Ele se chama Dohko. E é o nosso novo jardineiro.-apresentou a Ludmila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro lugar de Londres.

A luz entrando abruptamente no quarto em que dormia, devido ao fato de seu mordomo abrir as cortinas, fez Shura esconder o rosto no travesseiro e amaldiçoar o seu criado.

-Bom dia, señor...ou devo dizer, boa dor de cabeça, señor? Ou boa ressaca, señor?-falava com ar irônico ao abrir todas as pesadas cortinas do aposento, iluminando-o.

-Sorte sua que o conheço desde menino, Joaquim...ou eu...-resmungou, voltando a esconder o rosto no travesseiro.

-Sorte sua que seu falecido pai tenha me deixado incumbido da ingrata tarefa de não permitir que se mate de algum modo. Seja por um florete ou seja pelo uísque.-dizia, dando a volta na cama e colocando o jornal ao lado de seu senhor.

-Conhaque...não foi uísque.-respondeu Shura sonolento.

-Estamos evoluindo no processo de auto destruição?-Shura ergueu o rosto, fuzilando o velho mordomo com o olhar.-Ah, seu advogado já se encontra em Londres, precisamente em seu jardim de inverno, deliciando-se com o café da manhã que deveria ser seu. Parece feliz de algum modo.

Shura sentou-se na cama rapidamente ao ouvir isso.

-Spencer voltou? Quando? Será que ele...

-Ainda não possuo o dom da clarividência señor, mas posso indagar se o señor Spencer tem notícias da señora Hernandez Mendonza.

-Desça e diga que já o encontro. –falou saindo da cama e tocando na cabeça que latejava.-Aiii...

-Ah, sim...um mensageiro em nome da Condessa Sofia Volland veio mais cedo. A bela mere...digo, a bela dama o aguarda em sua mansão para "conversarem".-dizia em tom desaprovador.

-Você não gosta de Sofia, não é mesmo Joaquim?

-Não é verdade, señor.-respondeu empertigado.-Ela não é adequada ao senhor e ao nome de sua família.

-E quem seria?-perguntou vestindo uma camisa branca.--Talvez...a verdadeira e desaparecida senõra Mendonza seja.

-Talvez.-respondeu o mordomo abrindo a porta.-Se não fosse, porque insiste tanto em reencontra-la?

-Para anular este casamento fajuto e me casar com Sofia como manda a lei dos homens e de Deus?-respondeu com uma expressão carrancuda.-Agora que ela está viúva, podemos nos casar.

-Ah, sim.-disse o mordomo concordando.-Então sua incessante busca pela sua primeira esposa nada tem a ver com a imagem da jovem que seu advogado apresentou naquele quadro? Apesar de ter sido feito por um artista de rua, devo dizer que a dama é muito bela, principalmente o sorriso e os olhos. Ela tinha quanto anos mesmo? Quinze ou dezesseis?

Shura olhou para a gaveta de uma cômoda.

-Dezesseis e é exatamente isso que quero fazer Joaquim. Anular meu casamento e libertar-nos desta obrigação.

-Entendo. E isso explicaria por que ainda mantêm tal retrato nesta gaveta e olha para ele nos últimos três anos?

Shura não pode responder ao mordomo, pois esta já havia saído e fechado a porta. E realmente ainda se indagava por que ainda mantinha o retrato dela na gaveta, tão próxima a ele. Abriu a gaveta, por instinto, analisando o rosto pintado ali. Os mesmos olhos cor de mel...vivos...inocentes...tal qual se lembrava desde a última vez em que a vira. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos por uma fita, mas permitiam que descessem em cascatas por seus ombros.

Tocou na tela. Quantos anos se passaram desde que a vira? Dez anos...Dez anos em que ele, um jovem inconseqüente envolvera uma menina inocente em seu jogo para garantir que não perdesse sua fortuna. Lembrava que o pai dela consentira na armação, e até foi bem recompensado por isso.

Mas a culpa o dominava desde então. Culpa esta que Joaquim sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo. E que em breve iria terminar. A reencontraria, contaria a verdade, anularia o casamento e daria a ela liberdade e uma soma para compensar os transtornos que deve ter tido em sua vida. Depois se casaria com a bela Sofia, com quem mantinha um relacionamento há cinco anos, apesar de estar casada.

Agora, com a morte do marido, quase nada impedia que ficassem juntos. Exceto...reencontrar ela.

Após se vestir, desceu as escadas ao andar térreo e encontrou o jovem e loiro advogado se fartando com as guloseimas servidas a ele, sob o olhar reprovador de Joaquim.

-Senhor Mendonza!-saudou o advogado.-Seu cozinheiro merece meus parabéns. Quantas delicias!

-Direi isso ao mestre Vermount, Spencer. Agora...tem notícias dela? Ficou meses fora. Deve ter algo!

-Ah, claro. Sempre direto ao assunto. Bem... eu procurei por toda a Canterbury sobre um homem chamado Wight e que tinha uma filha. Bem...me disseram para conversar com o padre da cidade e eu encontrei Wight.-Shura sorriu.-Morreu dois anos depois da noite de seu "casamento". Foi cólera, pelo o que disseram.

-Morreu? E a filha dele?

-O senhor deve imaginar o que uma menina órfã e sem ninguém neste mundo enfrentaria, não senhor Mendonza?-suspirou Spencer e Shura colocou a mão sobre a boca, consternado.-Por isso as irmãs que residem em Canterbury tomaram a guarda da menina até que encontrassem algum familiar. Encontraram uma tia avó bem idosa, e a mandaram para lá...em Dover. Fui para lá, e o senhor deve saber que Dover é uma grande cidade, com um porto enorme onde pessoas do mundo todo passam por lá e...

-Diga logo Spencer o que descobriu.

-A tia avó não pode cuidar dela, a maltratava e bem...ela fugiu de casa. Sabe, o quadro que eu trouxe ao senhor, o artista de rua é de Dover. Então eu o procurei. Ela posou para o quadro a troco de ter comida e teto por alguns dias.-Shura o fitou furioso.-Mas eu soube que depois ela atraiu a atenção de uma dama e esta a levou para trabalhar em sua casa.

-Em Dover? Ela está em Dover?

-Não. Aqui em Londres. Sua esposa está em Londres senhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansão Villers.

Uma senhora de idade olhava triste para o seu jardim, enquanto chá esfriava na rica porcelana. Ela suspirou.

-Precisa se alimentar, Viscondessa de Chanttél.-A Viscondessa olhou para o velho amigo e sorriu tristonha.

-Bom dia, Adam.-apontando para a cadeira diante dela.

-Você parece não estar tendo um bom dia, minha cara amiga.-ele comentou.-Eu ouvi a conversa que teve com seu neto quando ele chegou na madrugada.

-Oh, Adam...-ela pareceu consternada.-É tudo culpa minha!

-Por que diz isso?-perguntou, puxando a cadeira e sentando.

-Eu...por minha causa ele não ficou com uma menina por quem estava apaixonado quando mais jovem. Até hoje ele não a esqueceu. Eu não imaginava que seria assim! Pensei que ele esqueceria esta ilusão de menino!

-E quem é esta menina?

-Ela é filha do médico em Southampton...o doutor Hopkins.-ela suspirou.-Mas ela estava com outro rapaz! Não podia esconder isso de meu neto!

-Hmm, entendo.-ele pareceu refletir as informações.-Eu tive uma idéia.

-Idéia?

-Sim.-ele sorriu.-Vamos para Southampton.

-Kamus jamais voltou a Southampton depois do ocorrido!

-Talvez seja isso que ele precise. Que vá até lá e veja com seus olhos esta jovem. Ela com certeza deve estar casada e com filhos agora. Pense bem, minha cara.-ele apontou o dedo para o céu.-Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas. E se seu neto rever esta jovem, e testemunhar com seus próprios olhos que ela continuou sua vida sem ele...Kamus irá enterrar esta ilusão romântica de seu passado e com certeza irá querer seguir em frente com sua vida. E até casar-se logo!

-Tem razão.-A Viscondessa animou-se.-Já sei como farei isso. Meu aniversário se aproxima e direi que quero festejá-lo na fazenda em Southampton e que irei convidar amigos. Na verdade, "amigas"!

-Perfeito! Convença seu neto e eu convidarei as futuras candidatas...

-Não espere. Estive pensando melhor. Se eu convidar muitas moças ele desconfiará. Vou chamar apenas uma família amiga para este evento. Mas quem?

Adam Malloren sorriu.

-Eu sei quem.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

Um Verão Inesquecível

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 5:**

-ISSO É PERFEITO!

A voz de Lucy exaltada, seguida pelas cortinas sendo abertas em seu quarto fez Kamus acordar abruptamente, sentando-se na cama, como se um exército inimigo invadisse seus aposentos.

-O QUE?-Ele exclamou, assustado, gemendo em seguida pela dor de cabeça provocada pela ressaca.-Oohhh...Lucy! Onde estão seus modos?

-Do que fala meu irmão?-abrindo as últimas cortinas, exaltada por alguma coisa.-Tenho notícias tão divertidas!

-Me refiro a entrar desta maneira nos aposentos de um homem!-neste momento ele notou que ainda usava as roupas da noite passada, totalmente amarrotadas.

-É meu irmão. Isso não deveria ter relevância. Anda!-batia palmas, dando-lhe ordens.-Levante-se desta cama! Vamos tomar o desjejum e nos prepararmos. Há tanto a ser planejado!

-Em nome da Rainha...Lucy Anne Jean Baptiste du Chevalier e Widclife!-exaltou a voz, fazendo a moça o encarar espantada.-Pare de saltitar e me diga logo os motivos de tanto barulho!-suspira, deitando na cama.-Para que saia e me deixe com minha dor de cabeça em paz...

-Ora meu irmão.-Lucy coloca as mãos na cintura.-Que mal humor! Bem, lembra que a vovó disse que não queria comemorar seu aniversário este ano? E como isso me deixou entristecida?

-Lembro...-Lucy sempre se entristecia se não pudesse ir a alguma festa.

-Ela mudou de idéia!-batendo palmas entusiasmada, fazendo Kamus esconder o rosto com o lençol, mas que foi puxado logo em seguida pela irmã.-Mas ela disse que não quer um baile exuberante, e sim algo mais familiar.

-Ótimo! Sem bailes com moças casementeiras!-animou-se e saiu da cama para lavar o rosto.

-Ela quer uma reunião, somente nós e uma família amiga.-sorrindo.-Deixou até que chamássemos amigos para nos fazer companhia!

-Companhia? –estranhou, jogando água em seu rosto logo em seguida.

-Vamos para Southampton!-toda feliz.-Não é maravilhoso?

Kamus a fitou, segurando na mão, os momentos pareciam eternos.

-Eu não vou.-declarou por fim, enxugando o rosto e jogando a toalha sobre a mesinha.

-Louis Kamus Jean Baptiste du Chevalier e Widclife!-Lucy diz o nome denotando estar brava.-Não fará esta desfeita com a vovó!

-Ah, meu nome completo.-suspirou, caminhando para o vestíbulo se trocar.-E por que não?

-Ela está idosa demais, Kamus. Talvez seja o último aniversário dela conosco! Pensou nisso?-apreensiva.

-Não exagere, Lucy. A nossa avó tem uma saúde invejável!

-Não percebeu os sinais, Kamus?-voz tão amargurada que Kamus se viu obrigado a sair do vestíbulo e encarar a irmã.

-Sinais?

-Um amigo de longa data que ela não via... um religioso, hospedado em nossa casa. Ela reatando laços de amizade com a família Dawes, que ela não via desde a morte do pai daquelas meninas.-Kamus sem entender o drama.-A vovó sente que está morrendo!

-Lucy...

-E acaso é tão horrível assim voltar a Southampton por algumas semanas?-ainda dramatizando, não deixando Kamus responder.-E se ela morrer desgostosa, porque não passou seu último aniversário em nossa fazenda, na cidadezinha que sempre gostamos de visitar nos verões? Vai carregar a culpa disso, Kamus?

-Eu vou! Eu vou!-se deu por vencido, vestindo a camisa e pegando o casaco.-Mas, eu levarei quem eu quiser nesta viagem!

-Maravilha!

-E não quero que mencionem aquela pessoa!

-Que pessoa?-avoada.

-Esquece...-balançou a cabeça, saindo do quarto.-Esqueci que era muito menina na época.

-Ah, fala da sua quase noiva? Annely?

-Falei para não citá-la!-voltou, enfurecido.

-Ela ainda mora em Southampton.-sorrindo.-Sempre nos correspondemos em cartas. Até me mandou uns manuscritos maravilhosos!

-Escreve?-como ele nunca soubera disso?

-Sim. Eu recebia as cartas no colégio.-sorrindo, saindo do quarto, passando pelo irmão.-Ela não se casou.

-E o que isso me importaria, Lucy Anne?

Perguntou empertigado, segurando a casaca com tanta força entre os dedos, que as juntas ficaram claras, depois saiu de lá, indo para o clube de cavalheiros, ficar longe dos aborrecimentos daquela manhã. O que lhe importara que ela não havia se casado? Na certa, o infeliz deve ter descoberto que a noiva dele era uma sem moral alguma e a largou enquanto era tempo, pensou consigo mesmo. Mas por que a idéia de que Annely ainda estivesse solteira...lhe agradava?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um dos bairros de baixa reputação em Londres. Os ocupantes de um dos quartos ainda estavam entregues ao sono reparador, depois de uma noite em uma festa. Mas ambos demoraram a conciliar o sono, apesar de os motivos serem os mesmos, a circunstâncias não eram. Mulheres...

Um porque não conseguia mais se imaginar longe da jovem cheia de vida, mal esperava o momento de ter a oportunidade de experimentar o doce nectar dos lábios juvenis de Amanda Dawes.

O segundo...precisava imaginar um meio de manter uma ruiva pouco amistosa longe do irmão e de seus planos de futuro financeiro, e tentar afastar da mente a idéia de tentar envolver o pescoço alvo da Baronesa de Blackmoore em suas mãos e apertá-lo…ou levá-la a sua cama. Ambas as idéias eram tentadoras e com elas em mente adormeceu.

Até sentir algo gelado encostando-se em seu pescoço, fazendo Saga despertar e fitar Ikki sobre ele na cama, com sua espada perigosamente apontada para a sua garganta. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e depois falou:

-Seu povo não dorme, não?

-Levante-se Tassouli!-a voz de Aiolos chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Eu levantaria se…-afasta a espada usando o dedo indicar cautelosamente.-Se o seu guarda costas sair de cima de mim. Confesso que tal situação é desagradável. Se ainda fosse uma das damas orientais dos bordéis chineses do porto…ou uma bela ruiva de seios fartos, tal posição me agradaria e muito.

Ikki sai de cima de Saga e guarda a sua espada, o grego fica em pé rapidamente, passando a mão em seu pescoço.

-Poderia ter cortado minha cabeça, seu maníaco!

-Ikki não faria isso. Ele é um samurai.-respondeu Aiolos, se servindo do vinho que sobrara da noite anterior. Saga percebeu que Aiolia estava na porta, o olhar encoberto pela boina que usava, mas que era possível perceber que o encarava perigosamente.

-Samurai?

-São como os antigos nobres cavaleiros dos reis ingleses.-respondia Aiolos.-Guerreiros de honra inabalável e exímios espadachins. Geralmente pertenciam a famílias nobres do Japão ou conquistavam respeito pela espada.

-Ele?-apontando incrédulo para Ikki.-E o que um guerreiro honrado do Japão veio a fazer aqui neste país, além de tentar me matar para você?

-Calem..zzzzz…a boca…zzzz-Kanon ainda dormindo.-Dança mais uma vez comigo..zzzzzz…minha dama?

-Inútil…-resmunga Saga, chutando a cama e fazendo Kanon acordar sobressaltado.

-EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELA ERA CASADA!-gritou, acordando do seu sonho.

-Kanon, se recomponha. Temos visitas.-o irmão apontou discretamente para os "convidados".

-Preferia retornar ao meu sonho.-resmungou Kanon, levantando da cama.-O que querem? Pensei que estávamos entendidos.

-Vamos ficar sempre perto de vocês para garantir nosso investimento.-disse Aiolia.

-Que investimento? Estão nos chantageando.-respondeu Kanon.

-Bem senhores, adoraria ficar aqui e discutir inutilmente, mas...-Saga pegava um casaco, tirando alguns fiapos dele.-Pretendo tomar meu desjejum no clube de cavaleiros, estreitar meus laços de amizade e quem sabe...o primo da jovem por quem meu irmão está investindo seu futuro nos vê como amigos?

-Isso seria bom.-Kanon rapidamente se trocando.-Será que conseguimos um convite para um jantar em sua residência?

-Acho arriscado, uma vez que te alertei da viúva enxerida que é a guardiã da senhorita Amanda.-lembrou-lhe Saga.

-Exatamente por isso iremos com você.-avisou Aiolos, surpreendendo os gêmeos.-Não quero ninguém atrapalhando. Se necessário for, cuidaremos desta "viúva enxerida" nós mesmo.

-ISSO NÃO SERÁ NECESSÁRIO!-Saga surpreendeu-se com a maneira que falara, interrompendo Aiolos e espantando a todos.-Quero dizer...ora, pense bem. Ela é uma dama! Se fizer algo com ela, pode colocar nossos pescoços em uma corda...literalmente falando!

-Tem razão.-ponderou Aiolos.-Vamos ao clube.

-Mas...-Kanon tentando argumentar.

-Seu irmão nos apresentou ontem como amigos. Não acharia estranho a nossa ausência?-disse Aiolia, sorrindo.

-Eu e minha grande boca.-suspirou Saga.-Está bem. Vamos antes que fique muito tarde.

Saga vestiu o casaco, colocou na cabeça a cartola e pegou uma bengala próxima a sua cama, passando por Aiolia que lhe deu passagem, sempre mantendo o sorriso vencedor nos lábios. Neste momento, Saga escondeu o sorriso. Logo os irmãos Petronades sairiam do seu caminho e de seu irmão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Residência dos Dawes. Ala dos criados.

-Eu não sei porque você deseja ser um simples jardineiro com tantas referências. Dohko?-Igor perguntava ao chinês, ao lhe mostrar onde seria seu quarto.-Pela antiga amizade do falecido Barão com vosso pai, e seus estudos, deveria estar em um dos escritórios que gerenciam os negócios desta família.

-Aí não poderei cumprir o desejo de meu pai, senhor Igor.-respondeu Dohko, observando o quarto pequeno e simples, mas bem cuidado e arejado.

-Ah, aquela promessa.-suspirou Igor, revirando os olhos.-Se me permite dizer, e eu dizia isso ao Barão...seu pai e seus amigos eram insanos naquela época!

-Meu pai dizia que foi a sua melhor época.-sorri, colocando a sacola sobre a cama e depois fita o mordomo com ar sério.-Senhor Igor, meu pai me fez jurar que iria pagar sua dívida de honra com o Barão. Infelizmente a morte levou a ambos, mas a promessa ficou. O espírito de meu pai jamais terá paz, se eu não proteger esta família.

-Creio que está equivocado. Não vejo motivos para que esta família seja protegida...talvez de algum caça-dotes...mas...

-Não foi o que eu vi esta manhã...-murmurou.

-O que disse?

-Lorde Sutcliffe voltou a Londres.-respondeu e o semblante de Igor endureceu-se.

-Talvez sua presença seja necessária. Acho que irei falar sobre isso ao lorde Furneval. Como guardião das meninas tem que saber com quem lidará.

-Sim.

-E...não diga a senhora Baronesa sobre o bastardo, sim?

-Certamente.

Igor deixou o novo jardineiro sozinho, caminhando até a biblioteca onde Lorde Furneval estava, estudando alguns livros de contabilidade, quando ouve batidas na porta. Suspira e vai à direção desta, abrindo-a e recebendo de um mensageiro uma missiva com o selo da família Chanttél.

-Mensagem para a Baronesa de Blackmoore da Viscondessa de Chanttél.-avisou o mensageiro, com a mão estendida, como se esperasse algo.

-Obrigado meu rapaz.-o mordomo responde, colocando uma maçã na mão do mensageiro e fechando a porta no rosto do incrédulo rapaz, sem tirar os olhos da carta um segundo sequer.-Interessante...

E então guarda a missiva, esperando o momento certo de entregá-la. Logo ouviu sons do andar superior, indicando que as meninas e seu convidado estavam acordando. Hora de preparar o desjejum e depois entregaria a carta à baronesa.

Meia hora depois, a mesa já estava cheia de vozes e risinhos femininos, contando sobre o baile com entusiasmo.

-Acho que bem breve teremos casamento.-comentou Thatiane toda entusiasmada.-Amanda ficou praticamente a noite toda acompanhada de um cavalheiro muito lindo!

-Pobre rapaz...-resmungou Igor, servindo o chá para Tathiane, e recebendo da menina um olhar assassino.

-Sim...-Amanda suspirou.-Um deus grego.

-Aiai..-Louise também estava suspirando, e quando percebeu o olhar de seu primo, corou.

-Sobre este cavalheiro...Amanda, precisamos conversar.-disse a baronesa com cautela.

-O que tem o cavalheiro que dançou com Amanda?-Vanessa perguntou curiosa.

-Verdade. Obrigado por me lembrar, senhora Baronesa.-Lorde Furneval olhou para Amanda.-Gostaria de conversar com tal cavalheiro, se acaso ele demonstrou interesse legítimo por você.

-Eu creio que ele não seja...-a baronesa tentava falar.

-Acorda Inis! Que rude! Está cochilando a mesa!-Carla sacudiu a irmã.

-Algo errado? Não dormiu bem esta noite, senhorita?-Mu perguntou preocupado.

-Eu? Claro que dormi bem. Como um anjo!-exclamou, apesar das olheiras, e bocejou em seguida.

-Está doente minha cara prima?-indagou o lorde.

-Não...é que...-procurando uma desculpa.

-Milady não está acostumada a eventos sociais, milorde.-diz Ludmila, servindo leite fresco a Inis.

-Decerto.-concordou o loiro.-A falta de costume aos bailes deve ser a causa de seu cansaço, minha prima. Isso é até natural.

-Em nossa idade talvez, Shaka.-comentou Mu rindo e em seguida ele percebeu a gafe que acabara de cometer ao ver o rosto lívido de seu amigo.

-SHAKA??-exclamaram as damas ao mesmo tempo, fitando-o.

-É...uma palavra em tibetano para amigo.-desconversou Mu.

-É mesmo?-a baronesa não parecia convencida, fitando o lorde com um dedo no queixo.-Se é uma palavra com este significado porque meu primo ficou tão constrangido? Eu acho que li algo em um livro do falecido barão sobre culturas do oriente...algo como Shakyamuni...a pronúncia é tão parecida...

-Pelo visto, milady aprecia muito leitura!-desconversando.

-Aprendi a amar a cultura oriental e indiana graças ao meu marido.-ela sorriu.-Meu sonho era viajar e conhecer lugares como Fatehpur Sikri, Taj Mahal...Aliás, adorei o sari que trouxe...mas não seria adequado usar uma kurtas?

O lorde, digo Shaka, começou a tossir compulsivamente. Ficando até rubro.

-Posso?-perguntou Igor, se preparando para dar um tapa nas costas do lorde, mas se afastou quando a baronesa fez um sinal negativo.

-Seu primo, meu falecido marido, já havia me mostrado as cartas de sua mãe. Escandalizada por você ter aderido a uma nova visão de vida.-dizia a baronesa.-Mais escandalizada ainda quando você decidiu mudar de nome para...Shaka.

-A senhora sabia?-exclamou surpreso.

-Quando o vi, achei que sua mãe havia exagerado.-ela sorveu um gole do chá.-Mas quando as criadas me mostraram o sari, vi que ela havia dito a verdade...exceto sobre a sua falta de lucidez. Milorde não me parece estar louco.

-Há controvérsias...-diz Igor, pegando uma bandeja e saindo da sala diante dos olhares de todos.

-Ele não segura a língua?-indagou Shaka.

-Você se acostuma com o jeito adorável dele.-explica Carla.-O senhor usa vestido? Pensei que mulheres usassem saris.

Louise estava atônita ainda. Não dizia nada.

-Eu...

-Meu amigo se tornou um monge budista.-explica Mu.-E mudou seu nome para Shaka.

-Sim.-confirmou Shaka.-Mas gostaria que me tratassem como Lorde Furneval aqui...ao menos enquanto cuido de endireitar os negócios da família. As senhoritas sabem o quanto as pessoas podem interpretar-me mal.

-É um monge?-Louise fica em pé, atordoada com a informação.-Um padre?

-Louise...

Ela não o ouve, saindo da sala de jantar rapidamente.

-Oh, Buda...-suspirou.

-Vou conversar com ela.-Carla sai da mesa, passando por Igor que voltava com uma bandeja de prata com a carta que recebera mais cedo.

-Ela entendeu mal.-Shaka ia se levantando.

-Como entendeu mal? O senhor é um padre e estava praticamente cortejando minha irmã!-Melissa com olhar furioso, saindo da mesa e seguida pelas irmãs.

-Monges budistas não são padres...-Mu tentava explicar em vão.

-Devo presumir que não querem comer bolo agora?-perguntou Igor impassível, mostrando a carta para a baronesa.-Madame...para a senhora.

-Lorde...digo Shaka...-A baronesa tentava apaziguar a situação.-Não sou profunda conhecedora desta religião...

-Doutrina.-a corrigiu.

-Isso. Poderia me explicar? Pois se houver impedimentos para que corteje Louise, saiba que eu não permitirei que a magoe...mesmo sendo da família.

-Devo pegar as malas do lorde e chamar um coche para que o leve a um hotel?-Igor esconde o sorriso. A baronesa o repreende com o olhar.-Talvez devo chamar após o almoço?

-Vamos conversar na Biblioteca.-pediu o loiro e a baronesa assentiu, seguindo-o.

Mu ficou a mesa, sozinho. Igor o fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O jovem tibetano o encarou.

-Bolo?-ofereceu Igor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise abre a porta do quarto de maneira brusca e se joga na cama, em prantos, sendo seguida por todas suas irmãs, preocupadas.

-Um padre! Ele é um padre!-se lamentava com a cara afundada no travesseiro.

-Na verdade, um monge.-corrigiu Thatiane que recebeu um olhar reprovador de Carla.

-Calma, por favor.-pediu Inis, sentando-se na cama e acariciando os cabelos de Louise.-Deve ter alguma explicação plausível para o comportamento de Lorde Furneval.

-Ele não se chama agora Shaqua?-indagou Melissa, com expressão emburrada.

-Shaka.-corrigiu Louise, voltando a enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.-Oh, eu sou uma idiota! Me encantei por um padre.

-Monge.-voltou a corrigir a irmã.-Ah, vai ficar aí chorando?

-Vou...

-Não vai mesmo!-Carla a fez se levantar da cama.-Hoje você iria montar no Clube e é o que fará!

-Mas...mas...

-Mas nada! Carla está certa!-concordou Vanessa, abrindo o guarda roupa e separando a roupa de montaria da irmã.-Vai mostrar ao Lorde que você é superior ao o que aconteceu!

-Continuar com seus compromissos!-continuou Inis.-Ele não pediu para cortejá-la, então oficialmente não tiveram nada! Vai continuar sua vida e sendo cortejada por lindos cavalheiros!

-Você vem?-Louise perguntou a irmã.

-Não.-Inis deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, bocejando.-Vou dormir a manhã toda...

-Nossa! Realmente o baile esgotou as forças dela...-sussurrou Thatiane a Melissa.

-Sei.-Melissa respondeu, como se soubesse bem mais do que aparentava demonstrar.

As meninas ficaram no quarto algum tempo, conversando sobre outros assuntos, tentando animar Louise, quando Ludmila bateu a porta, chamando-as:

-A baronesa pede que desçam. Quer saber se desejam almoçar no clube hoje.

-E lorde Furneval?-perguntou Carla.

-Conversou com a baronesa na biblioteca e depois saiu para ir ao escritório da sua família, acompanhada pelo seu amigo.-explicou.

-Ótimo! Não terá que vê-lo tão cedo!-exclamou Vanessa para Louise.-Diga a baronesa que estamos descendo daqui a pouco.

Ludmila assentiu com a cabeça e saiu logo em seguida.

-Vamos ao clube, lá irá distrair-se.-pediu Amanda a Louise.

-Está bem, eu irei.-concordou finalmente, para a alegria das irmãs que se trataram de se arrumarem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se lentamente na cama. Havia tido um sonho maravilhoso. Sonhara que monstros queriam torturá-la, lançá-la a um lugar escuro e frio. O desespero havia tomado conta dela quando um belo cavalheiro a tomou em seus braços, prometendo protegê-la e levando-a a seu castelo...onde...

Foi então que sentou na cama com brusquidão. Não havia sido um sonho! Estava em um quarto que desconhecia, em uma cama que não lhe pertencia, usando uma camisola de seda caríssima...no "castelo" de seu salvador.

-Oh, Deus!-colocou a mão na boca. Havia passado à noite na casa de um total estranho.

Não importava se não tivessem compartilhado o mesmo leito. Tal constatação era o bastante para acabar com sua reputação para todo o sempre. Jamais poderia se casar de maneira decente agora!

A porta do quarto abriu e uma criada entrou trazendo um lindo vestido amarelo passado.

-A senhorita acordou! Que bom! Lorde Afrodite foi bem claro quanto a ninguém incomodá-la e deixar que durma o quanto quisesse.-a criada ia falando, colocando o vestido sobre uma poltrona e abrindo a janela para que a luz entrasse.-Pedirei que preparem o banho da senhorita e a ajudarei a se vestir. Acho que esta cor combina com a senhorita. Vai realçar a cor de seus cabelos.

-Espere...-Helena pediu erguendo uma mão.-O vestido...e as minhas roupas de ontem a noite?

-Ah! Aqueles trapos? O senhor Afrodite pediu que fossem queimados. E não convêm uma dama usar aquilo, não é?-disse a criada.-Não gostou do vestido? É um presente do lorde para a senhorita! O próprio lorde o escolheu. E acredito que ele tenha acertado as suas medidas!

Helena saiu da cama e tocou o vestido. Era de um tecido tão delicado, possui um corte moderno, deve ter sido caro! Nem quando ainda vivia bem com sua família, tivera roupas com tecidos tão finos!

-Eu me chamo Simone, senhorita. O senhor Afrodite pediu que eu cuidasse do que você precisasse, enquanto estiver fora.

-Ele não está?-não conseguia esconder o desapontamento.

-Ele tinha negócios a tratar, mas disse que estaria aqui para almoçar com a senhorita. Pediu que não fosse embora até seu retorno.-havia preocupação na voz da criada, era notório que ela pretendia fazer Helena ficar até seu patrão retornar.

-Não pretendo fazer a grosseria de ir embora sem agradecer pessoalmente o lorde por toda a sua gentileza comigo, Simone.

-Que bom! Vou trazer a água quente para o seu banho, senhorita.-disse a criada, deixando Helena sozinha.

Algum tempo depois vários criados subiram para o quarto, trazendo baldes com água quente para o banho de Helena, logo a banheira estava cheia e a criada já a esperava para ajudá-la a se banhar.

Minutos depois, Helena desfrutava do conforto de um banho quente e perfumado por essência de flores. A criada em seguida a ajudou a escovar seus longos cabelos e a se vestir. Em seguida, serviu em seu quarto seu desjejum. Helena pediu que ela lhe fizesse companhia até o retorno do lorde. Precisava agradecer sua gentileza e ir embora logo em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em frente à casa de madame Shannon. Um homem se preparava para entrar, quando alguém o chamava de maneira jocosa.

-Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo aqui, meu amigo.-Giovanni tirou Afrodite de seus pensamentos.

-Você!-exclamou.

-Acalme-se.-pediu erguendo as mãos em um pedido de paz.-Parece-me que tivemos a mesma idéia.

-Que idéia?-desconversou.

-Livrar Helena deste fardo.-apontou para dentro e para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que parecia furioso, discutindo com madame Shannon.-Vamos antes que ele seja morto.

-Aquele é...?

-Gilen, irmão de Helena.-suspirou, entrando no estabelecimento.

-Onde está minha irmã? Vocês não tinham o direito de envolve-la nesta sujeira!-o rapaz estava a beira do desespero, nem parecia ter reparado nos capangas que haviam entrado.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de roubar Prestonly.-dizia a cafetina, nada abalada.

-Eu não roubei aquele filho da mãe! Ganhei honestamente nas cartas! Onde está o maldito?-foi quando dois dos capangas o agarraram, cada um por um dos baços.-Largue-me seus malditos!

-Madame Shannon!-Giovanni elevou um pouco a voz para se fazer anunciar, acompanhado por Afrodite.

-Milordes!-ela abriu um largo sorriso.-Desculpe...este rapaz está descontrolado atrás de uma das minhas meninas. Ele já vai sair e poderemos conversar sobre o soldo do leilão da noite passada. Meninos, levem ele até o senhor Prestonly e...

-Levar meu desmiolado primo para Prestonly?-indagou Giovanni, fazendo a mulher ficar lívida pela revelação.

-Seu...primo?-ela não parecia acreditar, e não foi a única, tanto Afrodite quanto Gilen pareciam surpresos. Mas a cafetina faz um gesto para que o soltassem.

Giovanni não respondeu, dando passagem para Afrodite que jogou sobre a mesa o valor do leilão.

-Aqui está. Tirei a parte referente a porcentagem que deveria dar a Bela pelo leilão. Aí tem mais do que o suficiente para pagar a "dívida" com Prestonly e a sua parte, madame.

Os olhos da cafetina brilharam com o valor colocado sobre a mesa.

-Sim..sim. espero que sua noite tenha sido do seu agrado, milorde. Pedirei que uma carruagem a busque e...

-Acho que não me entendeu, Madame.-Afrodite falou em um tom mais rude.-É para deixá-la em paz.

-Mas...o senhor Prestonly não...a dívida é alta demais e...

-Deixe-me ser mais claro.-Afrodite se aproximou dela.-Se não quiser que as autoridades fechem esta espelunca...irá esquecer que um dia conheceu Bela. Entendeu?

-S-sim...entendi.-a cafetina engoliu em seco, se afastou um pouco se abanando com seu leque, e olhando para Gilen.-E ele?

-Vamos.-Giovanni pegou Gilen pela gola da camisa e o arrastou para fora.

-Ele é assunto de sua família agora.-Afrodite avisou.-Avise Prestonly que não se aproxime deles novamente, ou irá se arrepender.

Saiu do estabelecimento. Nunca antes se sentia tão sufocado naquele lugar como agora. Do lado de fora, os dois homens o esperavam, um com a expressão sisuda, outro com um sorriso.

-Onde está minha irmã?-Gilen foi logo perguntando.-Foi você quem comprou...oh, Deus! Maldito seja eu por ter permitido isso!

-Se amaldiçoe depois.-avisou Afrodite.-Não toquei em sua irmã, se é isso que o aflige. Dou minha palavra de cavalheiro que ela permanece tão pura quanto no dia em que nasceu.

Gilen fitou Afrodite e vendo a sinceridade do lorde, permitiu-se suspirar aliviado.

-Então...só me resta agradecer-lhe senhor...embora qualquer coisa que eu faça não será suficiente para compensar o que milorde fez por nós.-depois olhou para Giovanni.-Agradeço ao senhor também, mas não precisava mentir dizendo que era meu parente.

-Isso é verdade?-Afrodite também queria respostas.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa...e conversaremos em seguida.-chamou o italiano, andando na frente.-Venham! Eu pagarei!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No clube...

Kamus chegou na área reservada aos cavalheiros. Eles estavam ocupados, em pequenos grupos, com conversas sobre negócios. Alguns deles entretidos em um jogo de cartas, charutos e brandy. Outros falavam de coisas referentes ao império, damas.

Mas um dos presentes, sentado de maneira displicente em um canto, observando desanimado para a xícara de café, foi o que lhe chamou a atenção.

-Ressaca mon ami?-Kamus perguntou, assim que se sentou à frente de Milo.

-Que nada, meu amigo. Já estive pior. Lembra da noite do ano novo?-sorrindo.

-A que você teve que sair pela janela do terceiro andar do palacete de madame Stepford?-Kamus riu e Milo o acompanhou na risada.

-Quem iria imaginar que o marido dela voltaria naquela noite? Ele estava na África!-suspirou, e fitou o amigo.-O que houve?

-O que? Não houve nada.-Milo sorriu demonstrando que não acreditou no que ouvira.-Bem, minha avó quer ir para Southampton comemorar seu aniversário e pediu que eu a acompanhasse.

- Southampton? Onde diabos fica isso?

-Interior meu amigo...bem longe de Londres!

-Lamento por você. Vai perder a temporada de bailes.-sorvendo o café e fazendo uma careta.-Sem açúcar.

-Eu disse que iria, se levasse quem eu quisesse.

-Ah, não. Não conte comigo!

-É meu melhor amigo!

-Amizades têm limitações.

-Ora vamos. Conhece minha avó. Ela tentará me empurrar alguma pretendente! Ela acha que eu não sei o que pretende? Aposto que convidou alguma amiga que tem uma filha solteirona e desesperada!-apontou para Milo.-Com você do meu lado, irá me ajudar a não ficar sozinho com a pobre coitada.

-Não sei...

-Salve-me, meu amigo!-Kamus dramatizou e Milo gargalhou.

-Está bem. Vamos chamar mais alguém?

-Claro. Quanto mais melhor!

-Que tal nosso amigo Shura.-aponto com um olhar o espanhol que jogava cartas com um senhor de idade, e tinha uma expressão sisuda no olhar.-Ele parece querer viajar para escapar de algum problema.

-De fato. Conversarei com ele e...ah, olhe. Os nossos amigos gregos chegaram!

-Foram convidados?

-Sim, aparentemente sim. Estão vindo para cá.

Saga, acompanhado por Kanon, Aiolia e Aiolos aproximou-se com um sorriso afável, cumprimentando a todos.

-Que prazer revê-los meus amigos.-dizia Kamus indicando com um gesto para que todos se sentassem.-Apreciando a estadia em Londres?

-Sim, uma bela cidade!-concordou Saga.

-O campo é mais belo!-disse Milo.-Mas ainda sim prefiro a minha bela Athenas.

-Saudades de casa?-perguntou Kamus.

-Ah, sem dúvida. A bela Athenas é a jóia do Mediterrâneo!-suspirou Aiolos.

-Mas não tão bela quanto a visão que estou tendo agora!-Milo aponta com o olhar para o corredor, onde várias vozes femininas se faziam presentes.-Pena que não podem entrar nesta área do clube!

-Quem?-Kanon perguntou curioso, não havia visto as donas das vozes.

-As belas Dawes.-respondeu Milo e Kanon levantou-se imediatamente.-Calma, meu amigo! Por que o arroubo?

-Ele se encantou com uma das Dawes noite passada.-explicou Aiolia.

-Ah, compreendo. Então vá lá falar com ela.-incentivou Kamus.

-Não com a madrasta por perto.-murmurou Saga.

-Talvez eu deva distrair a atenção da baronesa para que converse com sua dama.-Milo falou reflexivo.

-Eu...pretendia falar com ela para permitir que meu irmão cortejasse a menina.-exclamou Saga quase imediatamente.-Falarei com ela!

-Claro!-Kamus sorriu e viu os gêmeos pedirem licença e saírem do salão.

-Apostam quanto que a baronesa dirá não?-perguntou Milo.

-Que pensamento horrível!-Kamus sorriu.-Aposto uma garrafa do melhor vinho francês da casa que ela permitirá.

-Eu a conheço, meu amigo. Ela é arisca com relação a amizades masculinas.-explicava Milo.-Bem sabe que muitos se aproximaram delas por causa da herança. A baronesa não permitiria que qualquer um se aproxime assim.

-Aposto que ela sucumbirá ao charme grego.-diz Aiolos, entrando na conversa.-Bem sabe que nós gregos quando queremos algo, não desistimos fácil!

-Ela negará. –diz Aiolia com os braços cruzados.-E você sabe porque irmão.

Os quatro se entreolharam e discretamente saíram atrás dos gêmeos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uma temporada na fazenda da Viscondessa de Chanttél?-Thatiane estava entusiasmada com a notícia que acabara de receber de Juliane.-Que maravilha!

-Sim, se você aprecia ficar em um fim de mundo durante o verão.-resmungou Amanda, temia que esta temporada a afastasse de Kanon.

-Será por alguns dias apenas.-a baronesa achava a idéia muito tentadora.-E será muito bom para todas se a Viscondessa as tiver em simpatia.

-Compreendo.-diz Carla.-E quando iremos?

-Na próxima semana.-respondeu a ruiva.- Já pedi a Igor que providenciasse tudo. Claro que avisei que pretendo leva-lo para nos acompanhar. Querem uma dama de companhia também?

-Poderia levar Ludmila?-perguntou Inis.

-Claro. Acho que ela irá gostar.

-Vamos Louise!-Carla a pegou pelo braço.-Vamos aos estábulos ver nossos cavalos!

-Vamos.-a irmã concordou. Logo eram seguidas por Vanessa e Thatiane.

-Se me permite.-Inis pega Melissa pelo braço.-Vou ver se encontro alguma amiga. Acho que vi Leonore aqui. Vamos Amanda?

-Não estou com muita vontade para as conversas enfadonhas de Leonore sobre os seus cabelos e vestidos.-suspirou.

-Podemos continuar caminhando.-perguntou a baronesa e a menina concordou.

Continuaram caminhando no sentido oposto de Inis e Melissa, sendo seguidas por Kanon e Saga que murmuravam entre si.

-Ela vai contar tudo a Amanda! E se já não contou.

-Não seja negativo, irmão. Vamos...chame a atenção de sua dama, leve-a a um passeio pelos jardins do clube, conquiste-a...da viúva cuido eu.

-Mas...-Saga o interrompe, empurrando-o para um corredor e apressa o passo para alcançar as damas.

-Ora, ora...esta manhã realmente promete ser agradável, já que estou diante das mais belas damas de Londres!-Saga comentou, chamando a atenção de Julie e Amanda.-Que surpresa agradável revê-la, baronesa!

Ele pega na mão da baronesa e a beija. Ela não escondeu seu desagrado por revê-lo e nem tampouco o quanto o gesto mexeu com ela.

-Sabe que aqui é um clube privativo?-perguntou para disfarçar.

-Julie!-Amanda exclamou.

-Deve ser a senhorita Amanda Dawes.-ele pega na mão da menina e a beija.-Meu irmão Kanon falou da senhorita.

-Ah, sim.-sorri ao ouvir o nome dele.-E onde ele está milorde?

-Ele...bem...eu não sei. Conhecendo este belo lugar!-disfarçando, olhando para Amanda.-É tão grande que estou andando há algum tempo só para conhecer suas dependências, que até sede provocou-me.

-Vou pedir que nos tragam algo para beber.-disse a menina, se afastando um pouco, sem sair do olhar de sua madrasta.

-O que pretende? Bater carteiras dos lordes presentes ou procura algo valioso para ser roubado?-ela perguntou, mantendo o sorriso.

-Baronesa!-ele se fingindo de ofendido.-Suas palavras me magoam. Não sou um ladrão. Golpista decerto, mas não ladrão.

-Sinceramente, não vejo diferença!-dando-lhe as costas e se afastando, mas Saga a seguia.

Enquanto isso, Amanda entrava por um corredor com a intenção de chamar um criado, quando teve seu braço pego por uma mão forte. Virou-se assustada e sorriu aliviada ao ver Kanon.

-O senhor!

-Shhh!!-ele fez um gesto colocando o dedo em seus lábios.-Acompanha-me em um passeio pelos jardins?

-Mas...minha madrasta...-preocupada.

-Meu irmão a está acompanhando. Não se preocupe. Vamos?-ele lhe oferece o braço, que Amanda aceita imediatamente, acompanhando-o aos jardins. Que mal há em um passeio afinal?

Enquanto isso...

-O senhor é o homem mais ...

-Atraente que já viu?-Saga completou a frase.

-Hipócrita, era a palavra que eu procurava.-ela sorriu ao dizer isso.-Para não dizer impertinente e que pouco valor dá a vida e a sua liberdade.

-Por que diz isso?

-Ora, depois de tudo o que lhe disse?-a baronesa o fitou incrédula.-Sabe que com uma palavra minha posso coloca-lo atrás das grades.

-Mas não o fez ainda...o que significa que a senhora tem...

-Cuidado com o que dirá!-ela o alertou.

-Fascinação por minha pessoa.-disse, aproximando-se dela.

A baronesa abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou rindo discretamente.

-Eu? Fascinada por um facínora, golpista e ladrão?

-E esqueceu de dizer muito bonito e sagaz! Sim. Por que então não disse a senhorita Amanda quem sou eu e meu irmão?

-Porque não quero ferir o coração dela. Seu irmão a...deixou deslumbrada. Aproveitou-se de uma pobre menina inocente!

Ele riu, deixando-a furiosa.

-Acha isso divertido?-indignada.-Onde está Amanda?

-Ela não tardará a voltar, baronesa.-respondeu.-Agora, vamos falar de nós.

-Nós?-ela riu.-Não existe "nós". Aliás, não existirá "você" se continuar a se aproximar de mim desta maneira e...

Neste momento, a baronesa havia visto Amanda saindo de braços dados com Kanon, olhou para Saga como se quisesse esganá-lo. E o faria se não fosse uma dama. E Saga notara os motivos daquele olhar, e se perguntou porque Kanon não era discreto.

-Como ousa? É muito mais baixo do que eu imaginei. Me distraindo para que seu irmão seduza minha enteada!

-Um momento! Seduzir é uma palavra muito forte! Eles vão apenas caminhar e há dezenas de pessoas próximas!

Realmente o clube estava cheio naquele manhã, mas a baronesa nem se importara com isso naquele momento.

-Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo! Aman...

Saga não pensou duas vezes, precisava calar a baronesa de qualquer maneira. Por isso, a pegou pelo braço, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando-a para calar a boca. Diante dos olhares surpresos e escandalizados dos presentes.

Continua...

Notas:

**Taj Mahal**: é um mausoléu situado em Agra, uma cidade da Índia e o mais conhecido. A obra foi feita entre 1630 e 1652 com a força de cerca de 22 mil homens, trazidos de várias cidades do Oriente, para trabalhar no suntuoso monumento de mármore branco que o imperador Shah Jahan mandou construir em memória de sua esposa favorita, Aryumand Banu Begam, a quem chamava de Mumtaz Mahal ("A jóia do palácio"). Ela morreu após dar à luz o 14º filho, tendo o Taj Mahal sido construído sobre seu túmulo, junto ao rio Yamuna

**Fatehpur Sikri:** é uma cidade indiana abandonada com aproximadamente 500 anos, e que permanece em óptimo estado de conservação. Fatehpur Sikri foi construída no século XVI em estilo indo-islâmico.

**Sari:** o sari é essencialmente uma roupa retangular numa profusão de cores, texturas e designs, que pode ser usado de diferentes formas, variando especialmente de região para região. É uma vestimenta ainda bastante usada em casamentos, com riqueza de detalhes e de tecidos utilizados na sua confecção.

**Kurtas:** uma túnica no comprimento dos joelhos acompanhada de uma calça alargada. Roupa indiana típica masculina.


	7. Capítulo 6

Um Verão Inesquecível

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Betado por Fabi Washu e Ziegfriedaenslaed**

Olhar estupefato, seguido por seu coração que disparava descompassadamente, fazendo seu sangue ferver. Era a raiva que comandava seus pensamentos, logo substituído por uma sensação há muito sufocada dentro dela.

O fato era que, lady Julie Dawes estava presa aos braços de um sedutor estrangeiro. Um homem sem escrúpulos determinado a comprometer sua enteada com seu irmão a qualquer custo... presa a um beijo avassalador, e que estranhamente, a raiva havia cedido momentaneamente, e ela estava apreciando as estranhas sensações que estava sentido.

O hálito perfumado, o perfume de lavanda que exalava de sua pele, os lábios mornos exigentes.

As mãos de Saga que apertavam seus braços agora afrouxavam, e até se arriscavam a soltar-lhe, e a envolveram suavemente. Tal gesto parecia uma carícia, e quando uma das mãos subiu-lhe até a nuca, segurando-a em seus cabelos, brigando com o coque comportado que insistia em atrapalhar-lhe na tarefa de sentir a maciez de seus fios ruivos, sentiu a baronesa apoiando as mãos em seu peito e o empurrar com todas as forças que ainda possuía.

Saga a olhava atônito, mais pelo o seu gesto de ter beijado a baronesa, e apreciado imensamente isso, do que pelo olhar furioso que ela lhe direcionava no momento.

-Como...como...-as palavras não saiam dos lábios dela. Ela estava tremendo. O grego achou que ela iria desfalecer diante dele.-Seu cretino miserável filho da uma meretriz pervertido!

Neste momento, quem não tinha palavras era Saga. Nunca imaginou ouvir tantas imprecações vindas de uma dama, ainda mais uma baronesa! Parecia uma taverneira ao desferir uma nova série de palavrões que nem ele ousava dizer, sobre as mães de outras pessoas.

-Não acredito que beijei esta boca!

-Não acredito que ousou me agarrar desta maneira sórdida!-ainda indignada.

-Uma dama nascida em berço de ouro não falaria deste modo.-ele sorri ao ver o rosto dela empalidecer.-Parece que a senhora é muito mais do que aparenta.

-Não faz idéia do quanto, senhor Saga Tassouli.-ela diz fitando-o desafiadora.-Não iria querer me ter como inimiga.

-No momento, não é deste modo que eu gostaria de tê-la.-falou com ar sedutor, fazendo-a retroceder um passo.

-Vai se arrepender.-murmurou saindo de perto dele, caminhando na direção onde Amanda e Kanon haviam seguido.

-Certamente irei jantar em sua casa, minha querida!

Saga falou em voz alta, para que outras pessoas ouvissem, fazendo a baronesa estancar o passo um momento e em seguida, sem olhar para trás, retomar o caminho.

Sorrindo Saga faz um gesto de cumprimento a alguns cavalheiros como se nada houvesse acontecido e caminha na direção de um certo grupo de testemunhas formado por Milo, Kamus e os irmãos Petronades. Todos com expressões de espanto pelo o que ocorreu.

-O senhor é muito ousado!-dizia Milo.

-Diria imprudente!-resmungou Kamus.-Sabe que o seu ato trará conseqüências aquela dama?

-Sim, eu sei. Mas...-ele deu os ombros.-Ela conseguiu minar minha paciência! Perdoem-me.

-Creio que deveria pedir perdão a ela, meu caro.-frizou Kamus.

"Nem em meus pesadelos", pensou Saga.

-Certamente eu o farei.-respondeu-lhe polidamente.-E farei isso o mais breve...

-Com licença.-um jovem com uniforme militar os interrompe, com um ar imponente, dirigindo-se a Saga. Ele estava acompanhado de outros dois rapazes, sérios.-Sou Frederick Werder. Gostaria de lhe propor um convite cavalheiro.

-Convite?-o grego estranhou, não conhecia o rapaz.

-Como vai seu pai, o General Werder, Frederick?-Milo pergunta, recebendo um sorriso amistoso do rapaz.

-Muito bem, obrigado senhor Alessandros.-depois fita Saga com seriedade.-Esgrima? Hoje às treze horas no salão de jogos?

-Claro.-aceitou, achando normal. Afinal estava em um clube entre cavalheiros.

-Não se atrase.

Dizendo isso se afastou. Saga virou-se para continuar sua conversa com Kamus quando outro rapaz se aproximou, mas com uma expressão furiosa em seu olhar.

-S-senhor! E-eu o d-d-desafio para u-u-uma luta de E-e-esgrima hoje! Às treze horas no salão.

-Adoraria, mas as trezes horas eu tenho uma luta com outro rapaz. Que tal se...

-Às quatorze horas então.-tirou a luva e acertou o rosto de Saga em cheio.-N-não ouse se atrasar.

Saiu de lá pisando duro, diante dos olhares atônitos de todos.

-O que foi isso?-Saga indignado.

-Acho que foi desafiado a um duelo.-respondeu Aiolia, divertindo-se.

-Percebi isso...e por um gago!

-Lorde McCarter é escocês. Tem este problema com a fala mas...-Milo balançou a cabeça negativamente.-Ele é um admirador da baronesa.

-O que?

-Campeão de Esgrima da Escócia. Não é mesmo, Kamus?

-Sim. Desde a universidade.-respondeu o outro.-Como Frederick, também um admirador.

-Não. Apaixonado por ela. Mesmo recusado, ainda tinha esperanças de conquistá-la.

-Acho que eles deduziram que você, meu bom amigo...estragou seus planos de tentar conquistar a baronesa.-disse Aiolos, batendo em seu ombro.

-Olha lorde Edgerton se aproximando.-Apontou Milo, escondendo o sorriso.

-Senhor!-falou o homem, com um bigode estranho e postura pomposa, se apoiando em uma bengala.-És o plebeu que os criados do clube afirmaram estar intimamente ligado a baronesa de Blackmoore?

-Hã?

-Ora...é tão difícil lidar com esta gente! Parry!-um homem magro apareceu rapidamente ao lado do seu senhor.-Faça o desafio formal, sim? Este sol está me matando e tem que preparar meu almoço.

-Sim, lorde Edgerton.-o homem se aproxima de Saga e esbofeteia com a luva.-Meu senhor o desafia para um duelo esta tarde, após o almoço, no salão de jogos. Ele prefere a esgrima, apesar de ser campeão de tiro e de boxe. Ele o fará para provar a todos que é melhor que o senhor e com isso, ganhar a admiração de sua futura amada, a baronesa de Blackmoore. Alguma objeção?

-Nenhuma.-esfregando o rosto dolorido.-Apenas que disponho de tempo livre para o duelo somente após as quinze horas.

-Que seja às quinze horas, Parry. Quero terminar isso antes da hora do chá.-suspirou o nobre com tédio.-Vamos Perry.

-Sim, milorde.

-Perry!-Saga o chamou. E assim que o criado se virou, recebeu um golpe duríssimo com a luva de Saga...acompanhada de sua mão.-Diga ao seu milorde, que o desafio foi aceito.

-Sim...ai...senhor...-saiu, esfregando o queixo dolorido.

Saga virou-se para os cavalheiros, que de maneira nada discreta, tentavam segurar o riso.

-Nem uma palavra!-pediu, já mal humorado.

-Senhor?-uma voz masculina o chamou e Saga suspirou irritado, virando-se para fitar quem o chamava.-Acalme-se. Oh, olá Alessandros... Visconde de Chanttél há quanto tempo!

Os rostos dos dois amigos tornaram-se sérios, fato este notado pelos demais. Saga reparou melhor no inglês. Deveria ser mais velho que ele, mas possuía um rosto jovial e um sorriso que o grego identificou logo ser dissimulado. Olhos azuis, frios e um bigode pequeno tão loiro quanto os seus cabelos.

-Não tanto tempo assim, Sutcliffe.-responde Kamus.

-Ora, vamos. Os boatos sobre meu nome ainda o incomodam, Visconde?

-Se forem realmente boatos.

-Acho que deveria se retirar Sutclife.-diz Milo, nada amistoso.

O inglês dá um sorriso, como se achasse graça no comentário do grego e o ignora, voltando sua atenção a Saga.

-Creio meu caro amigo que ...-ele o olha da cabeça aos pés.-É um homem indigno de cortejar uma dama de sociedade e com um título de nobreza como a baronesa. Soube que é um homem de negócios apenas.

-E isso me torna inferior a um nobre?-Saga indaga com um sorriso irônico.

-Creio que sim.-o sorriso de Sutclife desaparece dos lábios e neste momento Saga tem certeza de que ele é um homem perigoso.

-Creio que deveria dizer que sua opinião não me interessa. Como percebeu, ou viu pelo beijo que trocamos, que a baronesa e eu temos algo mais do que um simples flerte.-respondeu Saga com um sorriso vitorioso.

Sutclife ficou lívido, incomodado pelo comentário e depois pigarreou, recuperando a postura.

-Esta notícia irá partir muitos corações esperançosos. Mas, como dizem...venceu o melhor!-ele sorriu de maneira perigosa. Saga sentiu-se diante de uma serpente.-Para demonstrar que sou uma pessoa de boa índole, e não guardo rancores, eu o desafiarei para um jogo amistoso de cartas, após um delicioso jantar no White's. Quero saber mais de suas intenções com minha bela amiga.

-Ela nunca foi sua amiga, Sutclife.-responde Milo ficando ao lado de Saga.

-Fui sócio e amigo de seu falecido marido. Sabe que tenho grande apreço por aquela digna senhora.

-Engraçado. Soube que o barão havia desfeito a sociedade...por que será que fez isso mesmo?-Milo ficou com ar pensativo.

-Acho que é porque o barão descobriu que o estava roubando.-respondeu Kamus.-Retire-se do clube, Sutclife.

-Tornou-se dono deste lugar, Visconde?

-Há cerca de seis meses atrás...sim.-respondeu o francês.-Ao menos de 35 deste lugar. Vamos nos retirar, cavalheiros?

Todos concordaram, se afastando de Sutclife que permaneceu imóvel e com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Inacreditável!-suspirou Milo indignado.-Ele teve coragem para voltar a Londres!

-Deve achar que por passarem alguns anos, todos esqueceriam o que fez.-comentou Kamus.

-Perdoe-me minha indiscrição. Mas o que este Sutclife fez que mereça tanto desprezo por parte dos senhores?-perguntou Saga.

-Vamos beber uma boa taça de vinho, e lhe direi tudo.-disse Milo.

-E discutiremos sua atitude com a baronesa também.-diz Kamus, com o olhar sério sobre Saga.-Afinal, acabou de dizer diante de nós que assumiria algo a mais com a baronesa. E espero que isso envolva proteger e reputação dela!

-Er...claro meu caro Visconde! O que mais seria?

Saga sabia que havia se comprometido mais do que devia ao ter dito isso e deixado às coisas se descontrolarem. Culpou a baronesa pelo o que estava havendo. Malditas sejam as ruivas que o tiravam do sério! Por que perdia seu autocontrole que tanto prezava diante dela? Sentiu a presença de Aiolos e ele murmurou ao seu lado:

-Espero que isso seja parte de seu plano, Saga.

-Eu também espero...-suspirou o grego.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Em outro ponto do clube, um jovem casal caminhava por entre as alamedas dos gramados verde-esmeralda do clube, a jovem com um sorriso, as faces coradas. Ao seu lado, um rapaz de longos cabelos azulados, presos a uma fita, a olhava com admiração.

-Fico feliz em revê-la, senhorita Amanda.

-Digo o mesmo senhor Tassouli.

-Kanon...-ele a corrigiu.-Me chame de Kanon, por favor.

-Claro...Kanon.

Começaram a caminhar por um jardim que lembravam um enorme labirinto, cuidadosamente podado. Algumas pessoas circulavam pelo lugar, a maioria se dirigindo ao clube para o horário do almoço que se aproximava.

-Sei que é a filha de um barão e eu sou apenas um...comerciante.-hesitou ao completar a frase.-Mas quero que saiba de algo, senhorita Amanda. Não importa o que digam, tem despertado sentimentos sinceros em mim pela sua pessoa.

-Isso quer dizer o que?

-Que... desejaria casar-se comigo?

A moça ficou imóvel, encarando o rapaz com os olhos demonstrando surpresa pela pergunta inesperada. Depois deu um longo suspiro como se o ar houvesse sido retirado de seus pulmões e devolvido abruptamente.

-Senhorita?

-Desculpe, eu...Oh, Deus...

-Meu pedido a desagradou?

-NÃO! Não é isso!-tratou de se recompor e dizer o que queria realmente responder a ele.-É que eu não esperava tal pedido! Geralmente...

-A cortesia exige que eu faça o pedido a sua família antes, eu sei. Mas eu não pretendia me apresentar ao seu tutor sem antes saber se é de seu desejo vir a se casar comigo.

-Claro que quero!-sorriu, emocionada.

Kanon pegou a mão de Amanda com delicadeza e a beijou.

-Não imagina o quanto ansiei por estar em sua companhia novamente senhorita Amanda...-dizia, se aproximando mais dela.

-Eu...-olhos brilhavam, seu coração disparou com a proximidade dos corpos.

-Sabe que anseio sentir o doce sabor de seus lábios?-mais próximo ainda.-Feche os olhos Amanda...

Amanda obedeceu, erguendo suavemente o rosto, esperando pelo beijo...seu primeiro beijo. Kanon notou a ansiedade e a inocência da jovem e isso fez seu sangue ferver mais. Desejava, ansiava, precisava sentir o gosto daqueles lábios róseos. Então, cerrou os olhos e se aproximou mais...até seus lábios tocarem em uma superfície salgada e áspera.

Kanon abriu os olhos e se deparou com a cena de sua boca estar beijando o rosto de um homem magro, de tez morena e olhar enfadonho.

-Igor?!-Amanda gritou surpresa, com as mãos na boca.

-O que eu não faço para cumprir minhas promessas...-suspirou o mordomo.

-GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritou Kanon, assustando os animais próximos e alguns transeuntes.

Kanon se apoiava em uma estátua, enquanto cuspia, tentando tirar o gosto da pele do mordomo de Amanda da boca.

-Igor, o que faz aqui?-perguntou Amanda, com as mãos na cintura.

-Protegendo sua inocência?-com as mãos nas costas e mantendo o mesmo olhar de tédio.-Na verdade, senhorita...procurava por Lady Dawes e me deparei com esta cena.

-Seu...-Kanon respirou fundo e ajeitou a gravata e o terno antes de encarar o mordomo.-Perdoe-me se pareceu que eu tentava...

-Se aproveitar de uma jovem recém saída de um colégio e que desconhece as malicias deste mundo?-respondeu o mordomo. Kanon ficou estático.-Está perdoado.

-Igor...saiba que ele pedirá a minha mão a meu primo e a Lady Dawes!-exclamou Amanda.

-Ôh...então devo desejar boa sorte ao cavalheiro?-sorriu de modo ameaçador a Kanon.-Desejo-lhe sorte com a família Dawes...vai precisar, cavalheiro.

-Glup...

-Está tentando assusta-lo, Igor?-Amanda pergunta, cruzando os braços.

-De modo algum, senhorita.-ar inocente.-Poderia me acompanhar até lady Dawes, senhorita Amanda? O assunto que tenho a discutir com ela é deveras urgente.

-Claro.-suspirou, vencida. Em seguida aproximou-se de Kanon.-Creio que preciso ir.

-Poderei ter o privilégio de sua companhia mais tarde, minha lady?-pegando em sua mão e ouve um pigarro, Igor estava ao seu lado.-Sem sua sombra?

Amanda riu sem graça.

-Talvez...

-Irei ver seu primo hoje mesmo, para pedir permissão para a côrte.-decidiu.Inclinou-se com muita elegância e beijou a mão de Amanda.- Até logo, Amanda. Espero vê-la em breve.

-Eu também espero.-sorriu.

-Eu também.-disse Igor com um sorriso, se afastando e praticamente levando Amanda consigo.

Kanon ficou parado, com um sorriso amável em seu rosto e permaneceu ali até Amanda sumir de seu campo de visão.

-Maldito filho de uma...-praguejou chutando uma pedra.-Eu quase a beijei!

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Nos estábulos do Clube, Carla e Louise admiravam os belos animais que estavam sendo cuidados pelos tratadores.

-... está mais parrudo que o costume!-comentou Louise, tocando no focinho de seu cavalo e lhe dando uma maçã.

-Creio que está levando uma vida de sultão aqui.-brincou Carla, tocando em seu pescoço.

-Sim.-sorriu.-Tem cavalos mais lindos que os puro-sangue Árabes?

-Os do castelo do Imperador são mais belos!-uma voz masculina conhecida para Carla chamou-lhes a atenção. As moças encararam o rapaz com traços orientais.-São brancos como a neve pura do inverno mas possuem a força de uma tempestade.

-Quem?-Louise ficou sem entender.

-Senhor Amamya! O que faz aqui?-Carla estava surpresa em revê-lo e nem notou o ar surpreso e curioso da irmã.

-Fico surpreso que tenha se lembrado de mim, senhorita Baker-Sneed.-inclinou levemente a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Baker-Sneed?-Louise sussurrou, olhando para Carla como se procurasse respostas.

-Louise, este é um amigo que fiz na festa da Viscondessa de Chanttél. Senhor Amamya esta é minha amiga Louise.

-Muito prazer senhorita.-faz uma reverência.

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta.-ela sorriu, encantada pelo jeito dele.

-Sou o criado pessoal de um convidado do clube. Meu patrão está em viagem de negócios a seu país. Eu a vi se aproximando dos estábulos e confesso que não resisti a tentação de cumprimentá-la.-respondeu com naturalidade.

-Adoramos cavalos.-respondeu Carla.-Principalmente Louise.

-Você falou que os cavalos do seu Imperador eram mais lindos que os dos ingleses?-perguntou com ar de provocação.-Discordo. ... é um campeão!

-Concordo que seu cavalo seja um magnífico animal!-disse o japonês se aproximando.-Mas os cavalos do Imperador são animais criados para serem belos aos olhos, refletindo a magnitude, nobreza de nosso Império e a força em um campo de batalha.

-Você viu estes belos animais de perto?-Louise admirada.

-Nunca vi o castelo do Imperador do Japão por dentro, mas lembro de uma bela manhã de primavera, quando as cerejeiras estavam em flor, que o Imperador desfilou com seu exército após voltar de uma batalha. Eu era apenas um menino e meu irmão mal havia aprendido a andar. Entre os honrados samurais que serviam ao Imperador e o acompanhavam em seu cortejo estava o meu p...

Parou de falar ao notar que falara demais.

-Perdão, minha conversa as entediou?

-Nossa!-Carla sentiu-se sem ar.-Você fala de seu país com tanta paixão!

-Estou longe de casa há muito tempo. Sinto falta de meu lar, meu irmão...

-De alguma noiva?-Louise perguntou sonhadora.

-Louise!-Carla a repreendeu.-Que pergunta indiscreta!

-Ora, seria tão romântico uma noiva esperando a volta de seu amado.-suspirando.

-Não há prometida me esperando, senhorita.-respondeu Ikki.-Devo me retirar. Meu patrão pode estar querendo ir embora.

Ele faz uma reverencia, mas sem tirar os olhos de Carla que sentiu o coração bater mais acelerado. E o viu se afastando aos poucos, e em seu íntimo a notícia de que não haveria noiva ou prometida a Ikki Amamya a agradou.

-Ele é diferente.-comentou Louise.

-De tudo o que eu já vi.

-Ele não me parece ser um simples criado!

-O que disse?

-Ele tem modos agir e falar dignos de um cavalheiro. Não de um simples criado. Dá para ver claramente que ele teve uma educação exemplar!-falava com ar de quem é entendida no assunto.

-Agora que você disse...tem razão.-Carla ficou pensativa.-Quem seria Ikki Amamya realmente?

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Southampton.

Annely desviou o olhar das compras que ela fazia com a Senhora Kemple e sua irmã Luna, ao ouvir o nome do Visconde de Chanttél ser pronunciado por algumas senhoras deslumbradas. Ela ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, tentando disfarçar que isso a incomodava.

-Então, soube dos últimos comentários dos nobres?-uma delas perguntou ansiosa.

-Claro Beatrice. Afinal, é do interesse de Southampton o que acontece com os nobres da nossa região, não é verdade? Quem nasceu, quem morreu e quem irá se casar.-dizia a esposa do vigário, a senhora Sheldon, cuja língua afiada era amplamente conhecida também.-Em minha última visita a Londres, quando visitei minha prima Elizabeth por ocasião do casamento de seu filho mais moço, soube que a Viscondessa de Chanttél está empenhada em conseguir uma esposa digna a seu único neto.

-Jura?-uma delas lançou um olhar discreto a Annely, mas percebido por ela.-Fico imaginando quem seria a pobre moça a ser iludida por ele hoje em dia.

-O que está falando senhora Hadwell?-uma indignada Sheldon perguntou.

-Ora, sabem muito bem do que falo.-baixou o tom de voz.-Ele iludiu a pobre filha do doutor Hopkins. Tanto que ela não conseguiu se casar até hoje!

O som de um pote de melado sendo derrubado e despedaçado ao chão as assuntou. Annely olhou para aquelas senhoras com raiva e em seguida recuperou a compostura, saindo da loja.

A senhora Kemple as fuzilou com o olhar, pegou as compras e saiu devagar, passando pelas senhoras e dizendo com naturalidade.

-Pelo menos não foi a filha do médico que se casou às pressas com o filho do padeiro devido a uma...condição estranha, não acham?-comentou, se referindo à filha do meio da senhora Hadwell, que se casou às pressas para tentar ocultar o escândalo de ter se casado grávida.

A dita senhora Hadwell ficou lívida, chegando a perder o fôlego. Tal assunto ainda a deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. A senhora Kemple exibiu um sorriso e saiu acompanhada de Luna que segurava o riso.

Do lado de fora a boa senhora expôs toda a sua indignação.

-Como ousam difamar minha menina desta maneira? Estas mal amadas! Deveriam olhar para o próprio teto antes de atirar pedras!-bufava.-Não faltaram pretendentes a minha menina!

-Que adianta pretendentes se Annely os espantou a todos?-queixava-se a menina.

-Ora, Luna! Até você?

-Não pode me culpar, senhora Kemple! O fato é que papai fez aquela promessa no leito de morte de mamãe de que jamais nos obrigaria a casarmos com quem não queremos, mas prometeu também que casaria Annely primeiro! Se ela não casar...eu não caso!-cruzou os braços indignada.-Isso não é justo!

-E não é justo que queira que sua irmã se case e seja infeliz, quando não é o que ela quer, Luna.-a boa senhora suspirou.-E se conversarmos com o vigário para que ele possa persuadir seu pai a permitir que seja cortejada?

-Faria isso por mim?-perguntou cheia de esperanças.

-Claro que sim. Vamos, temos que preparar o almoço e ...onde está sua irmã?-olhando para os lados, tentando encontrá-la.

-Aonde mais, senhora Kemple? Se Annely não está em casa escrevendo ou espantando algum pobre pretendente que papai conseguiu, está naquele riozinho que corta a propriedade dos Chanttél.-respondeu a moça suspirando.

E como a caçula previu, era para lá que Annely Hopkins caminhava. Passando pela velha estrada, já coberta pelo mato da falta de cuidado dos últimos anos. Somente garotos iam até o rio para pescar quando tinham tempo livre, ou a filha do médico que todos consideravam excêntrica com suas manias de leitura e sua rejeição aos pretendentes trazidos pelo pai. Ninguém compreendia porque ela preferia ficar a beira do rio, perto das rochas, local preferido pelos pescadores mirins, apenas observando os meninos, perdida em pensamentos.

Era ali que Annely passou os melhores momentos de sua vida...e também foi ali que ela corria para chorar quando não queria ser vista.

Seus pensamentos foram longe, ao se aproximar da macieira cuja sombra era velha conhecida e tocou nas iniciais entalhadas em seu tronco...K e A entrelaçados...Kamus e Annely.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando deste dia. Kamus tinha seus vinte anos, e Annely apenas quinze. Ele estava entalhando suas iniciais no tronco e sorriu, mostrando a ela o seu trabalho.

-K e A?-tocou nas iniciais.

-Nossos nomes.-respondeu o rapaz, e viu a garota dar uma risadinha e perguntou preocupado.-O que foi?

-Nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer algo tão romântico.-ironizou.

-O que? Achou que eu faria algo como...-a pega pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, longo, exigente. Após o beijo a fitou sorrindo sedutor.-Isso?

-Hmmm...algo assim.-sorriu enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Case-se comigo.

-É um pedido?

-Sim.

-Me pareceu uma ordem.-o fitou com expressão fingida de raiva.

-E uma ordem. Ordeno que se case comigo Annely Hopkins, e se torne a Viscondessa de Chanttél, e me agüente pelos próximos cinqüenta anos.

-Só cinqüenta anos?-riu, e depois ficou sério, alisando a casaca dele.-Sua avó não consentirá que se case com uma garota sem dote ou nome.

-Eu decido quem eu quero como minha esposa. É ao meu lado que ela se deitará, não ao lado de minha avó.-ela riu de novo.-Adoro ver seu sorriso.

-E eu o seu. Apesar de serem raros!

-Só você tem tal privilégio.

-Convencido!

-Tenho que ser.-beijou o pescoço alvo da jovem, causando-lhe arrepios.-Vou me casar com a moça mais bela de Southampton.-a pressionou contra a árvore e Annely sentiu toda a rigidez do corpo másculo do Visconde contra o seu, tão pequeno e delicado próximo ao dele.-Aquela que quero para a eternidade.

-Eu te amo, Kamus...-beijou-o novamente, sentindo toda a paixão dele naquele instante.

As mãos do Visconde tocavam a cintura delgada, descendo pelos quadris, mas hesitando e se afastando, como se temesse ofende-la com o gesto. Ela o fitou com o olhar apaixonado, dando-lhe permissão para prosseguir com suas caricias. Kamus sorriu, encostou sua fronte a dela e suspirou.

-Não quero assim, meu amor...-beijou-lhe a testa.-A terei quando nos tornarmos marido e mulher.

-É o que eu desejo também...Mas não agüento mais esperar...toda vez que me toca, sinto meu corpo em chamas...

-Annely...

-Já sou sua, Kamus...pela eternidade.

Ele sorriu, e acariciando seu rosto tomou a decisão de sua vida.

-Preciso ir agora. Direi a minha avó meus planos e esta noite irei a sua casa, pedir sua mão a seu pai. Até o fim deste verão estaremos casados!-disse, voltando a beijá-la.

Ele a deixou a sombra da macieira, Annely voltou radiante para casa. O esperou...esperou a noite toda...e ele não apareceu.

Teria ido naquela noite mesmo a fazenda dos Chantéll, a propriedade chamada Magnus Croft, mas o pai não permitiu que uma adolescente saisse de casa tão tarde. Não teve outra opção a não ser esperar o amanhecer.

Naquela noite, ela não dormiu. Temendo que algo houvesse acontecido a Kamus. Assim que o sol começou a aparecer correu para Magnus Croft e bateu insistentemente a porta, até que um criado apareceu.

Para a sua decepção...soube que Kamus partira a noite passada para Londres, abandonando-a. Não sabia o porque...só sabia que se sentia usada, enganada, humilhada.

As lembranças foram interrompidas. Annely abriu os olhos e fitou com raiva a inicial de Kamus.

-Tomara que sua esposa seja uma megera que o faça sofrer por ter enganado a mim e rido dos meus sentimentos.-desejou.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

No Clube de Cavalheiros.

Shura estava ainda na mesa no canto, olhando para a garrafa diante de si e para o copo ainda intocado, refletindo no que faria. Havia perdido uma considerável soma de dinheiro nas cartas e isso o aborreceu mais ainda. Precisava achar a sua "esposa", anular logo este casamento de fachada e dar continuidade a sua vida, mas não fazia idéia de onde procurar. Suspirou, teria que esquecer seu orgulho e contar aos amigos o que fizera anos atrás e pedir a ajuda deles para reencontrá-la.

O problema era...se sentia tão sujo pelo o que fez que temia a reação de seus amigos.

-Ah, Shura!

O espanhol levantou o olhar ao ouvir a voz com sotaque italiano e ergueu o copo cumprimentando Giovanni, seguido por Afrodite e um rapaz emburrado.

-Máscara da Morte!-cumprimentou.

-Shhh! Não grite meu apelido. Quer que meus credores saiam correndo?-rindo, sentando ao lado dele.-O que me traz de boas noticias?

-Quase nenhuma. E você?

-Reencontrei meus primos.-apontou para Gilen.-Estou muito feliz! Só me resta dar um rumo a este impiastro aqui.

-E minha irmã?-perguntou Gilen.

-Não é assunto meu mais, rapaz.-respondeu Giovanni se servindo de uma dose da garrafa de seu amigo.

-Como não?

-Ela vai se casar com meu amigo aqui e virará assunto dele.-apontou para Afrodite como se fosse algo normal.

-Um momento. Vamos discutir isso com mais seriedade!-disse Afrodite, sério.

-Eu pago o dote dela, não se preocupe.-Giovanni bateu nos ombros de Afrodite.

-Não falo disso!

-Então o que seria?-sem entender.-Helena não é bella? Sabia que teve a educação de uma dama e que cozinha com esplendor? Isso ela herdou do sangue italiano que corre em suas veias...além da beleza que é característica de nossa família também!

-Ela é linda sim, mas...-não sabia como começar. Desejava se casar sim, mas não agora.

-E o que será que o incomoda?-perguntou Giovanni.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

-Que dia incomum...-suspirou Kamus, se aproximando de uma mesa previamente preparada para ele e seus convidados.

-Senhor Visconde, os outros cavalheiros que foram convidados chegaram e o aguardam no bar.-avisou um empregado do clube.

-Obrigado. Traga-os até a mim, e sirva seu melhor champagne.-pediu o Visconde.

O criado assentiu com a cabeça e saiu para cumprir as ordens dadas, logo veio acompanhado por Shura, Giovanni e Afrodite. Estes dois pareciam discutir alguma coisa de forma acalorada. Um rapaz de rosto sério os seguia.

Ele faz um gesto para que todos sentem, e enquanto o champagne era servido, Kamus faz um sinal para que todos prestem atenção.

-Meus velhos e novos amigos.-ergue a taça na direção dos gregos.-Tenho um pedido especial a fazer a vocês e espero que me atendam.

-Diga.-pediu Shura.

-Não o encoraje.-Diz Milo rindo.

-Irei para Southampton, onde passarei alguns dias agradáveis no verão de minha fazenda. Será o aniversário de minha avó e bem...-suspirou.-Gostaria que fossem comigo...claro que se não estiverem ocupados demais com negócios e...

-Sua nonna quer lhe arranjar uma noiva a qualquer custo?-Giovanni comentou rindo, seguido por Shura, Afrodite e Milo que conheciam bem as artimanhas da Viscondessa para garantir que o neto fosse para o altar.

-Exatamente. Preciso que me acompanhem e me protejam da solterona que minha avó quer me empurrar.

-Não posso viajar...tenho uma convidada em minha casa e...-Afrodite pensava no que dizer.

-Traga-a também amigo.-disse Kamus.-Ela terá a companhia de outras damas, como minha irmã.

-Estou cheio de problemas...-suspirou Shura.-Mas irei aceitar seu convite.

O espanhol refletia que uma temporada no interior daria a ele a inspiração para resolver seus problemas mais imediatos.

-Não tenho nada a fazer. Irei sim.-aceitou Giovanni.-Se falar com aquele seu amigo do Exército para colocar este rapazinho no serviço militar.

-O QUE?-Gilen ficou lívido.

-Tenho certeza de que alguns meses no Exército de sua Majestade o curarão de seu vício por jogos, meu caro primo.-sorriu maldoso e o rapaz engoliu em seco.-Viva a Rainha!

Todos no recinto ergueram as taças e copos e gritaram vivas.

-E vocês meus caros amigos?-perguntou Kamus a Saga e Aiolos.-Sei que estão na cidade a negócios.

-Aceitarei seu convite com prazer.-respondeu Saga e Aiolia quase teve um treco.

-Que...

-Meu irmão e eu iremos também.-disse Aiolos.

-Que?

-Fico feliz com isso. Bem, vamos comer?

Aiolia puxa seu irmão mais velho e sussurra:

-O que estão fazendo?

-Saga tem que manter o disfarce. Ser amigo de um Visconde tem suas vantagens.-respondeu Aiolos.-E fique quieto! Não estrague tudo! Vamos ficar de olho nele o tempo todo!

Saga sorriu, se servindo de mais champagne. Cheio de planos para se livrar dos Petronades o mais breve possível.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Residência dos Dawes.

Ludmila acabava de arrumar os quartos de suas patroas e descia para o andar térreo da mansão. Seus pensamentos estavam longe e não evitou um esbarrão no novo jardineiro que saia do jardim de inverno de sua patroa.

-Desculpe-me!-pediu a jovem corada.

-Tudo bem. Eu também estava com o pensamento longe.

-Eu sou mesmo uma cabecinha de borboleta.-ela sorriu encabulada.-Fico com o pensamento longe, não repare. Seu nome é...Dohko, certo?

-Sim. E a senhorita se chama Ludmila?

-Sim. -sorrindo.

-Senhorita Ludmila, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro. Qual?

-Desde quando a senhorita Inis está saindo às escondidas de casa para jogar em lugares perigosos?-perguntou com a maior naturalidade.

-...-a jovem criada entra em choque, sem saber o que responder.

-Aí estão vocês.-a cozinheira apareceu no corredor, para o alívio da criada.-Vamos almoçar. Só estamos nós três aqui hoje.

-Aonde foi o senhor Igor?-perguntou Ludmila estranhando a falta do mordomo.

-Disse que precisava encontrar a patroa imediatamente. Não me perguntem por que. Vamos antes que esfrie o almoço.

-Sim, senhora.-respondeu Dohko.-Depois podemos conversar mais, senhorita Ludmila?

-S-sim...-imóvel, suando frio.

-Não vem Ludmila?-insistiu a cozinheira.

-V-vou daqui a pouco. Vou me lavar antes.-anunciou correndo para o seu quarto.

Entrando nele, fechou a porta imediatamente, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. O medo a dominando.

E agora? Se a baronesa souber que ela oculta as saídas noturnas da senhorita Inis, ela a demitirá com toda certeza! E o que fará sem seu trabalho? Aquele era seu lar, sua família desde que a baronesa a tirou das ruas de Dover e lhe deu um lugar seguro para viver.

-Pena que o cavalheiro de meus sonhos seja apenas isso...um sonho tolo.-enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que corria por seu rosto.

Se ao menos o belo cavalheiro de olhos negros fosse real...

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Betado por Siegfried-aenslaed**

Saga depositara os talheres em seu prato para que o criado o retirasse. Havia participado de um almoço delicioso, na companhia de homens que poderiam garantir um futuro promissor a ele e ao seu irmão, e agora esperava o momento de saborear um brandy e fumar charutos na sala ao lado.

Mas alguém o lembrou de outro compromisso, apontando o relógio discretamente, Milo sorria:

-Não se esqueceu de algo, meu caro?

Saga estreitou o olhar, faltavam quinze minutos para as treze horas. Céus, iria duelar com Frederick Werder às trezes horas. Desde quando treze horas era um horário civilizado? Homens decentes a esta hora ou estavam trabalhando ou degustando brandys.

-Melhor eu ir, não posso deixar um cavaleiro esperando.-disse Saga levantando-se da cadeira.

-Iremos juntos.-frisou Aiolos, com ar divertido.-Nem sempre temos a oportunidade de apreciar um belo espetáculo de esgrima.

-Mas...

-Duelo?-a voz de Kanon se fez presente e ele cumprimentou a todos com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.-Cavalheiros.

-Onde esteve irmão?

-Andando por aí.-suspirou.

-Certamente, pensando em uma bela dama.-alfinetou Milo.-Diga-me, roubou algum beijo de alguma jovem apaixonada? Como aquela que o acompanhou por um passeio pelos jardins.

Saga olhou ansioso para o irmão, desejando ouvir exatamente isso, mas encarou o rosto pálido de Kanon e um olhar de desagrado, como se lembrasse de algo desprezível.

-Lógico que a beijei!-mentiu.

-Ótimo!-Saga animou-se.-Bem, vamos?

-Que história é esta de duelos?-indagou Kanon.

Saga respondeu que explicaria no caminho, e todos aqueles cavalheiros caminharam até a academia do salão de jogos, onde um grupo de rapazes, incluindo Werder, os esperavam.

Os duelistas logo foram trocar de roupas, vestindo a de esgrima e escondendo seus rostos sob a máscara de esgrimista.

A academia ocupava o último andar, possuía amplas janelas, que ofereciam uma excelente luminosidade. Do lado oposto às janelas, um pequeno espaço retangular, separado por colunas de pedra, servia como sala para os espectadores. E havia cerca de vinte cavalheiros presentes além de seus novos amigos, incluindo os que haviam desafiado Saga para duelar. Incluindo Sutcliffe.

Lembrou-se da conversa durante o almoço. Sutcliffe era um ladrão, que quase manchou o nome dos Blackmoores ao usar a sociedade com o falecido barão para esconder negócios escusos. Após a morte do barão, tentou forçar uma união com a viúva e foi prontamente enxovalhado.

Não entrou em detalhes sobre isso, somente que uma noite antes de desaparecer de Londres, Sutcliffe foi colocado a socos e pontapés para fora da mansão Blackmoore pelo mordomo da baronesa, que apesar da aparência franzina, dizia Kamus, era um fiel guardião da família do barão.

Esta história aumentou o desejo de Saga de humilhar seu oponente diante de todos.

-Cavalheiros.-o professor de esgrima do clube havia sido chamado para ser o juiz do embate.-Preparem-se.

Saga analisou seu oponente, tentou lembrar das aulas de esgrima que recebeu quando era mais jovem de um cavalheiro falido que havia aportado em Athenas e era um tipo de professor e protetor dos gêmeos. Se sabia se portar com um cavalheiro, enganando com maestria a estes homens, devia ao seu velho professor.

Sorriu por detrás da máscara. Começou a duelar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na mansão Blackmoore.

As jovens damas da família Dawes entravam pela sala principal, conversando animadas sobre a agradável manhã no clube, as mais jovens ao redor de Amanda, pois queriam mais detalhes sobre o passeio com Kanon.

-Ele foi gentil?

-Ele foi ousado?

-Como é um beijo?

-Hum-Hum!-ouviram o pigarrear de Igor, fazendo-as voltarem a uma postura mais recatada.

Amanda sorriu, e respondeu às irmãs.

-Sim, ele foi muito gentil. Um cavalheiro. Não fez nada ousado, até o momento que tentou me beijar.-as meninas riram e depois ela acrescentou.-Mas eu não sei explicar como é o beijo dele...-suspirou.-Igor, você poderia nos explicar?

As meninas olharam sem entender para o mordomo e para Amanda. Igor estremeceu e assumindo uma postura austera falou:

-Preciso ver se está tudo bem na cozinha. Com licença.

A baronesa adentrava na sala naquele instante, achando estranho a atitude do mordomo, mas acabou se distraindo com outros detalhes.

-Sugiro que parem de fazer tanta algazarra e subam para seus quartos, para arrumarem suas malas.-disse a dama.-Lembre-se que temos pouco tempo para nos prepararmos de maneira adequada.

Todas concordaram e subiram as escadas, Carla ia logo atrás com ar sonhador, ainda pensando no estrangeiro vindo do Oriente. Tal expressão não passou desapercebida pela baronesa. Mais tarde indagaria sobre o que estava acontecendo. Notou então Inis ainda parada ao pé da escada.

-Algo errado, querida?

-Não. Podemos levar Ludmila?-perguntou esperançosa.-Ela não é só uma criada milady. É minha amiga.

A baronesa sorriu, antes de responder:

-Claro. Não imagino vocês duas muito tempo separadas. Avise-a da viagem então, para que se prepare de maneira adequada. Ah, Inis...-a baronesa acrescentou.-Se necessário for, providenciaremos as roupas para que ela leve, está bem?

-Sim!-Inis saiu apressada aos aposentos da criada.

Naquele instante, Igor retornou a sala.

-Precisa de algo mais, senhora?

-Agora não. Apenas avise ao senhor Francis e ao seu convidado que iremos viajar.

-Sim, senhora. Ah, creio que ainda não lhe falei do nosso novo jardineiro.

-Mais tarde, peça para falar comigo no escritório.-pediu a dama, se dirigindo a biblioteca.-Agora, gostaria de descansar.

-Sim senhora.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, o mordomo discretamente fechara a porta, deixando-a a sós. O relógio marcava quase duas horas, a tarde prometia ser quente e acolhedora. Mas não tão quente quanto o beijo que Saga havia lhe dado mais cedo, ou acolhedor quanto os braços que haviam envolvido seu corpo. Tais sensações e lembranças teimavam em não lhe deixar.

-Maldição.-suspirou. Estava acostumada e resignada a não sentir nada disso com um homem, porque aquele vigarista de quinta categoria ousou despertar nela tais sensações...fazê-la lembrar que ainda era mulher?-Maldito trapaceiro! Ah, mas se prepare para a retaliação, senhor Saga Tassouli!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inis saiu correndo para o quarto de Ludmila que praticamente atropelara uma pessoa que aparecia de repente no corredor. Teria caído com o impacto se duas mãos ágeis não tivessem prontamente detido sua queda, segurando firme sua cintura.

-Deveria ser mais cautelosa, senhorita.

Inis encara então o homem que estava até aquela manhã, dormindo em sua calçada...e ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, de uma maneira que não era apropriado a uma dama.

-Você????

-Boa tarde, senhorita.-Dohko sorriu, ignorando o tom incrédulo dela, achando-o divertido.

-Com licença!-ela se solta das mãos, ajeitando o vestido.-Como ousa me tocar desta maneira?

-Decerto é melhor que deixar uma dama cair ao chão. Aliás, deveria olhar por onde corre, senhorita.

-Eu ia cair porque esbarrei no senhor!-defendeu-se.-E o que o senhor faz aqui? Vou chamar a criadagem!

-Me chame de Dohko, senhorita. Sou seu novo jardineiro.-apresentou-se mantendo o sorriso.

-J-jardineiro?!-espantou-se, e depois avaliou que tê-lo na casa não era uma boa idéia, afinal, ele a vira voltar antes do amanhecer para casa, enquanto a jovens de boa reputação deveriam estar em suas camas dormindo.-Bem...eu...

- Sobre esta manhã...-Inis enrubesceu.-Não pretendo falar nada para ninguém de seu passeio noturno.

-Eu não sei do que está falando! Está me confundindo!-replicou, assumindo um ar de indignação.

-Claro, eu me enganei.-ele sorriu irônico. O rosto dele ficou mais bonito, e Inis não sabia o que a irritava mais. O sorriso, o rosto ou ele saber de sua escapada.-Uma dama Dawes jamais sairia a noite para passeios perigosos ou jogatinas.

Inis abriu a boca, a voz falhara, as palavras não saiam.

-Lady Inis?-a voz de Ludmila se fez presente, fazendo a dama suspirar aliviada.

-Ludmila! Eu a procurava.-estendeu a mão e segurou a criada pelo pulso.-Vem, temos muito o que fazer antes de viajarmos!

Então, ela arrastou Ludmila escada acima, arriscando um último olhar por sobre o ombro. Aquele rapaz ainda sorria para ela. E isso a irritou ainda mais.

-Senhorita...preciso lhe falar.-Ludmila disse em um tom preocupado, e Inis já havia notado o motivo. Sentia que teriam problemas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

De volta ao Clube de Cavaleiros.

Saga estava em guarda, avaliando seu novo oponente, Sutcliffe. Já havia derrotado todos os que o haviam desafiado, e com isso conseguira não só a admiração dos presentes bem como o braço e corpos doloridos pelo esforço físico.

Sutcliffe ficou o tempo todo observando o modo que Saga lutava esgrima, e parecia confiante. Ele levantou sua máscara, e, antes que o juíz pudesse evitar, ele se pronunciou:

- Espero que esteja pronto para a derrota, sir.

-Ia dizer ao mesmo ao senhor.-respondeu Saga.

-Confiante. Que tal uma aposta amigável?

-Aposta?

-Sim. O perdedor desta contenda...irá se afastar da vida de lady Blackmoore.-respondeu Sutcliffe.

Saga percebeu que não gostava nada da idéia de ouvir o nome dela sendo mencionado naquele lugar cheio de homens.

-Esta aposta é um insulto, senhor Sutcliffe!

-Então recusa?-sorriu, percebendo que a menção da viúva causara uma certa reação ao humor, até então confiante do grego.-Basta se dar por vencido, e deixar a jovem viúva sob meus cuidados.

-Hunf!-resmungou Milo.-Sutcliffe é um verme. Usando o nome de uma dama desta maneira.

-Creio que ele estará comprando uma briga com o protetor das damas Dawes desta maneira. O idiota sabe que o primo veio da Índia especialmente para cuidar da família?-indagou Shura a Milo.

- Creio que a intenção é tirar a concentração de nosso novo amigo.-respondeu Kamus, sempre analítico.-Vimos pelas lutas recentes que Saga é um excelente esgrimista. Sutcliffe notou isso também. Além do cansaço, deve estar querendo deixá-lo furioso com seus comentários.

-Tsc...-Kanon observava a cena, realmente o irmão pareceu se incomodar com o que o desafiante havia dito. Será porque envolvia a tal dama? Justo seu irmão que nunca se importou com a reputação de nenhuma mulher com quem se envolvera. Sempre fora negócios e divertimento.

- Eu aceito. –respondeu Saga, recolocando a máscara de esgrimista.

Saga e Sutcliffe testaram suas lâminas com batidas de ataque, simulações, paradas, estocadas e retiradas. Isso continuou por alguns minutos e o murmurinho na platéia aumentou. Saga mantinha sua posição, Sutcliffe já ofegava e tentava disfarçar seu tremor, variando a direção e a velocidade de seus ataques.

Sutcliffe tocou de leve a ponta da espada de Saga e este, girando o pulso, tocou de volta, em guarda.

-Não deveria brincar em uma hora como esta meu caro.-comentou Sutcliffe em um tom áspero.

-Eu nunca brinco.

-Prepare-se para ser derrotado de forma humilhante. Um homem do povo, de origem desconhecida, talvez da ralé de Athenas, não é digno de uma mulher como lady Blackmoore.

-Um homem da realeza, de sangue azul, mas um ladrão e pervertido é?-replicou Saga, sério.

Neste momento, todos perceberam que pelas forças aplicadas em cada golpe, os homens estavam levando a sério o que seria uma competição mais esportiva. Saga estava determinado a defender sua honra e que se alguém merecia uma mulher bonita como lady Julie de Blackmoore, esse alguém era ele.

A imagem dela apareceu em sua mente acompanhada de luxúria, fazendo-o se distrair e perder seu passo e sua guarda. Sutcliffe o atingiu diretamente no ombro.

-Primeiro toque para sir Sutcliffe.-anunciou o juíz.-Afastem-se e voltem a se cumprimentar. E se acaso eu notar alguma contravenção às regras desta casa, eu darei o duelo por cancelado.

Os dois se afastaram, cumprimentaram-se e recomeçaram. Dessa vez Saga encontrou mais dificuldades,estava cansado e o ombro atingindo começava a latejar. Mas percebeu que Sutcliffe ofegava, e aproveitando-se de uma brecha oferecida pelo oponente, o grego o atingiu no estômago.

Reiniciaram o duelo, Saga deixou que Sutcliffe retomasse sua guarda, este pensando em uma vitória certa, ciente de que era superior, mergulhou para dar uma estocada no estômago de Saga, e garantir outro ponto. Nesse momento, com seu alcance perfeito e pulso firme, Saga moveu de leve sua espada para trás e deu sua estocada. Um toque certeiro no coração de Sutcliffe...e em seu orgulho inglês.

- Vitória para sir Tassouli. — o juíz anunciou.

Saga saudou o juíz e Sutcliffe, então, mal tirou a máscara e uma multidão já o estava cumprimentando.

Ele aceitou os cumprimentos com desembaraço, ciente da raiva de Sutcliffe, que saiu apressado do local. Mas algo dizia que ele não cumpriria a sua parte na aposta.

-Cavalheiros.-Saga entregava nas mãos da pessoa mais próxima, no caso Shura, o florete e as luvas.-Se me permitem, preciso ir embora e resolver alguns negócios ainda esta tarde.

-Certamente.-Kamus sorriu.-Foi um espetáculo e tanto o que nos proporcionou.

-Humilhação pública daquele verme é sempre bem vinda.-acrescentou Milo.

-Disponham.-Saga sorriu.-Kanon, me ajudaria a tirar estas roupas? Precisamos conversar.

-Claro.-Kanon se despede dos demais e segue o irmão ao vestiário.

-Como estamos em caixa?-perguntou assim que entraram no vestiário.

-Muito bem, com o dinheiro das apostas que eu fiz agora com seus duelos.-sorriu.

-Ótimo.-fez uma careta ao tocar no ombro dolorido.-Precisaremos do dinheiro para providenciarmos nossa temporada no campo. Teremos que parecer aos olhos de todos que somos ricos.

-Aonde pretende ir agora?-perguntou Kanon, lhe entregando a camisa.

-Visitar uma bela dama.-sorriu com malícia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Southampton.

Luna finalmente havia encontrado a irmã. Faziam horas que Annely havia desaparecido, desde o encontro nada agradável com aquelas mulheres fofoqueiras na loja da cidade. Ela estava sentada a sombra de uma árvore, olhando para o movimento das águas do rio.

-Annely!-chamou Luna, e a irmão levantou o olhar até ela.-Está ficando tarde. Papai vai ficar preocupado.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Luna. O que você faz aqui? Nem gosta de andar na grama!

-Procurando minha irmã.-sorriu sentando ao lado dela, notando as iniciais esculpidas na árvore.-Sabe, tenho inveja de você.

-Inveja?-estranhou o comentário da irmã mais jovem.

-Sim. Apesar de tudo o que houve, você pode se gabar de ter vivido um grande amor.

Annely piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de responder. Luna via romantismo em qualquer coisa, até mesmo em uma corrida de porcos.

-Não seja ridícula, Luna.

-Mas é verdade. A despeito dele ter sido um covarde e ter ido embora sem mais nem menos, o que viveram antes foi...tão lindo.-suspirou.

-Está proibida de ler meus livros novamente.

-Diga Annely. O que você faria se visse o Visconde novamente na sua frente? Assim, se ele aparecesse na sua frente do nada?-perguntou ignorando o mal humor da irmã.

-O que eu faria?-mil idéias surgiram em sua mente.-Socaria aquele rosto e tiraria aquele ar de nobreza que ele tem.

-Um merecido soco no meio daquele nariz!-incentivou Luna.

-Impossível eu errar o soco!

-Ele tem um nariz enorme, pelo o que eu me lembro.

-Ele não tem não!-Annely o defendeu imediatamente, ficando corada.-Só é...Ah, Luna!

Luna não conteve o sorriso, depois falou com serenidade.

-Independente do que houve entre vocês, creio que deveria procurá-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas para tirar as dúvidas destes anos todos, Annely.-ela ficou calada, pensando no que a irmã mais nova dizia.-Para que possa deixar o passado para trás e continuar em frente.

-Você tem razão.-suspirou.-Farei isso, quando ele aparecer por aqui.

-É assim que se fala!-a loira bateu palmas alegre.-Agora vamos embora? Antes que algum sapo apareça.-estremecendo.

-Vamos.-Annely ajudou a irmã a se levantar e caminharam de volta para casa, pensando em como seria este reencontro com o passado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Londres.

A baronesa acabava de analisar alguns papéis, havia feito a entrevista com o novo jardineiro. Dohko parecia ser mais do que aparentava. Demonstrava em seus gestos uma educação primorosa, que contradizia o fato dele ser um simples trabalhador braçal.

Notou que as mão dele não tinham calos como os de um homem acostumado ao campo. Mas, como Igor havia garantido que era de confiança, e que o pai do rapaz fora amigo de seu falecido marido, não viu motivos para não contratá-lo.

Então, houve uma batida na porta.

-Milady.-Igor apareceu, com uma expressão séria.-Um cavalheiro a aguarda e pede para vê-la.

-Um cavalheiro? E quem seria?

-Bem...-Igor parecia constrangido.-Ele se parece muito com o amigo de lady Amanda.

-Se parece..? Ah, não...

A porta da biblioteca foi aberta, e Saga entrou no aposento sem cerimônia alguma.

-Como vai, lady Blackmoore?-fez uma mesura, achando-a encantadora, mesmo com uma expressão de espanto no rosto.

-Desculpe-me.— disse Julie se levantando da cadeira —, mas eu não o esperava em minha casa. Aliás, não esperava que invadisse minha biblioteca.

Saga sorriu, mantendo o ar inocente.

- Que gentil deixarem a porta da biblioteca aberta!

-A porta da rua também está aberta.

-Prometo que serei breve — ele disse.

Julie caminhou até uma poltrona vermelha e sentou-se nela, sentiu o aroma do perfume dele, ao passar próxima àquele homem, e vendo os contornos daquele belo rosto, o dia havia sido cansativo.

- Por favor, sir, seja breve. O que o traz aqui?

Saga a surpreendeu quando se sentou numa poltrona a sua frente. Abriu a boca para falar, mas fitou o mordomo que estava prostrado na porta, como um cão de guarda.

-Importa-se?-perguntou a ele.

-Não me importo, sir.-respondeu Igor, sem se mover.

-Igor, pode nos deixar a sós.-o mordomo não gostou do que sua senhora havia pedido.-Se o senhor Saga se comportar mal, eu o chamarei no mesmo instante.

-Irei providenciar refrescos.-disse o mordomo, saindo a biblioteca e fechando as portas.

Assim que ficaram a sós, ele foi direto ao ponto.

-Sabe de onde estou vindo agora, milady?

-Não faço idéia em que antro esteve, senhor.-sorrindo inocente ao responder.

-Vim do clube de cavalheiros, ao qual estive em quatro duelos, milady.

-Deve ter sido um exercício relaxante.

-Os duelos foram por sua causa!-acusou.

-Minha?-injuriada.

-Sim. Ao o que parece tem muitos admiradores, madame. Que não gostaram que eu tivesse beijado sua pessoa em público.

-Ah, precisa me dizer quem foram. Que gentil defenderem minha honra assim. Acho que os convidarei para um jantar.-sorrindo, para provocá-lo.

-Ah, creio que Sutcliffe adoraria tal convite.

Neste momento, ele notou que o sorriso dela sumiu e o rosto perdeu as cores, parecia que iria desmaiar quando mencionou o nome daquele homem. Por instinto, Saga a segurou pelo braço.

-Milady está bem?

-Sim...não...eu, por favor...me sirva uma dose de conhaque.-apontou para a mesinha com bebidas e Saga logo lhe serviu uma dose, que a baronesa bebeu em um gole só, de maneira nada refinada.-Aquele bastardo desprezível teve a coragem!

-Isso significa que não deseja vê-lo? De algum modo, ele acha que tem algo com a senhora.

-O que o leva a pensar nesta asneira?-apertando a taça entre as mãos.

-Que interesse ele tem pela senhora?

-O que você acha que ele quer de mim, milorde? Algo que pretendeu tirar a força uma vez.

-Se ele ousar tocar na senhora, eu o mataria.-disse sem pensar e ela o fitou com os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados.

-Está brincando comigo, agora?-um tremor tomou conta dela ao segurar a respiração.

Sentia desejo por ele, era claro, mas não suportava a idéia de que Saga pudesse de algum modo estar brincando com seus sentimentos, então o empurrou para se levantar do sofá e recuperar sua pose protetora de lady, mas ao tocar no ombro dele, ele emitiu um murmúrio de dor.

- O que foi isso? —ela indagou.- Quem o feriu durante os combates de esgrima?

Ele se recompôs, endireitou os ombros e respondeu:

-Sutcliffe. Mas a culpa foi minha. Eu me distraí.

-O senhor não deveria ter aceitado tantos duelos em um dia só!

-Valeu a pena. Mostrar a eles que você era minha...

Julie corou com o comentário, e deu um passo para trás, mas foi retida pela mão firme de Saga na sua.

-Não diga asneiras, sir!-o repreendeu.

-Eu daria tudo para beijá-la mais uma vez.-se aproximando mais.-Duelaria com o triplo de homens para poder beijá-la, Julie,

E, com facilidade, removeu os grampos que prendiam o cabelo dela num coque. Os cabelos deslizaram com leveza por entre os dedos de Saga, fazendo-a estremecer.

Este era o sinal que parecia esperar. Sinal de quem ela também desejava aquele beijo tanto quanto ele. Certo disso, a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo e cobriu os lábios carnudos da mulher com os seus, em um beijo terno, mas muito exigente.

A porta da biblioteca abriu, Igor viu a cena, arqueou a sobrancelha, pigarreou. Ninguém lhe deu atenção. Saga levou a baronesa a se apoiar na mesa, e sem parar o beijo, a inclinou sobre a mesma.

Igor arregalou os olhos, pigarreou mais alto, não obteve resposta. Suspirou, balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si novamente, quase esbarrando em Louise que vinha até a biblioteca também.

-A senhorita vai aonde?

-Pegar um livro para passar o tempo.-respondeu.

-Não pode entrar agora.-declarou.

-Por que?

-Ratos.-respondeu imediatamente, e ouviu-se o som de algo cair no chão, e um gemido.-Enormes. Não entre que vou dar um jeito neles depois.

-C-claro.-respondeu a moça e saiu dali desconfiada.

Dentro da biblioteca, a baronesa parecia ter recuperado um pouco da razão ao ouvir a porta se fechada e empurrou Saga com força ao chão, este caiu e não conteve um gemido de dor.

-Por favor...queira sair daqui agora!-pediu, ofegante.

-Por que? Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero!-ficou em pé, se aproximando, mas a baronesa se colocou atrás de uma cadeira, como um escudo protetor.

-É um patife! Quer roubar o dote de Amanda para seu irmão e ainda me seduz!

-Você quem me seduziu...com este fogo em seu olhar.-se aproximando, como um predador que encurrala sua presa.

-Não ouse!-avisou.

-Ousar o que? Fazer o que seu corpo deseja que eu faça?-se aproximando mais dela, afastando a cadeira.

-Sir, não me force a tomar medidas extremas contra a sua pessoa.-ameaçou.

-Ah, me deixe ansioso por estas medidas, milady.-a puxando novamente para seus braços e beijando-a.

Por um longo momento, se deixou levar pelo beijo, correspondendo a ele, chegando a deixar que um gemido tímido escapasse de seus lábios, para em seguida sentir que ele se afastava. Julie ficou parada um tempo, ainda com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, até que se deu conta que ele havia parado o beijo.

O fitou sem entender. Saga sorria, pegando o chapéu e as luvas que havia deixado sobre uma mesinha.

-Foi memorável milady. Espero voltar e continuar de onde paramos.

O desejo foi substituído pela indignação e pela raiva. Julie pegou um peso de papel com a forma de um leão e jogou em Saga, que por pouco não o atingiu na cabeça.

-Sua louca! Quer me matar?

-Como adivinhou?-jogando um vaso.

Do lado de fora, Amanda e Louise se aproximaram da biblioteca. Igor estava do lado de fora, parecendo preocupado. Para a surpresa de todos, Saga saiu correndo de dentro dela, a tempo de evitar que uma bíblia pesadíssima o atingisse.

-Seu filho de uma....!-gritou a baronesa, corando as garotas com o teor da ofensa.

Saga se recompôs e cumprimentou as meninas.

-Senhoritas...é a lady a quem meu irmão sempre fala, Amanda sim?

-S-sim...

-Encantado.

-PONHA-SE FORA DA MINHA CASA!-Julie irrompeu furiosa.-Oh...boa tarde meninas.-se recompondo.

-Boa tarde.-disseram as duas, sem entender.

Julie virou-se para Igor, e acrescentou em um tom reservado.

- O senhor Saga está de saída, sr. Igor.

Saga ainda continuava em pé ao lado das meninas e de costas para a porta, parecia que nada estava acontecendo, que estavam em alguma situação constrangedora.

- O senhor poderia me acompanhar até a saída, milorde? — o mordomo falou num tom de voz que denunciava o prazer em mostrar-lhe a porta da rua.

Saga caminhou devagar. Seus olhos azuis, intensos, estavam fixos em Julie. De repente, ele pegou sua mão. Ela sentiu raiva por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo seu corpo implorava que Saga voltasse a beijá-la.

Ele se curvou sobre a mão de Julie e a beijou com um gesto de reverência e disse:

-Adoraria repetir os momentos agradáveis que passei ao seu lado, milady. Boa tarde.

E saiu em seguida para a rua. Julie respirou fundo, e percebeu que era alvo dos olhares curiosos das meninas, ajeitou o corpete do vestido e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, sem falar nada.

Louise e Amanda trocaram olhares cúmplices.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em outro lugar de Londres.

Helena olhava ansiosa pela janela, pelo retorno do cavalheiro proprietário da casa e seu salvador. Precisava falar com ele antes de ir embora e reencontrar o irmão, mas não queria chegar tão tarde em sua casa.

Foi quando o reconheceu descendo de um coche, andando altivo e elegante até o portão principal. Atrás dele, mais dois cavalheiros e reconheceu que seu irmão era um deles.

-Gilen...

A jovem corre, descendo as escadas para chegar ao andar debaixo, e assim que vence o último lance de escadas, encontra os três. Os cavalheiros estavam acabando de entregar ao mordomo suas casacas e chapéus, Gilen estava com a expressão amuada que se suavizou ao rever a irmã.

-Helena!-correu até ela e a abraçou forte.-Perdão, minha irmã. Perdão pelo o que eu quase causei a você.

-Está tudo bem, Gilen.

Uma falsa tosse chama a atenção dos irmãos e Giovanni tomou a palavra.

-Está mais linda desde a última vez em que a vi, Helena. Claro que você era uma menina, agora ...é uma bela mulher.

-Giovanni?-ela estreitou o olhar.-É você mesmo!

-Sim, minha querida prima.-ele lhe dá um beijo na testa de Helena.-Agora, vamos sentar e ver o que faremos por seu futuro e por seu irmão.

-Como?

-Não foi por isso que veio a Londres?-ele perguntou, levando-a a uma poltrona para que se sentasse.-Eu devia ter ido procura-los há muito tempo. Teria evitado que passasse por aquele antro. Bem, agora que estamos reunidos, quero comunicar. Vou colocar Gilen sob os cuidados de um amigo no exército. Ele terá um futuro na carreira militar.

-Exército?-Helena surpreendeu-se.

-E com certeza isso irá curar este seu vício de jogo. Mas...-Giovanni falava sem parar.-Vamos falar do seu casamento com meu amigo, Afrodite...digo Gustav. Afrodite é um apelido.

-Espere um pouco Giovanni.-pediu Gustav.

-Pensei que estivesse interessado em Helena.-falou Giovanni.-E que procurava uma noiva adequada. Minha prima é mais do que adequada.

-Eu havia lhe dito, meu amigo, que estas coisas não são assuntos a serem tratados com tanta displicência.

-Sou o irmão dela, quem tem que decidir sou eu.-dizia Gilen, se intrometendo na conversa.

-Eu não quero me casar com ele.-anunciou Helena, irritada por ter sido deixada de lado naquela discussão. Afinal, não era ela a maior interessada?

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 8

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Betado por Ziegfried-aenslaed (culpem ele)**

-Eu não quero me casar com ele!

A voz decidida de Helena fez os homens se calarem. Os três pareciam não saber o que responder, tanto pelo inusitado da situação, quanto pelo olhar furioso da dama sobre eles, que era intimidador.

-Helena, querida...-tentou argumentar Gilen.-Eu sei que...

-Se um dia eu decidir me casar, eu escolherei com quem!-continuou, interrompendo o irmão.-E esta decisão não cabe a nenhum de vocês!

-Sou seu irmão!

-E eu sou protetor!-disse Giovanni, indignado.

-Mas em minha vida, manda a minha consciência! Com licença! Vamos embora, Gilen.-ela caminhou até Gustav.-Perdoe-me se lhe causei transtornos, mas eu não pretendia abusar mais do que o necessário de sua hospitalidade e bondade.

-Não foi...Um abuso, senhorita.-conseguiu por fim responder.

-Querida, vamos conversar melhor.-decidiu o italiano.- Não posso permitir que volte àquele antro na qual estão morando! É perigoso! E ademais, temos que preservar sua reputação! Quem a vir morando naquele bairro perigoso, pode confundi-la com uma qualquer! Como irá arranjar marido...

- Acham mesmo que um cavalheiro irá me desposar depois que meu nome ficou manchado?-nenhum dos dois presentes respondeu.

-Eu sei que sua honra não foi manchada, senhorita Helena.-disse por fim o lorde.

-Mas não posso permitir que seu nome seja motivo de chacotas na sociedade, quando souberem que sua "noiva" veio de um...Prostíbulo.-as palavras saíram com um gosto amargo da boca da jovem, e Afrodite tinha certeza que ela segurava as lágrimas.

-Helena...

-E eu jurei que não me casaria, milorde. E pretendo cumprir a promessa.-finalizou.-Vi minha mãe definhar em um casamento sem amor, sofrendo ao ver meu pai perder tudo o que tinham para o jogo. A tristeza a matou. Jurei que jamais passaria por isso.-a revelação deixou os homens emudecidos, sem saber o que dizer a jovem.-Por isso, peço que me deixe ir embora.

-Não deseja se casar?-Gustav parecia não ter entendido. Era lamentável que uma jovem tão bela tenha escolhido uma vida solitária.

-Com ninguém.

-Nem mesmo comigo?-sua pergunta saiu espontânea e deixou Helena aturdida.

-Eu...Preciso ir embora. Por favor, Giovanni...

-Tudo bem.-por fim falou Giovanni.-Mas não irá voltar para aquele antro, não permitirei. É minha parente, e vai ficar em minha residência, com seu irmão.

-Sério?-ela parecia não acreditar.

-Sim.-Giovanni pega seu casaco e cobre os ombros de Helena com ele, e em seguida seu chapéu e sua bengala.-Lamento todo inconveniente meu amigo. Mas agradeço por ter cuidado de minha prima. Vamos Gilen.

O jovem lorde os viu saindo, ficando novamente só em sua enorme mansão. E sentiu pela primeira vez em anos, incomodado com isso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

De volta a um certo bairro nada recomendável, Saga retornava de um longo passeio ao hotel barato em que estava morando com seu irmão. Cansado e ao mesmo tempo sentia uma certa alegria.

De algum modo, apreciava os olhos faiscando de raiva da bela viúva quando a enfurecia, e a maneira que ela se entregava aos seus beijos, revelava na realidade uma mulher ávida por paixão.

-Vou gostar muito disso.-falou a si mesmo, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

Mas não entrou, olhando a curiosa cena do guarda costas de Aiolos ajoelhado no meio do quarto, em uma espécie de transe. Olhou ao redor, viu seu irmão sentado na cama, olhando com cuidado para o japonês também.

-O que é isso?-indagou entrando.

-Ele disse que era...Meditação.

-Hm?-era algo que não significa nada a Saga.-Ele parece que morreu.

-Não temos tanta sorte.-riu Kanon.-Onde esteve?

-Por aí.-respondeu vagamente.-Melhor nos prepararmos. Em pouco tempo iremos viajar cm homens ricos e influentes. Se souberem que somos uma farsa, estaremos perdidos.

-E o que faremos com...-Kanon olhou para Ikki, que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados e sussurrou.-Os irmãos idiotas?

-Pensarei em algo. Não seja apressado!-respondeu Saga sussurrando também. Agora, vamos pensar no seu futuro com a bela senhorita Dawes!

Ikki fez um movimento, abrindo os olhos e fitando Kanon que recuou com uma enorme gota de suor na testa. Em seguida, o rapaz fitou Saga.

-Você disse Dawes?-perguntou Ikki incisivo.-Onde os Dawes moram?

-Sim...E por que eu deveria dizer a você onde moram...-a espada sendo desembainhada foi ouvida.-Anoto em um papel o endereço para que não se perca.

Ikki levantou-se, caminhando até a janela. Estava para cumprir sua promessa em breve. Dawes manchou o nome de seu clã com sua traição e seu crime. Lavaria a honra de sua família com sangue.

Com o endereço em mãos, Ikki saiu pela porta, sem falar mais nada, deixando os gregos confusos com sua atitude. Nem mesmo haviam passado trinta minutos da saída de Ikki, bateram a porta do quarto mais uma vez.

-O que será agora?-Saga abriu a porta e recebeu com desgosto a presença de Aiolos e Aiolia.-O que querem agora?

-No momento, nada com vocês dois.-Aiolos respondeu, entrando no quarto.-Apenas para combinarmos a nossa história com os lordes, para que não corramos o risco de sermos descobertos e presos.

-Tem razão.-ponderou Saga.-Era o que eu pensava em fazer.

-Temos a possibilidade de sermos entregues às autoridades pela baronesa.-lembrou Aiolia.

-Da jovem baronesa viúva cuidarei pessoalmente.-Saga sorriu, arrancando risos dos demais.

-Sabemos que sim, e pelo visto, apreciará isso imensamente.-Aiolos deu uma rápida olhada ao redor.-Onde está Ikki?

-Aquele rapaz ficou meio estranho ao ouvir o nome Dawes.-comentou Kanon.-Praticamente exigiu que disséssemos aonde moravam.

Foi quando os gêmeos notaram as expressões preocupadas dos irmãos Petronades.

-Vocês permitiram que ele fosse?-Aiolos os fitou lívido.

-Ele foi bem convincente!-defendeu-se Kanon.

-Tolos. Não deveriam ter dito nada a ele!-dizendo isso Aiolia precipitou-se porta afora, para tentar impedir Ikki.

Antes que Aiolos saísse, Kanon o segurou pelo braço com firmeza.

-Explique isso direito!

-No caminho direi tudo, mas não podemos perder mais tempo! Ele irá matar alguém!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mansão Blackmoore. No quarto de uma das jovens Dawes.

-Jura?-Inis segurou Amanda pelo ombro, para fitá-la.-Nossa madrasta e o irmão de seu pretendente?

-Sim.-respondeu Amanda.-Senti o romance no ar.

-Não sentiu os objetos que Julie lançou contra ele?-disse Carla.

-Ora, eu percebi os olhares deles Carla.-disse Amanda convincente.-Ela estremeceu quando o senhor Tassouli beijou-lhe a mão.

-Mas a biblioteca estava uma bagunça!-disse Melissa.-Parece que houve uma guerra lá dentro!

-Amanda está certa!-falou Louise.-Aposto que a biblioteca foi o cenário de uma cena tórrida de amor.-suspirou.

-Andam lendo livros de romance demais.-declarou Carla.

-Concordo.-disse Inis.-Julie ficou tão transtornada com a visita do senhor Tassouli que nem se juntou a nós para o jantar.

-Pois estou convencida que Julie e o senhor Tassouli formam um casal ideal!-declarou Amanda.

-Tem certeza?-Thatiane falou animada.

-Todas concordamos que Julie é jovem demais para passar uma vida toda solitária.-Vanessa começou a falar cautelosa.-Nosso pai mesmo em seu leito de morte, pediu a Julie que não ficasse sozinha, que procurasse alguém. Mas, o que a levam a crer que é este senhor Tassouli a tal pessoa?

-Intuição.-respondeu Amanda sorrindo.-Ele tem um ar de aventureiro! É o par ideal para Julie.

Melissa ao lado dela suspirou, girando os olhos, demonstrando que achava aquele assunto era sem propósito. Foi até a janela e olhou curiosa para fora, ao notar que havia um homem na calçada olhando diretamente para a mansão, e notando que era observado, desviou sua atenção diretamente para Melissa. A menina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

-Quem será aquele homem?-apontou para fora e Carla ficou ao seu lado, para ver também.-Melhor avisar ao Igor.

-Nosso primo e seu amigo estão em casa agora. Vamos avisar a eles antes.-disse Carla.

-Nestas horas, é bom ter homens em nossa casa.-disse Melissa.-Mesmo sendo padres.

-Monges budistas.-corrigiu Inis.-Julie nos explicou a diferença. E apenas o "Shala" é monge.

-Shaka!-corrigiu Louise imediatamente, e corou diante dos sorrisos cúmplices das irmãs.-O fato de eu não queira mais falar com ele, não significa que eu o chame pelo nome errado. E convenhamos, não é um nome tão difícil assim!

Carla não prestava atenção a discussão das irmãs, observando o homem, tentando ver melhor seu rosto, apesar da rua está parcialmente escurecida pela noite. Então, abriu a boca em uma muda expressão de surpresa e correu para fora do quarto.

-O que deu nela?-perguntou Thatiane curiosa.

Carla descia as escadas rapidamente, quase atropelando ao fim desta o mordomo, que recuperou o equilíbrio, arrumando a casaca. Nem sequer havia prestado atenção ao o que ele dizia, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Seu coração acelerava só de imaginar poder conversar novamente com Ikki.

Então, não pensou duas vezes para abrir a porta principal e correr para a calçada, atravessando o belo jardim. O jovem samurai estava olhando para a mansão e não esconder sua surpresa ao rever Carla.

-Senhorita Baker-Sneed?

-Senhor Amamiya. O...o que faz aqui?-sorriu, demonstrando estar feliz em revê-lo.

-Esta é a mansão da família Dawes?-ignorando a pergunta dela.

-S-sim.-ela colocou as mãos atrás do corpo.-O que faz aqui?

-Procuro o senhor desta casa.-respondeu afinal.-Conhece-o?

-Sim, conheço sim...

-Chame-o. -ordenou.

-Não.-Carla colocou as mãos na cintura, indignada pelo modo com que ele falava com ela.-O que está havendo afinal? Por que está agindo como um...Um...Bruto?

-Peço desculpas se eu a ofendi de algum modo, mas não consigo me conter. Preciso ficar face a face com o maldito ladrão do Barão de Blackmoore e fazê-lo pagar por seu crime.

Carla ficou boquiaberta pelas acusações proferidas por Ikki, tão furiosa que deu alguns passos, fitando-o com tanta fúria que o rapaz acabou dando alguns passos para trás temeroso, e com algumas gotas de suor frio a percorrer sua testa.

-Como ousa? Meu pai não é nenhum ladrão!

-É...Filha de Dawes?-Ikki pareceu transtornado com a revelação, mas voltou a falar com voz firme.-Retire-se da minha frente, senhorita Baker-Sneed, Dawes...Ou seja lá quem for...Não tenho tempo para perder.

-Algum problema senhorita?-indagou Igor aparecendo, Ikki desembainhou a katana.-Oh, Deus...Era o que me faltava.

-Afaste-se...Ou morre.-avisou Ikki ao mordomo.

Igor ficou sem saber o que fazer, logo atrás dele as irmãs de Carla apareceram atraídas pela curiosidade, e logo em seguida Shaka e Mu, atraídos pela confusão.

-Ninguém vai morrer aqui.-declarou Shaka caminhando até Ikki.-Guarde esta arma ou terei que chamar as autoridades.

-Ninguém fará guardar minha espada.-Ikki sorriu, mas um sorriso com intenções nada amigáveis.

-Senhorita Dawes, poderia se afastar?-pediu Shaka, tirando o casaco e dando-o a Igor, e em seguida dobrado as mangas da camisa.-Ensinarei a este rufião seu lugar.

-Senhor, longe de mim atrapalhar mas...Ele está usando uma espada.-avisou Igor.

-Ele tem razão, Shaka.-avisou Mu.

-Prefere um caixão de carvalho ou que seja cremado?-perguntou Igor, recebendo olhares mortais de Mu, Shaka e Louise.

-Não vou ser morto por ele.-avisou Shaka erguendo os punhos.-Guarde esta espada e vamos lutar como cavalheiros ingleses que somos...

Shaka se cala ao receber um soco de Ikki, jogando-o para trás. Louise gritou, correndo para ao lado de Shaka e ampará-lo.

-Não sou inglês.-disse Ikki.

Carla o olhou indignada e correu para ajudar o primo que estava ainda tonto.

-Interessante...Karate shuri-te.-os olhares se voltaram para o jardineiro, que se aproximava.-Eu prefiro o estilo de kung-fu Wu Shu.

-Quem?

-Sou apenas o jardineiro.-sorriu se aproximando, e antes que ele desse conta recebera um golpe duríssimo.-Se o senhor ficasse mais calmo, creio que veria que suas acusações com o falecido Barão não possuem fundamentos.

-Como ousa?-Ikki levantou-se, contra atacando Dohko que se desviava dos golpes a grande velocidade.

A luta fantástica daqueles homens nunca antes fora presenciada pelas testemunhas, que assistiam incrédulos. Inis mal conteve uma expressão de susto quando Ikki acertou um chute em Dohko, mas o chinês segurou o mesmo pé que o agredira, girando-o e fazendo Ikki precipitar-se ao chão.

-Chega desta bobagem!-gritou a baronesa, e todos olharam para ela.-O que os vizinhos pensarão de vocês? Entrem...-ela olhou para Ikki.-O senhor também. Ah, senhor Dohko...Depois gostaria de conversarmos sobre suas...Habilidades.

-Sim senhora.-respondeu Dohko.

-E Igor...Cuide do olho roxo do lorde Furneval.

-Sim, milady.

Dentro da residência todos se reuniram na sala de jantar, onde Igor colocava sobre o olho de Shaka um enorme bife cru para impedir o inchaço provocado pelo golpe de Ikki. A baronesa indicou ao japonês que se sentasse, e ele recusou-se, desconfiado.

-Ouch!-reclamou Shaka, retirando o bife.-Não vou colocar isso.

-Para um tolo que quis enfrentar alguém armado apenas com os punhos, contente-se com um olho machucado.-Louise chamou-lhe a atenção e recolocando o bife no lugar.-Deixe isso no lugar. O que pensou ao fazer esta loucura?

-Não pensei direito. Apenas o imaginei sendo uma ameaça a família...-fitando-a. -A você.

-Hunf...-Louise resmungou, apertando o bife, fazendo Shaka soltar um gemido de dor alto, e o deixou com Igor e Mu, ficando ao lado das irmãs.

-Não sou nenhum expert, senhor Furneval, mas...Tentativas de suicídio não atraem a atenção de donzelas.-disse Igor.-De médicos do manicômio, sim.

Mu riu, concordando com o mordomo e ignorando o olhar furioso de Shaka, que praguejou em hindi.

-Alegou que meu falecido marido é um ladrão, creio que me deve explicações.-exigiu.

-Seu marido faleceu?

-Há seis anos.-respondeu a baronesa.

-Impossível!-protestou Ikki.

-Lhe asseguro que sim. Agora...Por que o acusa de um crime?

-Há um ano seu marido esteve em meu país, foi recebido como amigo por meu pai, e em troca de sua hospitalidade roubou um objeto que pertence ao Imperador! É meu dever recuperá-lo!

Todos na sala soltaram expressões que denotavam sua revolta com as acusações.

-Que acusação absurda!-Julie indignou-se.-Venha comigo!

Os demais fizeram menção de segui-la, mas a baronesa fez um gesto para que ficassem, chamando apenas Igor para acompanhá-la. Ela levou Ikki até um escritório e pediu que acendessem as luminárias. O cômodo se iluminou e a baronesa apontou para um quadro de um senhor de idade imponente.

-Foi este homem que esteve em sua casa?-fitou Ikki, esperando a resposta.

-N-não...era um homem mais jovem.-aturdido.-Mas...Então...Estou procurando o homem errado.

-Decerto que sim.

-Falhei em minha missão. Com meu imperador, minha família...meu irmão.

-Por que não me conta tudo?-pediu a baronesa, fazendo um gesto para que Igor abrisse a porta.

Ao fazê-lo, todas as meninas Dawes caíram ao chão, pois estavam com os ouvidos apoiados atrás da porta.

-Creio que ele queira me contar a sua história, sem expectadores.

Algum tempo depois, a família Dawes e convidados estavam na sala de música, esperando pelo retorno da baronesa e de Ikki que estavam conversando no escritório, então eles apareceram e a baronesa exibia um sorriso satisfeito.

-O Senhor Amamiya irá nos acompanhar em nossa viagem.

-Como é?-Shaka ficou em pé.-Que absurdo!

-Ao contrário meu caro.-respondeu a baronesa calma.-Vamos ajudar este gentil senhor a encontrar o que foi roubado.

Do lado de fora.

-Não estou vendo confusão alguma.-disse Aiolia, escondido na esquina.-Talvez ele não tenha chegado aqui.

-Se você tenciona matar alguém, iria anunciar a todos?-perguntou Aiolos ao irmão, segurando Kanon pela gola do casaco, quando este passou por ele.-Aonde vai?

-Proteger Amanda daquele louco!

-Só um idiota para enfrentar uma espada com as mãos nuas.-avisou Saga, e puxou Kanon quando a porta da frente abriu.-Silêncio.

Ikki saiu calmamente pela porta, se despedindo de maneira formal da baronesa, que sorriu para o jovem, observando-o descer a rua em seguida, para a total surpresa dos gregos, ali escondidos.

Assim que chegou na esquina, parou ao se deparar com os quatro, olhando-o em um misto de raiva, curiosidade, incredulidade.

-Que foi?-perguntou Ikki.

-Seu louco!-Kanon o pegou pela gola da camisa, prendendo-a contra a parede.-Se machucou Amanda ou alguém daquela família eu...

Ikki o fitou com frieza, antes de responder.

-Não feri ninguém...Ainda.-fez Kanon o soltar.

-O que aconteceu?-Aiolos perguntou, ainda cercado de dúvidas.-Encontrou o que procurava.

-Não. Perseguia um inocente.-dizia em um tom que denotava vergonha.-Mas, aquela família jurou encontrar a verdade e me ajudar. Por isso...-mostrava a espada.-Agora minha espada existe para protegê-los.

-Isso de certo modo é bom, mas...-Aiolos o fitou bem.-Aconteceu algo mais?

Ikki olhou para casa, e viu Carla na janela olhando a rua, pouco antes dela sair e fechar a cortina. Ele a havia assustado,a indignado com sua acusações, ao sair da casa o olhar da jovem, uma mistura de decepção e indignação, o incomodou profundamente.

Nem deveria sentir isso, afinal, ela mentira para ocultar sua verdadeira identidade, ele quem deveria se sentir ofendido. Mas não era o que sentia.

-Nada.-respondeu o japonês.-Mas fui convidado pela baronesa a acompanhá-la em sua estadia no interior.-sorriu ao ver as expressões de espanto de todos.

-O QUE DISSE?-Saga ficou rubro.-Vai ficar com a baronesa durante a viagem?

-Ela aprecia a companhia de um legitimo cavalheiro.-disse Ikki, se afastando deles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alguns dias se passaram, e os preparativos para a viagem à fazenda da Viscondessa estavam quase prontos. A dama havia enviado a Southampton um mensageiro, pedindo que preparassem tudo para recepcionar a eles e seus convidados.

Tal movimentação na fazenda da Viscondessa não passou desapercebida pelos moradores de Southampton, e os comentários a respeito da visita inusitada do Visconde e amigos começaram a percorrer a cidade, chegando a casa do médico local.

-Eu acho incrível que ele tenha coragem de voltar a nossa cidade depois de tudo o que fez para a nossa menina!-resmungava a governanta da família Hopkins, socando furiosamente a massa de pão, certamente imaginando ser o rosto do Vinconde.-Audácia! Eu não me importo que a Viscondessa ou sua neta venham, mas ele?! Só pode ser o sangue francês e arrogante!

-Ele é o dono da fazenda.-respondeu Annely, temperando o pato que seria servido no almoço.

-Por Deus, menina...Olha a quantidade de sal que está usando!-a boa senhora a afastou delicadamente.-Esqueceu do problema de pressão e a úlcera de seu pai?

-Ela não esqueceu, senhora Kemble.-disse Luna entrando e se servindo de uma maçã.-Foram causadas pela própria Annely ao expulsar os pretendentes que papai lhe apresentava.

-Outra vez não!-avisou Annely, para que a irmã não continuasse.

-Annely! Isso faz parte do processo de "esquecimento do cafajeste do Visconde"-falou a menina teatralmente.-Primeiro, dirá umas verdades ao Vinconde, depois...Um pretendente para mostrar que seguirá sua vida amorosa.

-Que vida amorosa?-a senhora Kemble ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Olha o que farão!

-Não tem vida amorosa em minha vida.-respondeu a outra azeda, e revirou os olhos diante da expressão da irmã.-Está bem. Mas não prometo nada.

-Ah, que maravilha! Se você aceitou dar chance a um provável pretendente, isso significa que aumentará minhas chances de me casar!

-Pare de sonhar.-resmungou Annely, lavando as mãos, e em seguida ajeitando os cabelos em um coque severo e colocando os óculos.

-Para que está usando isso?-apontou Luna para os óculos.-Isso te deixa no mínimo dez anos mais velha! Pensei que usava apenas para ler.

-Gosto de usar óculos.-mentiu.

-Ah...já sei!-Luna apontou para a irmã como se a acusasse de um crime.-Está usando esta coisa horrorosa, se vestindo como velha, para desencorajar os pretendentes.

Quase isso, pensou Annely. Na verdade, queria era passar despercebida por Kamus, se por algum acaso do destino vier a andar na mesma calçada que ele. Nem sequer imaginava que isso estava próximo a acontecer, com a chegada de duas carruagens a residência principal da fazenda Magnus Croft pertencente à família Chanttél.

-Ah, chegamos.-a idosa Viscondessa sorriu triunfante, sendo ajudada pelo reverendo Malloren a descer.-Havia esquecido o quanto é lindo este lugar!

-Sim, é um belo lugar.-concordou o amigo.-Vamos entrar?

-Sim.-a Viscondessa virou-se para os criados que os recepcionavam.-Levem as bagagens para os quartos e...-olhou para a carruagem.-Milo, Lucy...poderiam tirar o Kamus e sua carranca da carruagem?

-Agora mesmo, minha bela lady!-disse Milo, saindo da carruagem e ajudando Lucy a descer, arrancando das damas risos.

-Só você mesmo para me bajular desta maneira.-riu a Viscondessa.

-Vamos Kamus.-insistiu Lucy.-Você prometeu a vovó.

-Já me arrependo disso.-resmungou do lado de dentro da carruagem.

-Seja homem. Serão apenas quinze dias.-disse Milo.

Kamus saiu da carruagem, ajeitando o casaco e o chapéu, mantendo a expressão nada amigável no rosto. Olhou ao redor, deixando dois criados intimidados, e suspirou caminhando para a casa.

-Não doeu nada, viu?-brincou Milo, dando-lhe um tampa amigável nas costas.-Quando chegarão os outros?

-Alguns hoje, outros amanhã.-respondeu Kamus vagamente.-Lucy, e a família amiga de vovó?

-Chegariam amanhã, eu creio.-respondeu a menina.-Vamos entrar?

-Depois. Vou ao estábulo ver meu cavalo.-disse o lorde, se afastando.

-Me acompanha a um passeio na cidade após o almoço, Milo?-pediu Lucy.

-Adoraria.-o grego ofereceu o braço para ela, e entraram na casa.

Kamus caminhava pela propriedade a caminho do estábulo, cada passo era uma viagem nostálgica. Não colocava os pés ali há mais de seis anos. Parou diante do velho carvalho, que ainda tinha o balanço na qual ele brincava com a irmã e Annely.

Balançou a cabeça, quando imagens deles crianças vieram à mente. Voltou a caminhar para o estábulo e avistou a casinha para os pardais, que ele havia feito e foi pintado por Annely...a irmã e Annely brincava no pomar, nos jardins, visitavam a biblioteca, agitavam as galinhas...Annely, Annely...

Annely... Por isso não queria voltar a Magnus Croft, tudo ali lembrava ela.

-Mas que maldição.-resmungou, pisando duro ao entrar no estábulo e avistando o cavalo que fora presente de sua avó quando tinha dezesseis anos. O animal, tão negro quanto a noite, parecia reconhecê-lo, balançando a cabeça.

-Como vai Ébano?-acariciando o focinho dele.-Sele-o para mim, após o almoço.-ordenou ao velho criado.-Vou cavalgar um pouco.

-Mas senhor...-o idoso apontou para o céu.-Só tome cuidado, parece que vai chover hoje, e muito.

-Bobagem!-disse Kamus.-O céu está limpo!

-Nunca me enganei com o tempo antes, senhor.

-Após o almoço, virei pegar Ébano e irei cavalgar pela propriedade.-determinou e o idoso assentiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naquele mesmo instante, na estrada, outra carruagem se aproximava de Southampton.

-Madre de Dios...-suspirou Shura, olhando a janela.-Que viagem longa!

-Cansado da nossa companhia, meu amigo?-perguntou Giovanni "Máscara da Morte" com um sorriso.

-Não. Se não fosse por vocês, eu morreria enfadado nesta viagem. Nada melhor que viajar com amigos, não acham?

-Sim.-respondeu Giovanni, e em seguida olha para a sua acompanhante.-Está cansada da viagem, querida Helena?

Sorridente, ela lhe respondeu:

-Não, estou adorando! Mas, queria que Gilen estivesse aqui.

-Ele está iniciando sua nova vida, no Exército.-respondeu o italiano.-Vai ser melhor para ele assim.

-Tem razão.-ela suspirou.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu pedido para vir comigo a fazenda de amigos. Parecia muito...triste em casa. Cansada...

-Não, é que...sim, estou feliz em estar aqui. Mas...não estou triste ou cansada. Gosto de administrar sua casa e fiquei satisfeita que tenha permitido que cuidasse dela para você. Gosto de me sentir útil.

-Minha casa nunca esteve tão bem organizada e as refeições tão saborosas.-disse Giovanni a Shura.-Minha prima vale ouro!

Shura concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a olhar pela janela. Esperava que com esta viagem, esfriaria a cabeça e voltaria a procurar por sua esposa com a intenção de anular seu casamento. Esperava que ao voltar, o advogado tivesse boas noticias.

Giovanni, por outro lado, mantinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. A viagem prometia muitas emoções.

-O tempo está mudando.-avisou Shura olhando a janela.-Vem chuva.

-Será que atrapalhará a nossa chegada?-perguntou Helena, temerosa que a chuva tornasse a estrada intransponível.

-Não, estamos chegando à vila. Qualquer coisa ficaremos em uma estalagem bem secos e quentinhos, enquanto esperamos.-decidiu Giovanni.

Mal acabou de falar, as primeiras gotas de chuva e um relâmpago caíram do céu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Porto de Londres. O Navio Rainha Margot acabava de ancorar, vindo da Alemanha, e seus passageiros desciam todos. De todos os presentes, a bela morena chamava mais atenção, tanto pela rara beleza quanto pela enorme quantidade de bagagens que levava.

Uma carruagem já a esperava, e com um gesto de desdém despacha os marinheiros para carregarem suas coisas, ao se acomodar no veículo. Os olhos violetas espreitam pela janela e ela sorri.

-Estou de volta, meu "amor".-ela sorriu.

Se tudo desse certo, em breve ela seria a nova Viscondessa de Chanttél,e ninguém a impediria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Southampton, uma hora após o almoço.

Era para ser um simples passeio a cavalo, nada mais que isso, pensava Kamus. Rever as terras de sua propriedade e ficar longe da cidade. Não queria ter que se encontrar com algumas pessoas ainda, não saberia como reageria se a revesse.

-Aquele velho, tinha que estar certo com o tempo!-resmungou Kamus, fazendo o cavalo correr mais assim que alcançou a estrada.

Era para ser um simples passeio pelo campo, nada mais que isso, dizia a si mesma Annely. Ir até a residência dos Forrest, levar as compotas de frutas que a senhora Kemple havia pedido e evitar a fazenda dos Chanttél, e ele. Na vila haviam dito que ele havia chegado e não queria e nem teria coragem de confrontá-lo agora.

-Mais um belo dia na Inglaterra.-ironizou Annely, acelerando o passo.

Chuva. Era a última coisa que Annely queria neste momento e longe de casa. O ar úmido, o chão tornando-se lama que dificultavam sua caminhada, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair ajoelhada ao chão.

-Mas que droga!-vociferou, maldizendo a hora que decidiu visitar aquele maldito lugar, naquela maldita macieira.

Sentou-se no tronco de uma árvore caída, tirando os óculos para tentar enxergar sem eles, estava tremendo pela chuva fria, e não se lembrava como chegara ali e como iria achar a estrada de volta para a vila.

Pensou ter ouvido o som do relinchar de um cavalo, mas podia ser sua imaginação ou o vento da tempestade a lhe pregar peças. Forçou-se a ficar de pé e caminhou até contornar uma larga curva, avisou a estradinha e feliz correu para ela, sem olhar para os lados.

Ao pisar na estrada, deu um grito ao se ver quase atropelada por um corcel negro. O animal assustou-se com sua presença, empinou, mostrando as patas dianteiras ameaçadoramente para ela, fazendo a jovem cair sentada no chão.

-ÉBANO, PARE!-uma voz masculina ordenou, em vão.

O cavalo já estava demasiado assustado pela tempestade e aparição abrupta de Annely somente piorou a situação. Annely julgava-se louca, ou conhecia aquela voz?

O cavaleiro foi jogado ao chão, e sua cabeça dera um jeito de encontrar a única pedra naquela estrada, ao aterrissar na lama. Ele jazia imóvel, de barriga para baixo, diante da figura assustada de Annely, enquanto seu cavalo fugia do local.

Annely levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o cavaleiro, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e sem a menor hesitação, o sacudiu:

-Senhor? Oh, por favor...que eu não tenha matado ninguém!-seu coração disparou, controlando os nervos procurou por sinais vitais e percebeu ao tocar em seu pescoço que ainda tinha pulsação.-Graças a Deus, eu não o matei!

Arriscou a rolar o corpo com cuidado, para que ficasse de costas, havia um ferimento horrível na têmpora, mas não era isso que havia atraído a atenção de Annely, e sim a identidade dele. Ela o reconhecera assim que vislumbrou suas feições, suas mãos ficaram trêmulas.

-K-Kamus? Oh, Deus...não admito que tenha voltado para morrer diante de mim!-sacudindo ele.-Não se atreva a morrer sem ouvir umas verdades de minha boca, sir! Abra os olhos!

Kamus entreabriu os olhos, seu cérebro aturdido registrou um rosto de mulher, estranhamente familiar, apesar dos óculos enormes em seu rosto...mas era um belo rosto, lábios carnudos, olhar assustado, cabelos castanhos e úmidos estavam soltos e colavam-se ao rosto e pescoço alvo. Ela estava inclinada sobre ele e Kamus teve a visão privilegiada de parte de seus seios pálidos acima de um decote, oferecido pela blusa, parcialmente desabotoada...Morena e bonita...Parcialmente desnuda...Conhecia-a.

Tentou falar, tentou ficar sentado, mas a cabeça dolorida não permitiu. Sentiu-se tonto.

-Não se mexa, vou buscar ajuda.-disse Annely finalmente.

-N-não.-a segurou pelo pulso.-Não, por favor.

-Não demoro.-tentou se levantar, mas foi puxada de novo, caindo sobre ele.

-Annely?...-ela arregalou os olhos, a reconhecia.-Case-se comigo.

Annely o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

-O que?

-Eu te amo...Case-se comigo...-tombou ao chão novamente, caindo na inconsciência.

-Oh...Deus...-ela murmurou, ajoelhada ao lado daquele homem, desacordado.

Continua...

Notas:

Hindi: O hindi (ou híndi, ou ainda índi) é uma língua indo-ariana falada por 70% dos indianos, principalmente no norte, centro e oeste da Índia. É parte de uma continuidade dialetal da família indo-ariana.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Nota: desculpem pela demora em atualizar!^^"**

**Ando trabalhando demais e tendo inspiração de menos.**

**Obrigada.**

**Betado por Ziegfried-aenslaed**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Oh, que chuva horrível!-exclamou Lucy olhando pela janela da sala de música.-E Kamus que teimou em sair com o tempo assim? A vovó ficará preocupada se ele não aparecer para o chá.

-Acalme-se Lucy.-pediu Milo, praticamente deitado em um divã, observando o licor na taça que segurava entre os dedos.-Se ele não voltar em exatos trinta minutos, sairei com alguns empregados da fazenda para procurá-lo.

-Fará isso?

-Claro! Ele é meu melhor amigo.-sorriu sentando-se no divã e bebericando o licor.-Com certeza está refugiado em algum lugar, alguma taverna, por conta da chuva e se aquecendo com conhaque.

Lucy coloca a mão sobre o coração, respirando aliviada ao ouvir isso.

-Espero que sim.-e olhou preocupada novamente pela janela.-Espero que os convidados de vovó e de Kamus não tenham problemas com esta tempestade também.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Em Londres, uma pequena comitiva de carruagens, estava parada a frente a Mansão Blackmoore, onde os criados se alternavam em colocar as bagagens de seus moradores, sob as ordens do mordomo da casa.

-Coloquem o baú da baronesa com cuidado!-ordenava, já achando cansativa a situação.-Jones, não ouse colocar esta mala pesada sobre a minha!

-Acalme-se Igor.-dizia a baronesa colocando o par de luvas brancas e ficando ao lado dele.-É para ser uma temporada de descanso. Tente dar um sorriso.

-Madame, assumo que a idéia de se afastar de Londres já que ela esta infestada de rufiões, excelente...Mas...-olha desolado para ela.-Por que devo ir?

-Preciso de um homem de confiança para me ajudar a ficar de olho nas meninas.-sorriu ao responder.

Igor tentou refutar, e talvez convencer a baronesa a deixá-lo ficar, mas foi interrompido pelas enteadas dela, que saiam da casa animadas com a perspectiva da viagem. Suspirou, ao ver a sua patroa se afastar e determinar em quais carruagens cada uma iria, e se aproximou de Dohko, que cuidava de podar uma roseira.

-Teria como ficar próximo a baronesa nesta viagem...Mas de maneira bem discreta?-perguntou o mordomo.

-Quer que eu a siga?

-Ficaria demasiado estranho eu pedir que o jardineiro nos acompanhasse na viagem, não? E, ademais, com aquele mandrião à solta, receio que uma simples viagem ao interior não o deteria se quisesse vir até ela. E confio em suas habilidades e discrição. -disse ajeitando os óculos sobre os olhos.

Dohko lançou um olhar sobre o grupo de garotas, mas o olhar se deteve não na figura da baronesa e sim de Inis, que entrava em uma carruagem acompanhada por Ludmila, encantada em viajar com as damas.

-Sim, claro.

-Mantenha os olhos na baronesa.-frisou o final da frase.-E não na senhorita Inis.

-Hein?-corou.-Estava de olho...De olho na...-sorriu sem graça.-Não pense besteiras!

-Não pensarei.-o fitou sério.- Trate de se arrumar para a sua viagem, não deixe que o tempo ruim o atrase e...-Dohko olhava novamente na direção de Inis.-Senhor! Focalize em sua missão! E não na senhorita Inis!

-Estou focalizando!-apressou-se em dizer.-Ah, o primo Shaka está querendo chamar sua atenção.

Igor ajeitou o seu casaco, mantendo a expressão séria e se afastou para ver o que o jovem lorde e seu amigo desejavam, mas resmungando:

-Era o que me faltava! Terei que arrumar cães de guarda para manter a ralé longe das meninas agora?

-Até parece um irmão ciumento do que um mordomo.-resmungou Dohko, pegando o vaso com as rosas e olhando para onde Inis estava.

A moça estava apoiada na pequena janela conversando algo com Mu, amigo de seu primo, e subitamente o olhar dela foi atraído na direção do chinês, que piscou para a dama. Inis ficou corada de repente.

-Algo errado senhorita? Ficou vermelha?-perguntou Mu a ela.

-N-Nada! Apenas estou com pressa para viajarmos.

-Acho que devemos partir agora.-dizia Shaka a Igor.

-Certamente.-concordou o mordomo.

-Nosso convidado ainda não chegou.-lembrou-lhes a baronesa, para o desgosto de ambos.-O senhor Amamiya deve estar para chegar. Ah...Ali está ele.

Ikki vinha subindo a rua, com apenas uma pequena mala de mão e sua espada atada a suas costas, sempre mantendo o rosto sério, mas não deixou de dar um sorriso de lado ao reparar nos rostos contrariados de Shaka e Igor.

-Milady.-ele fez uma reverência educada diante da baronesa e retribuiu com um leve aceno de cabeça.-Perdão pelo meu atraso.

-Que atraso? Chegou na hora certa.-ela apontou a carruagem logo atrás da dela.-Importa-se de viajar com Igor?

O japonês ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o rosto contrariado do mordomo e respondeu:

-Claro. Não me importo milady!

-Devo levar este chapéu? Pode ser que tenhamos dias de...-perguntou Carla se juntando ao grupo e parando de repente de falar ao notar a presença de Ikki.

-Carla-dono?-fez uma reverência diante dela, que ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu-se depois disso, e foi quebrado pela baronesa.

-Leve o chapéu, querida, vai ser útil. Bem...Vamos? Se formos rápido pernoitaremos em uma adorável estalagem e chegaremos à fazenda da Viscondessa amanhã antes do almoço.

Todos embarcaram, na primeira carruagem iam a baronesa, acompanhada por Shaka, Mu e Louise. Atrás deles seguiam Carla, Inis, Ludmila e Vanessa. Tathiane, Amanda e Melissa iam na próxima, e atrás delas a carruagem onde viajariam Igor e Ikki. Alguns animados com a viagem, outros...Nem tanto.

Mesmo após terem saído da cidade, Amanda ainda continuava com uma expressão triste em seu rosto, fato este que fez Melissa exclamar indignada:

-Ainda assim? Pare com estes suspiros! Não vou agüentar eles o caminho todo!

-Deixe-a.-advertiu Tathiane a mais nova.-Não vê que ela está triste por que não teve tempo de se despedir dele?

-Tudo isso por um homem que mal conhece e que ainda não foi pedir a permissão ao nosso primo para cortejá-la?-desdenhou Melissa.

-Não o vejo desde aquele passeio no clube.-Amanda suspirou novamente.-A vida é injusta!

-É...Injusta mesmo.-replicou Melissa.-Eu queria ir com Igor. Pelo menos passaríamos o tempo jogando cartas.

-Ele não me pareceu feliz em viajar com aquele rapaz.-comentou Tathiane.

-Kanon...-suspirou Amanda novamente.

-Se ela chorar, eu a jogarei pela janela.-Melissa ameaçou.

-Diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou, Melissa.-replicou Amanda.-No dia em que se apaixonar, irá me entender.

-Para que eu iria querer um homem mandando em minha vida? Estou muito bem sozinha! Ademais, quero ser advogada! Julie deu permissão para que eu estude e Shaka já está providenciando minha entrada na universidade na idade certa!-declarou a loira sonhadora.-Irei me dedicar a uma carreira e não a casamentos e filhos!

-Advogada?-espantou-se Tathiane.-Irmãzinha, sabe que enfrentará muita resistência dos outros?

-Sei, mas conto com o apoio de vocês. Não preciso de mais ninguém.

Na carruagem em que viajavam Ikki e Igor.

Ambos se encaravam, de braços cruzados, sérios...e o silêncio imperava.

-Linda tarde.-comentou Igor.

-Vai chover.-respondeu Ikki.

-Provavelmente.

-Hai.

Novamente o silêncio.

Na primeira carruagem...A baronesa incentivava uma conversa amistosa entre Shaka e Louise, na esperança que eles se entendessem.

-Então...Sabia, Shaka, que Louise é uma amazona nata? Ninguém cavalga melhor que ela. E me refiro até mesmo aos cavalheiros.

-Impressionante!-exclamou Shaka, fitando Louise que permanecia calada.-Entende de cavalos?

-Sei tudo sobre eles.-respondeu por fim.

-Em uma das minhas propriedades na Índia, tenho um haras.-o comentário atraiu a atenção da jovem.-Ficaria feliz em saber sua opinião sobre as melhore raças a serem criadas ali.

De repente, a carruagem começa a parar.

-O que será que houve?-indagou a baronesa.

-Não faz nem uma hora que saímos de Londres.-comentou Shaka.

-Irei perguntar ao Jones o que está havendo.-disse Mu saindo da carruagem.-Parece que tem um acidente logo à frente.

-Oh Céus.-exclamou a baronesa.-Espero que ninguém tenha se ferido!

-Graças a Deus que vocês pararam.-a voz era conhecida e a baronesa arrepiou-se ao ouvi-la.-Pensei que ficaríamos aqui o dia todo antes de aparecer algum bom cristão.

-Oh, não...-ela se inclinou na janela, avistando Saga conversando com Mu.

-Na verdade, sou budista.-explicou o tibetano.

-Meros detalhes...-virou-se e viu Julie, sorrindo.-Minha bela lady! Alguém lá em cima realmente me tem em grande estima. De todos em Londres que pudessem passar por esta estrada para me socorrer...Apareceu justamente a senhora e sua adorável família.-acena para Amanda que já saíra da carruagem curiosa com a repentina parada.

-O...O que faz aqui, senhor?-indagou indignada saindo da carruagem.

-Ia a caminho da fazenda da família de meu bom amigo, o Visconde de Chantéll. Quando a roda quebrou.-apontando com a bengala o estrago.

Mais três rapazes saiam da carruagem, cumprimentando a baronesa. Amanda deu um enorme sorriso ao reconhecer um deles, Tathiane ficou corada ao reconhecer os rapazes com quem discutiram no baile certa noite.

-Meu irmão Kanon...E meus amigos Aiolos e Aiolia Petronades, de Atenas.-Saga fez as rápidas apresentações.-Bem, é demasiado constrangedor, mas...Poderiam nos levar até a cidade mais próxima?

A baronesa ia replicar, Igor que saíra da carruagem ia dizer um sonoro não, quando Amanda apressou-se em falar primeiro:

-Se vamos para a mesma fazenda, poderemos levá-los! Seria um prazer viajar com cavalheiros tão gentis!

-Amanda!-repreendeu a baronesa.

-Seria um prazer.-respondeu Saga.-Mas creio que tal pedido só poderia ser feito pelo jovem Lorde Furneval.

Shaka se viu preso a uma situação onde o cavalheirismo o impedia de abandonar aqueles homens a sorte na estrada.

-Creio que poderiam viajar na carruagem com seu mordomo, baronesa.-sugeriu o loiro.

A baronesa abriu a boca várias vezes para dizer um não, mas nada saia de sua boca. Lançou um olhar furioso a Saga que retribuiu com o seu melhor sorriso e entrou em sua carruagem.

-Acho que isso foi um sim.-disse o grego, achando a situação deveras divertida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Southampton...

-Milo!-Lucy sacode o grego que dormia após o suntuoso almoço na sala de estar, em um sofá.-Acorde!

-Hã? Não fui eu!-ele acorda e fita Lucy.-Ah, senhorita! O que houve? Que constrangedor, acabei adormecendo enquanto eu...Eu...-olha ao redor e pega um livro em um móvel ao lado e sorri.-Enquanto eu lia.

Lucy demonstrou que não havia acreditado na desculpa de Milo, mas preferiu não comentar, algo mais a preocupava.

-Kamus não retornou e a chuva tende a aumentar. Vovó está apreensiva e eu também.

-Ainda não retornou?-espantou-se ficando em pé.-Isso é estranho.

Caminhou para a saída da sala de estar, seguido pela jovem.

-Aonde vai?-ela perguntou alcançando-o.

-Procurá-lo.-e virou-se para a cozinha, onde os demais empregados estavam. Eles estavam entretidos em uma conversa animada e se calaram quando Milo e Lucy entraram.-Lorde Kamus não retornou. Preciso de voluntários para procurá-lo.

Imediatamente os homens largaram o que faziam e se apressaram e pegar suas botas e casacos, seguindo as orientações do capataz da fazenda sobre os locais onde o lorde poderia estar.

-Vá até o lago, que fica a poucos quilômetros daqui.-orientava Lucy da varanda.-E tem uma igreja antiga e abandonada ao sul, ele pode ter ido lá também. Ah...O bosque perto da casa do doutor Hopkins!

-E por que ele iria nestes lugares com este tempo?-indagou o grego, vendo o cavalo que os cavalariços já lhe traziam apressados.

-Foram lugares especiais para eles.-ela respondeu simplesmente.

Milo apenas a fitou, intrigado antes de montar e sumir na estrada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Que dor de cabeça infernal"...Era o pensamento que veio a sua mente, enquanto lutava para voltar a consciência. Mas não conseguia abrir os olhos.

Gemeu, sentia uma dor aguda que subia pela espinha e seguia pelos ombros e braços. As costelas doíam apenas por respirar. Não havia sequer um pedaço de seu corpo que não latejasse...Mas mesmo assim...Sentia um certo conforto, um aroma delicioso e um agradável toque em seu rosto.

Por que aquele toque e aquele aroma lhe eram familiares?, se perguntava Kamus, ainda preso a escuridão.

-Está com febre.-disse Annely ao pai, enquanto afastava a mão da face de Kamus.

-Compreensível, diante da situação.-respondeu o médico acabando de guardar seus equipamentos.-Ele tem é sorte de não ter morrido com a queda. Mas quem sabe...pode haver seqüelas.

-Seqüelas?!-a jovem arregalou os olhos, assustada.

-Sim. É comum quem sobreviva a uma queda feia de um cavalo vir a nunca mais andar. Ainda não sabemos se é o caso.-o médico caminhava até a porta.-Continue umedecendo a testa dele para baixar a febre. Vou agradecer aos homens que nos ajudaram a trazê-lo para cá.

Enquanto o pai saia, Annely fitou o homem deitado em sua cama inconsciente e ferido, e não deixou de sentir uma pontada de culpa pela situação. Ela havia assustado o cavalo dele, feito-o cair e agora imaginar que Kamus pudesse ficar sem os movimentos das pernas a fez beirar o pânico no momento.

Não pensou nas conseqüências quando saiu correndo e parou as primeiras pessoas que encontrou no caminho pedindo...Implorando por ajuda. O colocaram de qualquer jeito em uma carroça para trazê-lo debaixo de chuva para a sua casa onde seu pai, o único médico da região, poderia cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Mas conhecia seu pai o suficiente para saber que aquele olhar cansado significava que o estado de Kamus poderia ser precário. Annely sufocou um soluço, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Não era assim que imaginava reencontrar Kamus.

-Kamus...-murmurou tocando novamente o rosto dele, ouvindo-o gemer.-Droga! Por que teve que aparecer daquele jeito? Eu...-Segurou a mão dele com a sua, sentindo-a fria, tentando sorrir.-Fez isso de propósito apenas para me deixar culpada, não é?

Do lado de fora da porta, o Dr. Hopkins pressionava o ouvido contra a porta para escutar o que acontecia no quarto. Neste momento a governanta da casa apareceu, colocando as mãos na cintura com ar indignado, ele fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta. A senhora aprumou o ouvido contra a porta também.

-Ele está tão mal assim?-perguntou Luna, em um sussurro aparecendo logo em seguida, seguindo o exemplo dos dois mais velhos.-Ela está chorando...

-Não.-respondeu o médico.-E que ótimo que ela está chorando!-exultou saindo de perto da porta. As duas o olharam indignadas.-Escrevam o que eu digo...Annely se casa antes do verão acabar.

Dentro do quarto, Annely ainda cuidava de Kamus, abrindo seu coração a ele.

-Por favor...-segurava firme a mão dele.-Acorde...Eu...Eu ainda...Te am...

Parou de falar ao sentir o aperto de sua mão ser correspondido e em seguida ergueu a cabeça fitando o rosto de Kamus, ele estava acordado. De olhos bem abertos, prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

-Você ainda o que, Annely?-ele perguntou em um fio de voz.

-Eu ainda quero socar seu rosto empertigado, "milorde".-tentou soltar a sua mão, mas ela ainda a segurava firme, com um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

-Não foi o que me pareceu que iria dizer.

-Então a queda embaralhou seu juízo!

-Ah sim...a queda. Agora me lembro. -ele a puxou, fazendo-a inclinar sobre eu corpo e lhe dando uma visão privilegiada da curva dos seios que pareciam querer saltar do decote do vestido.-Você tentou me matar naquela estrada?

-Acredite, se eu tentasse...Você não estaria aqui.-respondeu com um sorriso.

Do lado de fora.

-Estão brigando, papai!-exclamou Luna horrorizada.

-Apenas estão colocando a diferenças para fora, querida.-respondeu o médico.

-Acho que ouvi a palavra "matar".-a governanta ficou pensativa.

-Impressão sua. Silêncio as duas!

-Continua com a língua ferina, Annely.-ele a soltou e a jovem ficou em pé, como se quisesse ganhar distância dele. Foi quando ele observou ao redor e notou que estava em um quarto de feminino.-Onde estou?

-Meu quarto...-ela corou ao responder.-Minha cama.

-Sua cama?-a idéia de estar deitado na cama de Annely, e com a garota tão próxima a ele, o deixou perturbado.-Não é certo que eu fique aqui!

-Está acidentado. Meu pai acha que deve ficar deitado, ao menos por um dia, para saber se não teve seqüelas mais graves.

-Tolice! Estou esbanjando saúde!-ele tentou se levantar e notou que estava apenas vestido com suas ceroulas e cobriu-se imediatamente, como mandava o decoro.-Onde estão minhas roupas?

-Estava molhadas e sujas de lama. Eu as tirei para serem lavadas e...

-Você me despiu?-ele deu um sorriso de lado.

-A senhora Kemple teve o desprazer. Eu apenas a ajudei.-respondeu imediatamente.-E não pense que gosto do que está acontecendo!

-Não importa. Mande chamar um criado da fazenda para me buscar.

-Desculpe "vossa Senhoria".-ela fez uma reverencia exagerada para debochar e Kamus franziu o cenho.-Mas nosso mordomo está viajando de férias pela linda Paris!

-Sarcasmo não combina com você.

-Ser falsa também não.-e o fitou.-Ao contrário de outros que utilizam tal recurso com maestria!

-A que se refere?

-Quer mesmo que eu diga?-a raiva em seu olhar indicava exatamente sobre o que ela falava e Kamus também sabia.

-Que eu saiba, você entende e muito sobre ser falsa!

-A que se refere?-indagou estranhando o tom de voz acusador dele. Se alguém tinha que acusar outro, era ela!

-Falsidade e traição! Algo em que vocês mulheres são mestras!

-Está me acusando de traição? De onde tirou tamanha insanidade?-ela o fitou, enfurecida.

-Você sabe muito bem do que se trata Annely Hopkins! Eu a vi com outro homem, e no mesmo dia em que eu a pedi em casamento!

Annely ficou tão chocada que não teve reação alguma a não ser abrir a boca, como se quisesse retrucar, mas não conseguia.

-Cheguei em casa, avisando a todos que iria me casar com você e o que descubro? Que a minha querida noiva se encontrava às escondidas com um jovem loiro e magricela!-ele colocou tudo para fora, e Annely arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia.-Claro que não acreditei! Era idiota para acreditar em sua inocência. Mas eu a vi nos braços dele, Annely!

-Ele era loiro? Magricela?-de repente ela ficou serena, colocando as mãos diante dela.-Usava óculos?

-Eu acho que sim e...A-Há!-apontando para ela, ficando sentado de repente e gemendo de dor pelo esforço repentino. Depois que Kamus recuperou o fôlego, voltou a apontar o dedo para ela.-Então não nega que é verdade! Que o conhece!

-Claro que eu o conheço.-respondeu com calma. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

-Jamais imaginei que você fosse capaz disso...Jamais...

-Você é um grande...Idiota!-ela disse por fim, com tamanha calma que Kamus estranhou. Como ela ousava ofendê-lo após expor sua traição?

-Como?

-IDIOTA!-ela gritou, assustando-o.-ELE ERA MEU PRIMO! MEU PRIMO QUE ESTAVA DE PARTIDA PARA O SEMINÁRIO!

Kamus ficou sem reação, sua sobrancelha movia-se involuntariamente em resposta a sua perplexidade.

-S-seu primo?...Seminário? Daqueles que viram padres?

-SEU GRANDE...-ela abre a porta com brusquidão, mas ainda fitando-o e por isso não reparou nas três pessoas que se afastavam correndo.-IDIOTA!!!

Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com tanta violência que um quadro caiu da parede próxima e um livro tombou de uma prateleira.

-Maldição!-Kamus deitou a cabeça no travesseiro fitando o teto, se maldizendo mais.-Como eu podia adivinhar que eram primos?

Foi então que lembrou de que nunca a indagou sobre o caso. Em seu orgulho, simplesmente fizera as malas e partira. Mas a sua avó havia dito que Annely não era digna de confiança, o traia e acreditou...Oh, Deus! Agora entendia tudo...Principalmente o ódio em seu olhar ao falar do assunto.

Ele partira, a abandonara após lhe pedir em casamento. Como ela deve ter sofrido por sua causa...Por sua grande idiotice.

-AH...Senhor! Se existe, me fulmine por minha estupidez!-murmurou, depois fez uma careta, ao se lembrar do acidente, da queda e do choque, da confusão de revê-la.-Eu a pedi em casamento de novo?!

A sua atenção foi atraída para a cômoda do seu lado e para um objeto sobre ele. Esticou a mão pegando a caixinha de musica de madeira, ricamente trabalhada, ficando sentado na cama apesar da dor que sentia, alisando-a.

Virou o objeto reconhecendo-o. Embaixo dele haviam as iniciais entalhadas: "K&A".

Aquele foi o último presente que havia dado a Annely, e ela o guardava ao seu lado na cama durante todos estes anos.

-Ora...Ela ainda me ama?-deu um sorriso. Talvez não fosse tarde demais.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No andar térreo da casa.

-Isso não está certo papai!-dizia Luna seguindo-o pela casa.

-Não acredito que tenha nos dito que pretende fazer sua filha casar-se com aquele...Aquele...Aquele ignóbil!-exclamou a senhora Kemple, indignada.-Ele a abandonou!

-Ouçam as duas!-disse o médico, olhando para o alto da escada como se temesse que a filha ou o hóspede os ouvisse.-Annely não deseja se casar com ninguém, porque ela ainda tem sentimentos por aquele homem. E eu percebi isso! E o que é melhor!-ficou entusiasmado.-É um Visconde!

-Papai!-Luna ficou horrorizada.

-Ora fique quieta Luna!-disse o pai rispidamente.-E lembre-se a senhorita que só poderá se casar se sua irmã casar-se primeiro!

Luna ia protestar, mas calou-se. Pois era verdade que o pai havia feito uma promessa de casar a filha mais velha primeiro e depois a mais jovem. Era desejo de Luna casar com um belo homem, e ter uma vida feliz com muitos filhos.

Ouviram a porta fechar-se em um estrondo.

-Ela vem vindo. Nenhuma palavra as duas!

Annely descia as escadas, furiosa, batendo os pés e segurando a vontade de chorar de indignação pelas acusações que havia recebido. Então ele achava que ela o traiu? Por isso partiu sem mais nem menos. Que amor era esse que por tão causa de fofocas deixava-se abalar?

Parou ao pé da escada, desconfiada da família que disfarçava com conversas sobre a horta o fato de terem escutado a briga no andar de cima, e de certo modo sentia-se aliviada por eles não lhe fazerem perguntas embaraçosas.

-Então.-disse o patriarca de repente, pegando um casaco e o chapéu.-Irei agora até a fazenda da Viscondessa avisar sobre o estado de saúde de seu neto e que ele está bem. Melhor que eu lhe dê a noticia. Uma senhora da idade dela não pode ter emoções muito fortes.

-Agora?!-Annely indagou surpresa.-Mas ainda está chovendo e a estrada para a fazenda deve estar horrível.

-Penélope está acostumada a me levar pra cima e pra baixo nestas estrada, fazendo chuva, sol, nevando...Para atender as emergências, filha.-falou irredutível, já caminhando para os fundos da casa e para a pequena cocheira, onde costumavam deixar a velha égua, chamada Penélope, pernoitar.-Luna, acompanharia a senhora Kemple até a casa da jovem senhora Justiss?

-O que?-indagaram as três sem entender.

-Aquela jovem que deu a luz a gêmeos outro dia. Ela estava com febre, lembram-se?-tentando fazer-se entender e apontando para um vidro.-Quero que levem aquele remédio para ela.

-Ah, claro.

-Sim, senhor!-disseram as duas.

-Esperem!-Annely alterou a voz.-Vão me deixar sozinha com ele?! Deixará sua filha sozinha com um homem na casa?

-Ora minha filha.-disse o médico como se achasse absurdo o que ouvira.-O Visconde está acamado e impossibilitado de andar no momento. Ele não representa perigo algum a sua virtude. A família dele tem que saber o que houve e meus pacientes precisam de atenção. Então, você fica.

-Mas...

-Vá lá em cima daqui a pouco ver se ele precisa de algo, está bem?-sorrindo, subiu na égua e a incitou a andar.-Até mais tarde.

Annely tentou argumentar, gritar, esbravejar. Mas percebeu que seria uma atitude infantil, e para não dizer que os vizinhos teriam certeza de que ela estaria louca.

A senhora Kemple e Luna, talvez para evitarem um confronto com a jovem, ou para não atenderem suas súplicas para que ficassem com o Visconde enquanto ela levava o remédio, saíram rapidamente.

-Mas...-ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer, até que ouviu alguém chamando.

-Alguém?-Gritou Kamus do andar superior.-Tenho sede! Uma limonada seria ideal no momento!

Ela suspirou e pensou seriamente em lhe servir sicuta juntamente com a limonada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Em uma pequena estalagem no meio da estrada.

Shura chegava segurando três canecas de cerveja e colocando a frente dos amigos, sentando diante deles, haviam jantado, e agora precisavam de um lugar para dormir.

-Então?-indagou o italiano.

-Tem poucos quartos vagos, mas consegui que reservassem dois dos melhores para nós.

-Ah, magnífico!- Giovanni parecia satisfeito e olhou para a prima que fitava a caneca de cerveja.-Beba querida, vai te aquecer. Irei providenciar que lhe preparem um banho e uma refeição quente.

-Obrigada.-sorriu ao ver o primo beber todo o conteúdo da caneca de uma vez e em seguida ir tratar do pagamento do pernoite com o estalajadeiro.-Senhor Shura, permita-me perguntar uma coisa?

Shura encarou a jovem e assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Pode perguntar, milady.

-Perdoe-me se eu parecer indelicada, mas...O senhor parece muito preocupado com alguma coisa. Será que posso fazer algo para o senhor?

Shura a fitou em silêncio um instante. Estava tão evidente assim que carregava problemas?

-Nada que uma senhorita deva se preocupar.-respondeu sorrindo amavelmente.

Tinha vontade de acrescentar que apenas queria anular seu casamento com uma jovem inocente, uma união forjada, tudo por motivos egoístas. Ele não era merecedor da preocupação de nenhuma dama. Imaginava o que os amigos diriam se soubessem a verdade. Certamente, no mínimo, o chamariam de crápula e o repudiariam.

-Tem certeza, milorde?-insistiu.-Sabe, minha mãe dizia que às vezes era bom desabafar os problemas a alguém de confiança. Mas ela costumava se confessar com o padre da cidade onde morávamos, quando ainda era viva.

Se contasse a um padre certamente seria excomungado, se não assumisse o casamento, pensou.

-Eu ficarei bem, Helena.-sorriu, erguendo-se da cadeira.-Se me permite, irei pedir por mais uma caneca de cerveja.

-Claro milorde.-a atenção da jovem foi direcionada a porta da estalagem que abriu, permitindo a entrada de um grupo numeroso de jovens mulheres e alguns cavalheiros.-Mais viajantes. A estalagem vai lotar esta noite.

-Devido a chuva, com certeza milady.-respondeu Shura com indiferença.-As estradas ficam difíceis e perigosas de serem transcorridas.

O espanhol virou-se para ver o grupo de mulheres que conversavam muito, mesmo com as discretas reprimendas de uma dama ruiva, enquanto um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros conversava com o proprietário.

-Conheço estas pessoas...-comentou e sorriu.-Sim, eu os conheço e...

De repente ficou lívido ao reconhecer uma menina de olhar curioso que entrava neste momento, acompanhando um rapaz magro e que usava óculos. Já havia visto aquele rosto antes, aqueles olhos.

-Madre de Dios...Ludmila...-sussurrou, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem e sentar-se para não cair ao chão de maneira vergonhosa.

A esposa que procurava incansavelmente por toda a Inglaterra estava agora a poucos passos diante de si. E agora?

**Continua...**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 10:**

-Milorde?-Helena toca no braço de Shura, assustada com sua palidez repentina.-Está se sentindo bem?

-O que? Sim. Não se preocupe!.-se desvencilhou do toque, recuperando sua postura.-Estou bem sim, milady. Obrigado pela preocupação.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? Quer que eu chame meu primo?-uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua testa quando viu que seu primo estava já corado pela bebida e conversava algo que parecia incomodar uma das damas recém-chegadas.-Ele precisa achar uma esposa e se acomodar.-murmurou sem graça.

-Não. Não precisa incomodá-lo agora.-levantou-se, olhando na direção do grupo.-Apenas, que preciso fazer algo.

Sem entender, Helena acompanhou com o olhar Shura caminhando até o grupo de viajantes que acabara de chegar e conversavam com o estalajadeiro. Mas ao vê-la de braços dados com um rapaz magro e de óculos o fez parar. Quem seria? Ela havia se casado? Não poderia! Ela já era casada com ele!

Foi quando percebeu que não poderia abordá-la de qualquer jeito. Não poderia chegar nela e dizer que era seu marido, que havia enganado-a com um casamento sem validade anos atrás, para conseguir sua herança. Neste momento, pensou nos problemas que causaria e sentiu remorso. E se aquele jovem for seu noivo ou marido, poderia arruinar a vida dela de novo.

Shura a fitou um instante. Ela parecia um gatinho assustado, admirando tudo o que via ao lado daquele rapaz, que pediu licença e se afastou um instante. Os cabelos longos e úmidos escapavam da touca. Apesar da situação e da chuva ter-lhe molhado toda, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto ela cresceu e havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

E provavelmente comprometida.

Deu meia volta e sentou-se novamente a mesa com Helena, ela não lhe fez perguntas e agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Ele teria que pensar em como abordá-la, mas não a perderia de vista novamente.

Perto do balcão do bar.

-Sim, milorde. Entendo perfeitamente.-dizia o homem.-Irei arrumar os aposentos para as damas, mas não temos mais quartos para acomodarmos os homens.

-Tudo bem, meu bom homem.-dizia Shaka.-Todos nós, inclusive os condutores das carruagens, nos acomodaremos aqui mesmo no bar. Uma boa lareira e cobertores secos serão suficientes. E claro, roupas secas.

-Podem meu quarto particular para se trocarem, será muito mais cômodo para os senhores. Agora irei trazer sopa quente para os senhores e para as damas, com licença.

-Agradeço.-Shaka virou-se para o amigo e para a Baronesa.-Não era o que eu tinha em mente, mas...

-É o suficiente.-disse Julie.-Partiremos de manhã cedo, se a estrada permitir e estaremos na fazenda antes do anoitecer.

-Seria bom dormir amanhã em camas confortáveis e desfrutarmos de um bom jantar em companhia da Viscondessa. Este infortúnio terá passado de uma lembrança ruim.-comentou Shaka.

-Sem dúvidas.-comentou Mu.

-Pedirei ao seu mordomo que vá falar com os condutores para que entrem e se aqueçam também.-disse Shaka.

-Senhor Mu.-o tibetano que queria seguir Shaka parou ao ouvir o chamado da Baronesa.-Gostaria de pedir um favor...

Ambos conversaram afastados dos demais, Mu ouvia atentamente e concordava com um aceno de cabeça, em seguida beijou a mão da dama e se afastou. Isso não passou desapercebido pelos gregos em um canto, onde bebiam vinho para aquecer-se.

-O que acha?-perguntou Kanon ao irmão.

-Que teremos que ser rápidos para garantir nosso futuro na sociedade londrina.-bebericou Saga.

-O que tem em mente?

-Um plano perfeito.-chamou os demais para ficarem mais próximos.-Se todos pensarem que você manchou a honra da jovem Darwes, então...o farão casar com ela para reparar o mal.

Kanon agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho com uma das mãos, a voz saiu baixa mas bem furiosa e indignada, ao lhe dizer:

-Jamais faria uma jovem de família como Amanda passar por esta vergonha! Pelo o que me toma, irmão?

-Não seja tolo! Acha que a baronesa permitirá que você despose Amanda sem mais nem menos?-se soltando do irmão.-Se fizer o que eu mando, nem mesmo ela fará objeções para salvar a honra da enteada.

-De certo modo, seu irmão está certo.-ponderou Aiolos que até o momento somente escutava.-A baronesa certamente não permitiria tal união e formaria a opinião de Lorde Furneval contra isso. Mas não sou a favor de manchar a honra de uma jovem assim.

-Amigos...amigos.-Saga pedia silêncio erguendo uma das mãos.-Existem dois tipos de mulheres neste mundo. As amantes do dinheiro e as sonhadoras com cabecinha de mariposa.

Os outros se entreolharam não entendendo a comparação.

-A linda baronesa por exemplo. Acham mesmo que ela se casou com um velho lorde e doente, tendo quase a mesma idade da filha mais velha dele, por amor?-fez uma careta, bebendo um gole de seu copo.-Claro que ela é movida pela ganância e o desejo de ter mais dinheiro. Quer casar as enteadas com homens ricos e aumentar a fortuna da família, lógico!

-Notou o tom de voz?-Aiolia sussurra para Kanon.

-Hm...uma certa raiva? Ciúmes?-Kanon responde no mesmo tom.

-Sim.

-Notei também.

-Ham-ham...-Saga pigarreia para chamar a atenção novamente.-E as damas como a nossa querida Amanda. Uma cabecinha de mariposa que sonha com o príncipe encantado. Alguém bonitão como meu irmão, mas claro...ele não tem o mesmo charme que o meu, mas o físico ajuda a conquistar as damas.

-Isso foi um elogio?-Kanon o olha atravessado.

-Todas as damas Dawes, com exceção da madrasta, são moças sonhadoras, frágeis que esperam um príncipe encantado para protegê-las.

Súbito, o som de algo se quebrando, um corpo caindo e de Vanessa Dawes gritando chama a atenção de todos, que correm para ver o que houve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chuva caia incessantemente naquele momento, obrigando as jovens da família Darwes e seus acompanhantes a procurarem abrigo na única estalagem de boa aparência no local. Shaka e Mu discutiam com o proprietário onde acomodar as damas e o pagamento da pernoite e das refeições, enquanto elas procuraram o calor da lareira para secarem-se.

-Ah, que chuva chata.-resmungou Vanessa, esfregando as mãos recém tiradas da luva encharcada.-Chegaremos na fazenda da Viscondessa em péssima aparência.

-Não sabia que era tão vaidosa.-comentou a mais jovem, Melissa.

-Não é vaidade. Mas não custa demonstrar elegância aonde vamos. E tem o neto da Viscondessa que é solteiro e muito bonito!-sorriu e depois olhou para a Carla, Amanda, Louise e Tathiane, que mantinham expressões que variavam do sisudo a empolgação com a presença de Ikki, Kanon, Shaka e os irmão Petronades.-Que foi que aconteceu com vocês?

-Hã?-Carla corou não sabendo o que responder.

-É que Carla está apaixonada.-suspirou Sini apenas para provocar a irmã.

-O que?-Carla ficou lívida.-Não diga estas coisas insensatas em voz alta! E Vanessa, tenha compostura, abaixe esta saia!

-Só estou esquentando meus pés!-dizia aborrecida.-Só há nós aqui neste canto, ninguém vai reparar.

-É indecente!-disse Inis.

-Você também vai me criticar?-aborrecida, tirou as botas.-Ah...que calor gostoso...

-Está apaixonada?-insistiu Melissa com um sorriso maldoso.-Ah, é pelo rapaz estrangeiro? Do Japão?

-Ah, não fale isso!

-Ele é bem bonito! Com aquele ar sério! Olhar frio!-Melissa comentou.-Minha irmã tem muito bom gosto!

-Até você está dizendo coisas sem sentido, Melissa! Não acredito!-Carla queria se esconder em algum buraco.-Eu não estou apaixonada! E ele não é uma pessoa confiável!

-Como não? A nossa madrasta confia nele, até o chamou para nos acompanhar.-disse Melissa.

-Esqueceu que ele veio para o nosso país encontrar nosso pai? Acusando-o de ser um ladrão?-lembrou Carla, irritada.-Não posso simplesmente perdoar alguém que faz uma acusação tão séria assim do nosso pai. Ele era um legítimo cavalheiro e um homem honesto e honrado!

Todas ficaram caladas.

-Lembro que o papai, mesmo muito ocupado com os negócios e suas viagens sempre encontrava tempo para ficar conosco. Nos dava boa noite ao nos levar para cama quando pequenas.-lembranças da infância vieram a mente de Carla naquele momento.- Não posso perdoar quem tente manchar a imagem de nosso pai assim!

-Ah, você está sendo cruel!-resmungou Vanessa.-Já não foi explicado que tudo passou de um terrível mal entendido? Não deveria tratar ele com tanta frieza.

-Com licença, senhoritas.-Vanessa virou e deparou com um homem que aparentemente estava embriagado.-Poderia me servir mais cerveja?

-O que?-Vanessa piscou várias vezes, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta.

-Ah, o que foi?-o homem parecia impaciente com Vanessa.-Não entendeu o que eu disse? Vá buscar mais cerveja com seu patrão e me sirva. E traga pão e queijo também!

-O senhor obviamente está me confundindo com outra pessoa! E esta bêbado também. Retire-se, por favor!-vermelha com o que acontecia.

-Caspista! Será que não tem uma taberneira que preste neste lugar?-ele empurra a caneca vazia nas mãos de Vanessa que a pega.-Suja deste jeito, com os cabelos desgrenhados e os tornozelos de fora para todos os homens verem, só pode ser a pior e mais mal arrumada taberneira de toda a Londres!

-Que...que...que..-Vanessa engasgou, não sabendo o que responder.

-Avisei sobre mostrar os tornozelos.-resmungou Carla.

-Anda!-ele a vira de costas e lhe dá um tapa no traseiro.-Traga mais cerveja, ragazza!

-Seu...-a fúria e a raiva tomaram conta de Vanessa, quando deu por si já havia se virado e quebrado a caneca na cabeça do homem embriagado, fazendo-o cair para trás inconsciente. Assim que percebeu o que havia feito, gritou.-Ahhh...EU MATEI ELE!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Southampton...

Annely subiu as escadas levando em uma bandeja um copo de água e uma jarra. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, onde Kamus estava hospedado e olhou para dentro. Ele ainda estava deitado ainda na cama e parecia muito a vontade para alguém que havia se acidentado ao cair do cavalo.

-Até que enfim, alguém me ouviu.-disse Kamus, em um tom impaciente.-Estou com muita sede.

-Se não gritasse não estaria com sede, milorde.-ela enfatizou a última palavra em tom de deboche, colocando o jarro na cabeceira da cama e lhe estendendo o copo.-Beba.

Kamus franziu o cenho olhando para o copo.

-O que é isso?

-Água. Serve para saciar a sede.-ela falava como se explicasse o fato a um autista.-Você leva o copo a boca e glub, glub...bebe a água. Água boa.

-Acaso está se divertindo às minhas custas?

-Eu? Imagina milorde! Como pode pensar algo assim?-colocando a mão teatralmente no colo e interpretando sua indignação, em seguida coloca a mão na cintura e o fita severamente.-Não temos limonada. Beba a água ou morra de sede.

Ele pega o copo contrariado e dá um gole, devolvendo fazendo uma careta.

-Está quente! Preferia uma limonada ou chá gelado! Poderia providenciar para mim?-se acomodando melhor na cama.

-Claro milorde. Pedirei ao mordomo da casa que faça um chá gelado para a sua senhoria.

-Vocês tem mordomo?

-Você sabe o que é sarcasmo?

-Deveria tratar seu paciente com mais delicadeza, senhorita.-ele coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça em uma atitude relaxante e sorri.-Afinal, eu não estaria aqui se não tentasse me matar.

Annely coloca a bandeja na mesinha do lado com tanta raiva que quase derruba a jarra e um vaso de flores que estava sobre o móvel, Kamus se afasta um pouco, na defensiva, como se esperasse que ela o acertasse com a jarra ou quem sabe com o vaso...ou ambos.

-Eu devia estar louca quando me preocupei com a sua pessoa e corri desesperada atrás de ajuda quando se acidentou.-ela lhe falava apontando o dedo para sua face.-Se eu quisesse te matar, acredite, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa. E não ouse mais debochar de mim!

Kamus a fitou, realmente ela estava abalada. A raiva transparência em todos os poros dela, e parecia tentar se controlar para não chorar, ou lhe arremessar algo.

-Lamento se lhe causei tal transtorno.-ele lhe disse, sério.-Mas...

-Mas?

-Não consigo ficar indiferente quando está perto de mim.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, os únicos sons vinham da chuva que batia no vidro da janela e da respiração de Annely que se alternou com a declaração dele. Por fim, ela pareceu reunir forças e responder:

-Também não consigo ficar indiferente quando estou perto de você.-Kamus a fitou, sentindo a boca um pouco seca.-Você me causa náuseas. É um almofadinha que vive em seu mundinho rico e afetado, achando que pode menosprezar as pessoas como se fossem nada, ou achar que estamos aqui para servi-lo por causa do seu dinheiro e títulos!

As palavras atingiram fundo o orgulho de Kamus, cujo rosto se tornou soturno e endurecido.

-Eu devia ser uma tola sonhadora mesmo por achar que havia algo de bom em você. Por que...por que...

-Me odeia tanto assim?

-Odeio o que fez. Por ter pensado mal de mim. Por ter acredito que eu seria capaz de...-ela bufou.-Meu pai estava certo. Vou me casar com o primeiro que vier aqui e pedir minha mão.

Kamus não queria ouvir mais nada. Ela havia ferido seu orgulho de homem. O lorde tentou se levantar, ignorando a dor em seu corpo, diante do olhar espantando da jovem.

-Não deve se levantar! Volte a ficar na cama!-ela ordenou, tentando fazê-lo recuar.

-Me solte, milady. Não desejo ficar mais um segundo sequer neste lugar, já que lhe causo tanto asco e...-ele havia tentando dar o primeiro passo, mas o corpo não lhe obedeceu e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

De repente, Kamus caiu com tudo na cama. Na ânsia de se segurar em algo para não cair, buscou apoio e só encontrou o braço delicado de Annely. Ao cair a trouxe juntamente com ele, ficando por cima de seu corpo.

-Por favor...-ele murmurou.

-Fique quieto! Eu vou...-ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia. Era mantida ainda próxima ao corpo de Kamus por suas mãos, que a seguravam firmemente pela cintura.-K-Kamus...

-Pare de mentir para si mesma, Annely. Eu já me decidi não tentar me enganar mais.

Seus lábios tomaram o dela de repente, em um beijo nada casto como os de dois jovens que começavam a conhecer o amor, mas ansioso, apaixonado, exigente, possessivo como os de dois amantes que não se viam há tempos, loucos para aplacar o desejo.

Annely afastou um pouco, estremecendo.

-Pare com isso!

-Tente me impedir.

Kamus beijou-lhe as faces, o canto da boca. Annely pos uma das mãos em seu peito, mas não fez menção de empurrá-lo ou de impulsionar-se para sair daquele abraço. Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior ante de beijá-la novamente, agora com mais vagar e sensualidade.

-Pare...

-Por que não faz isso, Annely?

Era o que ela menos desejava. Afastar-se dele, daquele abraço, daqueles beijos. Ela tomou a iniciativa de voltar a beijá-lo, sentindo-se derreter em seus braços. Amaldiçoava-se por ainda sentir algo por aquele homem, mesmo de todos estes anos ausente e a fazendo sofrer com suas dúvidas.

E como se lembrasse do motivo que a fizeram sofrer e odiar aquele homem, ela o empurrou, ficando finalmente em pé e limpando os lábios com a costa da mão, olhando-o furiosa.

-Nunca mais ouse me beijar contra a minha vontade!

-Contra a sua vontade? Não foi o que me pareceu, milady...principalmente quando me agarrou.-ele sorriu, daquele modo insinuante, malicioso, charmoso que sempre minava suas defesas.

Annely soltou um palavrão na qual o Visconde nem sequer imaginaria sair daqueles lábios femininos, nem mesmo em uma taverna perto do porto, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com um estrondo.

Kamus sorriu, voltando a se ajeitar na cama. Ainda havia fogo em Annely, e ele sabia como reavivá-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Londres...Em um luxuoso hotel cinco estrelas.

Uma dama de longos cabelos negros deliciava-se com um chá, após o suntuoso jantar servido em seus aposentos quando bateram a porta.

-Entre.-ela ordenou com a voz calma e serena.

Um mensageiro do hotel entrou com todo respeito, entregando a dama uma missiva.

-Lamento milady. Mas na residência onde me pediu para entregar esta carta me foi dito que seus moradores não estavam.-dizia o rapaz.

-Como não estavam?-parecia surpresa.

-Foram viajar para o interior. Para uma propriedade rural da família, foi o que os criados me disseram, milady.

-Em plena temporada de bailes?-ela estranhou, pegando a carta de volta.-Tudo bem, pode sair.

O rapaz saiu do quarto e Pandora jogou o guardanapo com força sobre a pequena mesa, bufando. Não esperava que ele estivesse viajando. Suas economias eram parcas, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar naquele hotel mais de dois dias. Esperava reencontrar Kamus, se instalar em sua residência e sentir novamente o prazer da companhia do belo e riquíssimo Visconde.

Não queria voltar para Berlim e para o casamento enfadonho que seu pai esperava para ela com um rico comerciante de sessenta anos de idade. Um homem rude e de hábitos asquerosos como o de comer como um porco a mesa. Tais lembranças do jantar onde fora apresentada a ele a fizera estremecer de indignação.

-Não vou me casar com um porco gordo.-ela resmungou.

Ficou pensativa. Propriedade rural da família? Ele havia comentando sobre um fim de mundo no interior da Inglaterra onde passava suas férias quando criança. Uma cidade com um nome estranho... Apenas não se lembrava qual era o nome do lugar ainda.

Mas nada que uma visita surpresa na Mansão para retirar tais informações dos criados e partir o mais breve possível atrás de Kamus. E de seu dote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Southampton...

-Acho que não deveríamos ter deixado Annely sozinha em casa com um homem!-lamentava a senhora Kemple estava indignada.-E fomos obrigadas a sair com este tempo horrível!

-Vamos voltar para casa então.-Luna suspirou, odiando estar andando na chuva daquele jeito.

-Ah, não podemos. Devemos levar o remédio para a ...

-Senhora Kemple. Deixe que eu levo, é rápido. Os Justiss moram no fim desta rua.-ofereceu-se a menina.-A senhora vai para casa e eu logo chegarei.

-Oh, eu não sei.-a senhora parecia incerta, mas ficar em casa com este tempo, aquecida e tomando um chá eram mais tentadores.-Está bem. Mas não demore.

Entregou a Luna o remédio e ajeitando-se melhor no casaco, começou a correr de volta para a casa com o guarda-chuva em riste. Luna suspirou e voltou a caminhar na direção da humilde casa dos Justiss. Absorta em seus pensamentos românticos de como Annely e o Visconde se entenderiam, de voltar para casa e ir para a sua cama quentinha, que mal vira o cavalo que aparecera de repente a sua frente, assustando-a.

Luna deu um grito e caiu sentada no chão, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Ohhh...minhas roupas. Meus cabelos.-lamentava-se, jogando um pouco de lama no animal.-Estúpido!

-Não se zangue com ele, senhorita.-uma voz masculina faz Luna erguer o rosto e corar até a raiz dos cabelos loiros com a visão do mais belo homem jamais havia visto antes...e ela estava coberta de lama e molhada pela chuva.-Antares não a viu. Foi minha culpa.

-A-Antares?-ela olhou para o cavalo.

-É o nome dele.-ele desceu do animal e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.-Meu nome é Milo Alessandros. E a sua graça?

Luna aceitou a oferta da mão estendida, ficou em pé fitando aquele rapaz e murmurou.

-Sou a senhora Alessandros...digo...-começou a rir nervosa.-Luna! Luna Hopkins!

Miro fitou aquela menina e sorriu. Luna sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta a Londres.

Aghata Hazelmore vislumbrava com os grandes olhos castanhos os jardins através das frestas da cerca viva que separava sua residência da enorme mansão dos Villairs. O local estava vazio, com exceção dos criados, desde que a Viscondessa saiu com os netos para uma temporada na fazenda. A garota suspirou desanimada, amarrando os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo, com a ajuda de uma fita e depois verificando se havia mais alguém ali. Nada.

As conversas animadas às escondidas com o elegante Visconde e sua irmã Lucy eram o único conforto que Aghata possuía há anos. Confinada dentro de casa pela tia Dorothea, que a considerava frágil demais e doente demais para fazer qualquer coisa faziam os anos parecerem séculos para a jovem de apenas dezenove anos.

Na verdade, tudo na casa de sua tia parecia pertencer ao século XV ou mais velho ainda. Como a própria idade mental da tia, que desde a viuvez sempre se trajava com os longos e sóbrios vestidos de luto, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rigoroso coque e o rosto que parecia que nunca sorriu em sua vida.

Não era como queria terminar, mas achava que a prisão que era a casa de sua tia e tutora desde a morte dos pais, acabaria por transformá-la em uma pessoa tão triste e amarga como ela. Afinal, a tia a proibia de tudo. Tudo era pecado! Tudo era perigoso para a sua saúde!

Bem, pelo menos não iria se negar um dos prazeres que sempre compartilhava com Lucy quando podia e tia Dorothea não estava por perto. Se fartar das deliciosas amoras que brotavam nos fundos da mansão.

Caminhou até uma parte da cerca onde havia um meio de transpassar sem ser vista e pé ante pé foi até os fundos, aproveitando que os criados estavam jantando naquele momento. Acariciou o velho cão de guarda, que apenas abanou o rabo em retribuição, por conhecê-la bem e este voltou a dormir defronte a porta que levava a cozinha.

Aghata chegou à amoreira e estendeu a mão para pegar uma das amoras, a colocando na boca e saboreando-a devagar. Observou a amoreira carregada de frutos e pensou em voltar no dia seguinte pedindo para recolher alguns cestos para preparar tortas e geléias. Acreditava que sua tia não iria fazer restrições a isso.

Conseguiu vislumbrar, apesar da penumbra, uma amora particularmente grande e apetitosa. Sorriu, porém ela estava longe de seu alcance. Viu um banquinho de madeira encostado próximo a parede e o pegou. Ajeitou-o debaixo da amoreira, não parecia firme naquele chão por uma das pernas aparentar estar torta. Mas deu os ombros, a vontade de deliciar-se com aquele fruto era maior.

Subiu no banco, ganhando altura para tentar alcançar a amora. Estendeu a mão na direção dela e o sorriso que precedia a sensação de comê-la foi substituída pela surpresa quando ouviu um som característico de madeira estalando e o banco pender para o lado, devido a uma perna que cedera com o peso da jovem. Aghata já se via caída ao chão de modo vergonhoso e dolorido por sinal, mas a queda não ocorrera como imaginara.

Um braço forte a amparara, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Antes que soubesse o que estava realmente ocorrendo, viu-se nos braços de um homem enorme, de tez morena e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Desculpe a demora, Nancy.-ele disse antes de beijá-la com intensidade.

Por um momento a mente de Aghata congelou-se. Chocada demais com o fato de estar sendo beijada por um completo estranho. Um verdadeiro gigante se comparar-se sua estatura pequena e frágil.

Ela não tinha forças para reagir. Como reagir? Somente colocou as mãos nos braços que a prendiam, acabando por ceder ao beijo. Foi quando lembrou-se que era a primeira vez que era beijada em sua vida! Sempre imaginara que o seu primeiro beijo seria diferente. Seria em um baile, após uma dança e um cavaleiro iria atrevidamente roubar um beijo rápido de seus lábios.

Não debaixo de uma amoreira, enquanto furtava os frutos na ausência dos proprietários da mansão, e sendo confundida com uma tal de Nancy!

Com a mente atordoada viu o beijo cessar. Recobrado o fôlego, veio o furor do momento. Ergueu seu braço acertando a face do estranho com um tapa bem forte e certeiro. Acreditava que ele nem sentiria o efeito do tapa, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo chocado e soltá-la.

-Como se atreve?-ela dizia, quase caindo pelas pernas trêmulas.

-Você não é a Nancy! A copeira dos Chanttél!-o gigante apontou para Aghata.-Quem é você?

-Sou Aghata Hazelmore.-respondeu erguendo o queixo, tanto em desafio quanto para fitar aquele homem diretamente nos olhos.

-Ah, a sobrinha da louca...er...-notou que ela bufara com o comentário.-A senhora Hazelmore da mansão do lado. Perdoe-me senhorita, eu a confundi com outra pessoa. Eu sou Martins José Aldebaran e Conceição.

Aghata o fitou confusa.

-Meus amigos me chamam apenas de Aldebaran.-ele riu.-Não me conhece não é verdade?

-Na verdade, não conheço sua graça.

-Ótimo! Er...digo. Bem, sou apenas um humilde estudante brasileiro em seu país. Me preparando para continuar os negócios de minha família quando voltar ao meu País.

-Brasil?!-Aghata ficou interessada, havia lido sobre este curioso país nas enciclopédias, mas nada que sanasse sua curiosidade.-Me diga, é costume em seu país beijar qualquer moça que aparece na frente?

-Somente as bonitas.-ele deu uma risada que Aghata achou exagerada.-Desculpe-me novamente, mas...o que a senhorita faz aqui nesta propriedade a noite?

-Colhia amoras.-respondeu simplesmente.

-A esta hora da noite? Sozinha?

-Sempre colho as amoras à noite.

-Sempre?

-Sempre.-sustentou sua mentira.-Preciso ir embora, antes que...

-Sua tia venha atrás de você com tochas e uma foice?-ele voltou a rir e desta vez Aghata riu junto com ele.

Aldebaran parou um instante, achando delicioso ouvir a risada daquela jovem.

-Melhor eu ir...mas, o que o senhor faz aqui a noite? Além de procurar a Nancy?-ela o fitou acusadoramente.

-Sou amigo da família.-ele respondeu.-Ia me despedir de Nancy antes de viajar amanhã pela manhã, com um amigo.

-Vai viajar?-perguntou com pesar. Mal havia conhecido uma pessoa diferente das demais com quem convivia e já iam ter que se separar.

-Aceitei o convite do Visconde para visitar sua fazenda. Partirei amanhã com meu amigo, Afrodite.

-Afrodite...Aldebaran. Nomes incomuns.-ela comentou.

-Nossos pais tinham imaginação...ou a falta dela.-novamente a fez rir.

As luzes na casa dos Hazelmore começaram a serem acesas e Aghata alarmou-se pelo fato da tia realmente vir atrás dela. O que faria se a visse naquele lugar, na penumbra com um homem. Sorriu imaginando o que ela faria se soubesse que ele havia beijado-a minutos atrás.

-Realmente preciso ir.-ela disse caminhando até a cerca viva.-O senhor poderia me fazer um favor?

-Certamente.

-Poderia passar aqui antes de partir em sua viagem? Lucy deixou comigo um echarpe, creio que estaria fazendo falta a ela. Poderia levar para ela, por mim?

Aldebaran ponderou, um pequeno desvio nos planos perfeitos de Afrodite de chegar no dia e hora marcados por ele, não faria diferença. Ao menos teria a chance de conversar com Aghata mais uma vez.

-Claro. Será um prazer! Mas posso fazer uma pergunta antes, senhorita Aghata?

-Certamente que pode, senhor Aldebaran.

-Notei algo...foi seu primeiro beijo?

Ela sorriu corada, afirmando com a cabeça e passando pela cerca viva e correndo para a sua casa. Aldebaran acompanhou tudo com um sorriso nos lábios até sentir uma bengalada atingir sua cabeça.

-Imaginei que estivesse aqui com alguma jovenzinha sem juízo.-comentou Afrodite com ar sério.

-Não. Estava com uma linda princesa.-olhando para a casa.

-Princesa?

-Sim. Ela mora em um castelo, presa por uma bruxa velha.

-Ah, e você é o garboso cavaleiro que vai salvá-la?-Afrodite balançou a cabeça negativamente, se apoiando em sua bengala.-Mal chegou a minha cidade e já está viajando nas nuvens, meu amigo?

-Talvez...

-Vamos! Se vamos sair bem cedo pela manhã, não podemos perder tempo com estas coisas.-o lorde determinou, caminhando discretamente para fora dali.-E não fica bem invadirmos a casa do Visconde no meio da noite!

-Seu amigo Giovanni tem razão.

-Sobre?-Afrodite parou fitando o brasileiro, que passou por ele antes de responder.

-Desde que deixou aquela menina ir embora vive de mal humor.

Afrodite franziu o cenho, mas não retrucou. Afinal, ele estava certo. Por isso aceitara o convite para ir ao interior. Helena estaria em segurança na residência de Giovanni em Londres e ele tentaria esquecer a jovem em dias de caçada e festas com os amigos. Estava determinado a não rever Helena, nem sequer pensar nela. Mas era difícil com todos fazendo questão de lembrá-lo dela.

Continue...

OBS: Demorou mais saiu.

XD!

Aproveitando este momento de paz, tranqüilidade e inspiração para atualizar fics e escrever novos textos. Afinal, escrevi este de 13 páginas e um fic de 21 páginas em dois dias! _

Aproveitar o bom momento.

Obrigada pela paciência gente, não pretendo parar de escrever.

BJS


	12. Capítulo 11

**Um verão inesquecível**

**Obs: a vida familiar de Ikki foi modificada um pouco em relação a sua paternidade para melhor adequar a história contada aqui neste fic.**

**Betado por Lulu.**

**Capitulo 11**

-Ele está morto! Eu o matei!-Vanessa estava desesperada, jamais havia agredido uma pessoa desta maneira e agora iria ter que carregar o fardo de ser uma assassina o resto de sua vida.

-Não...ele está respirando.-Melissa cutucava a bochecha do desfalecido Giovanni com a ponta dos dedos.-Felicitações, irmã. Não será enforcada por matar um homem.

-Pare de fazer brincadeiras com isso, Melissa!-Carla puxou a caçula dos Dawes, dando passagem a um grupo de homens que vieram correndo ao ouvirem o grito de Vanessa e a confusão armada.-Baronesa!

Carla foi para o lado da nobre, que abraçava Vanessa tentando acalmá-la. Enquanto isso Saga, Aiolos, Igor e Shura examinavam Giovanni que gemeu de dor.

-O que houve aqui?-ela viu espantada o enorme galo na cabeça dele.

As meninas falavam todas ao mesmo tempo contando sobre o atrevimento do homem e da reação violenta de Vanessa, muito conhecida pelo temperamento comparado ao de um tornado, quando irritada.

-Precisamos de um médico!-disse Carla, mais preocupada com o que aconteceria a irmã se o homem caído piorasse.

-Não será preciso.-respondeu Shura erguendo o olhar e encontrando o de Ludmila, que o fitava como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Imediatamente ele voltou a atenção ao amigo.-Não precisam se preocupar, miladys. Ele apenas bebeu demais e por isso desmaiou com facilidade. Eu cuidarei dele. Amanhã com certeza despertará com dor de cabeça e envergonhado pelo o que fez.

Ludmila segurou-se no braço de Tathiane que estava ao seu lado, e ela estranhou a palidez súbita da criada.

-Ludmila? Algo errado?

-Eu estou bem, milady. Apenas cansada...

-Todas estamos cansadas.-suspirou a baronesa.-Felizmente temos quartos, mas teremos que dividir. Vamos, vamos nos recolher e descansar. Ainda mais depois do que houve. Pedirei que sirvam nossas refeições em nossos quartos.

-Sim.-todas concordaram, tratando de seguir a baronesa que subia as escadas para o andar superior aonde ficavam os quartos.

Shura, com a ajuda de Igor, ergueu Giovanni do chão e evitou olhar novamente para a criada, começou a carregar o amigo na direção do quarto que ocupariam, imaginando se ela o reconhecera. Pela reação era óbvio que sim. Amaldiçoou o destino por ter promovido o encontro de ambos desta maneira.

E ainda era auxiliado pelo homem que a acompanhava em viagem. Seria o marido dela?

Kanon se preparava para seguir os demais, para se recolher quando foi puxado pelo braço por Saga, fazendo um gesto para que o acompanhasse a um canto do bar da estalagem.

-Esta é a sua chance!-sussurrou Saga ao irmão, servindo-se de duas canecas de cerveja.

-Chance?-Kanon indagou curioso, pegando a caneca oferecida pelo mais velho.-Saga, não farei nada para destruir a reputação de Amanda!

-Seu tolo!-Saga segurou o ímpeto de socar a cabeça do irmão mais jovem.-Não precisará fazer nada para magoa-La. Você irá ao quarto dela, entre pela janela, faça com que as irmãos que estão no mesmo aposento o veja beijando a jovem senhorita Amanda com paixão!

-Paixão?

-Paixão!-Saga enfatizou a palavra.-Depois disso, terá que se casar com ela para salvaguar a reputação dela. Voilá!

-Beijar com paixão? Amanda?

-Sim...muita paixão!

-E o cão de guardas dela?

-Que cão?

-O mordomo!

-O que tem o magricela?-Saga bebericou a cerveja, não entendendo o temor do irmão.

-Ele...dá medo! Aparece do nada!

-Aconteceu algo que eu não sei?

Kanon lembrou-se da maneira que Igor interferiu na sua última tentativa de beijar Amanda e arrepiou-se inteiro, fazendo uma careta.

-Não aconteceu nada!

-Não...

-NADA!-enfatizou Kanon, querendo esquecer que beijou o rosto do mordomo, engolindo todo o conteúdo da caneca de uma única vez.-Vamos! Antes que eu mude de idéia.

Saga deu um tapa amigável no ombro do irmão, sorrindo.

-Logo seremos ricos!

-E aquele outro problema?-perguntou Kanon sisudo.

-Deixe que eu cuido da bela baronesa. Acho que toda aquela rigidez é a falta de um homem que a faça esquecer das enteadas e pensar em apenas ...

-Falava dos Petronades e daquele samurai.-Kanon olhou Saga de lado e este ficou constrangido, bebendo toda a sua cerveja.-Você está interessado na viúva!

-EU NÃO!

-Saga...

-Vamos, antes que EU mude de idéia.-puxando o irmão para os fundos da estalagem, para colocar seu plano em prática.

Southampton...

Luna sentiu um calor gostoso quando Milo envolveu seus ombros gelados com a parca proteção de seu casaco, já úmido pelo tempo, enquanto a levava até a porta de uma estalagem local. Quando percebeu aonde ele a levava, a jovem estancou o passo, fazendo o rapaz a olhar com curiosidade.

-Eu não sei se posso entrar, não seria decente.

-Um vinho quente irá ajudar a aquecê-la, milady. Prometo acompanhá-la até sua casa depois disso.

-Eu não sei...-ela estava se sentindo dividida entre a vontade de seguir aquele homem lindo, e preservar a sua reputação que estaria arruinada se entrasse naquele lugar.

-Sou um cavalheiro. Jamais faria algo que a constrangesse, milady.

-Eu sei. Mas, talvez fosse melhor eu voltar para casa. Minha irmã está sozinha com um paciente.

-Paciente? Sua irmã é médica? Isso é algo raro!

-Não. Meu pai é o médico da cidade. Mas está cuidando do lorde da região que se acidentou...

Parou de falar quando Milo a segurou com ambas as mãos pelos ombros, fitando-a de modo estranho, que fez o coração da menina disparar sem controle em seu peito.

-O lorde desta região? Visconde de Chantell?-perguntou apertando os ombros dela.-Ele está em sua casa?

-S-sim...está me assustando, milorde!

Milo a soltou imediatamente, a viu recuar um passo. Praguejou baixinho por sua falta de jeito para lidar com uma dama como se devia, quando deixava as emoções falarem mais alto. Na verdade, era culpa de seu sangue grego ser um homem passional.

-Perdoe-me, mas é que estou a procura de meu amigo que desapareceu há horas. Estava angustiado pela falta de noticias, e agora...-ele sorri ao ver que Lunna parecia compreende-lo com o olhar.-Eu a assustei, não?

-Um pouco. Mas é compreensível se são amigos.-ela sorri e Milo não consegue deixar de comparar Luna a uma ninfa da floresta quando fazia esta gesto.-Mas não se preocupe, minha irmã está cuidando muito bem dele!

-Poderia então me levar até ele?

-Claro, mi lorde!

-E no caminho...poderia me contar com detalhes o que houve com o meu bom amigo?

Na residência dos Hopkins.

Annely parecia um animal enjaulado andando de um lado para outro na pequena sala de sua casa. Uma leoa pronta para dar o bote no primeiro que lhe dirigisse a palavra. Tanto que quando a senhora Kempler chegou, e percebeu que recebera um grunhido a uma saudação decente por parte da moça, tratou de ir imediatamente para a cozinha, sem lhe dizer nada.

-Odeio os homens! São todos patifes!

Annely falava alto, queria mesmo que Lorde Kamus ouvisse seu protesto do alto do quarto! Seu quarto que teria que ceder por aquela noite ao homem que deveria odiar mais do que qualquer outro em sua vida. Odiava aquele homem, dizia a si mesma, como se quisesse se convencer de que não ficara abalada por sua aproximação, pelo beijo que ele ousara lhe roubar, por tudo!

Ela não sabe quanto tempo se passou desde que a senhora Kempler chegou, mas a sua fúria não se dissipava. Até que sua irmã finalmente havia retornado daquela noite horrível e de tempestade.

-Finalmente!-exclamou Annely-Isso é hora de chegar? Aonde esteve? Como pode me deixar sozinha com aquele sedutor barato e...-nesta hora percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa e parou de falar.

Luna havia voltado da rua, acompanhada por um cavalheiro. Um homem lindo, mas desconhecido.

-Quem?-ela pergunta e pigarreia sem graça.

-Annely, este gentil cavalheiro é amigo do Visconde.-disse Luna muito constrangida pelo acesso de raiva da irmã.

-Devo deduzir que Kamus está em sua residência senhorita.-Milo exibiu um belo sorriso.-Posso entrar?

-E quem seria a sua graça?

-Milo Alessandros. Não sou um lorde, senhorita. Apenas um bom amigo deste Visconde sem juízo.

Foi neste instante que Annely reparou em suas roupas molhadas e percebeu que estava sendo uma péssima anfitriã.

-Oh Deus! Por favor, tire este casado molhado, senhor...e se aqueça perto do fogo. Luna!-Annely reparou que a irmã estava toda molhada e o tecido próximo ao corpo revelava curvas que uma moça decente não deveria ousar mostrar.-Pode subir e se trocar. Eu faço companhia ao seu...amigo.

Luna hesitou, mas acabou obedecendo diante de olhar da irmã mais velha, dando um sorriso espontâneo para Milo, ignorando o revirar de olhos de Annely e subindo para o seu quarto.

Assim que Luna subiu, Annely voltou-se para Milo, nem lhe dando chance de começar a tirar o casaco molhado.

-Tire-o imediatamente da minha casa! Ele não está tão mal assim!

-Quer que eu o leve debaixo desta tempestade? Depois da queda do cavalo?

-SIM! Como soube da queda?

-Sua irmã me contou.

-Afff...

-E que você...senhorita...-ele pigarreia.-Quem o derrubou e...-diante do olhar assassino de Annely, Milo foi logo se corrigindo.-Mas eu sei que foi um infeliz acidente! Imagine se uma dama faria algo assim intencionalmente, não é?

-Seu amigo está no terceiro quarto a esquerda no andar de cima.-ela apenas respondeu mostrando a escada.-Assim que a chuva passar e amanhecer...leve-o daqui!

-S-sim senhorita...milady...-Milo subiu as escadas imediatamente.

Mas quando chegava ao quarto em que seu amigo estava instalado, ele sorriu. Pelas histórias que Lunna havia lhe contado, eles quase se casaram. Então, aquela dama com fogo no olhar era a mulher que tirava o sono e o sossego de seu amigo, e que tentava esquecer em noitadas sem fim?

Agora estava óbvio. Estava tudo explicado.

Abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto com o seu melhor sorriso.

-Kamus! Ainda vivo?

-Milo!-Kamus parecia surpreso. O bom doutor não deveria ainda ter chegado a fazenda para avisar sua família de sua queda.-Como me encontrou?

-Encontrei um anjo que me trouxe aqui.-ele respondeu com um sorriso sonhador.-Bem, o que importa é que terei boas noticias a dar a senhorita Lucy. Sua irmã está aflita!

-Lucy e minha avó. É verdade. -Kamus parecia estar tendo uma dor de cabeça.-Não poderei ir para casa agora meu amigo. O doutor Hopkins foi explicito para que eu ficasse de repouso e...o que está fazendo?-Milo se assustou quando Kamus o repreendeu enquanto abria uma gaveta de uma cômoda.-Não se deve mexer nos pertences de uma dama!

-Só curioso acerca da bela dama que lhe derrubou do cavalo...e que tomou seu coração gelado.-ele sorriu zombeteiro.-Ela gosta de usar roupas verdes.

-Milo Alessandros!-Kamus quis se erguer.-Não ouse. E eu não tenho nada a ver com aquela dama ali embaixo! Eu estaria louco se me permitisse ter algo com aquela...megera!

-Só por que ela a família dela não é nobre?

-Não! Ela é irritadinha, esnobe, parece que tem o nariz empinado para cima!

-Engraçado, eu não notei que aquele lindo nariz era empinado.-Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha com o comentário do amigo.-Então, tudo bem se eu descer e tomar um chá na companhia daquela adorável senhorita? E quem sabe...

-NÃO!

Kamus quase havia gritado também que Annely era dele, mas se conteve. No entanto, o sorriso irritante de Milo já o denunciava.

-Pare de bancar o insensível Kamus. Já estou conseguindo resolver toda a charada que é a sua vida e tudo se resume a...uma certa moça que parece furiosa com você, lá embaixo. O que fez para que ela estar assim?

Kamus recostou na cabeceira da cama e suspirou. Seria bom desabafar.

-Muito bem, mas a história é longa.

Milo sentou-se numa poltrona com estampa de flores do campo e cruzou as longas pernas.

-Não tenho tanta pressa assim. A senhorita Lunna iria fazer um chá para nos aquecer então...comece.

Fazia algum tempo em que Milo havia subido para conversar com Kamus, verificar se estava tudo bem com o seu amigo, e enquanto isso, Annely aguardava ansiosa pela volta do pai, mas já acreditando que com aquela chuva e a noite tardia ele não iria voltar.

Finalmente Milo descia as escadas e a jovem ficava olhando de lado, tentando esconder sua curiosidade e ansiedade.

-Vai levar "sua excelência" para casa? Ele me parece muito saudável agora.

Milo segurou o sorriso, notou a maneira irônica ao qual a dama se referia a seu amigo e isso de certo modo o divertia. A cada momento começava a acreditar que ela era a mulher certa para aquele teimoso lorde. Ainda mais ao saber dos lábios dele toda a história que tiveram no passado.

-Não milady. Mas pretendo vir buscá-lo amanhã pela manhã, se o bom doutor me autorizar.-ela bufou furiosa.- Acredito que o Visconde se recuperaria mais depressa estando em seu lar.

-Então o levará a Londres o mais rápido possível? Quando?-ela perguntou com um sorriso e recebeu de Milo uma sonora gargalhada, por ele há muito esperada.-Por que ri como uma hiena?

-Nada, nada. Perdão milady!

Neste momento Lunna havia entrado na sala segurando uma bandeja com chá e um belo sorriso nos lábios. Os cabelos claros estavam umedecidos, e usava um vestido floral seco. Milo sentiu a garganta subitamente seca, se já a considerava bela com as roupas e o rosto sujos de lama, agora...parecia estar diante de uma visão.

-Servidos? Não ousei acordar a senhora Kemple, estava profundamente adormecida. Mas espero ter feito um chá tão gostoso quanto o dela.-disse colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

-Acredito que esteja delicioso, senhorita Lunna.

Milo serviu-se aumentando o sorriso da garota e Annely revirou os olhos, não gostando nada da maneira que aquele homem se portava diante de sua irmã caçula. Tratou de imaginar um meio de mandá-lo embora. Então ela se espreguiçou e bocejou bem alto, mais do que o normal ou considerado educado a uma dama.

-Já está tão tarde, não? Ainda mais para visitar uma casa de família, onde duas moças moram, e que estão sozinhas.

Milo compreendeu o recado e Lunna quis enforcar a irmã, olhando-a com severidade. O rapaz recolocou a xícara após beber todo o conteúdo com uma certa pressa e pegou novamente o casaco úmido.

-Preciso ir. Tenham uma boa noite senhoritas.

-Se acaso encontrar meu pai, diga-lhe que aguardamos sua volta. Logo.-respondeu Annely dando ênfase a última palavra.

-Certamente.-Milo faz uma mesura para Annely e pegou a mão de Lunna beijando-a e deixando a menina corada e com ar sonhador.-Tenham uma boa noite.

Logo que ele saiu, Annely imaginou e esperou por algum ataque de fúria da irmã caçula, mas ela permanecia parada, olhando a mão com ar abobado.

-Lunna?

-Sim?

-Tudo bem?

Lunna virou-se sorrindo, subindo as escadas para o quarto, cantarolando.

-Tudo maravilhosamente bem...-suspira.

Annely ficou boquiaberta. Ela não poderia ser tão ingênua para estar suspirando por um completo estranho! Teria que fazer algo para proteger sua irmã.

Em uma certa estalagem na beira da estrada, em um dos quartos.

-Que dia terrível!-exclamou Vanessa retirando as botas.-Espero que amanhã seja um dia melhor!

-É. Até quase matar um homem...-murmurou Thatiane a Melissa que riu.

-A chuva parou.

Inis comentou olhando pela janela e estreitou o olhar ao notar que um homem parecia observá-la ao longe, tendo uma árvore como proteção. As roupas peculiares, o chão de palha lhe eram familiares.

-Não pode ser ele!-falou consigo mesmo baixinho.

-Quem senhorita Inis?-Ludmila perguntou, assustando sua patroa.

-Nada!-olhou para fora e ele havia desaparecido.-Nada...deve ser o cansaço da viagem.

Ludmila ficou sem entender e voltou a olhar para fora, para ter certeza de que não havia visto aquele jardineiro impertinente que fora contratado dias atrás pela sua madrasta. Não poderia ser ele, afinal...ele estava em Londres agora!

-Vou buscar chá para todas, tudo bem?-anunciou Ludmila se retirando do quarto.

-Não se esqueça de que vai dormir conosco, Ludmila.-avisou Vanessa e a criada confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.-Só Julie tem um quarto só para ela? Que injusto!

-Vanessa!-Tathiane a repreendeu.-Ela é a baronesa e a senhora do dono da estalagem insistiu que ela ocupasse um aposento melhor. Se sentiu muito feliz em nos receber aqui.

Vanessa apenas suspirou deitando na cama reservada a ela.

No quarto ao lado, Carla acabava de sair deste levando toalhas úmidas para entregar a esposa do estalajadeiro quando esbarrou em mais uma pessoa no corredor. Era Ikki.

-Desculpe / Gomem!-falaram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram em silêncio em seguida, constrangidos pela aproximação.

Ikki praticamente a pressionava contra a porta do quarto, impedindo-a de seguir em frente. Um vento frio vagava pelo corredor e apenas as toalhas estavam colocadas entre seus corpos, e mesmo assim Carla sentia o corpo quente e o coração disparado.

-Não me desculpe por ter pensado tão mal da honra de seu pai, Carla-dono?

-Sim mas...

-Então, por que me trata com tanta frieza? Sinto falta de nossas conversas cordiais.

-Você me ofendeu,...não, ofendeu muito a minha família por ter acusado meu pai sem mais nem menos, senhor Amamiya!

-Já lhe disse que poderia me chamar de Ikki.

-Não acho que seja apropriado.-respondeu com certa rudeza, virando o rosto.

Carla o sentiu se afastando e ouviu quando ele deu um suspiro, se rendendo.

-Tenho apenas um pouco mais de um ano para voltar para casa, ou meu irmão morrerá. Por isso meu...desespero em achar logo a espada roubada, o ladrão verdadeiro e voltar.

-O...seu irmão? Como assim?

Carla fitou seu rosto e notou que por baixo daquele rosto sério, austero até, escondia uma certa aflição, um medo que apenas era possível reparar em seus olhos. Ela também notou algo mais naqueles olhos...saudades de casa.

Minutos depois estavam os dois no andar debaixo, vazio pois todos ou haviam se recolhido aos quartos ou haviam se acomodado pelos cantos, adormecidos. Ikki e Carla estavam sentados a uma mesa em um canto, iluminada apenas por uma vela e ela prestava agora atenção a tudo o que lhe seria revelado.

-Minha família, a família Amamiya, gozava de grande respeito e privilégios junto ao Imperador de meu país. -Ikki começou a explicar.-Há séculos guerreiros samurais surgiram em meu lar, e todos empunharam sua espada pelo meu senhor. A ave Fênix era um símbolo de nossa família e a visão da ave lendária em nossas bandeiras em campanhas de guerra, era o suficiente para que os inimigos de meu senhor se rendessem. Mas...

-Mas?

-Meu tio, o homem que havia se casado com a irmã mais velha de meu pai, é um homem de negócios. Mitsumasa Kido fez contato com o seu pai quando eu ainda era uma criança, junto aos meu irmão e amigos. Freqüentavamos sua casa para fazer companhia a sua única neta. Ele quem apresentou nossos pais e...-ele deu um sorriso sem graça.-E meu pai, ingenuamente, apresentou o seu e os homens que o acompanhavam aos lordes que serviam diretamente ao Imperador.

-Lembro de meu pai falar sobre seu país com muita admiração. Mas ele o visitou apenas uma vez!-Carla o lembrou.-Deixou os negócios no oriente para um de seus sócios cuidar.

-Eu descobri isso recentemente, pela baronesa.

-Por favor, continue. O que isso tudo tem a ver com a vida de seu irmão?

-Meu Imperador recebeu em seu castelo um homem que dizia se chamar Dawes. Isso há cerca de cinco anos atrás.

-Não poderia ser meu pai! Ele havia falecido...-Carla baixou o olhar. As saudades que sentia de seu pai ainda era grande.

-Este homem, aproveitou-se do nome de seu pai e se apresentou como convidado da minha. Roubou uma espada que é considerado um tesouro querido pelo Imperador. Ele desonrou a minha família. Kido cometeu seppuku para apagar sua vergonha.-Carla o olhou sem entender.-É o termo que usamos para um ritual de suicídio, para limpar sua honra.

Carla levou a mão a boca, não conseguia aceitar bem que a idéia de um suicídio limpasse a honra de um homem, já que sempre fora ensinada por sua cultura que esta pratica era comparada a covardia de continuar vivendo.

-No entanto, o Imperador não se sentiu satisfeito. Exigia mais...Um Kido havia dado a vida, queria que um Amamiya também o fizesse. Inimigos de meu pai conseguiram convencer meu Imperador que nossa família realizasse um feito praticamente impossível ou sofrer as conseqüências do fracasso.

-E o que seria?

-Meu pai perder seus dois únicos filhos.-Ikki deu um sorriso de lado.-O mais velho deveria vir ao Ocidente, punir o ladrão e recuperar a espada trazê-la de volta ou o mais jovem teria que se matar para salvar a honra de minha família.

-Isso é terrível!

-Shun é meu único irmão. Sempre fomos muito apegados. Shun é diferente de mim, é gentil. Não tem alma de guerreiro apesar de que é um exímio espadachim, eu não gostaria de enfrentá-lo em um combate.-Neste momento ele sorriu ao falar do irmão e Carla percebeu o quanto Ikki o amava.-Somos muito apegados, desde a morte de nossa mãe e Shun era apenas um bebê. Ele não merece perder sua jovem vida por causa de um ladrão.

-E não vai.-Carla leva a mão e segura a de Ikki com firmeza.-Vamos resolver este mistério! Vou ajudá-lo a recuperar sua espada e voltar para casa a tempo de salvar seu irmão. Eu lhe prometo isso! E a palavra de uma Dawes não tem volta!

Ikki sorriu, segurou com a outra mão a de Carla cobrindo-a com seu calor e em seguida, levou a mão a cabeça dela, mergulhando os dedos em suas madeixas escuras e a puxou para si. Ele inclinou-se por sobre a mesa beijando-a em seguida. Não foi um beijo casto, mas um beijo apaixonado, ardente, prontamente correspondido pela dama, como há muito ansiavam.

A única testemunha foi Ludmila que saia da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com canecas fumegantes de chá e sorriu ao ver a cena. Tratou de subir as escadas em silêncio para não estragar o momento do jovem casal, mas ao chegar no topo desta esbarrou em uma pessoa, quase deixando a bandeja cair ao chão.

Uma das mãos fortes daquela pessoa a ajudou a segurar a bandeja e a outra a pegou pelo braço, impedindo-a de perder o equilíbrio. Ludmila suspirou aliviada por ter evitado um acidente maior e ergueu o rosto com um sorriso para agradecer ao seu "salvador", ficando totalmente muda e encantada ao deparar-se com o par de olhos negros mais lindos que jamais havia visto em sua vida.

Jamais? Não, isso não era verdade. Ela já havia visto aqueles olhos, aquele rosto antes. Era mais jovem, mais alegre, e pertenciam ao jovem cavalheiro que sempre povoava seus sonhos desde menina.

Ele parecia desconcertado em estar diante de Ludmila, ela notou que o rosto dele estava levemente corado e sentiu a mão que ainda a segurava tremeu um instante.

-D-desculpe milorde!-finalmente havia conseguido falar, mas sentindo-se novamente estranha ao estar diante daquele homem.-Sou uma desastrada!

-Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa é minha.-a soltou, ainda sem tirar os olhos da jovem, mas lhe dando passagem.

Ludmila passou rapidamente por ele e então virou-se para lhe perguntar algo. Aquele homem ainda estava parado no corredor, observando-a insistentemente.

-Desculpe mas, quem é vossa graça?

-Sou Shura Hernandez Mendonza.-respondeu fazendo uma pequena mesura.

-Senhor Mendonza..acaso nos conhecemos milorde? Quero dizer...acaso já visitou a residência do barão de Blackmoore?

-Não. Nunca tive a oportunidade de visitar a residência do barão. Por que pergunta?

-N-nada não, milorde. É que eu tive a sensação de ter...conhecido o senhor, mas...é tolice minha. Perdão, mas preciso me recolher. Com licença.-despediu-se rapidamente, sem dar chances a Shura de replicar.

-Claro que me conhece.-ele murmurou, ouvindo a porta do quarto se fechar.-Sou seu marido.

Do lado de fora da estalagem.

-Isso não vai dar certo!

Kanon avisou mais uma vez, olhando furioso para o irmão recostado a uma enorme macieira que crescia rente a parede da estalagem, enquanto este carregava praticamente sozinho uma pesada escada.

-Por que não me ajuda?-resmungou mais uma vez, olhando mais furioso ainda para o irmão mais velho.

-Porque estou muito ocupado, analisando qual janela é do quarto dela.-respondeu, com a mão em seu queixo numa atitude pensativa.

-O menino que levou o jantar aos quartos me disse que é o da janela da direita do segundo andar!-respondeu Kanon.

-Não é o que fica a esquerda do segundo andar?-perguntou Aiolos acompanhado por seu irmão. Os dois acabam de chegar para ajudar nos planos de Saga.

-Falem baixo!-ordenou Aiolia.-É o segundo da direita pra esquerda do terceiro andar.

-Não. Eu tenho certeza de que é o da esquerda.-Aiolos insistiu.

-Vocês não sabem qual é o quarto?-Saga levou a mão esquerda a têmpora, como se tivesse dor de cabeça.-Se prepare que eu resolverei isso.

Saga começou a escalar a macieira, sob os olhares dos outros. Apoiando os pés com cuidado nos galhos, subia com muita facilidade, apesar dos galhos escorregadios devido a um dia inteiro de intensa chuva. As janelas estavam fechadas por pesadas cortinas e com exceção de dois aposentos, os demais estavam mergulhados na mais completa penumbra, anunciando que seus ocupantes já estavam adormecidos.

Estreitou o olhar e reconheceu um baú pela fresta de uma cortina, de um dos quartos iluminados. Ele pertencia a Amanda, havia visto ela comentar isso. Apontou para a janela para Kanon, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça, posicionando a escada.

Ele foi subindo, com a segurança da escada firme sendo amparada pelos Petronades e Saga no alto da árvore torcendo e prevendo os frutos que seus planos iriam lhe render.

Kanon sorriu e bateu levemente na janela, ajeitando os longos cabelos e preparando o seu mais belo e charmoso sorriso. Quando a janela abriu, seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ficou lívido como cera.

Estava diante do olhar tedioso, frio e mortal do mordomo das Dawes, Igor. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, sem alterar qualquer outro músculo da face, segurou as pontas das escadas com as mãos.

-Não...não faça isso!-pediu Kanon inutilmente.

Igor deu um sorriso maligno e empurrou a escada. Kanon mal teve tempo de soltar qualquer imprecação, caindo com escada e tudo no chão úmido e lameado, gemendo de dor pela queda. Igor fechara a janela, dando uma desculpa qualquer a Shaka e Mu, com quem dividia o quarto naquela ocasião.

Enquanto Kanon jazia caído no lamaçal, gemendo de dor e sendo amparado por Aiolia e Aiolos, Saga contava mentalmente até dez para se acalmar da frustração de ter mais um de seus planos desfeitos por pura inconveniência do destino, quando a segunda janela que ficava frente a ele, iluminada parcialmente, abriu-se.

Saga quase caiu do alto da macieira, mas sua mão segurou com firmeza um galho, ao se deparar com a bela imagem da baronesa na janela, os longos cabelos ruivos soltos pelas costas e ombros, tal qual apreciava, e usando apenas uma longa camisola branca em seu corpo.

Ela o olhava entre a curiosidade pelo barulho e pelo fato de Kanon estar estatelado ao chão e a ira ao ver-se tão exposta diante daquele homem. Saga não desviara o olhar da baronesa e este passou a explorar instintivamente o corpo da bela mulher e a bela visão que a noite fria lhe proporcionava sobre o busto da mulher, seus mamilos endurecidos pela ação do tempo naquela camisola de cetim.

-Senhora baronesa...problemas para dormir?-ele perguntou usando o seu sorriso sedutor, se movendo no galho para ir na direção dela.

-Não ouse!-ela avisou e quando notou para onde o olhar lascivo dele era direcionado, tratou de fechar a janela com força, batendo-a praticamente no rosto do grego.

Este se sente frustrado e quase cai do alto do galho, mas dá um sorriso. Ao menos iria dormir com uma bela imagem em sua mente aquela noite. Se a achava uma bela mulher antes, agora...precisava, ansiava por ela.

Do chão, os irmãos Petronades e Kanon haviam testemunhado a cena e se entreolhavam.

-Isso não pode acontecer.-comentou Aiolos aos dois homens.-Este jogo de Saga com aquela mulher pode nos atrapalhar. Temos que cuidar disso!

Continua...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Um verão inesquecível**

**Capitulo 12**

Após uma longa noite, finalmente o dia surgia, a chuva havia cessado as altas horas da noite e o dia prometia ser iluminado pela aparição do sol nos céus. A vida na estalagem começava bem cedo, com os preparativos do café da manhã dos hóspedes que se preparavam para irem embora.

-Aaahhh...Que dor de cabeça...

Queixava-se Giovanni, a cabeça apoiando na mesa olhando para a xícara de café a sua frente. Helena bebericava o chá dela, se deliciando com os bolinhos servidos pela senhora do dono da estalagem, ignorando os gemidos do primo.

-Não tem piedade de mim, Heleninha? Minha cabeça dóóóiii...

-Acho que foi merecida a sua dor de cabeça.-ela comentou, parando de beber e o olhando severamente.

-Não fala assim...eu não sou um bom guardião para você?-se lamentando, erguendo a cabeça devagar, colocando a mão na área mais dolorida da cabeça, onde recebera a pancada.-Tem um galo aqui! Tentaram me matar!

-Você foi grosseiro com aquela senhorita!

-Que senhorita? A garçonete da taverna? Eu...-um soco em sua cabeça o cala violentamente, fazendo-o bater a testa na mesa.-Gah!Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai...

Ele se vira com raiva no olhar e se depara com Shura, o autor da agressão com uma expressão indecifrável no olhar.

-Espanhol maldito! Quer me matar?-se ergue furioso e o punho em riste na direção do rosto de Shura.

-Olha o palavreado, caro senhor. Está diante de uma dama.-falou ignorando a raiva no olhar do amigo, sentando-se e se servindo.-Bom dia, senhorita Helena.

-Bom dia, milorde! -ela respondeu com um sorriso.-Como foi a sua noite? Dormiu bem?

Shura ponderou em como responder. Ele não havia dormido bem, acordara várias vezes graças aos seus problemas que martelavam em sua mente, e praticamente seus problemas se resumiam apenas uma pessoa...Ludmila.

-Sim, dormi bem...apesar da cama ser desconfortável.

-Você rolou na cama a noite toda.-comentou Giovanni, apoiando a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na mesa, comendo uma torrada.

-Como saberia se praticamente estava inconsciente!

-Tenho sono leve.-ele sorriu malicioso.-Quem é Ludmila?

Shura engasgou com o café ao ouvir o nome, arregalando os olhos, tossindo sem parar.

-Ele engasgou!-Helena ficou alarmada, mas Giovanni nem se abalou.

-O..cof, cof..o que disse?-finalmente conseguiu perguntar, se recuperando momentaneamente.

-Você citou o nome dela uma ou duas vezes a noite. Pensei que você e Sophie...

-Não é ninguém!-falou com raiva, levantando-se da mesa.

-Acalme-se amigo! Guarde a espada!-ele sorriu e ficou sério quando notou a presença de várias moças descendo as escadas e seu olhar pousou em uma em especial.-Aquela é a garota que tentou me matar!

-A dama que você ofendeu!-Helena enfatizou o motivo pelo qual seu primo fora nocauteado na noite anterior.

Giovanni, vulgo Máscara da Morte, ignorou o comentário de Helena e foi caminhando na direção do grupo de damas, sem tirar os olhos da figura de Vanessa, que parecia entediada, louca para retornar para a estrada.

Aproveitando-se que ela se afastara das irmãs, com uma caneca de bebida fumegante entre as mãos, e caminhava para fora da estalagem, este a seguiu. Helena apenas deu um longo suspiro imaginando que aquilo não terminaria bem.

Do lado de fora, Vanessa ficava imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para que finalmente retornasse a viagem e chegar logo a fazenda da viscondessa. Via os criados recolocando os baús de volta aos coches e suspirou. Queria muito se banhar, um jantar delicioso e desfrutar do conforto que a sua anfitriã iria proporcionar.

-Não pense que deixarei que escape impune de seu crime.-uma voz rouca sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo Vanessa se afastar de seu dono com o susto.

-O senhor? De que crime fala?

Ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso perigoso segundo imaginara Vanessa. Sem os efeitos da bebida, ele pode observar melhor aquela mulher e ficava imaginando como poderia confundir uma dama tão bela com uma mulher de taverna. O rosto de porcelana, os olhos grandes, a curva tentadora dos lábios.

Giovanni deu alguns passos na direção dela, obrigando a recuar e encontrar em uma cerca um obstáculo, permitindo a ele ficar bem rente a seu corpo, fitando-a.

-Poderia denunciá-la por tentar me matar ontem a noite...

-Devo dizer que o senhor mereceu a pancada!-respondeu rispidamente.

Mas ao contrário do que Vanessa imaginaria, aquele fogo em seu olhar apenas atiçou o desejo recém descoberto do italiano pela jovem dama, fazendo-o ser ousado e inclinar-se até ela.

-Talvez se for compreensiva...e compartilhar o café da manhã e algo a mais comigo, possa esquecer isso.

Vanessa deu um sorriso encantador, falando com doçura:

-Milorde gostaria de compartilhar meu desjejum com vossa Graça?

-Sim.-ele deu um sorriso sedutor que logo deu lugar a uma expressão e um grito de dor e susto, quando Vanessa havia derramado o liquido quente do café em sua lapela limpa e nova.-Ahhhh...sua louca!

-Não queria compartilhar meu café da manhã, milorde?

Vanessa perguntou com falso ar de inocência, jogando a xícara nele, que por pouco volta a acertar sua cabeça, se o rapaz não tivesse se desviado rapidamente.

-Você é louca!

-E o senhor um patife! Como ousa tentar me seduzir?-passa por ele, mas dá meia volta e desfere um tapa em seu rosto com tamanha força que deixa-a vermelha.-Patife!

Erguendo o queixo ela volta para dentro da estalagem, deixando-o parado com a mão no rosto agredido. Em seguida sua face altera-se para a raiva. Ah, ela iria pagar por esta afronta...e Giovanni começou a imaginar os meios deliciosos para puni-la, e sorriu.

Voltou ao seu quarto para se trocar, passando por Saga e Kanon, que descia as escadas devagar e gemendo de dor.

-Shiu! Querem que façam perguntas?-advertiu Saga.

-Fácil falar...não é você que foi jogado do segundo andar ao chão por um maníaco...aiiii...

-Milorde? Não dormiu bem?-Amanda pergunta a Kanon aparecendo de repente a sua frente.

-Amanda!-Kanon endireita o corpo de repente, mostrando uma falas postura de força e pegando em sua mão para beijá-la.-Não! Eu estou bem, senhorita.

-Lamento tanto que não tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos adequadamente desde que esta viagem começou.-Amanda lamentou-se, olhando nervosa para as próprias mãos.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita. Acredito que ao chegarmos em nosso destino teremos muito tempo para termos conversas agradáveis.-Kanon exibiu seu melhor sorriso e Amanda corou.

Saga se afastou discretamente, satisfeito em ver que seus planos poderia ainda dar certo.

-Amanda!-a voz autoritária da baronesa fez a jovem se despedir rapidamente de Kanon e atender seu chamado. Ela estava próxima a porta da saída.

Julie diz algo em voz baixa para Amanda que se junta às irmãs que acabavam seu desjejum ao lado do primo e de seu amigo tibetano. Depois de lançar um olhar intimidador para Kanon e outro para Saga, ela faz um gesto discreto para que ele a siga. Aquela atitude o intrigou profundamente e não demorou a seguir a baronesa, sob os olhares nada satisfeitos dos irmãos Petronades e de Kanon.

A baronesa se afastava da estalagem, discretamente caminhando para uma frondosa árvore e para à sua sombra, esperando que Saga se aproximasse. Ouviu seus passos, tão leves quanto os de uma pantera a espreita de uma presa, se aproximando. Mas mesmo assim, levou um susto ao ouvi-lo falar bem rente às suas costas.

-Finalmente, senhora Baronesa...deseja a minha companhia longe dos olhares curiosos?

Julie se afastou rapidamente, encarando-o seriamente, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração. Tentando fingir que aquele homem não a perturbava, e que invadia seus sonhos a noite.

Procurou respirar fundo antes de endireitar o corpo e o fitou, mantendo o mesmo ar sério de há pouco.

-Quanto?

-Quanto o que?-ele não entendeu.

-Quanto vocês querem para deixar minha enteada em paz e procurar outra mulher para enganarem?

-Acha que poderia me comprar assim?

-Está óbvio que é um homem movido pelo amor ao dinheiro, senhor Tassouli.

-Parece que ambos sabemos o que isso significa, Baronesa.

-O que insinua? Não tente desviar-se do assunto.-ela empertigou o corpo, erguendo o queixo.-Seu irmão e você são dois crápulas que quero manter longe de Amanda. Infelizmente ela está apaixonada demais por seu irmão para que eu conte a verdade e ela se magoe tão profundamente que temo por ela.

-Nada do que possa me oferecer em termos financeiros pode ser melhor que o futuro que almejo tendo meu irmão casado com uma rica herdeira.-sorriu de lado.-E convenhamos Baronesa, você é uma das poucas pessoas que pode me entender. Casamentos por interesse é algo que faz parte da história das nobres famílias há séculos!

-Está me comparando a vocês?-ela estreitou o olhar.-Eu jamais casaria com uma pessoa pensando em seu dinheiro!

-Infelizmente, senhora Baronesa. Sua vida diz o contrário.

-Como ousa?

-Uma mulher que se casa com um homem com a idade de ser seu pai e doente, só o faz por puro interesse financeiro! Não pode me julgar e nem ao meu irmão, cara Baronesa!

A acusação chocou-a a tal ponto que a deixou paralisada por um minuto. Mas em seguida uma onda de raiva a invadiu e ela sentiu a mão se mover por instinto, para ir até o rosto daquele homem. O tapa foi tão forte que projetou a cabeça para trás e deixou uma marca vermelha.

-Guarde suas palavras venenosas para si mesmo!

Ele não tinha o direito de ofendê-la. A ocasião que a levaram a se casar com o falecido Barão jamais envolveram interesses financeiros ou qualquer ato de ganância. Ele lhe estendeu a mão quando mais precisou, cumprindo uma promessa para protegê-la e em troca pediu apenas sua amizade e companheirismo para ajudá-lo com as filhas, três delas ainda meninas e sem a mãe. Não merecia ser insultada e nada a faria tolerar aquele abuso.

Os olhos dele pareceram escurecer ainda mais. Ela não se importou. Sustentou o olhar com idêntica força. Não era apenas a raiva que provocara o aceleramento de seu batimento cardíaco. A atração que sentia por ele agora era ainda mais intensa do que antes, quando o vira no baile dias atrás.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Como podia estar fascinada por um homem que a acusara de ser a pior espécie possível de mulher? E que deixava claro sua intenção de roubar sua enteada? E como se deixara invadir por um ím peto de violência? Sempre fora do lema que os problemas deviam ser resolvidos com palavras não com atitudes agressivas. A única vez que se deixou levar pela violência foi para defender a si e sua honra.

Fitavam-se em silêncio. Apenas as respirações se distinguiam.

Olhou para ele. Parecia em transe. Seu semblante estava carregado e os lábios estavam apertados.

-Parece que toquei uma ferida aberta, Baronesa.-ele lhe disse por fim, agora pausadamente.-Então, milady...

Calou-se ao perceber que os lábios dela finalmente tremia levemente, e que ela lutava para segurar as lágrimas. Sentiu-se naquele instante, o pior de todos os homens.

— Não me chame desse jeito! — ela o proibiu.-E fique longe da minha família! Não irei causar nenhum escândalo que possa magoar Amanda ou ofender os Chantell...mas mantenha-se longe de minha família e de mim!

A baronesa ergueu o rosto, e passou por ele com toda a altivez que seu orgulho ainda lhe permitia, e ele não ousou impedi-la.

-Julie...

—E não ouse insinuar que houve alguma intimidade entre nós. Você não significa nada. Absolutamente nada.-ela lhe falou por último, voltando a caminhar de volta a estalagem.

Como se tivesse chegado a mesma conclusão, ele se afas tou. Frieza e orgulho estavam estampados em seu rosto. Saga ordenou-se a manter a calma por mais que aquela mulher mexesse com seus instintos. E ela tinha razão. Ele não significava nada para ninguém neste mundo. Talvez a única pessoa que importava se ele existia ou não era seu irmão, a única família que lhe restara.

A infância de restrições e pobreza levou a vida de sua irmã mais nova isso era uma cicatriz profunda que ainda doía em Saga e em Kanon. Não foram capazes de cuidar dela. E é exatamente por não desejar novamente aquela vida imunda, de fome e frio, que ele não iria recuar em seus planos.

Nada o atrapalharia. Nem mesmo a mulher que o atraia tanto que chegava a doer ficar afastado de sua presença, de seu perfume, do beijo que não conseguia mais esquecer.

Londres.

O Solar estava mais frio e úmido do que costume, e Aghata sentiu calafrios. Como sua tia Dorothea conseguia viver assim? Até mesma a governanta, a senhora Pierosse, reclamava constante do frio que lhe afligia os ossos.

Sabia que a vida financeira dela e da tia não era a das melhores. A pequena herança deixada por sua mãe estava no fim e para complicar, o pai havia determinado em testamento que somente aos vinte e cinco anos poderia pegar sua herança ou se acaso contraísse matrimonio, poderia pedir o que era seu antes, mas até lá, teriam que passar por privações e economias cruéis impostas pela tia, que cuidava do seu dinheiro.

Na verdade, faltava aquecimento no solar por causa da sovinice de sua tia Dorothea. Ela muito miserável, proibira os criados de acen derem a lareira antes de novembro. Isso para economi zar a lenha. E com isso, congelar a casa inteira!  
Ficava imaginando ao caminhar para a cozinha que com o verão, logo o outono chegaria e o que faria com o inverno rigoroso de Londres? Aquecimento e pelo visto mantimentos, pensou Aghata, ao procurar aveia para fazer mingau para sue café da manhã e de sua tia.  
-As coisas vão melhorar.-suspirou, tentando se convencer disso, sentando a mesa e apoiando a cabeça na mão. Deu um sorriso maroto e retirou uma mecha dourada dos olhos quando se lembrou que ontem a noite, havia dado seu primeiro beijo.

Quer dizer, um gigante havia lhe dado um beijo direcionado a outra mulher, mas iria considerar. Afinal, aquele gigante vindo de outro país, era muito gentil e expressivo que era impossível ficar furiosa com o ato dele.

Ouviu quando alguém bateu a porta e estranhou. Quem seria tão cedo a sua casa? E mais estranho que a visita misteriosa é o fato de sua tia estar muito ansiosa para atendê-la. Justo ela que odiava visitantes nos horários das refeições, pois odiava ter que convidá-los por educação à mesa.

Cautelosa se aproximou, ficando escondida numa saleta que lhe permitiria ouvir quem havia chegado. Por um momento, imaginou que fosse o homem da noite anterior, Aldebaran, que viera buscar a echarpe de Lucy, como havia lhe pedido e sentiu um calor gostoso com esta perspectiva.

-Bom dia, senhora Hazelmore.

-Bom dia, senhor Coulter. Entre, entre!

Mas o sorriso em seus lábios morrera ao reconhecer a voz odiosa de Owen Coulter, o viúvo comerciante emergente, de hábitos odiosos e amante da bebida de mais de cinqüenta anos, que sempre a olhava de modo lascivo quando se encontravam rapidamente na missa aos domingos. E ela odiava isso. O que faria em sua casa a esta hora da manhã?

-A senhorita Hazelmore acordou?

-Acredito que ainda não. Vamos! Venha se sentar.-a voz da tia o guiava a varanda próxima.-Deve parar de se referir a sua futura esposa com tanta formalidade, meu caro.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Aghata sufocou um grito com a mão. Não acreditava que a sua tia pretendia casá-la com Owen Coulter!

-A senhorita Aghata vai concordar?-Owen perguntou ansioso.

-Ela não tem como negar-se a isso, meu caro senhor Coulter. Eu sou a sua tutora, e é a mim que ela deve obediência até se casar!-declarou a idosa.-Uma menina precisa saber obedecer calada o que determinam os adultos e os homens.

"-Nunca!"-pensou Aghata. Ela não iria submeter a este capricho de sua tia. Jamais iria se casar com uma pessoa horrível como Coulter. Preferia morrer velha e seca como sua tia com certeza irá.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Ainda era dependente de sua tia Dorothea e as mulheres nunca tinham direitos neste mundo dominado por homens. O desespero começou a dominá-la. Para onde iria? Não tinha parentes vivos morando em Londres ou nas cidades próximas, eles viviam muito longe e nunca demonstraram interesse algum em sua saúde ou destino.

Ninguém queria se preocupar com a pobre menina que ficara órfã. A vida de Aghata nunca fora fácil, a mãe morreu quando tinha apenas três anos de idade, logo após dar a luz ao seu irmãozinho, que nascera morto. O pai se foi quando tinha apenas nove anos levado por uma febre.

Seus parentes sentiram um grande alívio na ocasião do velório de seu pai, quando sua tia avó Dorothea se ofereceu para ser sua guardiã, não teria que se preocupar com o fardo que seria cuidar da órfã da família.

O que deveria fazer? Foi quando notou a aproximação pela janela da saleta de um coche e lembrou-se daquele homem gentil da noite anterior mais uma vez. Ele poderia ser a sua salvação. Com isso em mente, rapidamente pegou seu casaco pendurado próximo a porta dos fundos e saiu sem fazer barulho algum.

E em frente a sua casa, Aldebaran descia da carruagem e olhava para o casarão escuro, parecendo abandonado. Era um contraste gritante com a mansão de seu amigo Visconde de Chantell ao lado. As paredes precisavam urgente de pintura, e com toda certeza o restante da casa ansiava por reformas.

Será que sua querida fada, como gostava de se referir a Aghata, vivia em dificuldades?

-Vamos Aldebaran. Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso!-exclamou Afrodite, saindo da carruagem e verificando seu caríssimos relógio de bolso.-Desejo chegar a aquela fazenda perdida no interior ainda esta noite! Se não pararmos por nenhuma frivolidade, estaremos em Southampton por volta das onze horas da noite.

-Apenas alguns minutos, meu amigo. Estou fazendo um favor a uma dama.-avisou abrindo o portão, ignorando o suspiro contrariado de Afrodite que o seguia.

Aldebaran olhou ao redor e notou que o jardim, ao contrário do restante da propriedade, era bem cuidado. Com certeza possuía o toque da mão de uma fada. Deu um sorriso e finalmente tocou a sineta.

Ouviu passos, endireitou o corpo e esperou que a porta abrisse. O sorriso que estampava seu rosto sumiu e no lugar surgiu uma expressão de susto ao deparar-se com a figura cadavérica e assustadora de Tia Dorothea, e seus cabelos brancos presos em um coque severíssimo. Ela o fitou dos pés a cabeça antes de perguntar:

-O que desejam?

-Ah...a senhorita Aghata está em casa?

-Está dormindo!-respondeu e fechou a porta em seguida nos rostos de Aldebaran e Afrodite.

Os dois rapazes ficaram um tempo na varanda, tentando entender o que havia acontecido e se olharam.

-Que megera terrível!-exclamou Afrodite, dando as costas para Aldebaran e voltando a carruagem.-Perdemos preciosos minutos aqui com esta bruxa!

-Que mulher horrível!-disse Aldebaran caminhando logo atrás do amigo, dando uma olhada para trás, como se tivesse a esperança de rever Aghata de uma das janelas, ou irrompendo pela porta afora.-É com este tipo de pessoa que ela convive?

Se preparava para entrar na carruagem, mas deteve-se um momento antes, olhando para o local no teto aonde se localizava as malas e baús, cobertas com uma lona para serem protegidas de eventuais chuvas.

-O que foi, amigo?

Aldebaran olhou para o cocheiro, um homem de idade avançada, de audição prejudicada pelo tempo e que parecia que acabara de acordar de um rápido cochilo.

-Hmmm...nada não meu amigo...Pensei que haviam mexido em nossas malas.

-Tolices! Seu condutor teria visto. Sammus não é tão distraído assim. Vamos logo.

Dando os ombros, pois o que Afrodite havia lhe dito parecia lógico. Entrou na carruagem e após se ajeitar confortavelmente, partiram para fora de Londres...sem sequer imaginar que levavam algo a mais que suas malas.

Southampton, ao amanhecer.

Kamus já estava bem desperto quando ouviu os primeiros sons de vida pela casa e o aroma de pão fresco sendo assado chegar às suas narinas. Mal dormira a noite, pensando na conversa que teve com Milo e em suas palavras. Ponderando o quanto ele havia dito a verdade.

-Será que não percebe meu bom amigo que jamais será feliz agindo dessa maneira? Por que não realiza o desejo de sua avó?-Milo havia lhe dito, com seu habitual sorriso jocoso em seu rosto.

-Você era a última pessoa que eu pensei que me daria este conselho!

-Mas estou analisando os prós e contras, meu bom amigo. Entendo sua avó. Está bem idosa, quer morrer só após conhecer seu bisnetinho, jamais vai te deixar em paz. Então, se é para lhe satisfazer case-se!

-Casar...como se fosse algo tão simples assim.-deu um meio sorriso, a idéia lhe dava arrepios.

-Ora, case-se com esta jovem com quem foi noivo tão pouco tempo, mas...-apontou o dedo indicador para ele.-Mas que te marcou tanto.

-Annely? Aquela...aquela...você a viu? A ouviu?-alarmou-se, apontando para a porta.-É uma megera!

-Muito espirituosa.

-Ela fala o que lhe vem a mente!

-Você nunca gostou de moças que não tem opiniões próprias!

-Ela...ela...ela me odeia.

-Ela gosta de você. Ama você!

-De onde tirou isso? Mal falou com ela!

-A bela senhorita Luna me falou algo sobre isso.-comentou dando um sorriso ao lembrar da jovem com rosto angelical.

-Se um dia me amou, o seu ódio suplantou!

-Tem certeza?

Kamus ponderou lembrando de como ela havia reagido com seu toque, sua aproximação, sua presença, seu beijo. Além do mais, guardava lembranças de seu passado em comum. Chegou a imaginar que ela ainda tivesse sentimentos por sua pessoa, por não ter se casado.

-Seu silêncio é a resposta que eu queria. Ora Kamus! Case-se com ela e lhe dê um filho e pronto! Um nome, um herdeiro...e de quebra, uma bela mulher em sua cama!

-Não fale besteiras!

-Notei que ela tem fogo no olhar. E sabe o que isso significa?...-Milo ronronou para zombar da expressão de Kamus, desviando em seguida de um soco do amigo.-Ei, cuidado!

-Volte aqui para que eu o acerte, maldito! Não ouse falar dela assim novamente!

Milo afastou-se com um sorriso, saindo pela porta.

-Amanhã voltarei com um transporte adequado para levá-lo para casa. Não tem cabimento continuar aqui e tirar uma dama de seus aposentos. Boa noite amigo.

Kamus suspirou sentando na cama em seguida, olhando para a porta.

-Odeio quando tem razão, Milo.

No andar debaixo, Annely estava a mesa com uma expressão contrariada e, claro, sinais de que passara muito mal a noite, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e olhando para fora.

-Seu pai ainda não voltou.-disse a velha governanta, tirando uma fornada de pão para esfriar sobre a mesa.-Vou arrumar a bandeja para que leve o desjejum para o Visconde.

-Ah... o "Honorável" senhor...-ela resmungou com ironia, ignorada pela senhora Kemple que colocou a bandeja com mingau, pão, queijo, chá e creme diante da jovem.

Annely suspirou novamente, contrariada por ter que desempenhar novamente o papel de enfermeira para aquele homem, tentando manter-se ao máximo longe dele, tentando fingir que não se sentia perturbada com a sua presença. Subiu as escadas e segurando a bandeja com uma das mãos, abriu a porta do quarto.

-Seu café da manhã e...o que faz em pé?

Kamus examinava com desalento seu casaco sujo e em desalinho devido ao seu acidente, olhando de lado para Annely que o fitava com preocupação.

-Me trocando para ir embora mas...não sei se sairei com as roupas dignas de meu título.-virou-se mostrando as roupas sujas.

-Ainda não tive tempo de lavá-las e não me lembrava que você se importava com títulos.-ela colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha e colocando uma mão na cintura apontava para a cama.-Volte a deitar agora!

-Sinto-me muito bem para ir embora.

-Tem que esperar meu pai voltar e decidir isso!

-Não sabia que se preocupava comigo.

-N-Não me importo!-Annely demorou alguns segundos para responder.-Mas se algo acontecer com milorde será ao meu pai quem culparão!

-Nunca gostei que me chamasse assim...gosto mais quando é informal comigo, Annely.-Kamus comentou voltando para a cama e deitando-se.-De qualquer modo, terei que esperar que meu amigo Milo volte com roupas limpas e adequadas.

-Ótimo!-ela coloca a bandeja ao seu lado na cama, evitando olhar em vão para o peito dele, a mostra pela camisa desabotoada.-Coma e cuidado para não se engasgar!

-Não tem brioches? Geléia?-Annely fuzilou-o com o olhar, parecendo pronta para dar-lhe uma resposta mal educada.-Mas o mingau parece delicioso!

-Você faz isso de propósito não?

-Hmm?-Kamus a olhou com ar inocente, dando uma mordida no pão.

-Gosta de me ver perder a paciência com a sua pessoa! Por que?

-Porque fica linda quando está visivelmente brava.-respondeu e Annely ficou rubra como se houvesse ficado o dia inteiro sob o sol.-Não quis constrangê-la.

-Mentiroso.-Kamus não respondeu, e Annely apenas suspirou exasperada.-Dou Graças para que venham buscá-lo logo.

-Quer mesmo que eu vá embora?

Annely não respondeu de imediato, dando as costas para Kamus, mas parou a porta um instante:

-Quero...

-Demorou a responder.-A porta batendo com um estrondo foi a resposta que Kamus recebeu, mas ele sorri recostando a cabeceira da cama.

Annely desceu as escadas e fez um sinal para que a senhora Kemple não perguntasse nada, foi quando Lunna apareceu cantarolando feliz. Com um sorriso em seu rosto e olhar sonhador ela sentou-se a mesa se servindo de um pedaço de pão.

-Bom dia...-ela disse sorrindo.

-Que alegria é esta?-perguntou a senhora Kemple.

-Ontem conheci o homem mais lindo, charmoso, gentil deste mundo todo!-ela respondeu suspirando.

-Pare de sonhar, Lunna.-pediu Annely sentando a mesa.

-Já posso imaginar eu me tornando a senhora Milo Alessandros...ai, ai...-ela apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa.-Só falta papai aceitar...

-Pare de sonhar...o papai não vai aceitar.

-Por que?-Lunna praticamente se jogou na mesa para encarar Annely.

-Por causa da promessa dele! Eu não vou me casar!-respondeu dando uma mordida em um pão.

-NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!-Lunna exasperou-se e Annely levantou da mesa já irritada.

-Que obsessão que vocês tem de me verem casada! Acham que só porque o "Lorde Nariz Empinado para Cima" chegou eu devo me debulhar em lágrimas ou suspiros e esperar que ele me peça em casamento e todos vivam felizes para sempre?-Lunna calou-se.-Se quer culpar alguém Lunna, culpe papai por ter feito uma promessa ridícula de me ver casada antes de você.

-Mas isso não é justo! Eu encontro o homem dos meus sonhos e você...você...

-Eu?-com as mãos na cintura encarando a irmã.

Neste momento ouviram sons de vozes do lado de fora da casa e a porta se abrindo. O doutor Hopkins entrou acompanhado por Milo, que exibiu seu melhor sorriso ao ver Lunna, e que foi prontamente correspondido pela moça.

-Papai!-Annely foi até ele rapidamente.-Como pode passar a noite toda fora?

-Dormi na fazenda da Viscondessa. O tempo não me permitiu voltar, e a Viscondessa insistiu.-disse o médico entregando a senhora Kemple seu chapéu e bengala, depois retirando o casaco.-Este rapaz é amigo do Visconde, e veio com empregados da fazenda buscar nosso paciente.

Ia falando com um sorriso esfregando as mãos e apontando para a mesa.

-Sente-se senhor Alessandros, não é? Vamos tomar um delicioso chá preparado pela Senhora Kemple enquanto Annely avisa nosso convidado da sua chegada e das novidades.

-EU?

-Sim, você. Afinal...-ele exibe um sorriso, apontando a cadeira para que Milo se sentasse.-Sei que cuidou muito bem de nosso paciente, filhinha.

-Papai!-Annely altera a voz, irritada com o rumo das palavras do pai e mais ainda em ver que a ignoravam.-Eu acabei de sair do quarto!

-Sei, sei...- o pai sentou-se a mesa se servindo, enquanto Lunna sentava ao lado de Milo.-Não demore, filha.

-Suba você!-Annely deu meia volta e saiu pelos fundos da casa.

Ela procurou refúgio no pequeno curral onde guardavam a velha égua que levava seu pai a todo lugar. Depois de ter colocado água no cocho, observou o dócil animal saciar a sede, e estendeu a mão para tocar em sua crina dando um sorriso. Foi quando notou que não estava mais sozinha.

-Quem a viu em suas explosões de raiva não imaginariam que é tão gentil com esta égua.

-Eu cuido de Penélope desde que meu pai a comprou. Sempre foi doce.

-Estou indo embora.

-Tchau.-disse sem se virar ainda.

-Sei que ainda tem mágoa de mim, Annely. Mágoa, raiva e com toda razão mas...-se aproximou bem dela e lhe falou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.-...vamos esquecer o que houve e...

Ela virou-se com os olhos arregalados, não parecia acreditar no que ouvia. Depois de tudo o que falaram um para o outros, as ofensas, as mágoas, ele ainda ousava dizer isso?

-Está louco, milorde?

-Louco eu estive durante estes anos todos.

-Por que não fala o que eu realmente quero ouvir de sua boca, milorde.

-Falar o que?

-Não consegue nem mesmo dizer "me perdoe"!-Annely exclamou, voltando a ficar de costas para ele.-Seu maldito orgulhoso!

-Eu não pedi que recomeçássemos e...

-Não quero me casar com vossa graça.-respondeu secamente fitando-o.-Não consegue me pedir perdão pelo o que fez. Não confiou em mim anos atrás, como posso ter certeza que confiará no futuro? Eu não consigo conviver com um homem orgulhoso que não admite seus próprios erros!

-Annely...

-Amor envolve confiança, Kamus. Sem ela, o amor morre. Fiz uma promessa, milorde.-ela ergueu o rosto em desafio.-Jamais vou voltar a confiar em um homem, muito menos em você!

-Devo dizer que não vou desistir de você, Annely.

A jovem não respondeu nada. Não houve tempo para tal, uma vez que Kamus a pegou firmemente pelo braço e a puxou, prendendo-a pela cintura com a mão livre e lhe beijando os lábios de modo possessivo, dominador.

Annely sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrendo-lhe o corpo todo, tal qual mel quente que derretia gra dualmente, aquecendo cada centímetro de sua pele. Sua boca abriu-se com naturalidade, sem esforço, e as línguas se entrelaçaram, enviando uma série de sensações maravilhosas.

Kamus deu um passo atrás, a expressão novamente indecifrável que ele tanto ostentava. Ele era mestre em disfarçar as suas emoções com um olhar frio e distante.

-Eu nunca quis te magoar...Nos veremos novamente, milady.

E a passos lentos Kamus voltou para dentro da casa, se despedir da hospitalidade dos Hopkins, deixando para trás uma mulher que pela primeira vez em anos, não sabia o que lhe falar, ou reagir.

Desejou nunca ter saído de casa na tarde anterior. Desejou nunca ter reencontrado com ele novamente. Desejou que seu orgulho não a impedisse de perdoar aquele homem, a quem amava desesperadamente.

Continua...


	14. Capítulo 13

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Betado por Annely. (que me chicoteou sem dó)**

Shura saia do quarto da estalagem após pedir a um dos empregados desta levarem sua mala. Encontrou seus companheiros de viagem no andar de baixo, conversando com o rapaz loiro que estava acompanhando todas aquelas mulheres, inclusive Ludmila, a alguma viagem.

Ao se aproximar, pode escutar parte da conversa animada entre Giovanni e o loiro.

-Mas quem poderia imaginar isso!-exclamava Giovanni, chamando Shura com um gesto.-Meu bom amigo, acabei de descobrir que este nobre senhor e seus amigos vão para o mesmo destino que nós. Southampton!

Shura custou a acreditar no que ouvia, e não conseguia dizer nada quando percebeu a presença de Ludmila que acompanhava as damas. Iriam todos para a mesma cidade?

-Precisamente para visitarmos a Viscondessa.-anunciou Shaka.

O espanhol começou a imaginar que Deus o estava castigando pelo mal que fizera aquela menina.

-Vai ser uma viagem agradável!-Giovanni sorriu, fitando Vanessa que virou o rosto após fazer uma careta ao italiano.-Divertida, eu diria.

-Peço novamente desculpas pelos modos de Vanessa.-dizia Shaka.-Pelo pouco que conheci de minha prima, percebi o quanto ela é voluntariosa.

-Não se preocupe.-Giovanni envolveu Shaka em um abraço amigável, conduzindo-o para fora da taverna.-Me conte mais sobre seus negócios na Índia enquanto nossas carruagens ainda não estão prontas.

Shura permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar. Os céus estariam dando respostas às perguntas que o afligiram a noite toda? Havia encontrado Ludmila, mas temia que o mesmo destino que os uniu ao acaso numa taverna em noite de chuva, a levasse para longe, mas agora descobria que ela também seria hóspede na mesma fazenda que seu amigo Kamus!

Olhou para o grupo que já se encaminhava para fora, para irem embora. Como se percebesse que era vigiada, Ludmila olhou por sobre o ombro e corou ao deparar-se com Shura que a fitava intensamente. Virou-se rapidamente para frente, chamando a atenção de Inis ao seu lado.

-O que houve, Ludmila?

-A-aquele senhor. O de olhos negros.-Inis olhou para trás discretamente.-Ele ainda está olhando para cá?

-Está sim.-Inis deu uma risadinha.-Parece-me interessado em você.

-Ai que vergonha!-Ludmila esconde o rosto com as mãos.-Eu não gosto como ele me olha!

-Como assim?

-Eu...não gosto.-como explicar a senhorita Inis o súbito calor que tomava conta de seu corpo sempre que sentia o olhar dele sobre ela, ou o modo como ele se parecia com o homem de seus sonhos? O calor em seu baixo ventre...-Não é decente!

-Não se preocupe, Ludmila. Está em nossa companhia e de modo algum permitiríamos que um homem a ofendesse.-enfatizou Inis solenemente se aproximando da carruagem que as levariam.

-O-obrigada, senhorita Inis.-Ludmila iria entrar na carruagem, quando notou que sua patroa olhava desconfiada para um ponto entre as árvores ao lado da estrada.-Senhorita?

-Eu pensei ter visto alguém ali.-murmurou.

-Deve ser um dos empregados da taverna.-comentou Ludmila, subindo e se acomodando.

-Não. Parecia familiar...usava um chapéu engraçado mas...não, pode ser ele!-falou subindo na carruagem e olhando pela janela do outro lado.-É ele!

-Ele?- a criada parecia confusa.

-Aquele chinês! O jardineiro! É ele nos seguindo!-sussurrou nervosa, olhando para fora esperando que as irmãs não a ouvissem.

-Tem certeza? Por que faria isso?

-Só pode ...pode...ser um bandido!-Ludmila levou a mão a boca, assustada.-Eu sabia que ele não era confiável!

-O que faremos? Ele sabe seu segredo!

-Eu não sei...mas eu pensarei em algo!

Southampton, várias horas depois.

Lucy estava na varanda da casa principal da fazenda, apreciando um suco de frutas quando avistou as carruagens fazendo a curva na estrada e se aproximando da propriedade. A jovem dá um enorme sorriso e corre para dentro de casa, chamando a avó que conversava numa sala com o bom amigo Malloren.

-Estão chegando, vovó! Seus convidados estão chegando!

-Ah, finalmente!-suspirou a nobre, pegando uma sineta para chamar a criadagem.-Preparem-se todos! Lucy querida, avise seu irmão e o senhor Alessandros. Eles estão na biblioteca.

Assim que a jovem sai da sala, acompanhando os criados, a viscondessa se vira para o amigo que apreciava as tortinhas de limão servidas há pouco.

-Adam! Finalmente! A baronesa e suas enteadas estão chegando!

-Desistiu da idéia de uni-lo àquela moça da cidade?-perguntou o Reverendo, limpando a lapela de alguns farelos que caiam.

-Viu como meu neto chegou hoje cedo? Triste, abatido!-ela suspirou, fazendo uso de um leque.-Isso sem mencionar que ele quase morreu porque ela o derrubou do cavalo! Coitadinho!

-Foi um acidente.

-Não, ela é nociva ao meu neto. Começo a achar que não é uma boa escolha aquela jovenzinha.

-Ora, nem ao menos tentamos!-exclamou o religioso.-Vamos ver hoje no jantar. Como ele se com comporta com as convidadas antes de tomarmos alguma decisão concreta, minha cara.

-E se acaso ele não sentir nada por nenhuma destas jovens? Elas são bonitas, você as viu no baile em minha casa.

-Não irá fazer um baile em comemoração ao seu aniversário daqui a três dias?-perguntou pegando outra tortinha.

-Sim...pretendo sim. Por que?

-Se ele não demonstrar interesse algum hoje, convidaremos Annely Hopkins para o seu baile de aniversário e ...deixe o restante comigo.-ele piscou, mordendo a tortinha.-Divino!

-Kamus! Kamus!-Lucy entrou toda eufórica na biblioteca aonde o Visconde e o amigo estava concentrados em um jogo de xadrez.-Vovó os chama! Seus convidados já estão chegando! Carruagens já entraram na propriedade.

-As pretensas candidatas a serem minha "noiva"?-Kamus suspirou ruidosamente.-Vieram rápido demais!

-Talvez sejam nossos companheiros, Kamus.-Milo moveu uma peça, satisfeito por sentir que iria ganhar o jogo desta vez.

-Que os Céus o ouçam, meu amigo.-Kamus move uma peça.-Xeque mate!

-QUE?-Milo não acredita, analisando as jogadas mentalmente.-Como consegue isso? Me venceu nove vezes seguidas!

Kamus deu um meio sorriso, levantando-se.

-Vamos meu amigo. As feras nos esperam.

-Não fale assim das amigas da vovó, Kamus!-Lucy o repreendeu e foi prontamente ignorada pelo irmão saindo da biblioteca.-O que aconteceu com ele? Está mais mal humorado que o costume.

-Duas palavras minha querida.-disse Milo oferecendo o braço a Lucy para que o acompanhasse com um sorriso encantador no rosto.-Annely Hopkins.

-Oh...

-Estou vendo a fazenda!-exclamou Tathiane empolgada.

-Graças a Deus.-suspirou Melissa.-Não aguentava mais esta viagem nesta estrada horrível!

-É culpa da chuva.-explicou Carla.-Se não fosse por ela teríamos chegado ontem mesmo.

A mais velha das Dawes reparou no quanto Amada estava quieta, até com um certo ar de melancolia.

-Amanda, se alegre. Logo terá mais oportunidades de conversar com o senhor Kanon.-Carla tentou animá-la.

-Isso se Igor ou nossa madrasta deixarem!-bufou de raiva.-Viram como eles implicam com ele o tempo todo?

-Se implicam é porque tem algum motivo.-diz Melissa friamente.

-Você também não gosta dele, Melissa!-acusou Amanda cruzando os braços sobre o corpo.

-Ele tem olhos de raposa.-respondeu Melissa, fazendo as irmãs olharem para ela sem entender.-Vão entender.

-Explique direito, Melissa!-pediu Carla.

-Aqueles gregos...senhor Kanon, seu irmão...-Melissa hesitou antes de continuar a falar.-Aiolos e seu irmão, eram esses seus nomes não é? Achei mais fácil memorizar nomes do que sobrenomes.

-Não desvie do assunto.-insistiu Amanda.

-Eles parecem que estão sempre escondendo algo. Percebi isso ontem a noite na estalagem aonde pernoitamos.-disse a menina com o dedo em riste e ar de superioridade, dando um sorriso confiante.-Afinal, eu tenho que aprender a analisar as pessoas se vou ser uma detetive da Scotland Yard!

-Não queria ser escritora?-indagou Carla.

-Não era advogada?-Perguntou Tathiane.

-Posso ser advogada criminalística, escritora de romances policiais e detetive ao mesmo tempo.-falou solene, arrancando das irmãs suspiros de quem não confiavam muito nisso.-Gente de pouca fé.

-Não é isso, só achamos que você exagera.-diz Carla sorrindo sem graça.

-Eles escondem algo, e eu hei de descobrir o que é. Vivem aos cochichos pelos cantos, como conspiradores. E vou expor isso a todos!-Melissa exclamou séria, socando a própria mão.-E irei começar investigando os irmãos Petronades!

-E-espere, Melissa!-pediu Carla.-Não faça nada imprudente.

-Não agirei sozinha, Carla. Fique tranquila.-disse a loirinha com um sorriso quase angelical.-Igor vai me ajudar, irei falar com ele. E Tathiane também!

-EU?-Tathiane assustou-se.-Não me envolva nisso!

-Está decidido! Vamos interrogar eles durante o jantar!

-Já falei para não me envolver nisso!

Amanda e Carla apenas suspiraram.

Logo as carruagens pararam defronte a residência dos Chanttél e todos os recém-chegados pareciam satisfeitos de estarem ali. A viscondessa nesse momento os aguardava na varanda, ao lado dos netos e seus amigos, exibindo um largo sorriso. A baronesa nesse momento sussurra para Igor, seu fiel escudeiro.

-Por que sinto que estamos indo para alguma artimanha?

-Certamente estamos, madame.

-Logo farei aquela garota pagar pelo golpe em minha cabeça e o café que quase me queimou.-sussurrava entre os dentes Máscara da Morte a prima enquanto caminhavam até a casa.

-Giovanni, não faça nada que gere um escândalo!-pedia a moça sabendo que era inútil pelo sorriso e olhares de seu primo.-Deus...me ajude.

Shura permanecia sério, olhando Ludmila de lado, imaginando como abordaria a moça com o que deveria falar. Algo que iria mudar sua vida para sempre, com toda certeza. Já Ludmila, tentava inutilmente desviar o olhar de Shura, sentindo-se constrangida próxima a ele. Shaka foi logo se apresentando a Viscondessa, agradecendo o gentil convite, sempre acompanhado de seu amigo Mu, ao qual Lucy prontamente o reconheceu e o recebeu com um sorriso tímido, notado por Kamus.

O Visconde suspirou, imaginando que sua avó havia exagerado ao convidar um exército de moças, que pelo o que pode notar, a maioria eram da mesma família! Milo por outro lado, achava divertido o constrangimento do amigo em cumprimentar uma por uma das Dawes com um sorriso amigável.

Terminadas as apresentações e cumprimentos, todos entraram na casa enquanto o chefe da criadagem fazia as recomendações para quais quartos as bagagens seriam levadas. Igor e Ikki ajudavam nessa tarefa.

No salão principal todos se acomodaram enquanto as criadas serviam chás acompanhados por bolos, tortas e biscoitos aos convidados.

-Fico encantada em receber tantas pessoas em minha casa.-falou a Viscondessa.-Quero que se sintam em casa, meus amigos. Livres para passearam pela propriedade.

-Agradecemos sua hospitalidade, milady.-disse Saga exibindo seu melhor sorriso a Viscondessa, olhando de lado a baronesa que o ignorava prontamente servindo-se do chá.-Terei prazer de caminhar pelos jardins e pomares após este delicioso chá.

-Irá gostar muito, meu amigo.-disse Kamus que em seguida virou-se a avó.-Se não se importa, vovó...meus amigos e eu preferimos conversar mais a vontade no meu escritório, aonde desfrutaremos de um bom conhaque. Nos acompanharia lorde Furneval? Você e seu amigo?

-Certamente.-respondeu Shaka.

-Eu não bebo conhaque.-anunciou Mu constrangido.

-Mesmo assim, junte-se a nós.-Milo falou, batendo nas costas de Mu amigavelmente.-Vamos!

-Está muito cedo para beberem conhaque, Kamus.-a avó o repreendeu.

-Certamente Kamus quer conversar assuntos só de homens, vovó.-Lucy comentou.-Deve achar que se entediará com nossa conversa.

-Lucy, pensa muito mal de mim.

-Milorde.-A baronesa se manifestou dando um sorriso.-Por favor, não sinta-se constrangido com a nossa presença. Tenho certeza que tem assuntos mais interessantes a tratar com seus amigos.

Os rapazes preferiam sair e a tarde foi ocupada com conversas amenas, até que alguns convidados se retiraram aos quartos com o pretexto de arrumarem as malas e descansarem antes do jantar. Alguns preferiram conhecer um pouco mais a propriedade, caminhando por seus jardins. As Dawes se dividiram em dois aposentos, enquanto a baronesa por insistência da velha viscondessa, foi instalada em uma das suítes.

Em dos aposentos, enquanto as irmãs desfaziam as malas ajudadas por Ludmila, Inis observava a vista pela janela. Foi quando notou a presença dele novamente, escondendo-se nos estábulos mais longe. O reconhecia em qualquer lugar, graças ao chapéu que insistia em usar e que chamava muito a atenção.

-Eu...vou dar uma caminhada.-disse, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Inis venceu a distância entre a casa e o estábulo rapidamente, desviando-se das pequenas poças de lama que ainda resistiam após as chuvas. Olhou a redor, haviam apenas os animais em seus cercados. Caminhou devagar pelo corredor e parou diante de uma janela cruzando os braços e falando séria.

-Saia de seu esconderijo, seu perseguidor!

Passou-se alguns segundos e nada. Então, Inis sentiu a presença dele logo atrás de si, seu calor, o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo, a voz firme próxima ao seu ouvido.

-Aqui estou.

Inis deu um salto, assustada, quase dando um grito. Em seguida, colocando a mão sob o coração, controlando a respiração o encarou, quase fuzilando-o com o olhar por vê-lo sorrir.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Deveria estar em Londres! Por que nos segue? É algum bandido ou algo assim?-foi logo perguntando, colocando as mãos na cintura em tom de fúria.

Dohko observou a garota a sua frente. Tinha que admitir que ela era corajosa em vir até o estábulo enfrentar um homem que ela supostamente acreditava ser uma ameaça a sua família. Ao mesmo tempo em que admirava essa coragem, dizia a si mesmo o quanto ela deveria ser imprudente por agir assim. Observou melhor a senhorita Inis Dawes. Os grandes olhos escuros brilhavam, demonstrando que não estava contente, o nariz pequeno, os lábios cheios e tentadores.

"Feitos para serem beijados.", pensou consigo mesmo e depois desviou o rumo de seus pensamentos para sua real missão. Pigarreou e respondeu solenemente.

-Não, senhorita. Eu vivo para proteger sua família.

-Como? O que disse?-a postura defensiva dela relaxou diante de tal revelação, e Inis o encarou.

-Há alguns anos, seu pai salvou a vida do meu. Esse ato nunca pode ser retribuído ao seu pai em vida, então...minha família prometeu retribuiria protegendo as filhas de nosso benfeitor.

Inis ficou sem saber o que falar:

-Conheceu meu pai?

-Era um garoto na última vez em que nos vimos.-ele aproximou-se perigosamente de Inis.-Devo dizer que é tão corajosa quanto ele, senhorita.

-Mas, isso não explica o por quê de estar aqui?-desconversou, sentindo o rosto corar com o que ele havia dito.-Não tem nada de perigoso nessa fazenda!

-Receio que tenha sim.-o rosto de Dohko ficou sério de repente.-Lembra-se de Sutclife?

O rosto de Inis alterou-se, ficando lívido. Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva a menção do nome.

-Yves Sutclife? Aquele verme?-ela referiu-se a ele com asco.-O que há com este...este...Filho Da...

-Acho que a senhorita não deveria dizer esta expressão!-pediu Dohko, tentando acalmá-la.

-Como não? Ele deveria estar bem longe de Londres...da Inglaterra! Em um buraco no lugar mais imundo da Terra!

-Ele voltou.

-O que?-Inis levou a mão ao pescoço, indignada.

-Seu mordomo, Igor. Ele me contou tudo o que eu deveria saber, sobre os inimigos de sua família, de como protegê-las. Isso tudo em uma carta que me enviou ano passado.-explicava Dohko.-Foi quando saí da minha terra natal e decidi vir para Londres.

Inis prestava atenção no que ele dizia.

-Procurei conhecidos meus em seu país, me informando de cada nome na lista que ele havia me enviado. Soube que um deles havia retornado e parecia interessado em sua família.

-Graças a Deus que viemos para cá. Nem imagino o quanto a notícia da volta deste verme poderia perturbar Julie e...ela já sabe?

-Sim.

-Céus! Pobrezinha! Tenho que contar a Carla para não a deixarmos só e...

-Senhorita Inis...sei que seu temor, o do senhor Igor não tem nada a ver com os negócios da sua família, do dinheiro que foi desviado.-Dohko notara o pavor de Inis e isso o preocupou.-Poderia me contar o que ele fez?

-Não sei se posso...eu...-ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. Quando os abriu Dohko estava diante dela. Em seu olhar ela pode ver que era um homem honrado, de confiança.

Respirou fundo novamente, as cenas daquela noite vieram a sua mente e contou a Dohko na noite em que Sutclife invadiu a sua casa logo após a morte de seu pai. Ele havia sido sepultado naquela tarde, e as meninas cansadas pelo velório e pela tristeza dormiam. Menos Inis e Carla que velavam o sono das menores.

Ouviram barulho e desceram para ver o que estava havendo, viram Sutclife exigir algo da Baronesa, que ela lhe entregasse o controle dos negócios de seu falecido sócio e ela negar. Viram quando ele a agrediu com um tapa.

-Ele...ele tentou forçá-la a...você sabe...-as mãos dela tremeram.-Estava louco pela bebida, pela raiva porque meu pai conseguiu reaver o que ele havia roubado, deixando-o sem nada. achei que ele fosse matá-la. Ficamos tão assustadas. Eu não conseguia me mexer de pavor. Carla correu chamando pela criadagem, pedindo ajuda. Se Igor e os outros não tivessem tirado aquele homem horrível de cima dela e o expulsado como um cão, eu...

Dohko segurou as mãos de Inis entre as suas, tentando transmitir tranquilidade a ela enquanto falava:

-Juro que não deixarei que ele a toque novamente. Em nenhuma de vocês.

Inis deu um sorriso, confiando naquelas palavras. Mas corou e ficou assustada quando Dohko levou suas mãos aos lábios e as beijou. A jovem afastou as mãos e correu de novo para a casa principal deixando o chinês para trás.

Nenhum deles havia percebido a presença de uma terceira pessoa, que caminhava por perto e ao percebeu a movimentação no estábulo aproximou-se cauteloso, e escondido ouviu tudo.

Saga apertou a bengala que carregava com tanta força que parecia que iria quebrá-la. A antipatia por Sutclife tornou-se ódio ao ouvir o que ele teve a coragem de fazer. Como ele ousava? Jurou que era melhor que não se encontrassem novamente, ou poderia cometer o ato de matar o crápula se o visse.

Começou a imaginar que a admiração e o amor que as meninas Dawes possuíam por sua madrasta era genuína, e que talvez...embora não quisesse admitir...estava errado em relação a ela.

Enquanto isso, em Londres.

Sentado a uma mesa em um suspeito pub em Whitechapel, em um distrito de Londres cuja maioria dos habitantes era formada por imigrantes, principalmente vindos da Irlanda e Índia, o homem chamado Sutclife acabava de engolir a dose de uísque fazendo uma careta.

Olhou para o relógio de bolso, impaciente. Odiava esperar. E faziam cinco anos que esperava por aquela oportunidade. Foi quando dois homens de aparência suspeita entravam no local, andando diretamente a sua mesa.

-Então?-indagou Sutclife, se servindo de outra dose do péssimo uísque do pub.-Localizaram o que eu pedi?

-Sim.-um deles falou, mas estendeu a mão indicando que só falaria mediante o pagamento combinado.

Sutclife deu um meio sorriso jogando na mesa um envelope com o pagamento esperado. Os dois homens agarraram o pacote com avidez e olhando seu conteúdo, em seguida olharam entre a raiva e a surpresa para o homem a sua frente.

-É metade do que combinamos!

-Eu não seria tolo de dar-lhes o pagamento sem antes me dessem a informação, não acham?-riu acendendo um charuto com calma.-Agora falem.

-Bem.-um deles olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que não eram alvos da atenção de curiosos.-Soubemos que a baronesa doou vários itens das viagens do Barão para serem leiloados. Inclusive um baú fechado, aonde tava a tal relíquia que você procurava. Foi arrematada e levada pela compradora, uma mulher, para uma fazenda no interior. Não sabemos se a pessoa que a comprou já viu o que tinha no baú.

-É provável que sim.-disse o comparsa.

-Um baú feito de madeira maciça, muito grande.-disse Sutclife.-Feito em madeira de cânfora e detalhes em metal trabalhado, com figura mitológica chinesa...um dragão?

-Sim.

-O baú tinha um fundo falso. Sem a chave não tem como abrir. Foi aonde o maldito a escondeu tencionando devolvê-la quando me descobriu.-Sutclife deu um golpe na mesa com o punho cerrado.-Maldita mulher! Nem sequer sabia do tesouro que havia em casa!

-Por que não pegou o baú antes, chefe?

-Eu tentei. Mas me exaltei e não pude fazer nada. Maldita, ela consegue me tirar a razão! Mas, tudo bem.-ele volta a tragar o charuto.-Irei até esta pessoa que comprou o baú e faço uma boa oferta para ele. Mas preciso descobrir aonde está a chave. A baronesa nem deve saber disso também!

-Bem, senhor...era o que queríamos dizer. Sobre a segunda coisa que mandou a gente descobrir.

-Digam.

-A baronesa foi para o interior, passar uma temporada na fazenda de uma pessoa amiga da família.

-E?-Sutclife estreitou o olhar. Não poderia haver tamanha coincidência.-Não me digam que...para aonde está o maldito baú?

-Sim, senhor!

-Maravilha!-ele suspirou nervoso.-Mas talvez não seja um contratempo. Posso pegar a chave, o baú e o meu tesouro de uma vez só. Aonde fica a tal fazenda?

-Tem um nome complicado, qual é mesmo Harry? Soult...Saultpton?

-Ih, não sei Edgar...não lembro...Southbapton?

-Não existe Southbapton!

-Nem Saulpton, Edgar.

-Southampton.- Sutclife fala o nome e os dois comparsas concordam rapidamente.-Diga Edgar, seus primos ainda querem trabalho? Precisarei de mais ajuda. O dobro do que paguei pelo seu último serviço.

Sutclife joga outro envelope na mesa contendo o restante do pagamento. Os homens o pegam com os olhos brilhando de ganância e Edgar acena positivamente com a cabeça saindo do pub para convocar mais pessoas para ajudar seu novo patrão. Enquanto isso, o homem no bar sorri, sorvendo o restante de seu uísque barato.

Southampton, na fazenda do Visconde de Chanttél, A baronesa de Blackmoore olhava-se pela última vez no espelho. Devido a natureza de sua anfitriã preferiu trazer seus sóbrios vestidos de luto, pelo menos desta vez. Sabia que a Viscondessa não a via com bons olhos, ao menos não iria dar vazão a qualquer especulação sobre seu modo de vestir enquanto estivesse ali hospedada.

Seria uma recatada viúva, simples assim. Acabou de ajeitar os cabelos ruivos em um coque simples e decidiu usar a única peça para quebrar um pouco a cor triste do luto. Uma gargantilha com um pingente em forma de dragão, dado de presente pelo seu falecido marido poucas semanas antes de morrer.

Era um presente que ela tinha muito apreço. Sempre admirou a cultura oriental, principalmente os mitos sobre dragões. Achou o presente que seu marido havia encomendado da China muito criativa. Tocou a pequena peça dourada e sorriu, deixando o quarto. Não queria atrasar o jantar na primeira noite na fazenda, seria rude.

Ao sair do quarto, deparou-se com outro convidado que também acabava de sair de seus aposentos, na outra extremidade do corredor. Era Saga, usando um elegante terno cujo corte apenas favorecia seu porte. Parecia mais alto, mais intimidador, pensou.

Julie tratou de apressar os passos, chegar a escada primeiro e evitar qualquer contato ou conversa com aquele homem. Queria evitar discussões que pudessem gerar qualquer escândalo. Mas aparentemente ele teve a mesma idéia, mas com intenções diferentes ao se colocar entre ela e a escada que levava ao andar inferior.

-Com licença, senhor!-ela pediu evitando olhar diretamente para ele.

-Voltou a usar o luto.-ele comentou.-Sinceramente preferia que usasse roupas mais alegres.

-Não quero constranger a minha anfitriã.

-Aquela senhora empertigada? Creio que ela não está interessada no que veste, madame.-ele colocou o braço diante dela, impedindo sua passagem.-Está interessada em fazer uma de suas meninas se tornar a noiva do neto. Não é uma idéia ruim.

-Eu já imaginava que era esta a intenção.-ela ergueu o olhar em desafio.-Acho que farei de tudo para que lorde Kamus veja Amanda com outros olhos.

-Está empurrando sua enteada para o Visconde? Que feio!-disse com falso ar de espanto.

-Poderia me deixar passar, "milorde"?

-Ainda não.-ele fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu a fitou intensamente, fazendo a baronesa estremecer levemente.-Queria pedir perdão por meu comportamento esta manhã. Fui rude.

A baronesa piscou várias vezes, como se não acreditasse no que ele estava falando. Seria algum truque para minar suas defesas? Não, ela pode perceber isso claramente em seus olhos. O que ele estaria pretendendo realmente?

-Desculpas aceitas.-ela respondeu.-Agora, me permita passar?

-Vejo que não acredita em minhas palavras, senhora.-ele lhe diz, descendo a sua frente na escada.-Bem, ninguém pode dizer que não tentei ser polido com minha declarada inimiga.

-O senhor não vai me fazer perder a compostura!-ela o avisou, ficando rubra, mas de raiva.

-Talvez, quando voltarmos a Londres.-ele falou por sobre o ombro exibindo um belo sorriso.-Eu possa tirar essa expressão séria de seu rosto, milady. Acredito que precisa exatamente de um novo marido.

-N-Não diga bobagens!-ficando mais rubra ainda.

Saga voltou a descer as escadas, dando-lhe as costas. Julie o maldisse, quem ele pensava que era. Não queria um marido, seja ele quem fosse. Não importasse se fosse atraente, que tivesse títulos, ou...Foi quando ela avistou suas rígidas nádegas masculinas, em seguida os ombros largos do homem que se afastava dela.

Umedeceu os lábios e depois balançou a cabeça furiosamente de um lado para o outro, colocando as mãos nas faces em fogo. O que estava pensando? Ele não a faria cair em tentação de novo. Não. Nunca mais!

Enquanto isso, na estrada que liga Londres a Southampton.

-Uááá!-Afrodite bocejou muito cansado.-Quando tempo até chegarmos em nosso destino?

-Acho que umas duas horas...ou mais.

-Desisto. Vamos pernoitar em alguma estalagem.

-Não. Mesmo que cheguemos de madrugada prefiro continuar.-insistiu Aldebaran.

A carruagem passa por um buraco, solavanco por causa da estrada ruim e...

-Aaiii...-uma voz fina chama a atenção de ambos.

-Sammus, pare a carruagem!-ordenou Afrodite.-SAMMUS!

O idoso condutor demorou a ouvir o comando, devido a surdez. Mas quando percebeu os gritos de um dos lordes, parou. Neste instante Aldebaran desceu rapidamente e subiu na parte traseira da carruagem erguendo o manto que cobria as malas, revelando Agatha encolhida entre os baús.

-A-A-Senhorita Hazelmore!

-O-oi.-disse timidamente, tentando se proteger do vento frio da noite.

-Que? Uma garota?-Afrodite ficou surpreso, erguendo a lanterna que o condutor utilizava.

Aldebaran a ajuda a descer facilmente pegando-a pela cintura soltando-a apenas quando ela colocou os pés no chão.

-Oh, Céus...-suspira Afrodite, colocando a mão na testa.

-O que faz aqui? Escondida?-Aldebaran não acredita no que ela tinha feito. Depois puxou a lanterna da mão de Afrodite para iluminar melhor o rosto dela e notou pequenas escoriações em sua pele alva mostrando que a viagem incômoda teve conseqüências.

-D-desculpe-e milorde mas, eu agi por medo!-ela dizia retorcendo as mãos nervosa.

-Medo? De que?

-De minha tia.-Aldebaran lembrou da velha bruxa que os atendeu.-Ela queria me casar a força com um homem horrível! Eu nem pensei quando me escondi aqui. Eu só queria fugir!

-Se casar? A força? Eu não permitirei isso!

-Aldebaran...-chamava Afrodite.

-O que?

-Vem aqui, vamos conversar!-ele puxava o amigo e depois virou-se para Aghata com um sorriso amistoso.-Por favor, entre na carruagem. Está frio aqui fora. Tem uma alforje com pães, deve estar faminta. Tem água também.

Aghata agradeceu e entrou na carruagem suspirando, enquanto isso Afrodite arrastava o amigo a uma pequena distância dali.

-O que houve?

-O QUE HOUVE?-Afrodite quase gritou mas recompôs a postura.-Uma donzela, uma dama fugiu de casa. Conosco!

-Bem?

-Acontece que podem achar que NÓS a sequestramos!-ele olhou para a carruagem.-Que escândalo vai ser! A reputação dela e a nossa podem ser arruinadas!

-Eu não pensei nisso.

-Você nunca pensa!-Afrodite suspirou.-Teremos que levá-la e convencer a Viscondessa a colocá-la sob sua guarda e assim garantir que a reputação dessa menina não caia na lama.

-Kamus não nos negaria sua ajuda.-afirmou Aldebaran.-E não estou disposto a permitir que ela volte para aquela bruxa horrorosa!

-Aldebaran, não devemos nos intrometer em assuntos de família! O que esta garota representa para você para falar assim?

-Ela é a minha fada!

Aldebaran responde dando um sorriso, voltando para a carruagem, deixando Afrodite boquiaberto para trás.

-Eu não mereço isso.-suspirou, mas depois lembrou-se que até mesmo ele agira com impulsividade para proteger uma dama em apuros. E até hoje colhe o resultado de seus atos, não conseguindo esquecer sua querida "Bela".

Southampton.

-Annely?-Luna chamou a irmã assim que entrou no quarto.-Tudo bem com você?

-Estou bem.-respondeu a mais velha, sentada no umbral da janela admirando a vista da lua.-Por que pergunta?

-Mal tocou no jantar.-a irmã senta próxima a ela, puxando uma cadeira.-Que noite linda!

-Hmhm...-Annely suspirou.

-Irmã...bem...posso te perguntar uma coisa, mas por favor, não fique furiosa comigo, apenas me responda?-Luna pergunta sem graça.

Annely a olha de lado desconfiada, mas concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

-Você ainda o ama. Por que não tenta fazer as pazes com o Visconde?

Annely suspira e Luna recua com medo, achando que a irmã mais velha iria brigar com ela, mas a mais velha apenas a olha sem alterar o semblante entristecido.

-Eu não fiz nada de errado, Luna. Ele me acusou injustamente, me abandonou, me deixou enfrentando sozinha as más línguas desta cidade. Agora ele volta e age como se nada tivesse ocorrido? Como se ainda tivesse direitos sobre mim? E pior!-ela fita Luna.-Nem me pediu perdão! Não sou eu que tenho que mudar, Luna. É ele!

Luna suspira, tendo que admitir que a irmã tinha razão. Mas não iria admitir que este orgulho que dominava sua irmã e o home que amava os impedissem de ser felizes, inclusive ela! Afinal, somente quando a irmã se acertasse com o Visconde ela poderia ter a benção do pai para ser cortejada pelo senhor Milo.

Levantou-se de repente, saindo do quarto. Annely imaginou que ela finalmente havia entendido seus sentimentos e a deixaria em paz, voltando a observar a lua.

-Se eu te conheço bem, deve estar na varanda olhando esta mesma lua.-murmurou.

Na varanda da Fazenda, após o jantar que transcorreu com muita tranquilidade. Kamus observava a lua tendo uma taça de brandy nas mãos. Os convidados estavam na sala ao lado, entretidos com Lucy que tocava piano, e apesar da atmosfera de alegria, Kamus não desejava compartilhá-la.

-E como foi? Nenhuma das meninas atraiu a atenção dele?-perguntou a Viscondessa.

-Não. Mas notei que alguns dos amigos de seu neto tem interesses por algumas Dawes.-apontou Adam ao grupo com o olhar.

Aioros parecia estar sofrendo algum interrogatório por parte de Melissa, enquanto Tathiane estava sentada próxima a Aiolia rubra de vergonha. Kanon e Amanda não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro, apesar de o mordomo da baronesa ficar propositalmente entre eles, atrapalhando a visão de ambos.

Giovanni havia se aproximado de uma das damas, e o reverendo notou que a dama o hostilizou, até mesmo derramando "sem querer" a torta de morangos em sua roupas. O idoso disfarçou um riso diante da cena. Curiosamente reparou que o espanhol também não tirava os olhos da dama de companhia da baronesa, e tentou algumas vezes conversar com ela, mas parecia perder a coragem ao se aproximar.

Malloren também notou uma atmosfera tensa entre a baronesa e o outro grego, pareciam querer evitar contato, mas vez o outro o olhar de um era atraído por outro, bem como algumas das jovens mantinham olhares perdidos e apaixonados.

-Muitos aqui precisam do meu toque para uni-los.-pensou algo, coçando o queixo.-Vai ser interessante.

-O que disse, meu amigo?

-Eu disse, minha cara Viscondessa.-ele disfarçou pegando um brandy.-Posso convidar as moçoilas da cidade para o baile? Inclusive as senhoritas Hopkins?

-Pode sim.-a Viscondessa suspirou vencida.

Continua...


	15. Capítulo 14

**Um Verão Inesquecível**

**Capítulo 14**

Madrugada em Southampton.

Uma carruagem finalmente chegava ao seu destino, ao se aproximar da propriedade da Viscondessa de Chanttél. Agatha dormia com a cabeça apoiada no braço de Aldebaran, que havia coberto seu corpo delicado com seu casaco, protegendo-a do frio. Ele mesmo não conseguia dormir, apenas velando o sono dela.

-Se te preocupas tanto com o destino da jovem, porque não se casa com ela quando voltarmos a Londres?-perguntou Afrodite, se preparando para descer assim que a carruagem parasse.

-E acha que deixariam que um estrangeiro com a pele escura como a minha se casasse com ela?-respondeu com certo tom de tristeza que surpreendeu Afrodite. - Eu já conheci o preconceito contra minhas origens latinas, meu amigo. Não sou bom para uma dama inglesa, segundo já me disseram várias famílias.

-Uns idiotas!-resmungou Afrodite.-Se o conhecessem, saberiam que além de ter posses e um título em sua terra, é um homem honrado e de valor. Se quiser, eu intervenho junto à família da senhorita Hazelmore para pedir sua mão em seu nome.

-Obrigado, meu amigo.

-Bem.-a carruagem finalmente parava.-Enquanto eu nos apresento a criadagem, você desperta a sua dama.

Afrodite desceu caminhando até a porta dos fundos batendo na porta com insistência. Não demorou muito e um criado apareceu com expressão mal humorada e sonolenta.

-Sou o senhor Bergman.

Ao se apresentar a expressão do criado mudou, abrindo a porta e ordenando a cozinheira, que também fora atraída pelas batidas, a acordar os demais e ajudar o lorde com a bagagem.

-Eu o levarei aos seus aposentos, milorde.

-Eu e meus amigos.-avisou Afrodite indicando Aldebaran e Agatha.-Providencie um quarto adequando a dama. Não me importo de dividir um quarto com meu amigo.

-Certamente, mas não temos tantos quartos. -o mordomo parecia apreensivo e olhou para a cozinheira em busca de solução.

-Em meu quarto há uma cama a mais, a dama pode se hospedar comigo e com a senhorita Helena. -avisou Lucy que chegou a cozinha com um roupão, os longos cabelos numa trança e segurando uma lamparina. -Olá, sejam bem vindos.

-Milady Lucy! Sentimos se a acordamos.-disse Aldebaran sem graça.

-Não me acordou.-respondeu com um sorriso.-Eu vim pegar mais um pouco daquele pão do jantar que estava delicioso!

-Milady não deveria comer tanto!-avisou a cozinheira.

Agatha deu uma risadinha, achando a jovem proprietária da fazenda muito simpática.

-Tem certeza de que não vai se incomodar comigo em seu quarto, milady Lucy?-Agatha de repente se lembrou que não tinha mala, nem roupas, nada para aquela ocasião.-Eu...não vim preparada.

-Como assim?-olhou curiosa.

-Ela fugiu de casa. E se escondeu no alto da carruagem.-explicou Aldebaran.

-Que perigo!-exclamou a cozinheira.

-É porque eu não queria ser forçada a me casar com um homem horrível!-apressou-se em defender-se.

-E fugiu? Que coragem!.-respondeu com um sorriso.- Eu posso providenciar tudo o que precisa. Tenho dezenas de vestidos e roupas para te emprestar, perfumes, sapatos...não se preocupe! Helena e eu ficaremos muito felizes em ter mais alguém para conversar até altas horas.

-Helena?-perguntou Afrodite com certa curiosidade. -Por acaso não seria Helena Vernon?

-Sim!-respondeu com um sorriso.-A conhece? Oh, que pergunta tola! É amigo do senhor Giovanni, o guardião dela, é lógico que se conhecem!

Lucy pegou na mão de Agatha para levá-la ao seu quarto, conversando sem parar sobre o baile que haveria e pedindo para contar a aventura de ter fugido de casa. Afrodite olhou mortalmente para Aldebaran que disfarçava olhando as panelas limpas na mesa.

-Você sabia!

-Hã? Sabia o que?-se fazendo de desentendido.

-E não me contou que ela estava aqui!

-Ela quem?

-Seu...-e virou-se para o mordomo.-Meus aposentos, sim?-virou-se para Aldebaran.-Eu ainda te mato!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Na manhã seguinte...

Annely descia pelas escadas do andar superior de sua casa, levando várias roupas para serem lavadas e olhou curiosa para a porta aonde a sua irmã atendia a um mensageiro.

-Quem é, minha filha?-perguntou o bom doutor, tirando os olhos do livro.

-Um mensageiro, papai. É um convite!-exclamou a moça toda eufórica, abrindo o envelope e lendo o seu conteúdo.-Para o aniversário da Viscondessa, haverá um baile!

-Imaginava que seríamos convidados.-o senhor sorriu.

-Preciso arrumar meu vestido! Ainda bem que comprou aquele vestido para mim, papai!-Luna subiu eufórica para o quarto, passando por Annely.-Não é fabuloso?

-Não vai ao baile, filha?

-Mesmo que eu quisesse, não tenho um vestido para usar em um baile, papai.-Annely colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Tenho certeza que sua irmã e a senhora Kemple vão te ajudar nisso.-disse o pai voltando a ler o livro.-Não vamos fazer essa desfeita a Viscondessa, que é uma amiga querida. Nós vamos!

A jovem suspira resignada subindo até o quarto da irmã que já retirava um belo vestido verde-esmeralda do guarda-roupa para arrumá-lo, com a ajuda da governanta.

-Finalmente posso estrear o meu vestido de baile!-dizia eufórica.

-Annely querida. Agora vamos ver o seu vestido para que eu o lave e passe. -disse a senhora Kemple.

-Eu...não tenho vestidos de baile.-disse sem graça.

-Oh, céus...é mesmo!-a governanta leva a mão a boca.

-Annely nunca quis participar de bailes antes...-Luna ficou mortificada.-E agora?

-Eu não vou ao baile, apenas isso.-respondeu erguendo o queixo.

-Mas é claro que vai!-disse a mulher e depois ela sorri.-Eu já sei!

Ela corre ao quarto que ficava no fim do corredor, o local aonde guardavam objetos usados e antigos da casa. Logo ela voltou trazendo um vestido de seda azul nos braços, cuidadosamente preservado.

-Que lindo!-exclamou Luna.-Mas meio fora de moda.

-É porque este vestido era da mãe de vocês.-respondeu para o espanto das garotas.-Ela o usou no primeiro baile em nossa cidade que participou. Eu me lembro bem daquele dia, pois estava lá. Ela era tão linda!

-E ficou mais linda neste vestido!-dizia o doutor Hopkins aparecendo com um sorriso nostálgico.-Eu me apaixonei por sua mãe nesse baile, nesse vestido.

-Senhor Hopkins...eu pretendia reformar o vestido para que Annely o usasse no baile.-a idosa parecia nervosa.-Não fique com raiva por ter pego o vestido da senhora Hopkins.

-Não estou bravo, senhora Kemple.-ele sorriu e olhou para Annely.-Acho que ela ficaria feliz se você o usasse, querida. Vocês são muito parecidas, o vestido ficará perfeito em você.

Annely ficou boquiaberta, não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Tocou o vestido da sua mãe, sentindo o tecido em seus dedos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Acho que teremos que fazer um decote maior.-ela comentou.-Luna, tem luvas que combinem com o vestido?

-E fitas também.-disse a menina entusiasmada.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Na Fazenda.

Agatha desceu acompanhada por Helena e Lucy para o desjejum, e ficou espantada ao ver quantas pessoas estavam hospedadas no casarão. Sorriu ao ver Aldebaran entre elas e sentiu que sua nova amiga Helena, que havia lhe emprestado um belo vestido rosa, estancou logo atrás dela.

Helena olhava para Afrodite, que levantou-se da mesa cumprimentando-a com todo cavalheirismo. Ela corou aceitando sentar-se a frente dele da enorme mesa.

O Visconde estava na ponta da mesa e saudou os amigos recém chegados, em seguida virou-se para Agatha.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita. Escreverei à sua tia dizendo que está a salva e sob minha guarda. Quando voltarmos a Londres a levarei para casa.

-Mas eu...eu não se quero voltar.-disse sem graça.

-Mas deve!-disse a Viscondessa.-Querida, queira ou não sua tia é sua responsável.

-Mas providenciarei que ela não resolva seu futuro sem lhe consultar.-disse-lhe Kamus.-É o mínimo que posso fazer por uma amiga.

-Obrigada, milorde.

O reverendo, que tinha como passatempo preferido unir jovens casais, via naquelas pessoas tão diferentes um desafio a sua altura. Precisaria mais que um simples esbarrão para que aqueles casais se entendessem. E precisava começar com a quebra do gelo instaurada por alguns deles.

Por isso se dirigiu a Baronesa sentada ao seu lado.

-Deve ser difícil cuidar de tantas meninas, não é milady?

-Não é tão difícil como imagina, reverendo Malloren.

-Mas, soube que as educou muito bem para enfrentarem a sociedade!-sorrindo.

-Sim, principalmente a lidarem com os tipos de homens depreciativos que poderiam encontrar em suas vidas.-falou olhando para Saga com um sorriso que foi correspondido com o mesmo sarcasmo.

-Mas, que tipos são esses homens depreciativos?-perguntou Giovanni, piscando para Vanessa que fingiu não ter visto.

-O tipo de homem que não convém.-respondeu Vanessa.

-É mesmo? E como eles são?-voltou a perguntar.

-Tipo...os que assediam mulheres em tavernas, por exemplo.-dando um sorriso.

Shaka pigarreou, os demais que já conheciam a história do mal entendido riram, com exceções de Helena envergonhada pelo primo e de Saga que pareceu curioso com o assunto.

-Senhora Baronesa. Que tipo de homens são estes?

-Há três tipos de homens.-começou a relatar a baronesa enquanto passava creme em uma fatia de torrada.-Os cavalheiros, as bestas e as bestas que se fazem de cavalheiros. Os cavalheiros sempre a respeitarão e é o homem ideal para qualquer dama. As Bestas são homens grosseiros, sem modos, brutos. Esses não importa o nível social, pois já vi um açougueiro ajudar damas em apuros com presteza e um conde tão bruto que quase usou de violência com a esposa na frente de uma igreja. Mas as Bestas disfarçadas...esses são perigosos!

-Besta disfarçado de cavalheiro?-Saga deu um meio sorriso.-Como assim?

-Veja bem.-ela depositou a torrada em um pratinho e deu um gole no chá antes de continuar.-É aquele que usa uma falsa imagem de cavalheirismo para ingressar na sociedade, numa família. Ele é um pouco difícil de reconhecer, pois e disfarçam bem, mas logo mostram quem são. É aquele que lhe lança olhares lascivos, tenta passar a mão em você quando dançam, agarra quando estão a sós com uma dama e a beija mesmo que proteste.-ela sorriu ao dizer isso ao perceber que ele ficou incomodado.

Todos os homens presentes disfarçaram imediatamente, alguns dando leves tossidinhas, outros pedindo para a pessoa ao lado pegar algum alimento. Mu deu uma risadinha discreta diante do constrangimento dos convidados.

-Eles se disfarçam bem, tentam enganar com sorrisos e galanteios, até mostrarem quem são realmente.-falou fitando Saga.

Houve um incômodo silêncio quebrado por Aiolos que pigarreou, atraindo a atenção de alguns presentes.

-Talvez a senhora exagere.-falou Aiolos.

-Talvez sim.-ela sorriu.-Talvez não.

-Bem.-disse a Viscondessa mudando bruscamente de assunto.-Tenho o prazer de comunicar que farei um baile para comemorar meu aniversário.

As moças presentes ficaram eufóricas, menos Agatha e Ludmila que imaginaram que não possuíam vestidos adequados para um baile. Lucy sussurrou a nova amiga que possuía vários vestidos de bailes e emprestaria qualquer um para ela, o que deixou Agatha respirar com alívio.

-Eu emprestarei um vestido, Ludmila.-sussurrou Inis a amiga que sorriu grata.

O sorriso de Ludmila parecia ter iluminado seu rosto, Shura não conseguia desviar o olhar da jovem. Custava imaginar que aquela menina na qual envolveu em um engodo para lubridiar o testamento de seu pai e garantir sua herança, hoje era uma linda moça. Antes ela era apenas uma vaga lembrança, um nome em uma folha de papel, agora estava diante da real Ludmila. Uma dama cuja beleza traria orgulho a qualquer homem.

-Está interessado?-Giovanni o cutucou apontando com o olhar para Ludmila.-Esqueça! Apesar de ser uma simples moça, ela tem uma guardiã ferrenha. A caçadora de "Bestas".

-Não se refira assim a uma dama, "Máscara da Morte". -Shura disfarçou, retribuindo a provocação.-Está incomodado dela ter te descrito fielmente em seu exemplo?

-Meu amigo...são nós, as Bestas, que as mulheres amam!

-Está agindo como um cafajeste ao dizer isso.-suspirou Shura.-Aposto que não iria aprovar um cavalheiro igual a você, perto de sua prima.

-Jamais permitiria que alguém como eu se aproximasse dela.-respondeu sorrindo.-Por isso já escolhi quem vai desposá-la.

-Quem?

-Ele.-apontou discretamente para Afrodite.-Só não sabe ainda.

-Você e suas idéias.-suspirou Shura.-E pare de provocar a senhorita Vanessa. Ela já destruiu dois de seus casacos evitando seus assédios.

-Você verá, até o baile ela estará implorando por meus beijos.-um pouco de creme atinge seu rosto.

Ele olha para Vanessa, quase fulminando-a com o olhar, e esta apenas sorri falsamente.

-Desculpe, milorde. Foi sem querer.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Os três dias que precediam ao baile transcorreram sem qualquer novidade. Com a fazenda tão cheia de convidados, e a super vigilância de Igor e da Baronesa fizeram com que as Dawes não ficassem a sós em nenhum momento, o que Malloren percebeu.

O reverendo notou que alguns convidados, tantos o amigos do Visconde quanto as damas, pareciam ter seus próprios segredos. Mas bem, quem não os tem? Até mesmo ele tem seus próprios.

Mas finalmente, a noite do baile havia chegado...

Na residência dos Hopkins, o bom médico olhava orgulhoso para suas filhas. O vestido de seda azul-clara que fora reformado pela senhora Kemple e por Annely rapidamente, abria-se sobre um forro de tafetá branco bordado com minúsculas flores rosa e azuis. As mangas, bem curtas e franzidas, revelavam os braços esguios de Annely. O decote, redondo, destacava o pescoço gracioso.

— Então? Ficou bom? Estou bonita? — Ela deu uma volta sobre si mesma e olhou para o pai e para a irmã, que estava em um elegante vestido rosa de cetim.

-Lindo!-exclamou Luna batendo palmas.

-Acho essas flores ridículas!-Annely suspirou.

-Não diga bobagens, está linda! Não está papai? Porém acredito que cores vibrantes lhe seriam mais apropriadas. Vermelho, talvez.

- Vermelho? Tem certeza?

-Está linda!-o médico pegou as mãos da filha mais velha.-Com os cabelos assim cacheados...está igualzinha a sua mãe. Ela ficaria orgulhosa, minha filha!

-Obrigada, papai.-ficou emocionada, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

-Não vá chorar, senhorita!-a senhora Kemple limpava o rosto banhado em lágrimas com um lenço.-A maquiagem. Oh! Minhas meninas estão lindas!

-Falta o toque final, minhas filhas!-o médico pegou duas caixas de veludo e entregou cada uma a uma das filhas. O que as diferenciavam eram as cores das fitas de cada caixa.-Foram os únicos presentes que pude comprar para sua mãe. Nunca tivemos luxo, como bem sabem.

-Riqueza não é tudo.-afirmou Annely.

Annely e Luna abriram as caixas e soltaram expressões de surpresa. Luna possuía uma tiara de brilhantes e Annely um belo colar de safira.

-O seu Luna, foi de sua avó e eu presenteei sua mãe quando nos casamos. E Annely...-o médico virou-se para a filha, pegando o colar e colocando nela.- Quando você nasceu, eu juntei todas as minhas economias e comprei esse colar para a sua mãe. Estava muito feliz com a linda filha que ela me dera.

-Papai...quer nos fazer chorar.-disse Luna, já experimentando a tiara.

-Obrigada, papai.

-Bem, vamos? Não queremos chegar atrasados.-falou o médico e cada filha segurou um dos braços do pai acompanhando-o.

Para Luna, aquele baile seria a realização de um sonho e claro, rever o jovem e belo estrangeiro, amigo de Kamus, ao qual sua irmã vivia suspirando pelos cantos.

Do lado de fora, Annely pode ver que as pessoas de famílias mais tradicionais da pequena cidade estavam também subindo em carruagens para irem ao baile.

Notou porém uma carruagem, aonde várias malas eram descarregadas, em frente a pousada de Madame Jane e uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e usando um sóbrio vestido azul entrava. Imaginou quem seria a hóspede, mas agora tinha em mente outras coisas, como por exemplo...voltar a ver Kamus novamente. Ajeitou as luvas longas e se preparou para o que o destino lhe reservava.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kamus desceu até o hall do casarão e alisou a manga do paletó. Observou os convidados que haviam chegado e já interagiam com os hóspedes da casa.

-Benedict.-chamou o mordomo de sua avó.-Todos já desceram?

-Não, milorde. As damas ainda não desceram.

-Por que mulheres demoram tanto a se arrumarem?

-Não castigue Benedict com um de seus olhares ferozes. - Milo surgiu ao seu lado rindo.-Acredito que quando elas descerem valerá cada segundo de espera. Por que está tão irritado?

-Não estou irritado.

-Nervoso?

-E por que eu estaria nervoso, Milo?

-Por nada. Afinal, você é a inabilidade em pessoa.

-O que deseja, Milo? - Kamus ajeitou a gravata diante do espelho pendurado na parede próxima.

-E preocupado com a aparência...-Kamus o olhou severamente.-Eu não desejo nada.

Nesse momentos as damas desceram todas pela enorme escadaria na direção do salão de festas. Conversando muito, ansiosas por aquele momento. Como possuíam belezas distintas e eram atraentes, foram alvo dos olhares dos jovens rapazes que residiam em Southampton. Ansiosos para convidá-las a dançar.

-Vamos, os convidados nos esperam.-falou Kamus, servindo-se de uma taça de champanhe.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Desde que chegara a Southampton Ikki era tratado como um simples criado, por isso era proibido de entrar nas dependências dos patrões e por isso não teve muitas oportunidades de ver Carla. Igor o designou para cuidar dos coches e carruagens que chegavam, ajudar as damas e cavalheiros a descerem.

Mas desejava mesmo era estar com Carla. Estava imaginando, naquela bela noite, como ela estaria.

Certamente bela para o baile. Como gostaria de poder usar roupas ocidentais adequadas e usar seu verdadeiro título para se impor entre os ingleses afetados e cortejá-la.

Entre seu povo, gozava de terras, riquezas e privilégios. Era um nobre no Japão, não apenas um guerreiro. E como os samurais estavam se tornando uma casta em extinção, se dedicou a cuidar dos bens da família e do irmão mais novo.

-Shun...aguente mais um pouco. Voltarei a tempo para te salvar.

Foi quando o som de mais um convidado se aproximando chamou sua atenção. Ele observava a chegada do coche com o doutor Hopkins e suas filhas. O coche de molas quebradas sacolejou na entrada jogando lama nos outros já estacionados. Os cavalos suavam e o cocheiro mal continha a satisfação. Quando se aproximou para cumprir suas obrigações foi afastado com uma cotovelada por um dos cocheiros que haviam chegado antes.

-Afaste-se suas patas! Um amarelo como você não devia tocar em nossas mulheres.

Ikki sorriu de lado e rápido demais para os demais criados perceberem, atingiu o nariz do cocheiro fazendo-o recuar com as duas mãos sobre o rosto, tentando em vão estancar o sangue.

-Meu nariz! Você me atacou!

-Eu não fiz nada, senhor!-defendeu-se com ar inocente.

-Jeff!-Annely apontou na portinhola.-Como pode acusar esse rapaz? Ele não fez nada! Eu não o vi sequer se mover diante da sua grosseria!

-Mas...mas...ele me atacou.

-Está chamando minha filha de mentirosa, Jeff ?-acusou o médico.-Volte para o coche do prefeito e cuide dos cavalos dele. Francamente, se intrometendo no trabalho alheio.

Ikki com mesura ajudou Annely a descer presenteando-a com um sorriso educado, e em seguida foi a vez de Luna que corou levemente achando-o bonito.

-Obrigado, senhor.-disse o japonês fechando a porta do coche.

-Cuide por favor do meu cavalo, meu jovem.

-Certo, senhor. - disse fazendo um gesto positivo e subiu na carruagem.

-Rapaz simpático.-comentou o médico acompanhando as filhas para a casa principal.

Ikki afastou-se dos criados e demais cocheiros que esperavam do lado de fora, parou perto de uma árvore aonde Dohko o aguardava.

-Tem certeza que vai comigo até a cidade?

-Se tem alguém que pode ameaçar a família de Carla, sim.-Ikki estreitou o olhar.-Acha que este homem foi o que roubou meu imperador?

-Provavelmente. Quando fui a cidade comprar provisões, tive certeza de ver Sutclife saindo de uma loja.-comentou subindo na carruagem e ficando ao lado de Ikki.-Quero confirmar aonde ele está e o que quer por aqui.

-E vão me levar!-uma voz feminina determinou.

Os dois homens olharam para trás aonde viram Inis, em um belo vestido de festa amarelo, os observando com as mãos na cintura.

-Certamente que não.-afirmou Dohko.

-E por que não? Eu lhe disse que não deixarei aquele patife perto da minha família.

-Primeiro, não está vestida adequadamente para nos acompanhar.-Dohko começou a enumerar os motivos.

-Me troco rápido!-respondeu a jovem.

-Segundo. Não temos tempo. Temos que ir rápido e devolver o coche antes que seu proprietário queira ir embora.

-Eu não vou atrasá-los.

-Terceiro. Não é uma missão para uma mulher. Pode ser perigoso!

-Que desculpa mais sem nexo, senhor!

-Vai ficar!-ordenou Dohko.-Não quero que corra riscos desnecessários.

Assim determinando, Dohko e Ikki voltaram ao seu caminho, apressando para realizar essa missão.

-Ah...esses argumentos não me convencem!-disse erguendo as saias para correr para dentro de casa.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A mansão estava iluminada e havia sido decorada segundo a última moda, embora com exagero. Cores brilhantes, mobília em demasia, enfeites dourados em profusão, tudo para homenagear a aniversariante. Kamus imaginou que o excesso de enfeites chamativos seria suficiente para deixar uma pessoa com dor de cabeça. Nunca gostou de festas exageradas.

A Viscondessa vestia com elegância um belo vestido dourado e belas jóias a adornavam. Ela se dirigiu ao senhor Hopkins que havia chegado.

- Dr. Hopkins! — Lady Dupont o recebeu com um sorriso. — Que prazer contar com a sua presença em nossa humilde festa!

-Milady, é um prazer!

-Suas filhas estão lindas!-ela demorou o olhar sob Annely que a cumprimentou com educação com uma reverência.-Fiquem a vontade, por favor!

-Obrigada, milady.-o olhar de Annely percorreu o salão.

-Está procurando meu neto?

Ela piscou aturdida.

-Eu... Não!

A Viscondessa bateu com o leque no braço Annely, dando um sorriso.

-Ele está com os amigos, escondido em um canto do salão tentando evitar a todos. Mas creio que gostará de vê-la.

Annely ficou rubra de vergonha, pedindo licença para se afastar acompanhada por Luna caminhando em direção ao salão de baile, passando por uma porta dupla mantida aberta por dois criados. Olhou para as pessoas que andavam pelo salão, passando a circular por ele, olhando as pessoas com interesse.

Foi quando o avistou. Belo e imponente observando com a companhia de alguns homens, os casais que dançavam. Sentiu a boca seca e se escondeu atrás de um vaso. Achou que não sentiria nada ao vê-lo, mas não conseguia controlar o tremor em suas pernas. Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Amanda não parava de observar Kanon, estava tão lindo de paletó azul. Queria conversar com ele sem muitas formalidades, pois desde que chegara não tivera nenhum momento a sós com ele e se sentia frustrada. Deu um suspiro furioso. Será que jamais dará seu primeiro beijo com ele?

-Está corada, senhorita.-afirmou Malloren ao se aproximar da jovem que tocou o próprio rosto.-Está sentindo-se febril?

-Eu? Não, Reverendo. O salão está muito quente!

-Então a senhorita deveria caminhar um pouco nos jardins. Está uma noite agradável lá fora.

Amanda concordou e saiu discretamente para fora. Nesse momento, Kanon percebeu o que ela fizera e imediatamente saiu por uma porta lateral para encontrá-La. Malloren sorriu.

Em outro ponto do salão, Julie procurava aflita por Inis e Amanda. Havia perdido de vista as duas e imaginou o que poderia ter ocorrido. Não poderia pedir ajuda de Igor, já que ele ajudava com a organização da festa junto aos criados do Visconde.

-Procura alguém, milady?-Malloren se aproximou, perguntando.-Parece aflita!

-Oh, Reverendo. Por acaso o senhor viu Amanda ou Inis?

-A senhorita Inis subiu para os quartos, acho que foi se refrescar. Mas acho que vi a senhorita Amanda na Biblioteca.

-Obrigada, senhor.-e foi rapidamente para a Biblioteca.

Chegando lá, foi logo abrindo as portas e entrando, fechando-as atrás de si. Levou um susto ao ver Saga deitado displicentemente sobre um divã, erguendo-se rapidamente ao vê-la.

-Aonde está, Amanda? Ande, fale logo!-foi logo ordenando.

-Eu não sei.-respondeu Saga, se servindo do conhaque do Visconde.-Vim para cá para fugir de um bando de velhas que queriam dançar comigo.

-Não sei se deveria acreditar em sua "sinceridade".

-Acredite no que quiser. Eu prometi que não faria nada para discutir com a senhora novamente. Mas...-enfatizou erguendo o dedo.-...ainda vou casar Amanda com Kanon.

-Só sob o meu cadáver!-Julie lhe deu as costas, pronta para sair, mas a porta estava trancada.-Mas, o que?

Ela forçou em vão.

-O que foi, milady?

-Está trancada! Aonde estão as chaves?

-Como poderei saber aonde estão as chaves?

-Quero que abra essa porta agora!

Saga pegou na maçaneta, tentando abrir. Não conseguiu. Usou a força, bateu na porta para chamar a atenção. Nada.

-Essa sala é afastada do salão. Não vão nos ouvir.-ele comentou colocando uma mão no queixo.

-Então saia pela janela e chame ajuda!

-Notou que estamos no andar superior? E estou usando meu melhor traje, não vou saltar pela janela.

Julie abriu a boca para argumentar, não acreditando no que ouvia.

-VOCÊ!-ela apontou para ele acusadoramente.

-Eu?

-Sei que isso foi obra tua!

-Não sei se notou, Baronesa. Eu sou um vigarista sim, mas não um mago que se tranca numa sala e larga a chave do lado de fora!

-Hunf!-furiosa lhe deu as costas, cruzando os braços.

-A propósito.-Saga voltou a deitar-se no divã.-Este vestido verde ficou muito melhor que o seus cinzas ou pretos, milady.

Ela corou com o comentário, virando o rosto para que ele não visse. Estavam trancados, sozinhos!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Annely tentou se manter incógnita durante o baile, mas fora alvo dos olhares de um rapaz que conhecia desde criança. James Smith, trabalhava com o pai criando cavalos, era abastado e sempre demonstrou ter interesse em Annely, exatamente por ela não ser como as outras meninas da sociedade.

Ele atravessou o salão, o jovem loiro de olhos claros, com um sorriso chamando-a para dançar a próxima valsa. Annely pensou em recusar, mas ver Kamus cercado por algumas mulheres fez seu sangue ferver e aceitou prontamente o convite.

Kamus tentava se desvencilhar das jovens da cidade que queria a sua atenção com toda a educação e polidez. E não acreditou quando viu um casal que dançava no meio do salão. Não conhecia o rapaz, mas a mulher era Annely Hopkins.

Ela então aceitou o convite da sua avó? Admitiu até que estava atraente e bonita. O vestido azul-claro ressaltava os cabelos castanhos. A intrigante faixa de cabelos brancos brilhava e dava um toque especial ao penteado. Sem a menor dúvida, ela estava linda!

Enquanto ele a observava, o rapaz disse algo a Annely que riu. A descontração a deixou com aparência mais jovem e encantadora.

Não consegui desviar o olhar da linha do pescoço e dos ombros, graciosa e elegante. Seu acompanhante comentou alguma coisa, e ela parou de sorrir, a preocupação tomando conta de seu semblante.

Sobre o que conversariam? O que ocorrera?

Os músicos pararam de tocar e os casais se separaram. Kamus atravessou o salão até alcançar o jovem casal que deixava a pista. Ele apareceu de súbito diante deles, não conseguindo esconder que o fato de James segurar a mão de Annely o incomodava.

-Senhorita Hopkins, que surpresa.

-Ah, é milorde.-respondeu séria.-Deseja alguma coisa?

-Vim porque a senhorita prometeu dançar comigo.

Annely fitou os casais que haviam começado a dançar uma quadrilha. Havia muitos anos tivera péssimo resultados quando tentara dançar.

- Milorde, não lhe prometi coisa alguma.

- Pois a senhorita está enganada.- O sorriso de Kamus foi arrasador. - Vamos?

Ela não teve tempo de reagir. O Visconde segurou-a pelo cotovelo e escoltou-a até a pista de dança.

-O que quer com essa cena?-ela perguntou furiosa.

Kamus olhou para trás. James já conversava com outra mocinha.

-Não deve falar mais com ele.

-Milorde, está me proibindo de fazer alguma coisa?

-Quero apenas que dance comigo.-puxando-a.

Annely esforçou-se para prestar atenção aos passos e fitou o Visconde. Por que ele a deixava tão nervosa? Estava acostumada a tratar com pessoas tão arrogantes, mas ele...ele sempre a desnorteou.

-A senhorita deveria parar com isso.

-Parar com quê?

-De olhar para mim como se quisesse descobrir algo em mim.

-Milorde está imaginando coisas.-disse-lhe tentando não errar os passos de dança.-Nada em você me interessa mais.

-E com que autoridade afirma isso, senhorita?

-Por saber que milorde não tem coração.

-Eu sabia que a resposta não me agradaria.

-Eu não queria dançar nem conversar. Milorde forçou-me a fazer isso.

-Eu também não queria dançar - Kamus declarou, sorrindo e com um brilho perturbador nos olhos azuis. - Mas eu não posso permitir que nenhum homem dance com a senhorita. Quero-a só para mim.

Annely corou até a raiz dos cabelos, chegando a tropeçar errando o passo e esbarrando em um outro rapaz quase derrubando-o. Desculpou-se e fitou o rosto de Kamus. Que homem mais arrogante, excêntrico e tolo!

-James nada fez para que interprete o papel de ciumento!

-Não? Por que o canalha segurou sua mão por tanto tempo?

-Porque somos amigos desde crianças.

-Mesmo assim, não quero que ninguém mais a toque daquela maneira!

Ela fitou-o.

-Não temos nada, milorde, posso recomeçar minha vida e firmar compromisso com quem desejar.

A expressão de Kamus transformou-se. Lábios estreitados e olhos que queimavam. Annely recuou. Ele agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e conduziu-a para uma saleta adjacente. Um local que permitia certa privacidade.

A orquestra iniciava uma valsa alegre e os casais começaram a rodopiar.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Meu pai está aqui. Ele ficará furioso com você.-Annely arfava ligeiramente.

-Ele está conversando com minha avó e o Reverendo Malloren que nem sequer nos notou.

-O que quer comigo? Já lhe disse que não quero nada com vossa senhoria!

Kamus cerrou os punhos. A música e os murmúrios de conversa pareciam longínquos. Estava com a atenção centrada da mulher mais teimosa do mundo. De queixo erguido, ela o fitava, desafiadora.

-Agora, se me der licença.-ela avisou querendo sair dali.

Kamus não se conteve. Segurou-a pelo braço e virou-a de frente para ele. Ela engasgou, enrubesceu e olhou ao redor. Temia que alguém entrasse ali e os vissem. A imaginação do Visconde levou a imaginar Annely em sua cama, com os cabelos soltos no travesseiro e... Sentiu uma reação imediata do próprio corpo.

Kamus teve necessidade de beijar a severa e teimosa Annely. Não ali, em público. Não pretendia ficar com a canela machucada. Mas era impossível ignorar a provocação. Aproximou-se. Suas pernas tocaram nas saias provar-lhe quem dominava. E certamente não era ela.

-Milorde, tenho apenas uma coisa para lhe dizer. Nunca subestime uma mulher que esteja magoada com um homem. Quero o senhor longe de mim!-o empurrou com ambas as mãos.

Ela virou-se, atravessou o salão por entre os convidados e saiu. Finalmente! Annely havia saído do casarão em busca de ar puro. Ainda sentia-se tonta pelas palavras de Kamus, pelo seu calor quando dançavam, pelo perfume...

-Oh, Céus...-se abanou, o que sentia não era desejo, dizia a si mesma, e sim irritação.-Não acredito no que eu disse!

Caminhou saindo pelo jardins, indo até próximo ao curral aonde alguns cavalos pastavam soltos apesar de ser noite alta. Não eram os puro-sangue do Visconde e sim os usados em trabalhos pesados. Mas isso não importou a moça que os observava.

-Vocês sim são felizes...não se decepcionam com as pessoas...-falou caminhando até a entrada do estábulo.

Dali a instantes estancou diante da entrada com o coração batendo em descompasso e a boca seca. Ele estava bem ali, observando-a.

-Por que fugiu?-perguntou direto.-Não terminei de conversar com você.

-Não gosto de...confusões. Estávamos expostos e eu estava a ponto de chutar-lhe a canela.

-Você? Justamente a mulher que colocava para correr todos os seus pretendentes?-ele sorriu.

-Por favor, não. -Ela pressionou a têmpora. -Não me faça lembrar disso. É constrangedor...- e sabia que um Visconde jamais casaria com uma mulher que promovesse esse tipo de comportamento.

-Não está sendo dramática?

-Não está sendo muito calmo?

-Calmo? Eu queria chamar aquele garoto para duelar por ter dançado com você.-ele exclamou.- Eu... Vamos voltar e conversar melhor?

-Aqui está bom.

-Podem nos interpretar mal se nos virem aqui, Annely.-e nesse breu não conseguia ver o rosto dela e estava odiando isso.

-Duvido que venham aqui e...não quero mais ser o alvo dos olhares daquelas mulheres da cidade. Pareciam que tinham visto uma...coisa.

-Elas estavam pasmas porque nunca a viram tão linda! E sabem que jamais chegariam aos seus pés.

Annely ficou sem palavras diante do que ele lhe dissera. Kamus quando ficava a sós com ela, era mais gentil, sorria mais e sedutor até demais. Mas diante das pessoas, da sociedade era frio, sisudo, distante...e preferia que ele fosse mais como o homem diante dela.

-Estou cansada.-desviou do assunto.-Queria ir embora, ams Luna está se divertindo tanto que não quero atrapalhar. Eu estou cansada...

-Da festa?

-Desse seu jogo.

Annely recriminou-se por estar contando aquelas coisas a Kamus. Mas não podia evitar os lamentos. Tudo era tão confuso... e tão triste... De repente, a tensão acumulada nos últimos dias, de anos, explodiu. As lágrimas começaram a deslizar. Os lábios tremiam.

Santo Deus, não queria chorar! Não naquele momento! Não diante de Kamus! Não conseguiu impedir os soluços que se encadeavam, incontroláveis. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e entregou-se a um pranto convulsivo.

Kamus sentiu uma enorme culpa naquele instante. Como podia fazê-la chorar. Quantas vezes a fez chorar por sua causa nesses anos. Abraçou-a com ternura. Esfregou-lhe o ombro e encostou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos, esperando a crise passar.

Annely possuía uma estranha capacidade de desnorteá-lo. Fora uma loucura beijar Annely em seu quarto enquanto era "hóspede" do bom doutor. Se as pessoas soubessem do que fez, no quarto dela sem que o pai estivesse presente, iria manchar sua reputação para sempre.

A mesma loucura teve ao se despedir dela. Por outro lado, a loucura fizera sentido. Era perturbador concluir que repetiria o gesto de beijar aquele boca com a maior tranquilidade. Não importava as consequências, o sabor dos lábios de Annely compensava qualquer problema. Não entendia como poderia ter-se tornado um homem sem raciocínio lógico, desprovido do mais leve senso comum...bastava sentir seu perfume.

Encostar o rosto nos cabelos perfumados de Annely acalmou-o, mas a proximidade deixou-o ansioso. Um fato que acontecia desde que a voltou a encontrá-la novamente.

Aos poucos as lágrimas de Annely diminuíram e os soluços cessaram. Pôs as mãos no peito de Kamus e endireitou-se.

-Desculpe-me — ela murmurou, com os longos cílios ainda brilhantes pela umidade.

Kamus só pensava em provar novamente aquela boca carnuda.

-Imagine eu, chorando na sua frente. Deve estar se divertindo.-ela sorriu nervosa.

-Jamais faria isso. Me ofende dizendo isso.

-Se eu te chamasse de orgulho e inflexível não estaria te ofendendo? Iria ser a verdade.-sorriu.

O Visconde espantou-se com a audácia de Annely. Ela era capaz de insultar com um brilho nos olhos e com um sorriso sensual.

-Posso jurar sobre a sepultura de minha mãe que não sou orgulhoso nem inflexível — Kamus afirmou, convicto.

Annely o fitou e depois gargalhou com vontade, fazendo Kamus se arrepender de ter sentindo qualquer sentimento de pena ou culpa que tivesse tido agora por ela.

-Não minta que é feio.-ela lhe disse ainda rindo.

Jamais alguém o destratara daquela maneira, Kamus tentou mostrar-se severo, sem conseguir. Nenhum pensamento sombrio lhe ocorria diante de criatura tão adorável de nariz vermelho pelo choro e de olhar brilhante. Perplexo uma verdade veio a sua mente.

Ela era a mulher ideal para ser sua esposa. Sempre fora. Annely era a única mulher com quem se podia ter uma conversa interessante, nunca se sentia tedioso ao seu lado. Ela não discutia apenas frivolidades, mas era culta, inteligente, vivaz.

- Talvez a senhorita tenha defeitos graves.

Annely ergueu o queixo.

-Aparentemente, não.

Ele deu um sorriso, apesar da irritação.

-A senhorita é bem corajosa.

-E milorde é impertinente.

-E milady possui uma língua ferina.

Kamus observou-lhe as linhas suaves do rosto, a silhueta voluptuosa, os lábios sensuais. O calor fez seu sangue disparar e, por instinto, ele se aproximou... mais um pouco... Annely arregalou os olhos, porém não saiu do lugar. Nervosa, agarrou as saias do vestido de baile.

O Visconde abraçou-a pela cintura, levantou-a e a pressionou contra a porta cerrada do estábulo. Ela assustou-se, mas em instantes agarrou-o pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dele. Kamus beijou-a com uma paixão que não imaginava possuir.

Ele desceu as mãos pelo seu corpo, acariciando cada curva, erguendo suas saias para sentir o calor da pele de suas pernas, subindo pelas coxas até apoiar-se nos quadris erguendo-a e encaixando-se entre as suas pernas. O baile, seus convidados, as incertezas foram esquecidas. Tudo o que importava era o calor daquele corpo contra o seu, os braços que lhe apertavam o pescoço e os lábios tentadores...

Ah, como a desejava! Mais do que a qualquer outra. Quando seus lábios desprenderam dos dela e ouviu um gemido de protesto de Annely sua excitação aumentou. A boca de Kamus começou a explorar seu rosto, a curva de seu pescoço arrancando suspiros dela. Umas das mãos que segurava em seus quadris subiu até seu seio, apertando sobre o tecido da roupa. Ela arfou.

-Jesus!-gritou a Viscondessa.

Annely e Kamus abriram os olhos, por um instante ficaram imóveis sem se soltar.

-ANNELY!-berrou o Dr. Hopkins.

Ambos se viraram, Kamus soltou Annely que por pouco não caiu ao chão, pois as pernas tremia. Foi amparada pela mão do Visconde que a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

Diante deles estavam a Viscondessa com uma expressão de assombro, o pai de Annely que estava vermelho e parecia que teria um ataque a qualquer momento, e Adam Malloren que fingia uma expressão de assombro.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?-berrava o doutor.

-Acho que eles estavam tendo um momento de intimidade, senhor.-respondeu Malloren.

-EU SEI DISSO!-respondeu gritando o médico.

-P-papai...eu posso explicar eu...-Annely tentava dizer ajeitando os cabelos, o vestido.

-Que vergonha, minha filha...que vergonha! O nome da nossa família vai para a lama! Sua irmã será proscrita antes mesmo da maioridade!

-Senhor, está exagerando.-afirmou Kamus.

-E o senhor cale-se!-ordenou o médico.-Seu...destruidor de reputações! Seu libertino!

-Acalme-se, Dr. Hopkins!-disse a Viscondessa se abanando.

-Como me acalmar?

-É preciso!-determinou a idosa.-Não vamos causar alarde que irá gerar mais constrangimentos a sua filha e ao nome das nossas famílias!

-Ninguém irá constranger Annely ou a nossa família, vovó.-disse Kamus com tanta determinação que os olhares se voltaram para ele.

-O que disse?-indagou o médico.

-Milorde?-o reverendo instigou.

-Kamus?-Annely o olhou apreensiva.

-Não temos escolha.-ele virou-se para a jovem.-Vamos nos casar.

Continua...


End file.
